Poor Mr Son
by JJ The Legendary SSJ
Summary: No Saiyaman No Buu Highschool fic. Gohan has been sent to school and he is barely fitting in, however everything begins to change as two Saiyans from the future come to their timeline and explain that another Android invasion is coming, only this time there's a helluva lot more than 3! And what's up with Gohan? He's been acting rather strange lately.. Plot starts later in the story
1. Poor Mr Son

_JJ: This is my first fic and my sister "panda" will be in a lot of the Author's notes._

_Panda:Im five XD_

_JJ: Yeaaaaaa... Whatever, so as stated above this is my first fanfic so it may not live up to your standards but I'm sure as hell gonna try. Right Panda?_

_Panda:*looks at friend while ignoring JJ*so you mean I don't get more cake...?_

_JJ: PANDA PAY ATTENTION TO ME *flicks panda's earlobe*_

_Panda:i am a gummy bear yes im a gummy bear..._

_JJ: I hate you... Well anyway this is going to be a comedy Gohan at highschool fic. Yes I know oooohhh hooowww orignal. But I started getting ideas and couldn't help but put them to paper...or screen or...WHATEVER YOU GET THE POINT_

_Panda:okay time to just read this random thing that he published._

_JJ: Also this is a short chapter, like, REALLY short so bear with me here._

_Talking:" "_

_Thinking: Italics_

_Telepathy: _

_**Disclaimer: The following is a non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama, please support the official release. **_

Chapter 1: Bad News

It was a wonderful, peaceful morning in the 439 mountain area. Birds were chirping, the stream was running and smoke was coming from a quiet little cottage in a clearing in the forest. But of course all good things must come to an end. *BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- BOOM* Yes our favourite demi-saiyan was just rudely awoken by the dreaded alarm clock.  
"GOHAN THAT WAS THE 10TH ALARM CLOCK THIS WEEK!"  
"Sorry mom", he replied somewhat tentatively,  
"whatever just hurry down its time for breakf-" a blur of colour(aka Gohan) rushed before her eyes and came to rest at the table,"-ast".By the time Chichi was finished her sentence her two boys were already half way through breakfast.  
"Gohan, I have something to tell you."  
"whamf if ib mob?" *WHAM* "DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!"  
"Sorry mom" he replied nursing the lump on his head, mentally cursing his mothers secret weapon. 'The Frying Pan Of Darkness And Doom_tm_ or Death And Destruction or whatever you want to call it.  
"Gohan I've decided to enroll you in a high school called Orange Star High." Gohan blinked in her general direction for a few seconds,  
"WHY?"  
"I Think that it would be good to make some nice friends"  
"I have friends, their names are Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chioa-"  
"FRIENDS YOUR OWN AGE!" She bellowed brandishing her Saiyan controlling pan. "And maybe some nice lady friends..." she added as an afterthought,  
"Not a Chance mom" She once again raised her pan "OKAY OKAY...okay I'll go"  
"Its a good thing you got the right attitude to it because you start tomorrow"  
"TOMORROW!"  
"Yes tomorrow"  
*sigh* "okay" he said defeatedly** ( A.N is that even a word... I'm pretty sure it is)** the defeator of Cell went to bed that night awaiting his doom the next day.

**JJ:(This is a REALLY REALLY short chapter compared to the upcoming ones so stay with me here) So whad'ya think was it good? if so please review. I need to know if you enjoy our story or if im writing a story no ones reading, I still dont understand why people always ask for so many reviews. I just need to know you like our story enough for me to keep writing, ok? Even if there are only a few of you who actually read my nonsense. Heck I'd probably keep writing if only 1 person read this, because I enjoy writing. **

**Panda: And if you don't that means we wont be able to raise our sea Pandas :(**

**JJ: Uhhhhhh...*pinches bridge of nose* we don't HAVE any sea pandas to raise**

**Panda: *un-amused facial expression* get us some sea pandas RIGHT NOW!**


	2. First day of school

**JJ: We're back with another chapter. May god have mercy on us all. THATS RIGHT IM TALKING TO YOU DENDE, anyway this chapter is longer than the first but nowhere near the length of a normal chapter for me, next chapter will be ATLEAST 2x bigger than this one**

**Panda:*evil mr popo laugh* hehehe...**

**JJ: So im trying to decide who my muse is going to be, what about you Panda**

**Panda:oh i now who mine is isnt that right **

**POPO:Indeed Maggot hehehehehehe...**

**JJ: Well...Sh****

**Panda and Popo: O.O**

**Panda:righto JJ righto**

**JJ: Hopefully by the next chapter ill have someone to mess with NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

_**Disclaimer: The following is a non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama, please support the official release.**_

**"Speech"**

**/telepathy/**

_"thoughts"_**  
**

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

Our favourite teen titan was currently having a nervous breakdown on his way to school.  
"_What if they dont like me, what if they think I'm some kind of weirdo", _He thought negatively. "_Alright gohan calm down, calm down" _He told himself over and over.  
_"All I have to do is be myself...ok BAD idea, if I do that someone will probably get killed, and I cant kill somebody on my FIRST day" _He looked down to his clothing checking that they were okay for the umpteenth time. When he heard that his mother was picking clothes for him he had been expecting something "totally rad" as the city people put it. What he got was: a pair of brown pants, a baggy, longsleeved, button-up white shirt, and a black vest on top. Was his attire "rad"? He had NO idea but he trusted his mother's idea of fashion!

As he flew he realised how ludicrously long it was taking him to get to school...WHEN HE COULD MOVE MANY TIMES FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF LIGHT. He facepalmed, and sped up a little(aka by about 100km/ph) "_I cant believe that I have ever panicked about being late for anything" _The demi saiyan thought he should tell Vegeta of his sudden epiphany.  
**/**Hey Vegeta, want to know what I just realised?**/**  
**/**WHAT NOW BRAT IM IN THE MIDDLE OF TRAINING?!**/**  
**/**Well I just realised that we can't ever be late for anything, because we can move, like, more than a hundred times faster than the speed of light, did you ever think of that?**/**  
**/**O-Of course I did, I'm the prince of all saiyans, I know everything**/** Meanwhile he was mentally cursing himself for not realising before the brat did.  
**/**Oh, right...gosh I feel stupid now**/  
/**...Y-you do? I-I mean you should, You'll never be smarter than your prince, don't you forget it either**/  
** **/**Yes Vegeta...**/**_"I must be nearly there already" _He stopped in mid-air and realised that he only had 2 minutes to get to school and he had flown to the other side of Earth by mistake. _"..._CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!"

_**ORANGE STAR HIGH : 1 minute later**_

"Phew I made it here with 2 minutes...to...find the office...and get..to... class...DAMNIT" It had taken Gohan exactly 1 minute to get his timetable and now he had to find his class. English at room No.170. "167, 168, 169, so that must be one seventy." He looked at his watch and he only had 2 seconds to get to class. He leapt at the door from across the hall, opened the door in mid-air landed inside the class room and skidded for a little before announcing that he made it, quite loudly.  
"Yes you made it with .000000369 of a second left." said a slightly irritated and drawling voice. Gohan turned around and grinned sheepishly at the teacher while scratching the back of his head, just as his father used to do.  
"Sorry sir. I'm ready to be introduced now."  
"Right, you must be the new student, ALRIGHT CLASS WE HAVE BEEN GRACED WITH A NEW STUDENT, AND HE ACED HIS ENTRANCE EXAM, TAKE A LEAF OUT OF HIS BOOK AND YOU MIGHT LEARN SOMETHING, LIKE HOW TO ACTUALLY READ!, introduce yourself son"  
"O-oh ok, ummm right. My name is Son Gohan, my interests are reading, and mart-"  
"NEEEEEEEEERD"  
"MR PENCIL PLEASE REFRAIN FROM NAME CALLING IN MY CLASS" Gohan however was secretly thanking this guy.  
_"Woah that was close, I almost let it slip that I do Martial Arts"  
_"Son take a seat wherever you please" The teacher informed.  
"R-Right thank you, ummmmm"  
"HEY NEW BOY COME SIT UP HERE WITH US"  
"ERASA DON'T CALL HIM OVER HERE"  
"Thank you miss" Gohan walked up and sat next to this bubbly blonde girl who had beckoned him.  
"Hi there my names Erasa."  
"My name is Gohan nice to meet you."  
"Yeah we already know your name, you told us before moron" someone next to Erasa said.  
"Sharpener be nice!"  
"What for, he's just a nerd, probably cant even catch a ball.  
_"I really don't see how that's relevant to being nice to me but whatever"_ "O-Oh ummm im sorry I didn't mean to annoy you or anything, I was just being friendly"  
"Yeah whatever just don't get in my way nerd-boy"  
_"...WHAT, DID I EVEN SUGGEST THAT I WOULD GET IN HIS WAY, DAFAQ DID THIS GUY GET INTO HIGH SCHOOL?!"  
_ "Well that's Sharpener, and this is Videl" She indicated to the girl next to her.  
"Hello there" he said cheerfully.  
"Hi" she replied distantly trying not to be associated with the new class nerd.  
"Guess who her father is!" Gohan looked at her for a few moments before saying,  
"Bono?" The three beside him blinked in confusion and sweat-dropped.  
"How do you get Bono?" Gohan responded with a shrug,  
"I don't know, I just said the first thing that popped into my head, well the second thing actually, the first thing that popped into my head was a giant cookie the size of Manhattan...and how good it would taste..."

The rest of class went by uneventfully. When lunch came Gohan walked around trying to find someone to sit with. But for some reason everyone he asked to sit next to rejected him. So Gohan feeling a little depressed, opted to sit alone on the roof. Little did he know a cruel pair of eyes had been watching him from afar.  
"What's wrong with me, why doesn't anyone want to sit with me. *sigh* I wish that you were here father, I miss you"  
"AWWWW nerd boy misses his father does he? What a big WUSS"  
"Huh, who are you?"  
"I am your worst nightmare" He growled, walking up to Gohan and grabbed him up by the collar, Gohan gasped,  
"You're a thief and destroyer of all good foods, because you only want them for yourself and you go around hitting my kind with a frying pan?" The boy just looked at him strangely,  
"Ummmm noooooo...but I saw you back there hitting on Videl"  
"hitting on her? What? What reason do I have to beat her up?"  
"Don't play dumb with me nerd, I know what you're up to" At that he dropped Gohan to the floor and walked away laughing.  
"GRRRRRRRRRR" It was taking all of Gohans self control to not walk after him and deck him so hard that he saw the curvature of the Earth. From that point on, Gohan decided that school was going to suck alot more than he thought. Gohan was clenching his fists so tightly they began to bleed. He calmed down and bandaged his hands and began to leave for his next class. **(A.N Where did he get the bandages?)** Of course this did not sit well with Erasa. She had seen Gohan go off to the roof by himself, closely followed by that guy Jake from the football team. She had then seen Jake come down just before Gohan who had slightly bloodied hands. Videl had also noticed this and filed it in her memory. **RING RING** the bell signalling the end of lunch went off.

Gohan's day seemed to speed by quickly until the last class for today. So far he'd had every class with Erasa, Sharpener, and Videl, but if he was lucky then they wouldn't be in th-damnit they were in this class too. Gohan sighed as he went to the locker rooms to change, he went to the changerooms, which was apparently normal for nerds to do. Gohan soon emerged dressed in grey trackpants and a white, long-sleeved Capsule Corp shirt.  
"Already kids, today we will be playing a game of dodgeball. Sharpener and Videl, you two are team captains. Videl you pick first" The football Coach claimed.  
"Ok, I choose...paper"  
"Then I pick Mark" this went on for awhile 'till Gohan was eventually put on Sharpener's Team.  
"Oh man how come we gotta have nerd boy." The Coach blew his whistle to signal the start of the game. Videl ducked a ball that had come from left field, then had to roll to escape another. She caught a third and threw it back so hard that the poor kid was knocked right of his feet. Meanwhile Sharpener was jumping over a low ball and throwing his into one of his football buddies on the other side. Erasa was just hiding behind Videl when a ball hit her hand and broke one of her nails. Her face was red with rage.  
"GRRRRRRAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she lobbed the ball so hard that it broke the boys nose and sent him 5 feet backward. "Ahhh that feels much better." Gohan was trying not to reveal to much about himself.  
_"How do I play this without killing somebody...hmmmmmm."_ While he was thinking Videl saw this as an opportunity to get him.  
_"This is what he gets for not paying attention!" _She threw it at Gohan as hard as she could. Gohan was still deep in thought, and by reflex his hand shot up and caught it. At that moment everyone dropped their ball and or their guard.  
"**WHAT!"**  
_"Uh oh"  
_ "Whadya'know nerd boy can catch a ball!"  
"No way thats gotta be pure luck!"  
"How did he do that?"  
"Are my glasses broken?" were a few of the comments that Gohan heard over the mass of students all talking at once. At that moment the bell rang to signal the end of school and Gohan took his chance to get the hell outta there and ran.

_**OUTSIDE OSHS: 5 minutes later**_

"DAMNIT THIS SUCKS, almost everyone thinks I'm a nerd, I've already made an enemy and I slipped up in Gym Class...Whatever I should probably get going, I'll complain about it later" He proceeded to walk into a deserted alley and happened to chance upon a drug dealing. Unfortunately they had seen him as soon as he walked around the corner.  
"Hey you! What're you lookin' at"  
"I think he's looking at us!" The smallest but still considerably large criminal of the four walked up to Gohan and picked him up by the collar.  
"What did you just see boy!" he spat. Gohan ignored him and thought aloud,  
"Why do people keep doing this today."  
"Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you, we'll have to beat some sense into you." Gohan had had just about enough for today and took the mans arm that was holding his shirt and twisted it and then continued to punch him in the stomach hard enough to send him 15 feet backward. The largest of them was at Gohan's side in an instant with a handgun to his temple. Gohan merely swatted the weapon away and grabbed the mans head and tossed him into one of his (still concious) buddies. He then turned and bitch-slapped the last of them into a wall.  
"Scum" he commented and immediately walked around another corner and took to the skies, on his way home. However he hadn't counted on Erasa seeing him standing over four unconcious men and watching him walk away like it was nothing. Of course, it being Erasa she couldn't put two-and-two together.

_**439 Mountain Area: 10 minutes later**_

Gohan walked inside and went to go to his room when he was interrupted by his mother.  
"How was school today honey?" Not wanting to disappoint his mother he did something that he had little to no experience in, he lied.  
"Oh i-it was great and ummmmm I made a friend and uhhhhh yea, Im gonna go put my stuff away" He walked upstairs to his room and flopped onto his bed. He turned over and saw a picture of he and his father before the cell games. He knew that nobody blamed him for his fathers death but he still felt a pang of guilt everytime he thought of his father. Meanwhile Videl and Erasa were talking on the phone,  
"And did you see how he caught the ball with one hand, it didn't even look like he was concentrating when he did it!"  
"Yeah that was like, AMAZING"  
"Until today No-one had ever caught a ball I've thrown that hard, His hand must be in a lot of pain right now, He probably won't get any sleep tonight."  
"Yea well, I gotta go night"  
"Night Erasa" Videl hung up and went for a shower, while Erasa went to have dinner, at the same time Sharpener was raining blows on a punching bag, left hook, right jab, right uppercut, left jab. And Gohan was meditating while his brother was running around trying to catch Icarus. 5 hours later found our protaganists sound asleep.

**JJ: Well Panda isn't here at the moment but you've still got me. Not very reassuring is it? Well thats the end of another chapter and I hope you liked it, The third chapter should be out shortly, it's alot longer than this one and will be out by the end of the week. I have already typed it up, but now i have to edit it to adjust to the fact that I didn't introduce The Gold Fighter this chapter as was planned. As we get further in there will be more action, but will still be the same light-hearted fic it started as, I do however plan to write either a whole new fan-fic or an alternate version of this fic with a darker take. I won't reveal much yet but I will say that the event that takes place to make it darker would be around chapter 6. JJ OUT XD**

**ps: I had a hard time trying to get Erasa's personality right, being a guy I don't really know how girls talk to eachother, so I just guessed. I think I was pretty close. I was right? OH GOD I FAILED DIDN'T I, JUST TELL ME I NAILED IT...please? **


	3. 2 GOLD FIGHTERS?

_Blah Blah Blah: Thanks for that!_

_The God Eater:Us guys will never understand their code_

_SSJ2 Siven: HAHA, you know what just for that Im gonna add more TFS references throughout the fic_

_Shijiro: Thanks for that I'll try spacing it out a little more now, and the part about him hitting on Videl, that was a joke, it's just that the jock is an idiot. Good point about the picking him up part though I think he actually might be too heavy for him. And don't worry about the plot, for it shall thicken quite soon. This is gonna be a multi-saga thing so keep your eyes on the screen my good man/woman. Thanks for the constructive criticism I really appreciate that you care enough to take time out your day to help me._

_JJ: Hi its me again,and ive decided that for now my muse is going to be the Royal Pain in the behind. Thats right its everyones favourite hotheaded Vegetable...VEGETA_

_Vegeta: GRRRRRRRRR IM NOT A VEGETABLE_

_JJ:mhm aha whatever you say vegie head_

_Vegeta: ILL SHOW YOU...FINAL FLASH_

_JJ: *Deflects it into the distance, phases behind vegie and kicks him in the back of the neck.* He's not going to be happy with me when he wakes up, so imma get out of here while the going's good. Now sadly Panda cant be in this authors note as she is currently away but seeing as its my fic I thought "who needs her". Dont tell her I said that she'd ki-blast me on the spot. If we got into a fight I'd win but that doesn't mean she cant hurt me *shudders involuntarily* Now I'm off to train which is just a cool sounding way to say "IMMA GO DO PUSH-UPS AND SITUPS 'TILL I SMELL BAD!", heres your story._

_**Disclaimer: The following is a non profit fan-based fan-fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama, please support the official release. **_

Chapter 3: 2 GOLD FIGHTERS?!

As our protaganist was flying to school he decided it would be best to stop off at Capsule Corp. to pick up a car that he could use if any of his friends asked him how he got to school and back. But as he was flying he sensed a very familiar ki in the collosal building, he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Wonder who it is?" he thought aloud before picking up speed to the point of moving faster than CC's fastest jet without the smallest of efforts. After yesterday he knew better than to wear what his mother suggested to him  
***FLASHBACK* Hey Gohan whats with your clothes... they're soo...-"  
"AWESOME?!"  
"No I was going more for lame, it looks like your mother picked your clothes" she looked into Gohans eyes and saw what happened "You poor boy, here I'll tell you what we wear THIS century *FLASHBACK*** and instead wore something that hadn't been out of fashion for the past 20 decades. Today he wore Straight cut Jeans and a white hoodie with the CC logo on the back and the words Prince Of Pains In The Neck on the front, written in a graphiti style of art.

He arrived at CC and took the Z senshi secret entrance situated on the roof and arrived in the living room startling Bulma  
"Oh Gohan what are you doing here?"  
"I came to ask if I could borrow a car so if anyone asks how I get home I can use that as an excuse"  
"Sorry Gohan" replied the Genius  
"But I don't have any cars to lend you, or even a jet. Requests for vehicles have been coming faster than I'm making them."  
"That's alright Bulma I'll think of something, Oh by the way who does that familiar ki I keep sensing belong to?"  
"Why that would be yours truly" said a very familiar voice from behind him.  
"Trunks!? is that you?"  
"Sure is Gohan, how's it going."said the savior of the future timeline.  
"Trunks what are you doing here, there isn't another threat coming is there?" he asked worriedly.  
"No everything is fine, it's just that after we defeated the androids my mother died of cancer and there were no other survivors there so I had no reason to stay."  
"Gosh I'm sorry Trunks." Gohan said, feeling sorry for his good friend. The blue haired wonder interrupted suddenly  
"Hey I just had a brilliant idea!"  
"Oh god were doomed!" Trunks said with mock fear,  
"Haha very funny, Trunks why don't you attend High school with Gohan?" She said it like a question, but her tone revealed it to be a command.**( A.N Apparently they were doomed...)  
** "But mom-"  
"No buts mister!" she said brandishing her Wrench of Nightmares. And so it was Decided Mirai Trunks would be attending Orange Star High, may dende have mercy on his soul.

So that day Trunks and Gohan were flying to the hell that people had the ordacity to call school when they heard a series of gunshots.  
"Trunks common we gotta help them"  
"But everyone would recognise us for sure!"  
"Hey I know lets transform, no one will recognise us like that!" and so they took off in the direction of the gunfire turning Super Saiyan so they weren't recognised. They arrived to a man carrying a gattling gun firing into the police who were running for their lives while Videl was trying to sneak up on them. Unfortunately she was spotted and the man with the gattling gun turned to her and pulled the trigger. Gohan only had the time it took for the gun to warm up to make a decision which was about 2 seconds. For Gohan this was all the time in the world. He flew between the gunman and Videl and stood there awaiting the gun to begin firing.  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY, RUUUN!" she screamed terrified for this brave yet stupid boy. However the boy didn't move and was hit with bullet after bullet in such rapid succession that his shirt was being torn up and blood flew everywhere. He hit the ground and the pool of blood began expanding and Videl started crying in shock and terror. That is until he sat back up and began laughing while clutching a fake blood pack that had been hidden under his shirt.  
"You sh-shouldve seen the loo-look on your face AHAHAHAHAHAHA" He said between laughing fits. All of a sudden he was back on his feet and had a very serious look in his eye. _This human has a power level that's nearly as powerful as piccolo's was when Raditz arrived, how is that possible? No matter its not even a millionth of my power. _Videl sat there in anger towards this glowing golden fighter at pulling such a mean trick on her, she was about to tell him off when he stood up with a sudden look of seriousness in his eye. His image suddenly blurred slightly and refocused again. Suddenly the criminal's face contorted with pain and he spat out a little blood and collapsed to the floor.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM"  
"I broke most of his ribs, you can take him into custody now" he said with a tone that made it seem like he thought what he was saying was obvious, and a happy-go-lucky smile on his face.  
"What about the other criminals?" she asked pointing to the fear stricken thugs behind her.  
"My accomplice will take care of them." at that moment she noticed that there was another golden haired, teal eyed man standing to the side with his arms folded. He casually lifted his arm to face the criminals and fired a beam of light that detonated on the floor between the criminals. At that the two took to the skies on their way to school.  
"Yes that was AWESOME, We totally ROCK and nobody will suspect us our hair and eyes look totally different as a Super Saiyan"  
"YEA...but the only problem is that we didn't even think to change our clothes before we went into the fight, but thats not evidence is it Trunks?" A sudden loud **DAMNIT** was heard all the way on the other side of the world.

**Orange Star High School : 50 seconds later**

"So this is my school, the office is right down the hall to the left, so thats where you get your schedule, OH and meet me on the roof at lunch!"  
"Got it" replied the time traveller.  
"Oh look, nerd boy finally arrived, Pass me that book." The boy now known as Jake threw a book at Gohan. Gohan knew the book was coming but couldn't dodge it or catch it without bringing up another round of suspicion. It hit him in the back of the head.  
_"Now I have to make it look like it hurt"_ "OOOOOOOWWWW OUCH." The whole class began laughing at him.  
"Settle down everyone I have the great pleasure of informing you that we have another new student. Come on in" Apparently this teacher didn't care that their student was throwing things at the defenseless. Trunks walked into the room.  
"HAHAHA LOOK AT HIM HE HAS A PONYTAIL THATS SO GIRLY."  
"Thats kind of hypocritical coming from a guy with hair that goes down to his back!" Gohan shot back in defence of his friend. Sharpener's face went red with anger and embarrassment  
"Grrrrrr...well played"  
"Everyone shut up this instant!" Called the teacher  
"Trunks you may sit wherever you wish, I just have to go and retrieve some files from the staffroom, I'll be right back." Trunks walked up to the boy that sat on the left of Gohan,  
"May I sit here please?"  
"No way I was here you can go sit somewhere else" At that Trunks turned to sit in the row just in front of Gohan but his phone fell out of his pocket. Gohan stood up and went to pick it up for him but the boy that sat next to him tripped him and he fell down the stairs. Trunks jumped up immediately and walked up to the boy who had tripped Gohan.  
"You apologise for that right now!" he yelled, angry that he had done such a thing for no reason,  
"Or what, what can you do to m-" Trunks picked him up by the throat,  
"Trunks put him down I'm alright"  
"P-put me d-down you can have my seat!" Trunks set him down and sat in his new spot, next to Gohan. And so it was decided that until Trunks' fighting skill was assessed, no-one would try to fight him.

Soon enough it was the second class of the day, Gym. While Trunks came out wearing a wife beater and gi pants, Gohan wore his unrevealing baggy CC shirt and grey track pants.  
"What's with the get up Gohan, You're not going to get any girlfriends like that"  
"And who says that I came to school to even get a girlfriend"  
"Your mom"  
"WHAT? how'd you know without even speaking to her?"  
"You just told me" Replied Trunks with a sly grin.  
"You...sneaky...bastard, I cant tell anyone, that was one of mom's rules: dont let anyone find out about your powers"  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP WE'RE GOING TO BE PLAYING A GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK"  
"Coach that doesn't sound -"  
"AND WHOEVER YOU FIND YOU GET TO CLOBBER, YOU ALL TRY TO ATTACK OTHER PEOPLE BUT AVOID BEING ATTACKED, SIMPLE ENOUGH RIGHT?" bellowed the extremely loud coach,  
"Sir yes Sir!"  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE...DISPERSE NOW!" everyone ran off in different directions, whether they went outside or hid in one of the many rooms behind the bleachers. Jake saw Gohan and Trunks run in different directions and decided to follow Gohan behind the bleachers.  
"Hey nerd boy" Jake instantly threw a right jab at Gohans face, which was expertly dodged, he then proceeded to do a left uppercut which was once again dodged and it caused Jake to punch the bleachers.  
"OW, GRR YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" He threw two quick left jabs then followed up with a right hook. Gohan Jerked his head left to dodge the first, then ducked under the second and swayed backward from the hook, He then phased behind Jake and chopped him on the neck effectively knocking him out. Just then Videl ran around the corner and saw Jake unconcious at Gohan's feet.  
"What the hell happened!?"  
"Uh, well, he tried to punch me and...he hit his head on the bleachers! YEA THATS IT." _"Nice work brain", an oddly familiar sounding voice responded __**"Your welcome" **_"Well that...really... doesn't sound suspicious at all" said Videl trying to find the suspiciousness of the statement-but found it made absolute sense! Even though she knew is shouldn't something was causing her to believe that it did **(A.N I wonder what's doing that *Cough* *hack* dende *Hack* *Cough*)**  
"So, can I go then?"  
"Yes...yes you can" In her confusion Videl had failed to realise that she was supposed to be obliterating the boy.  
"Cool, cya Videl" called Gohan as he headed off looking for Trunks.

Throughout the rest of the class Videl had stood in that exact same place trying to figure out what had just happened, Sharpener had beat up about four boys before he was ganged up on by a group of girls, Erasa had hid in a tree the whole time, Gohan had avoided almost every other person around and Trunks was standing on top of a pile of boys and girls that had tried teaming up to take him down.  
"I s-still cant bel-lieve you got beat up by g-girls" proclaimed Videl, her laughter bringing her to tears,  
"Hey there was about 10 of them!" Sharpener defended  
"Even s-so the thought of it is hilar-ious, I'm remembering this forever!-hic-" Sharpener burst out laughing.  
"Hey! its-hic- no-hic- not funny!"  
"No, you're right...IT'S HILARIOUS AHAHAHAHA!"  
"shut-hic-up" replied an embarrased Videl. As the group was sitting down Videl got a call on her watch.  
"Videl, get down to Smith street, there's a heavily armed force of thugs that have taken a politician hostage" came the voice of the police chief.  
"I'll be-hic- right there" and at that Videl sprinted down the hallway and out the door. Gohan decided that Trunks would stay behind and he ran out shortly after, proclaiming he didn't feel well, and ran to the roof where he took off at the speed of a jet airplane, transforming into a Super Saiyan in the process.

By the time Gohan arrived Videl had taken on about 7 thugs and was currently struggling against a few more. Gohan phased behind one guard and backhanded him across the back of the head into wall, he then proceeded to spin around and drop to his hands and swept the legs out from underneath two more thugs, where Videl dropped on them with her knees.  
"Who are you?" she inquired,  
"I'll tell you later, for now I need you to fill me in on the situation" Videl looked reluctant to leave her question for later but continued none the less,  
"There are about 15 armed thugs in the building with weapons ranging from handguns, heavy machine guns and RPG's, they're all guarding a politician that they had kidnapped late last night. We're pretty sure that they're all being directed by one person but we haven't got a glimpse of him yet" The mysterious Golden haired boy seemed to go into a state of deep concentration and slight shock. _"What's he doing?" _Meanwhile Gohan had been distracted by the fact that nearly every thug on the inside of the building had a high power.  
_"They're all nearly as strong as Raditz was, how is that possible?"_ "Stay here miss, all of these people are waaaaaaaaaaaaay to powerful for you to deal with"  
"What? You expect me to sit out here and do NOTHING while you go in there and deal with all those men by yourself? You may be a good fighter but you're certainly not bulletproof!" Gohan looked somewhat dumbfounded at her reply  
"Ummm actually miss I think you'll find that I am infact bulletproof" He stated.  
"...you're kidding right?"  
"Nope, I'm immune to just about any form of modern weaponry! as well as diseases, drugs, the effects of most alcohols and even a sugar rush. unlike my brother" he added darkly. Videl, not getting that last remark, merely replied,  
"Huh...never would have guessed that...anyway thats not the point! I'm not going to stand here and do nothing!"  
"Actually miss you can't get inside and...well...I'm not gonna help you...sooo...CYA!" He took of up to the top floor where he was confronted by 3 men. All dressed in what looked like special ops gear, wearing what looked like...scouters?  
"Hey boys look at this guy"  
"He can fly?!" They looked mesmerized.  
"Don't worry guys I've got this!" one of them yelled as he charged headfirst at Gohan, who in return kicked him in the chin, sending him through the roof, only for him to fall back through again unconscious.  
"Wha- BOB what does the scouter say about his powerlevel?" The second man growled when he saw his powerlevel  
"It's- IT'S OVER NINE BILLIOOOON"  
"WHAT, NINE BILLION!? THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN BE RIGHT!" Gohan felt that this was strangely familiar and replied  
"I think it's right" **(A.N Sorry I just had to do that XD)**

Meanwhile on the first floor, the leader of this kidnapping/hostage...situation...thing, was currently sitting on a chair that had been nearby while his men pointed their weapons at his hostage, who glared intently at the leader. The leader brought everyone's attention to himself  
"Ahhh it would seem that he has arrived"  
"What makes you say that boss?" Everyone in the room just looked at this man like he was stupid, which he probably was. The leader pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed himself for bringing this incompetent thug.  
"Well it could be that I heard a very faint thudding noise upstairs and a quick yelp that had been cut short. Or it could be that UNGODLY POWER THAT WE PICKED UP ON OUR SCOUTERS A FEW MOMENTS AGO!" He bellowed at his stupid henchman  
"Oh...right...sorry boss" Just then they heard several smashing noises that were slowly getting louder and seemed as if they were all coming exactly 1 second after the last.  
"What's that noise?"  
"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say it sounds like somone is free falling through all the floors of this building" **SMASH **suddenly someone fell through the ceiling and landed in a crouching position. The new arrival slowly stood up and glared at each of them seriously. After a few moments of silence someone in the crowd called out "NAILED IT!"

Gohan quickly began disposing of all the criminals and had not seen the politician as of yet.  
_"Come to think of it I probably should have asked the name of the poilitician or something, I mean I don't even know what he looks like!" _A voice in his head called out  
_**"He'll be the one tied up and surrounded by guards dumbass!"  
**__"Oh, right...thanks strange voice inside my head, this is the second time today that you've helped me"  
_**"Yeah sure whatever"** By the time that this conversation was over he had already dealt with all the criminals, or so he thought. He was suddenly punched in the back of the head so hard that he flew through the wall into the next room. Gohan began standing up somewhat taken aback, that had actually hurt a little bit!  
"What the fu-" he was cut short by a brutal knee to the stomach and a punch to the face. Gohan stood up again this time paying more attention, and looked at his attacker whom he assumed was the leader, who was currently powering up. Gohan's reading of the guy told him that he was about as strong as Android 17 had been. This time Gohan took the initiative and attacked first with a lightning fast kick to the side of the head causing the man to spin around, which Gohan took advantage of and pushed off the ground with his opposite leg and drove his fist into the mans kidney.  
"KIDNEY PUNCH KIDNEY PUNCH KIDNEY PUNCH" Gohan continued to shouted as he continued to rain down punches on the mans kidneys. Then after he decided his kidneys had suffered enough, did a round house kick to his back sending him across the room. Gohan phased infront of him and drove his elbow into the mans unguarded stomach, effectively winding him, and sending him flying once more, this time Gohan followed up with a medium strength ki blast. The man slowed himself down in midair and began to stare at the small glowing yellow ball that was floating towards him slowly, very slowly. The man just watched it and watched it until it was right infront of his chest. He watched it get closer and closer until it finally came into contact with him and...**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM **The ball of light detonated on impact, engulfing him completely and shaking the entire building.

Videl was working on getting inside when she was suddenly thrown to the floor by some unknown force.  
"What the hell is going on in there?" On the inside Gohan was walking around looking for the politician.  
"Hello Mr...Politician dude where are you?"  
"Looking for someone?" Gohan spun around to see the Organiser of this whole escapade who had somehow not been knocked out by the power of the explosion. Gohan raised his arm to fire off another blast when the leader spoke up again  
"Uh uh uhhh you don't want to do that"  
"And why not?" Gohan questioned warily,  
"Because if you do you'll be hurting dear old Grand Daddy" He said with an evil grin holding up the Ox king.  
"Grandpa?!"  
"Gohan, what are you doing here?" asked a battered and obviously weary Ox King  
"I'm Here to save you grandpa, .Down." Gohan said dangerously, turning to him, nobody and he means nobody, messes with his family.  
"I don't like your tone boy and for that grand daddy PAYS!" The mysterious man threw ox king into the air and into a wall where he fell and laid there motionless. "GRANDPA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan was now using 100% of his first Super Saiyan form. The leader watched on terrified as Gohan's muscles grew in size and his hair stood a little wilder.  
"I am super Gohan" he declared "And I am going to kill you" he said in a low voice.  
"I know you, you wouldn't kill a defenseless human" he said with a sneer.  
"You're right, It's a good thing that you're an android though." He stated confidently.  
"Wha-how did you know?" He asked becoming very, very pale "Because, you are among one of the strongest people I have recently fought, and yet I cant pick up your energy signature unless you exert energy in some way. Only an Android's energy signature is completely missing. Now prepare to die!"  
"No wait, we can work toge-" He was cut short by Gohans hand clamping over his mouth and lifting him several inches of the ground. He then began charging energy in that same hand. Videl chose to enter the building at that point. And the first thing she saw was The Golden boy take a strange man by the head, and suddenly there was a large explosion. After the smoke had cleared she ran over to the Boy.  
"Where did he go?" she asked.  
"I destroyed it"  
"...YOU DID WHAT?! YOU KILLED HIM?!" She shouted at him shocked at what she had just heard.  
"Miss, I think you mean killed 'it' " he said pointing at the floor. Videl looked down at the remains expecting to see blood and brains everywhere, but saw only oil and circuits...or what was left of them.  
"He-he was a robot?"  
"Yep, and I don't think there's a law against killing evil robots, is there?"  
"No, no there's not" Gohan nodded at her and ran over to his grandfather, he was still alive.  
"Good work Gohan, and don't worry, I already know not to let anyone know we're related or to reveal any of your secrets"  
"Thanks your the best Grandpa"  
"Yes yes I know but I have a gift for you if you come over to the castle this afternoon."

**Orange Star High School : 2 minutes later**

"Gohan what happened down there, I sensed you power up to 100%?"  
"The politician they captured was my Grandfather"  
"The Ox King?" Trunks asked him  
"I don't get it that still doesn't explain why you powered up that much"  
"I was getting to that! anyway the leader of the thugs was an android" At the mention of that word Trunks instinctively tensed up and raised his ki a little  
"Oh don't worry, I blew him to HFIL" Gohan stated quickly noticing Trunks' change in demeanor. At this Trunks visibly relaxed. "Anyway, Grandpa told me to come over to the palace later 'cause he's got a surprise for me, wanna come?"  
"Yeah sure I've got nothing better to do this afternoon."  
"Great, meet you at the roof after school?"  
"You know it." At this moment Videl burst into the classroom.  
"Sorry sir but believe it or not, we had to deal with a ROBOT today"  
"Of course miss Satan, unfortunately class is about to end in...60 seconds, so why dont you take your bag and wait for everyone else?"  
"Thanks sir" And so it was lunch, the time of the school day where every teenager gets to sit down a talk about what happened at their last class and all the latest gossip. Meanwhile the Savior of Earth was doing something unexpected, he was actually using this time to EAT.  
"Oooooh hey guys look it's Gohan and Trunks, lets go sit with them!"  
"Yeesh Erasa you didn't have to drag us" Sharpener proclaimed indignantly. Videl opened her bag and slapped her forehead,  
"I left my capsule case in class, I'll be right back!"  
"I forgot my lunch in class!" cried Sharpener and he ran off as well But as soon as Videl left a pair of sinister eyes locked on to Gohan. Jake walked meaningfuly toward Gohan, who didn't seem to notice as he was too engrossed in his eating.  
"Hey crybaby I thought I warned you about this" he said while cracking his knuckles menacingly. Gohan still not paying attention merely answered  
"hmmm" Jake tried again.  
"I thought we agreed that you would stop seeing her"  
"mhm" He continued eating. By now Trunks had looked up and was watching to see what this boy would do. Now Jake was angry, and he kicked Gohans tray of food. "GRRRRRR STOP IGNORING ME, MY DAD IGNORED ME ONCE, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? I THREW A TANTRUM SO BAD THAT HE KNOCKED HIMSELF OUT!" Gohan looked at his food, fallen, smashed and squashed. And he glared at Jake. At first Jake was terrified, then remembered that this was only Gohan.  
"Glad to see I finally got your attention" Trunks was looking fearful, fearful for this stupid boy's life! Gohan slowly rose from his seated position.  
_**"Go on punch him, you know you want to" **_said a voice inside his head.  
_"No, I, I can't, I won't!"_ Gohan's conscience won out and he turned around and walked away. Jake glared at him and threw a punch at the back of Gohan's head who just jerked his head sideways and grabbed onto the part of Jake's arm that was directly above Gohan's shoulder, which was about where Jake's elbow was. Gohan then turned his head so that Jake could only see one of his eyes and said in a dangerously quiet voice  
"Leave, NOW" then released his arm. Jake saw Trunks rising from his seated position and so reluctantly turned and left.  
"Wow Gohan that was awesome, you totally, like, scared him away!" He just smiled at Erasa and looked at Trunks who nodded in approval with a smirk on his face. Obviously he enjoyed watching Gohan put that kid in his place, even if it was just for the moment.

Soon enough it was the end of the day and the first two Demi Saiyans to be born were flying to Ox Palace. Once they arrived the guards stepped aside, immediately recognising Gohan as the heir.  
"Ah, Gohan good to see you again, you too Trunks"  
"Hey Ox King" Trunks replied with a wave,  
"Hey Grandpa, wow this place is bigger than it was last time!"  
"That's only because you don't visit often enough, now if you'll come with me I'll show you your gift." The giant of a man then turned and walked away beckoning for the two teens to follow. They walked into the beautiful courtyard, filled with all different kinds of flowers, and plants, and animals. There were stone fountains and statues, and even Ox King's old axe. Then in the middle of the courtyard was a stone column that went up to just above Gohan's waist. On top of the column was a sheet.  
"Your gift is under there" said Ox king indicating for Gohan to retrieve it. Gohan walked over to it and removed the sheet to reveal a glass case. And inside the glass case was a...  
"No way" Gohan said breathlessly.

_JJ: HAHAHA THE CLIFFHANGER OF DOOOOOOOM __***Lightning crashes in the distance* **__MUAHAHAHAHAHAH-cough-cough. Anyway as you can see this chapter is waaaaaaaaaaay bigger than the last two, hope you enjoyed._

_Ren-chan: *room goes dark and bright spotlight shines on me* its all over...i live in a tiny box... my existence in this fan-fic is POINTLESS!..._

_JJ: Awwww dont feel bad (Although your right) your still in it and get to tell everyone what you think!_

_Ren-chan: Stare..._

_JJ: If it makes you feel better you can be in any authors note you want aaaaaaaaaand I'll make subtle suggestions for everyone to read your fics as well._

_Ren-Chan: *extremely emotionless* I'm jumping for joy can i actually be a made up character in your fan-fic so im not in this box?_

_JJ: Alright, but I'm adding my character too AAAAAAAAND we will only appear every once in a while, afterall this is a Gohan fic._

_Ren-chan: *still emotionless* Banzai... im the student council at the school that is great at putting emotion in acting but has no emotion in reality thus the stare..._

_JJ: alriiiiiiiight, whatever but as we speak I'm planning the next chapter so expect another one quite soon. JJ out_

_Ren-chan: Ren-chan only speaks about herself in 3rd person and she says sayonara...stare... _


	4. OMFG THAT'S AWESOME!

_**JJ: I'm back, hooray**_

_**DBZChick: TFS is hilarious, I love it. And I just might make Goku have an appearance, just maybe**_

_**gothychic: Thanks, here's the next chapter, and what's under the box is finally revealed!**_

_**Shijiro: Once again, I appreciate your review, and I think you're probably right about the android thing, I'll probably do a revision of all chapters once I'm finished the story.**_

_**TheGodEater: Ox king is just plain awesome, in his own, old, retired warrior-ish way**_

_**Jisko2Jisko: I agree XD**_

_**SSJ2 Silven: Glad to know that I managed to keep someone in suspense :)**_

_**Blah Blah Blah: Well I shan't make you wait any longer!**_

_**Ky111: You're right about the fast paced bit as I only get the chance to work on these in my spare time, but I also wan't to update quite frequently, If I wanted to write these chapters as best as posssible, it would probably take a month to write as I don't get alot of spare time**_

_**9th Z Fighter: Here ya go!**_

_**Talking:" "**_

_**Thinking: Italics**_

_**Telepathy: / /**_

_**Disclaimer: The following is a non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama, please support the official release. **_

**Chapter 4: OMFG THATS AWESOME**

Gohan pulled the sheet off to reveal a glass case, and inside the glass case was a...  
"No. Way" Gohan stated breathlessly. Inside, in all it's badass glory, was the coolest looking sword Gohan had seen in his entire life. The cross-piece and end of the hilt were a beautiful Gold with red cloth wrapped around the handle. On each side of the crosspiece there was a fluer-de-lis **(A.N Google it)**. The end of the hilt had a miniature, but surprisingly realistic-looking imitation of a Dragonball.  
"Wow, where did you get this!?" he asked, flabbergasted  
"It was made specifically for you, forged by our greatest blacksmith. The blade is made of a rare crystal that reacts to Ki" **(A.N Who's their blacksmith? I want him working for me!)  
** "Reacts to Ki?" Gohan asked somewhat confused,  
"Yes, the blade can be lengthened or strengthened **(A.N It seems that I'm a poet, and I didn't even know it)** by your own energy and only your energy once you've synced it to your ki signature, why don't you try it out?" suggested the Ox king, glad that his grandson liked his gift. Gohan picked up the blade, and as soon as his fingers made contact with the hilt, the clear blue blade was filled with a kind of whitish blue mist, which Gohan recognized as his own energy. He took a few practice swings to get used to it, and found that it was perfectly balanced for him, light as a feather and as sharp as Gohan's senses.  
"To utilize the blade best, channel some of your Ki into it and imagine what you wish the blade to do" stated the gentle giant. Gohan began pushing a little of his energy into it, and imagined it expanding and swung his sword and watched, mystified, as it extended exactly as he had imagined. Gohan turned to Trunks who was watching in awe, as he was a fan of swords himself he knew a good sword when he saw one,  
"Gohan, I imagine you're gonna need practice to use that, so if you need sword lessons, I'm your man!" Trunks said, excited that his best friend was taking an interest in swords,  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer Trunks!" Gohan replied, ecstatic with the blade,  
"Does it have a sheath?"  
"Yes of course, here it is" said the Ox king as he handed Gohan the sheath. The sheath was the same red color as the hilt and was made of a strangely familiar material,  
"Is this made of..."  
"The same stuff as that Saiyan armor?" Ox king finished, with a massive grin  
"Why yes, yes it is" The end of the sheath was tipped with solid gold, and there was a big golden carving of shenron, twirled around the sheath.  
"Thank you Grandfather, this is a gift I will treasure forever."

"Wow Gohan you're learning how to use that thing really fast!" It was about 6 at night and all of the nearby forrest animals had gathered to see the peaceful boy they had come to know clashing strange looking sticks with another boy.  
"Gee thanks Trunks, though I'm still nowhere near as good as you are" Gohan replied modestly, dripping with sweat and slightly bleeding from several small cuts all over his chest, arms, legs and even one on his cheek.  
"Yeah, but you're forgetting that I've had years of practice with this thing. At you're current level, even if you were a normal human you'd probably be one of the best swordsman in the world, now lets get back to working on your spinning back hand swing, overcut combo" Trunks said falling into his sword stance.  
"Yes Sensei!" **(A.N The Irony)** called Gohan slipping into a very simple stance as he had not yet come up with his own. Gohan dashed forward and stopped himself right in front Trunks and spun while swinging his sword at Trunks' side who blocked it relatively easily, he then followed up with an swing from above, to which Trunks swayed aside from and sent a simple slash from the side. Gohan reacted instinctively and jumped backward doing a somersault and landed perfectly on his feet. After a few more attempts they both called it a night and headed home.

"Mom, I'm home! sorry I'm late" he apologised, Chichi walked into the hallway,  
"Oh that's okay, dad called and told me you'd be home a little late, how was school today?"  
"It was okay, I made a friend and Mirai Trunks has come back and he's staying, he even goes to the same high school as me!" Gohan said  
"That's great honey, Oh before I forget Vegeta called and said that you need to go over after school tommorow for a spar" After Gohan defeated Cell, he stopped training for 4 years before Vegeta reminded him that Goku was leaving the fate of Earth in his hands and Gohan cleaned up his act and had actually begun to take a little bit more interest in fighting, Although only a little bit, but  
_ "all those years of slacking took their toll on your fighting form"_, Vegeta constantly reminded him.  
"Ok mom, I-" suddenly Gohan's face went from carefree to stern and slightly worried. Chichi quickly became concerned  
"Gohan what is it?" but she got no reply "Gohan?...GOHAN!" **CLANG **Chichi stood there with her trusty Frying Pan of Doom that she made appear out of thin air, "Owwww, sorry mom but my new friend is in danger I'll be right back!" Gohan called back as he ran out the door and flew off into the sky.  
"Tsk tsk, that boy" Chichi said shaking her head slightly,  
"MOMMY MOMMY I SENSED GOHAN WHERE IS HE" Goten shouted as he bounded into the room,  
"Sorry sweetie you just missed him, but he'll be back soon."

As Gohan arrived at the crime he realised that not only did the criminals have Erasa but her friend Videl was here too.  
"What the hell is going on?" suddenly he was punched through a wall by someone strong, very strong. As he stood up from the rubble he was in he exclaimed angrily "Oh come ON that is the second time that's happened in a single day!"  
"Wow you must be like the universe's punching bag or somethin' must suck to be you" stated his attacker. It was a Male probably about Gohan's age with black eyes and medium length black spiky hair that leans forward slightly, wearing a blue tunic (Like Saiyamans but blue instead of green) a red headband, a white long sleeved under-shirt, red wristbands, white Gi pants, a red sash that was angled to the right (Like Goten's sash) And plain black weighted boots, with a white cape that covered his left shoulder completely, but barely covered his right shoulder.  
"I couldn't sense you when I first came in are you another android?" He asked already gearing up for a fight,  
"No I just hide my Ki signature by force of habit, It's actually quite the opposite my friend, I've come to this time to help stop them, You see I'm from about 500 years in the future"  
"You mean WE are from the future!" stated a second feminine voice. She was only a little younger than the first with purple hair and eyes, and was wearing a black tunic similar to her partners, with a dark purple undershirt and purple sash, she had black spandex shorts with purple wristbands and black boots with Gold trimming. "Oh, right, I forgot you were even here" The man said dryly  
"Jazuka you're so mean, Nika-chan's brother was never this mean!"  
"That's coz 'Nika-chan' Isn't an idiot" Gohan looked between the two as if they were crazy before he noticed their tails.  
_"So they're saiyans, the guy's Ki level is a little higher than Cell's first form but I wont know if he's stronger unless I fight him, and the Girl well, I can't really get a reading on her because it seems to fluctuate with her mood, but so far it's maxed at about Cell's first form's level. _The voice chose this moment to speak up  
_**"Fight them and find out"  
**__"Ok I've never asked who you are but now I wan't to know"  
__**"Really? I didn't tell you? Well ok then, I'm your saiyan side"  
**__"I have one of those?" _he asked himself  
_**"Of course you do Idiot, your half saiyan!"  
**__"How come you've never spoke up before?"  
__**"That's because back then I would only be released at a moment of emotional instability like against Frieza and Cell, remember?"  
**_ _"Oh ok I get it, but how come that's changed now?"  
__**"I'm not sure quite yet but concentrate on those two, I think that chick is tryin to talk to you"  
**_ "AND THAT'S HOW I GOT THE NICKNAME PANDA, COOL STORY, HUH?" said the saiyan girl excitedly,  
"Uhhhhh" was all Gohan could say as he scratched the back of his head nervously,  
"Welcome to the club, we've got jackets" was the reply from who Gohan assumed was her brother.

Once Videl and Erasa were released, the heroes got down to business and went around gathering up all the Z Senshi onto the lookout. Yamcha was the first to question the time travelling polar opposites,  
"So let me get this straight, you guys are FULL BLOODED saiyans from the future?"  
"YEP"  
"And you have come to the past to stop an army of time travelling androids, and their training humans to make them stronger"  
"You got it, as a matter of fact Android number 300 is right behind us" At that an overly skinny, pale looking man with robot eyes jumped out and attacked the girl now known as Kagome.  
"AHHHHHHHHH" she screamed and slapped it so hard its head disconnected from it's body and exploded. The Z senshi looked dumbfounded, what just happened was the question on every ones mind but Kagome's as she was still stomping on what was left and screaming, she then proceeded to pick it (still screaming) up throw it into the sky and sent a huge Ki blast that exploded with the power of a small nuclear missile. After that was over she dusted herself off and resumed smiling  
"Ahhhh that's better!" Jazuka then continued by saying  
"On another note number 463 is about to appear right in front of Yamcha" **POOF  
**"What the fu-" The android threw a punch at Yamcha's face who dodged it and kicked him in the air, phased behind him and smashed him toward Tien who used a Dodonpa **(A.N or Dodon Ray, You may notice an inconsistency in my writing when it comes to writing either the Japanese or English versions of the attack)** straight at his head. The android fell to the ground, dead...well as dead as a robot that was never alive in the first place can be anyway. After a few moments of silence Vegeta turned to the newcomers,  
"First question, How are you full blooded Saiyans?" he asked,  
"We'll tell you later"Jazuka replied,  
"Grrr fine then second question. are you two of Noble, or common descent" Kagome was the first to answer  
"Noble descent, I was a mechanic!" **(A.N IIIIIIIIII'm preeeeetty sure that doesn't have anything to do with being a noble)** Jazuka replied shortly after  
"I was captain of the Elite Guard, like my father before me" Vegeta smirked  
"Good, I was worried I'd get stuck with more low classes for a moment there, Now can you guess who you are talking to?" Jazuka studied him,  
"He looks familiar doesn't he big brother?"  
"Yes...Yes he does..." Suddenly Jazuka's eyes widened in shock and he dropped to one knee.  
"Jazuka what are you doin" Kagome was confused  
"We are in the presence of our Prince, Kagome." At that Kagome thought for a moment, and then something seemed to click and she kneeled before Vegeta.  
"It is an honor to meet you my prince, and by life or death, I shall protect you! We are under your command!" the two recited in unison in the Saiyan language.  
"Well in that case could you please explain how you knew that those androids were there while we couldn't sense a thing" Kagome jerked her thumb at her scouter which was purple,  
"With these, I gave them an upgrade that allows them to pick up the frequency of an androids energy source!" Vegeta blinked,  
"YOU upgraded them?"Jazuka joined in  
"Hard to believe I know sir"  
"HEY I RESENT THAT"  
"But she does indeed know her way around the mechanics of everything to do with technology" He looked up at Vegeta and he too had a scouter but it was red.  
"YUP! I made a circuit that can pick up certain frequencies that are emitted by what the androids use to emulate Ki, then I connected it to the PL detector module which causes it to automatically home in on androids, and use all available data to piece together what model the android is and what it's special abilities are, this information is then displayed on the interface! Cool huh?" Gohan and the rest of the Z Senshi looked at her surprised at how much intelligence she had just shown. Bulma walked up to her  
"Say you know a tonne about Saiyan technology, how would you like to come work with me at my lab?"  
"**GASP **work with the mate of my Great Prince? YES PLEASE!" Bulma turned to Jazuka  
"What about you?"  
"I only know about scouters, Regen tanks and how to create certain pieces of scientific testing equipment, but I'll come help out every now-and-then"  
"Great! Kagome come with me and Chichi, We'll leave the boys to their battle strategies"

"Now that the girls are gone Lets see how strong the new guy is!" Suggested Krillin,  
"I think that would be a good idea" added Yamcha  
"YEAH LETS DO THIS" cried Trunks and Goten.  
"Boys you can participate as long as you don't transform" Vegeta called out,  
"OK"  
_"Finally I'll get to see how strong this guy is, and, if he's any good I'll challenge him myself" _Thought Gohan, Meanwhile Vegeta was thinking quite similar. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Goten and Trunks all slipped into stances, Meanwhile Jazuka took off his scouter and threw it to Gohan,  
"Hold on to this for me will ya?"  
"Sure"  
"Ok here I coooooome!" Jazuka phased infront of Chiaotzu grabbed him by the head and threw him into Krillin. Then he ducked under Tien's punch and did a backflip away from Yamcha's kick, landed on his feet and lobbed two Ki balls at Goten and Trunks. Goten was hit but Trunks dodged and kicked at Jazuka who caught him and swung him into Tien who had tried to sneak up on him, sending them both skidding across the ground. He was hit by Goten who did an uppercut to his chin and Yamcha kicked the side of his head sending him flying but he landed on his hands and sprung back onto his feet just in time to block Krillin's Punch but not in time to stop Chiaotzu's headbut to his back. This did little in the way of stopping him though as he rolled with the blow fell forward onto his hands and forced his feet into Chiaotzu's chest. Then he let himself fall flat on his chest to stop Trunks from grabbing his feet and phased behind him and kicked him away, but was punched in the back of the head by Tien, but he ignored the pain and kicked Tien in the chin and into the air, but grabbed him by the ankles before he got too far and pulled him back down to eye level and jerked his head away causing Goten's punch to hit Tien in the face instead of Jazuka, knocking Tien out. He then turned around and kicked Goten in the stomach then did a jackhammer to the back of his head while Goten was doubled over sending him crashing to the ground. Then he narrowly dodged Krillin's Kienzan (Destructo Disc) by using a ki beam to push him into the air away from the dangerous disc but he was hit by Yamcha's Kamehameha sending him smashing to the floor. He stood up and started reaching for his cape. When he pulled it off and threw it at Chiaotzu they were not expecting it to pin him to the ground.  
"That thing weighs close to 7 tonnes" he explained before suddenly appearing above Chiaotzu and firing a Ki blast strong enough to knock him out. "2 down, 4 to go"

Trunks and Goten tried a team attack with Goten attacking his head and Trunks aiming for his legs but it was evaded when Jazuka jumped, went horizontal in mid air while rolling and landed on his hands and toes. But he was forced to push off the ground when Krillin and Yamcha attacked at once. He phased behind Goten and punched him so he flew into Krillin and kicked Trunks in the stomach, forcing the air from his lungs, then he continued to phase in front of Yamcha punch him in the face, knee him in the side, jump behind him doing a frontflip then elbowing him in the neck. knocking him out  
_"This guy! he's faster than I originally thought, he might actually be a challenge!" _Thought Gohan excitedly. Then Goten, Trunks and Krillin all attacked him at once. Jazuka's mind was set completely on the battle and what to do next.  
_"Duck, sway left and counter, left elbow to temple, right knee to stomach, block with right forearm" _Jazuka ducked under Krillin's kick and swayed left from Trunks' two left jabs and knocked him back with a ki pulse then elbowed him in the temple and kneed him in the stomach. Then he narrowly raised his right forearm in time to block a haymaker from Goten. Jazuka dropped to the ground and raised both his hands to his opponents in the same way you make a butterfly.  
**"GALAKTICA BEAM!" **All Goten could say was  
"Gala-what beam?" a giant red energy beam as wide as four people shot out of his hands moving at an insanely rapid pace. The three in the air could do nothing but cover themselves up as much as possible before the attack made contact...**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. **To Dende it seemed as if the entire planet must be being shaken. Vegeta was covering his eyes to stop chunks of debris hitting him in the face when he looked around and saw something peculiar, Mr Popo was standing there as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Vegeta removed one of his hands from his face to poke Gohan on the shoulder and indicate at Mr Popo, Gohan looked over and was as mystified as Vegeta.  
_"What the hell?" _As Gohan was staring at him, Mr Popo slowly turned to look at him, and a smile made it's way to his face. This simple action was enough to make even Vegeta wince. By the time the smoke had cleared, everyone already knew the outcome of the attack. The explosion eventually stopped shaking the tower, and it revealed that Goten was on the ground with swirls in his eyes, Trunks was on the ground next to Goten unconscious and Krillin was floating in the air, all of them slightly smoking and burnt. Jazuka looked up with a smirk,  
"Gala-THAT beam" Krillin was struggling to stay awake  
"f-freakin...smartass...ugh" At that Krillin's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground.  
"Hmph, you fight well newbie but what you just did was nothing that Gohan or I couldn't do so don't feel all good about yourself just yet"  
"Understood sir!" "And as long as your following my orders lets have a spar"  
"A-Against you sir? I'm not sure I could beat you!" Vegeta's ego grew a little with that remark  
"The point isn't to beat me, it's for Gohan and I to evaluate your strength"  
"R-Right, ok I'm ready!"

This time Jazuka actually took on his stance, this one seeming to be his defensive stance, he was slightly crouched, with his fists clenched and his left arm horizontal and his left fist making it to just below his right elbow, his right arm was at a 45 degree angle to his left. Vegeta went on the offensive straight away, dashing at Jazuka and throwing a heavy punch, Jazuka ducked and threw a left uppercut at his unguarded chin, but it was blocked by Vegeta's free hand. Then Vegeta went for his solar plexus with a right knee. Jazuka flung himself so he was vertical and was doing a handstand on Vegeta's shoulders, then he sprung off his hands and did a barrel roll and frontflip at the same time, landing facing Vegeta's back and throwing a right kick at the side of Vegeta's head, However Vegeta raised his forearm in time to stop it then grab it and spun around to break Jazuka's leg. As soon as he saw what his prince was trying to do his eyes widened briefly, then hardened as he spun in mid air to release himself from Vegeta's grip and kicked him in the face with his left leg, charged straight into Vegeta with a right punch to the stomach and a left knee to his neck. He then began to rain blows to Vegeta's face and chest like a machine gun, and planted his feet on Vegeta's chest and pushing off, doing 3 backflips and landing on his feet flawlessly. Vegeta's shock soon turned into a smirk,  
"Hahahaha, I knew it, you were holding back against me"  
"How did you know?" he asked his prince,  
"I didn't, so I had to try and find out" Vegeta admitted,  
"BY TRYING TO BREAK MY LEG, WHAT IF YOU HAD BEEN WRONG!" he yelled incredulously,  
"That was a risk I was willing to take" Jazuka stared it his prince disbelievingly before letting his mind be consumed by the fight again  
"Yeah well I'm not holding back anymore" and he charged head on and faked a left hook while throwing his knee into Vegeta's unguarded stomach and followed up with two quick left jabs and a right haymaker sending him flying into the air, Jazuka phased behind him and was preparing to continue the attack when Vegeta suddenly spun in the air to face him and sent a massive wave of ki at him.  
"Oh you mother FU-" **BOOOOOOOM **the attack detonated with the power of a torpedo, engulfing Jazuka in smoke. Vegeta continued to fire ki blasts at the explosion making it bigger and bigger until smoke was engulfing the entire lookout. When the smoke had cleared it revealed Jazuka with a red ki shield protecting him, but it was obvious he didn't manage to put it up before at least a few had hit. The blue tunic was missing its left side and the white shirt underneath was torn in several places, and his pants were no longer covering his left shin and right knee. Jazuka himself was scratched up a bit with a small stream of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. With a little difficulty Jazuka managed to remark with a  
"I-Is th-that it?" He took a few moments to recover before he charged straight a Vegeta and elbowed him in the solar plexus, then he extended his arm so that the back of his fist made contact with his nose, then he turned to face him throwing a kick into his ribs then doing a jackhammer to his head, sending him to the ground, he then began to gather his energy. By this time Kagome had come back and was watching the fight with great interest,  
"YOU GET HIM BROTHER! WHOO!" Meanwhile Vegeta was on the ground and slowly getting back to his feet, slightly hurt, "That speed was insane, even if I had been concentrating on his movements I would have had a tough time defending against that, huh? He's gathering energy, but for what?" Vegeta looked up to see him with a large red ball with black electricity sparking from it  
"WHA- he's gathering more than HALF of his energy into that one attack!" Jazuka regarded Vegeta  
"RRRRRGGGHH GET...READY...FOR...THIS...GRRRRRAGHHHHHH" He bellowed throwing the ball. Vegeta raised his hands to defend but found that when it hit it merely surrounded him with smoke.  
"Decietful Gore" someone stated dangerously quietly from behind him and he turned around to be met with a massive punch to the stomach.

**Gohan's POV**

"What the hell is he planning on doing?" a voice beside me replied  
"If he's planning on doing what I think he's doing then Vegeta is in BIG trouble" I turned to see Jazuka's sister, Kagome,  
"Huh? you know what he's doing?"  
"Mhm Vegeta would have won if it weren't for this attack, though if Jazuka misses it's lights out just watch" I turned my attention back to the fight to see the energy ball make contact with Vegeta, and instead of exploding magnificently as I thought it would, it merely shrouded Vegeta in smoke, I then heard a quiet voice say, "Decietful Gore" then out from the smoke cloud came Vegeta with Jazuka's fist lodged firmly in his gut, and continually driving itself further in. Jazuka leapt back and landed on his feet as did Vegeta and they stood there in complete silence staring at eachother. Vegeta just stood there for a couple more seconds, then coughed up some blood and passed out.  
"Wha- VEGETA?!" "Don't worry about him, some time in a regen tank should fix him, albeit it'll take about a day to heal" Then Jazuka proceeded to pass out from the damage dealt to him and the exhaustion that attack brought on, I couldn't believe what I saw, this new guy had just caused Vegeta serious harm and he didn't seem worried at all, Kagome decided to speak up, seemingly reading my mind "Hey don't be angry, Jazuka was taking it a little easier than normal with that attack!"  
"Taking it easy?" I asked, confused "Yeah, what you saw was nothing, he was going out of his way not to harm Vegeta too much" "I guess that makes sense, I mean he put half of his entire stock of energy in that" I was satisfied with this and began to wonder about the attack "So how much damage could it have caused?" "Well, I'm actually surprised that Vegeta managed to stay standing that long, that move has been known to punch holes right through his opponents,hence the name" "Decietful Gore" I recited quietly, and went to question the guy himself.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Jazuka mind explaining how that attack works?"  
"I was hoping you'd ask"  
***FLASHBACK* While Jazuka was indeed gathering all of his energy, he wasn't necessarily putting it into the energy ball, no he was gathering the energy into his arm, but he hid it beside him, if Vegeta saw the black mist-like energy surrounding his arm then he may become suspicious, he threw the energy ball making it look like alot of effort, and once his target was shrouded he made his move punching Vegeta and releasing all his energy at once *FLASHBACK*  
**"Soooooo the energy ball was a ruse to commit him to defending, then you moved in and began the REAL attack"  
"Mhm, pretty smart huh? though, I'm pretty sure Vegeta wasn't using all his power, I just caught him off guard!" he stated with a knowing smile **(A.N Damn right Vegeta is a badass!)  
** "I'd like to fight you too, you'd put up a better fight right? I mean, I heard that you defeated Cell when you were just a boy!" he said enthusiastically, Gohan looked nervous,  
"Well actually I'd slacked off in my training for a few years and now that I've started again 3 years ago I kinda fell behind, Vegeta is stronger than I am now"  
"What!? Ahh man what a bummer, Still , you and Vegeta are stronger than I am in the first place, let alone if you had continued training straight away" Gohan smiled (looking oddly familiar to someone Jazuka knew) and replied modestly  
"Maybe, maybe not, I have a feeling that wasn't ALL of YOUR power and I believe that you'd put up a good fight" then a smirk made it's way to his lips "Just don't expect to beat me or Vegeta now that we know what that attack is" It was then that Jazuka noticed a sword at Gohan's belt.  
"Sword enthusiast eh?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I just got it" he replied proudly,  
"I used to have a sword, It was created from only the best of materials, but-it was lost to me, I really loved that sword and it's gone, it was all I had left of my father" Gohan felt sorry for the boy, when suddenly he had an idea  
"HEY WE CAN WISH IT BACK TO YOU WITH THE DRAGONBALLS!"  
"You still have them?"  
"Yea, what do you mean 'still have them'?" a dark and sorrowful expression came over him  
"In our timeline, the namekian who watched over earth was killed in a battle with the androids, he was one of my best friends, and I was forced to watch him die, because of my own weakness" a smile tugged at his lips  
"Though I suppose we should feel lucky, knowing what could have happened to us"  
"What do you mean?"  
"First gather everyone up here and tell Bulma to bring her memory experiencer, so I only have to explain it once"  
"Memory experiencer?"  
"Just tell her, she'll know what I mean"

**The lookout : 30 minutes later**

Once bulma arrived she pulled out a big machine, which she explained, allowed them to see peoples memories as if they were experiencing them themselves, **(A.N How convenient...-_-)** and began attaching cords to everyone who wanted to see Jazuka's memory  
"Miss Bulma, please hook me up to the main hud, the information is in my memory because of a friend that showed me the future"  
"You got it! I'm surprised you knew about this, I only just recently finished it"  
"In my time, I was one of the people who worked on improving it, I know everything about it" Jazuka replied with a shrug,  
"Alright everyone you may feel a slight tingle" suddenly a holographically projected screen appeared in everyones mind, and everyone watched as the fighters of their time fought. It started with 3 men, 2 of which were wearing turtle hermit gi's fighting against an Android with a big 212 on his chest. They felt as if they were Jazuka himself, they knew the names of these men and they knew how much Jazuka cared for one of them, seemingly not knowing the two in the turtle hermit gi's as well but still on good terms.  
"Just don't die you big idiot!" Jazuka called in a playful manner to the man who was wearing what looked like modified saiyan armor. This man's name was Akiro. "What, you haven't got faith in me 'your royalness', I'll be fine, this'll be my 3rd android this month"  
"Yeah but you've never fought one below 300" he mumbled  
"Hey you two" he called to the human fighters, named Ken and Takashi  
"Keep an eye on my buddy there will ya?"  
"Yea sure Jazuka, just be careful with your sister, she's the one who needs to be watched over"  
"Gotch-LOOK OUT!" The android had suddenly sprung and shoved his fist straight into Ken's chest and began sapping his energy, then used a mouthbeam and incinerated his upper body.  
"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Takashi was angry and charged right at the thing but as met by an intense beam through the heart. Orthandil charged right in and punched it in the face but it grabbed him and instead of killing him, infected him with nano-bugs that would slowly brainwash him and turn him against his friends. Orthandil looked over to Jazuka with a meaningful look.  
"No, NO DON'T DO IT!"  
"Goodbye my friend, tell everyone I'll miss them" He gripped the android and used a kamikaze technique that exploded with the force of a nuculear explosion, but the power of dozens. As Jazuka was being thrown backwards from the force of the explosion he screamed in intense anger,  
"NOOOOOO!" then everything was grey.

Next was two namekians who had been on the lookout on their own when an android had attacked, after a long fight they had resorted to fusing but were still no match for the machine. The android began lifting the namekian off the ground and began charging an eye beam, aimed for the regenerative organ in the namekian's brain. Jazuka and his sister arrived at that moment and could do nothing as the guardian of the Earth dropped dead before them.  
"GRRR DAMN YOU" Kagome jumped at the android, tackling it and began to pound it's face in" . !" enunciating each word with a blow.

After several other heart wrenching deaths, It showed an image of a boy who looked remarkably like Goku but with long hair apparently named **(A.N How many generations of Goku are there! there was Bardock, then Goku looked exactly like him then Goten looked exactly like HIM, then Goku Jr looked exactly like HIM and now several generations later there's another one!)**, fighting alongside Jazuka against android 100. They were fighting valiantly. but the android was matching both of them blow for blow almost effortlessly. It punched to the ground and kicked Jazuka into a mountain. It began to charge a beam from a large circular ki cannon in its chest and aimed it at Koju. They could hear Jazuka's thoughts.  
_ "No, th-they've taken everything else from me, they can't take my rival...my friend, there's only one thing I can do" _Goku.J_r_ was sitting up to see the green energy forming at it's chest,  
"That's it then, It's all over, Earth is doomed". He watched as the beam was about to be fired but was shocked when Jazuka flew directly in front of the android as it fired it's beam, and punched the beam with a ki enhanced fist. It detonated destroying the android instantly, and from the carnage came Jazuka, minus his left arm and with a giant chunk missing from his side, blood flowing freely from his wounds.  
"JAZUKA!" ran over to his friend " .." he managed to get out coughing up blood.  
"It h-has been a honor fighting a-along side you,*Cough* You never got to experience our home... planet but you are still as much a saiyan a-as I,*Cough* regardless of what you, or...or anyone else says, You... were like a brother to me, and I don't intend on watching my brother die, You showed me mer-mercy when we first met,*Cough* and now my debt to you has... been... paid. I ask of only one thing,*Cough* protect my s-sister for me, treat her as your... own flesh and blood, goodbye...my...f-friend." The life in Jazuka's eyes slowly faded away, the skin on his slightly scarred face going pale. The wind blew whipping both 's hair, and the hair of his fallen friend. It began to rain, the wind seemed to be getting stronger where was standing, His hair stood a little on end and his eyes flashed aqua "Grrrrrr, AGHHH ahhh rghh rghh" the ground began to shake and loose rocks began lifting off the ground and breaking up in the air. "aghhhahh rghh rghhhhAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a shockwave of energy surrounded him, and he was engulfed in a golden flame-like aura. His hair stood up a little and turned completely golden, his eyes a burning teal. Eventually his rage subsided and he stood in the rain quietly,  
"Heh, how ironic, you spent your whole life trying to reach this transformation of legend, and in saving mine, I achieved it"  
_ "It's_ _almost as if the entire world was weeping for this fallen warrior, no, this fallen __**Hero**__" _he mused  
"Don't worry, I will protect Kagome with my life"

carried his body back to where He, Jazuka and Kagome had been hiding out during times of rest.  
" what happened? I felt Jazuka's energy signature disappear a while ago and I haven't been-" She stopped when she saw holding a very pale and lifeless looking Jazuka in his hands. He walked inside and set his body in the middle of the room.  
"No,no,no,no he can't be gone, nobody could kill my brother, he-he's the strongest ever, right?, we can fix him up right?" merely shook his head at her with a hard look in his eye.  
"Jazuka! Wake up! wake up! BROTH-!"  
"Kagome!...he's gone" Kagome's face was filled with tears,  
"BROTHER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" to surprise her eyes lit up a brilliant aqua marine. it was for but a second but it made realise that with proper training, she could harness her rage and be able to defend herself better, and so he began training her, as his student.

The next time skip went forward about 8 years as the two seemed to be in their mid twenties. Goku and Kagome were working on a time machine when they were attacked. Goku transformed straight away as did Kagome, whom had learned to control her Super Saiyan state almost 4 years ago. "You stay here, I'll go take care of them, just try to finish this time machine." "Got it" but after not returning for nearly half an hour, suddenly his ki signature disappeared, much like her brother's had all those years ago.  
"Oh no.." She sprinted out the door to be met with two androids. No.95 and 147. She leapt back and blasted No.147 instantly and figured she had the upper hand. but 95 began glowing and the pieces of 147 joined onto him. Making a super android. She fought as hard as she could but was not able to defeat it. She was badly bloodied but managed to survive a ki attack and was currently crawling to the time machine.  
"Ha! puny, pathetic human, look at you dragging yourself around the place. crawling into an air car in hopes of escaping" Kagome smirked,  
"while you're right about the escaping part, you're way off about this being an air car"  
"What are you-" but it was too late, she had escaped the hell that was her timeline. Then the screen went dark and everyone unhooked themselves.

"She appeared at my lab while me and Kagome were working on hoverboards and explained the situation, We managed to get her into a regen tank in time and she's currently in the med bay. She was so happy to see all of us, especially me. And she was so much more mature, let's hope that the same happens with OUR Kagome" he added with a small smile. But everyone else was still too shocked to speak. this 16 year old boy had experienced so much death. Well it wasn't the same boy but still. Piccolo spoke up,  
"How many?"  
"How many what?" Piccolo looked Jazuka in the eye and asked  
"How many are dead in your timeline"  
"Well from the force of around 1,000,000 of our branch of The Galactic Protection Force-"  
"Galactic Protection Force?" asked a confused Tien,  
"The Galactic Protection Force is a unit of peace-keepers made up of the strongest warriors throughout the known universe put together as a kind of police. Races from all over the place come and join in. I'm ranked 80th in the top 100 fighters. there are about 998,700 left, some of the dead being friends, including our guardian. We have no dragonballs there, it took only half a year to kill that many" Everyone looked shocked,  
"They've killed 1300 of us in less than a year!" Krillin exclaimed, Jazuka was looking over the crowd but something was off. There was one less ki signature than there were people. And his eyes landed on a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and no ki signature, his scouter was telling him that this was No.18,  
_"HOLY CRAP NO.18"  
_"LOOK OUT" he screamed leaping at the android and punching it in the face and kicking it into the air.  
"NO WAIT STOP" yelled Krillin jumping in front of Jazuka,  
"She's good"  
"She-she is?" Krillin nodded vigorously  
"Yeah we're married and have a child it's all good bro!" Jazuka powered down, walked over to the android, and kneeled and begged for forgiveness about a million times  
"I'm so so so so so SO sorry about that! Please forgive me!" 18 just smiled  
"Hey no problem, I saw those memories too and I understand that it was just a reflex, an instinct"  
"Thank you" Gohan took authority at that moment,  
"Now that I have witnessed what these androids have done to our new friends, and our future, we can't sit back and do nothing, we need to help these newcomers in defeating the android threat!" **(A.N What a hero)  
** "YEAH" They cried  
"And we're gonna start by helping these two here! Dende, gather the dragonballs, Mr Popo go help him!" Mr Popo just looked at him blankly and replied  
"Bitch I ain't goin nowhere"  
"B-I-Oh whatever"

And so the Dragon was awakened and they wished for Jazuka's sword to be returned to him, and Kagome was given a small floating pet thing, that looked like a round cat without arms or legs, that would supposedly aid her in anything technology related. **(A.N That cat thing seems like something stupid to wish for but hey, it's not my OC)** They then left to some mountains not too far from Gohan's house to train, whereas Gohan went home to get a good nights sleep...

_**JJ: GOD this chapter took AGES to write, and I know that this chapter focuses a little too much on our OC's but were gonna get right back to Gohan next chapter so stay tuned, and don't worry, the androids don't start taking a bigger role in the story till later so we still have much more High School goodness coming up!**_

_**P.S The whole full blooded saiyan thing will be explained later. And no, my OC is not OP, (Listen to me rhyme today) Vegeta is quite a bit stronger than him, he just got his strongest attack in, by surprise.**_


	5. The Mercenaries

_**JJ: I'm back with another chapter I'm on a roll I had so much spare time I decided to write this one and post it, but don't get used to this speed though, this is probably a one-off. Now as promised we're going right back to Gohan after the first paragraphs of this chapter.  
**_

_**Vegeta: Pffffft, I'm obviously the best character, this story should be about me!**_

_**JJ: Yea well it isn't *suddenly punched in the face by Vegeta* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?**_

_**Vegeta: For knocking me out a couple of chapters ago**_

_**JJ: I guess I deserve that, now on to the action I've got a big surprise for all of you out there this is going to be one epic chapter.**_

_**DBZ Chick: Sweet I made it into the top epic chapter category of someone random online lol**_

_**Shijiro: First up, thanks again for reviewing. Next, I know he may have been a little overpowered in that chapter but don't worry, the attack only worked on Vegeta because he caught him by surprise, the amount of energy he's putting into that would be detrimental to anyone, including himself if he was hit by it. Also this attack exhausts him to the point of making him almost unable to fight. Krillin's DDisc was at a lower level of intensity, guess I forgot to mention that huh? I know that the android plot seems like a massive rerun of the Trunks special but with different names slapped on the front, but I do have an original villain coming up quite soon. The androids are kinda like the opening ceremony for this guy. And about him being able to beat 18, that's because she's from a different production line then these guys, the no.18 from my line probably has enough strength to obliterate Cell without any thought. But Gohan hasn't been being completely honest with everyone on something. Yes your right Vegeta would ask straight away, but for the convenience of the story he hasn't so he's a little OOC here.**_

_**Talking:" "**_

_**Thinking: Italics**_

_**Telepathy: / /**_

_**Disclaimer: The following is a non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama, please support the official release. **_

**Chapter 5: The Mercenaries**

All was quiet in the 439 area on a sunny morning, all the animals in the surrounding area were waking up, it was tranquil silence, "GOHAAAAAAAAAAN! WAKE UP GOHAN" all the animals in the vicinity just rolled their eyes or ignored it completely, they were used to this child's incessant yelling every morning, along with the loud growl and sound of a small child being thrown across the room. "GOTEN DO YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!" Gohan questioned rhetorically, "No, not really...but is sure is fun!" "BOYS STOP SCREAMING LIKE A BUNCH OF MADMEN!" "Hypocrite" the brothers murmured in unison, Chichi appeared at their door, "Gohan you might want to hurry, school is starting soon" Gohan looked at his mother dumbfounded, "Mom don't you remember what happened yesterday?" ***FLASHBACK* There's an army of androids coming to kill all of you to prevent any possibilities of their own defeat*FLASHBACK***

Chichi frowned slightly and replied, "Of course I do, but that doesn't mean you get to skip school! Remember what they said at the end though?" ***FLASHBACK* Don't worry though, they won't start attacking properly or whole-heartedly for a while so you don't need to do any extra training *FLASHBACK*** "Wha-BUT MOOOM!" Chichi pulled out her frying pan, ***CLANG CLANG CLANG* **"NO BUTS MISTER" the frying pan didn't really hurt Gohan that much, but it did sting quite a bit and it was annoying, "Fine, I'll get ready" Through all this Goten was a little bit confused, "Mom, how come when you were talking about what happened yesterday my vision was suddenly fuzzy and I was having a memory of yesterday, only grey?" Chichi turned to her youngest son, "You see Goten that was what is called a flashback" Gohan had already packed his things and shot up into the air, on his way to school.

**Orange Star High School: 5 minutes later**

Gohan entered his classroom and instantly saw Jake glaring at him, Videl glaring at him (though, not with as much malice as suspicion) Erasa beckoning to him and Sharpener talking to Trunks across the girls. "Hey Gohan, what's up!" Trunks called out, "Nothing, how are all of you?" Sharpener replied with a polite, "Good thanks" Trunks replied with a, "Awesome so far!" Erasa was chirpy as usual and said, "I'm great thanks" Videl merely hmphed and Jake just murmured, "loser" Gohan, ignoring the comment from Jake, moved up to his seat. The teacher still hadn't turned up yet so everyone was sitting around talking. Erasa turned to Gohan and looked at his clothing. A baggy, longsleeved white shirt with the collar up, and baggy, dark blue jeans. "I have to say Gohan, your taste in clothing is alot better than your first day" "Thanks, at first it was really hard, but I got the hang of it eventually" Sharpener decided to start talking to his new potential friend, "So nerd boy, you figure out who Videl's dad is?" Gohan puffed out his chest proudly and proclaimed, "Her father is...AQUAMAN!" "Um no" Gohan's face fell slightly, "Ok how about houdini?" Erasa shook her head, "The milk man? a mall cop? Sharpener?!" Erasa began counting off on her fingers, "No, no and what the hell?" The teacher eventually came and began teaching them about math stuff. "Alright class, we are doing some new work today!" "Sir, before you go and give us the questions, could you please explain how to do it first?" The teacher looked thoughtful for a moment, "Ok then, 1+1=2...now go calculate the mass of the sun"

Soon enough it was lunch and Gohan was sitting on the roof with Trunks, "So Gohan, what do you think about this android problem?" "Honestly, I don't know, but I just want to get rid of them" "Yeah I-huh?" Trunks looked towards the door, as did Gohan. Jake emerged from the door, "So loser, is this gonna have to become a daily occurence?" Gohan glared and said, "I could ask you the same thing" "What have I told you about messing with my girl?" Gohan looked at Jake as if he was stupid, "But I haven't even spoken to her today!" "Don't eve-wait what?" "I haven't even talked to her" Gohan reiterated. Jake stared at him blankly for a couple of moments before responding, "Well played" he turned and walked away. "WHAT? HOW IS THAT WELL PLAYED, IT'S JUST COMMON SENSE!" Trunks had just been watching the interaction, "What an asshole" Gohan sighed, "I know, but I can deal with him" "So where did those two time travelers go" "They're off to train in some mountains not too far from my house"

**History Class: 20 minutes later**

"Alright class, today we are going to look into the notorious Ox King!"_ "Hey just my luck, I already know all this I can just meditate." _"Now the Ox King was a ruthless murderer who made his people suffer for his own wellbeing" _"WHAT, THATS NOT TRUE! just calm down Gohan, calm down" _"In his time, he would go around and slaughter people for the fun of it, he would cut off the townspeople's heads and drink from their skulls" The teacher went on, _"THE PERSON WHO WROTE THAT BOOK IS-no! gotta keep quiet" _By now Videl, who sits next to Gohan in History, was hearing a strange growling noise from Gohan's area. _"What is that noise, and is he frowning? Gohan never frowns for no reason, he's shaking too!" _"And most of all, Ox King was wanted for his numerous 'certain kind of sexual abuse' charges across the land" That was it for Gohan, something inside him cracked at that statment, "ENOOUUUGH!" "Excuse me if my lectures bore you but that's no way to talk to a teacher!" "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE LIES!" Gohan yelled, "Son, I think you'll find that these books were written by descendents of the Wolf Leader an-" "And let me guess, the Tiger Lord?!" **(A.N Don't look at me like that -_- yes like that)** The teacher was shocked, well the whole class was but he was more so, "Yes, but how did you know?" Gohan had calmed down slightly but was still pretty damn angry, "Those two were the Ox King's greatest enemies, of course they'd make him out to seem like a bad person!" In honesty, the teacher had completely forgotten the part about those two being enemies of the Ox King, "I do apologise for the mistake, but may I ask why you care so much?" Gohan's rage subsided instantly and a sweat drop found it's way to his head, "Ummmmm, well I-uh I can't let umm...history be told incorrectly, yea thats it!" Everyone was looking at him weirdly, "Well...Ok sit down then" The teacher replied shrugging his shoulders. _"Phew, that was close, but what happened to me there, I lost it! I'll have to ask Vegeta about it later" _**(A.N SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ THIS NOTE IF YOU DON'T WANT A SPOILER: He doesn't for a long time)**

**OSHS Gym: Gym class**

"So Gohan, you kinda snapped there in history. What was with that?" Videl asked him, not quite satisfied with the answer they had recieved in class, "Yea Gohan what's up?" Sharpener added. Gohan thought for a moment before deciding that telling them this one thing couldn't hurt, "Well...if I tell you...do you promise not to tell anyone for ANY reason?" They all nodded their heads vigorously, except for Trunks of course. "Well ok then. My Grandfather is the Ox King" They all looked at him momentarily, then burst out in laughter, "HAHAHA, Yea nice try nerd boy, there's no way that you're royalty!" Gohan just felt a little insulted at that, but let it slide, it was better if they didn't believe him. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LINE UP WE'VE GOT A VISITOR!" The entire class room went silent and stood there expectantly, "EVERYONE PLEASE WELCOME OUR NEW STUDENT...ANDY!" And out from the doors came a man with shoulder-length black hair, and blue eyes. A man that Trunks and Gohan knew very well. In Unison the two cried out, "ANDROID 17!" Gohan and Trunks charged together, 17 dodged Gohan's punch and grabbed Trunks' kick and slammed him into the ground, then turned around and punched Gohan in the stomach so hard he coughed up blood. _"DAMN, HE'S STRONGER THAN BOTH OF OUR BASE FORMS! I COULD DESTROY HIM NO PROBLEM AS A SUPER SAIYAN!" _The other students looked on in confusion, then wonder, then fear. This guy had just punched nerd boy so hard he coughed up blood. The coach chose this moment to intervene, "STOP IT THIS INSTANT! THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT OUR NEWEST STUDENT!" Seventeen interrupted, "That's quite alright sir, we have a bad history together, give me a moment with them" The coach just nodded and waited, "Alright you two, I know I gave you a lot of trouble in the past...and future, but I'm different now, I swear it!" Gohan and Trunks looked at eachother, they were skeptical but both were willing to believe he had changed, his sister had hadn't she? "We'll trust you for now, but if you make one wrong move your toast, you hear me?" "Fair enough, now lets all just try to be friends eh?" he said slightly sarcastically with a smirk. So the three walked back to their line where Jake was on the ready, "Pfft nerd-boy, thought you could be all cool by trying to pretend you could fight? Well you didn't fool me!" Gohan just rolled his eyes, "Oh woe is me, it seems that nothing gets past you, mighty Jake!" he said, his every word dripping with sarcasm, causing Trunks to snigger. Sharpener who by now was being friendly with Gohan leaned over, "Gohan, are you sure you're okay? you coughed up a fair amount of blood there" "Yea I'm fine, but did you just call me Gohan?" Sharpener realised this as well, "Yeah I guess I did..." "He only does that when he's concerned, worried, angry, scared, frustrated or having one of his soft moments, it's just his sub-concious letting you know he isn't heartless!" Erasa commented, "Well while you're at it why not just spill my life story to the guy" he complained "Ah thats okay Sharpener, I appreciate the concern!"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, TODAY WE ARE GOING TO PLAY A GAME OF CAPTURE THE FLAG WITH EVERY OTHER CLASS DOING P.E RIGHT NOW, CONTACT IS NOT ONLY ALLOWED, BUT ENCOURAGED. "So that's about 300 students right?" "WRONG! EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL IS CURRENTLY DOING P.E. Everyone in that class looked shocked, their school had more than 6000 students! WE WILL BE USING PAINTBALL GUNS AND WHITE-BOARD MARKERS AS KNIVES, SO GEAR UP EVERYONE, SHARPENER AND VIDEL, YOU ARE TEAM CAPTAINS AGAIN BECAUSE I'M AN EXTREMELY BIASED TEACHER WHO ONLY PICKS THE POPULAR KIDS! THE SAME THING IS PRESENTLY HAPPENING WITH EVERY OTHER CLASS, **(A.N Right down to the biased choosing of captains)** AFTER ALL OF YOU ARE SPLIT INTO 2 LARGE TEAMS, A GENERAL OF THE TEAM WILL BE PICKED. **(A.N another popular kid)** THIS WILL GO ON FOR HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES TO WIN THIS, EVEN IF IT TAKES WEEKS. YOU WILL ALL BE GIVEN RATIONS, WATER, AND BASIC NECESSITIES" After everyone had gotten dressed and grabbed their supplies, it was time to pick the teams. Videl started with, "Clark" "Then I pick Steve!" "DAMN, alright then Johnson" **(A.N I would be upset if someone picked Steve before I did, everybody knows that all Steves are awesome)** Trunks seemed the obvious choice...but then Sharpener did something unexpected, "Gohan!" Gohan looked up with surprise clearly evident on his face, "R-Really, I'm not being picked last? AWESOME!" Alright so maybe Sharpener was getting a little soft, but the guy was intelligent, witty, friendly, loyal and took that punch in his stride, Sharpener respected that. Videl couldn't believe her luck, "Trunks! ha should've grabbed the good one while you had the chance!" she mocked, "Don't worry Sharpener, I will NOT let us down you have my word on that!" Gohan stated confidently, "Don't worry about it Nerd-boy, I got faith in ya" he commented with a friendly smile on his face. The Coach made his presence known again, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WE'RE HEADING DOWN TO THE SIMULATOR BEHIND THE SCHOOL AND WILL SET UP THE FLAGS ON EACH SIDE OF IT! WE WILL BE USING THE FOREST SIM SO GET READY" **(A.N I wish I had a simulator dome at my school)**

And so, after about-what...5ish minutes they were ready to go, each team had taken their pick of weapon and was standing at their flag getting ready to sprint at the other team and shoot the crap out of anyone not on their side. The paint ball helmets had sensors in the helmets so that when you looked at someone who wasn't on your team, they would have a red outline. Suddenly they heard the Coach's whistle sound off from somewhere in the forest like terrain.

**JAKE'S POV**

Even though I had been put on the same team as him I was sprinting through, hoping to meet up with nerd boy and show him whose boss when I was hit in the leg from somewhere to my left. I collapsed behind cover and poked my head out, a couple of people from the enemy team came out of the bush looking for me, knowing I had been hit. I was completely silent. I could hear them getting closer to my position, closer, closer until they turned and began walking away, I picked that moment to strike. Jumping up, I slugged 1 in the back of the head and used my "knife" to cut the throat of the other.

**VIDEL'S POV**

2 hours into the match I was running with Erasa and Trunks backing me up along with 3 others who had decided to come with us, we were going to go all around the left border of the match and flank them from behind. Erasa could be extremely stealthy and focused when she wanted to be it turns out. After taking down a sniper who had tried to shoot Erasa the team was confronted with the fact that they still had alot of enemies to dispose of.

**GOHAN'S POV**

I had a masterful plan, we would be completely unique in this match, Sharpener and I that is. I had decked myself out in a military jacket and had torn off the sleeves with a kevlar-esque vest over it, basic military pants, black combat boots, fingerless gloves, and wore a heavily tinted helmet that only showed you my face. I grabbed the paintball equivalent of an FAMAS with a ballistic 4x scope a m911 and a rubber machette that when pressed hard against something it exerts paint on the aforementioned surface. Sharpener was almost covered completely with the kevlar look-a-likes they had made for us, and was carrying a gattling gun, an uzi and a "knife". After deciding that we were almost completely unrecognisable and going through Sharpeners shock at my muscle, _"which is perfectly normal, I'm supposed to be a weak nerd"_, we continued on our objective. Now seeing as Sharpener had appointed someone else as general of our team. We were free to become what he had planned, mercenaries. We turned on our audio scramblers so nobody recognised our voices and headed out.

**NORMAL POV**

It had now been 5 hours since the game started and Jake was moving fast through the dense under growth, every now and then coming into contact with both friendly and hostile "soldiers". He had managed to corner a hostile who had run out of ammo, and as he went to pull the trigger he felt a gun pressed to his temple, "If you like your head where it is and how it is, don't move" said an unnaturally deep and robotic sounding voice. Jake complied, "Good, now put your weapon down, and face me slowly. Jake put his weapon on the ground and kicked it away slightly, then he began turning and quickly pulled out his knife and swung at his offender. He however caught it and kicked Jake's legs out from underneath him. Jake was slightly dazed for a moment and looked up to see two men standing above him, one with a rifle on his back and pistol in his hand, the other with a gattling gun pointed at his face. The slightly smaller of the two turned to the poor guy who was about to die before they showed up. "Hey you! what will you give us if we take care of this guy for you?" The guy looked confused, the two in front of him were giving off a grey glow, "Wait you guys aren't enemies?" "Not unless we're paid enough" The boy had a glimmer of hope in his eyes, "I'll give you my grenades and spare magazine!" **(A.N WHY DIDN'T HE USE THAT!)** The two looked at eachother and nodded, "Done deal" Jake was terrified, "WAIT WAIT I CAN PAY YOU MORE!" The taller of the two chuckled while the slightly shorter stated, "I would be tempted if you were anyone else" before he shot Jake in the head. "Huh? who would've guessed that our armor filled with a kind of gas that knocks out the victim when hit with a reasonable amount of force? So depending on where we hit them, depends on how much gas makes it to their head, so if we hit their foot, theres a minimal chance of knocking them out, but a head shot is as good as guaranteed! just incase you readers don't understand the concept" **(A.N Oh god, that fourth wall is gonna cost me to repair)** after taking the 2 grenades and spare mag, the two walked away, Sharpener turned to Gohan, "You know what? I'll bet they'll be telling stories of us by tommorow night, we'll become feared" "Just the way we like it"

That guy they saved had managed to make it back to base for the night where alot of the soldiers had returned to get some sleep, including Videl's group. "Guys you'll never believe what just happened to me!" he had managed to gather all the soldiers who had returned and recounted his story, "They came up grey on your visor?" "Yea they were like mercenaries, soldiers for the highest bidder!" "And you watched Jake get rendered useless against these guys?" "Well the weirdest part is it only took one of them to floor Jake" Videl stood up on a tall container, "You heard the guy, unless you are in large groups, steer clear of these mercs"

**Meanwhile in the other base**

"Sir, Sharpener and Gohan have gone off the charts, we think they may have been "killed". "We'll send a patrol to look for them because we never heard the transmission that we are supposed to recieve from them when they're dead" "SIR!" _"I don't think they're dead, and if I'm right we may have a whole mess of trouble on our hands!" _

**The Next Morning**

Trunks was on high alert, if Trunks was right about those mercenaries, then one of them was extremely dangerous, even to him. He walked outside to see that alot of the soldiers had already left base and decided that he should do the same, "Hey Trunks where do you think you're going?" came the sing-song voice of Erasa, "You're not going out alone are you?" "No of course not, I'm just...uhhhhhh...going to take a leak" Erasa seemed satisfied with her answer and turned to go back to the rest of her team, "Alright, Videl wants you to meet up with us where we had left off yesterday!" "Got it!" Trunks turned and walked into the forest looking to find out more about these "Mercenaries"

2 hours later Videl was currently leading her group through the left flank, Trunks had taken point and was watching their surroundings, looking for the slightest movement. Just then, he sensed a familiar ki not too far to the right of them, "Stay here I'll be right back!" and he ran off alone after Gohan. "No Trunks! we have to stick toge-screw it he's already gone" Trunks was sprinting through the forest, leaping over logs and swinging through trees, Gohan was just ahead of him running, after 10 minutes of running he caught up to him. "So Gohan, you are one of these mercs then, then I regret to inform you that I'll have to take you down!" Gohan for his part, merely laughed, "You should've had longer goodbye words with your team"...And at that Gohan faded away, it had been a multi-form. "Oh SH**!"

Meanwhile back at Videl they were all sitting around waiting for Trunks to get back when they heard a rustling noise behind them. Erasa spun around and started spraying into the bush and screaming, when she deemed who ever was in there dead, she stopped. Only for Gohan to leap out of the bushes untouched. "Well hello everyone!" Videl noticed that he had taken the name tag off of his vest, "Who are you?!" "If I told you that would ruin the point of putting effort into being unrecognisable. Now I'm here to make a deal with you" Videl looked suspicious, "What kind of deal?" The man walked slightly closer to them but was met with several barrels, "Stay right where you are, thank you very much" He stopped moving forward, "Fair enough, Alright here's the deal. You give me your ammo, and you get to survive" The group laughed at him, "What? you honestly think we'll give you all our ammo? its 5 on 1 buddy" The man looked at them without moving, "So that's a no then?" Videl nodded at him determinedly, The man merely sighed, lifted his arm so that from his shoulder to his elbow was horizontal, and his elbow to wrist was straight in the air, his palm showing. Then after standing still for a few moments squeezed his fist shut. At that moment they heard movement behind them, and a slightly bigger man with a marginally bigger gun come out of the bush and began firing on them. He had already taken down two of the unnamed companions travelling with them, Whilst the other merc came up behind the third and "cut his throat", Videl and Erasa jumped for cover, The slightly smaller of the two regarded the other, "Merc 2, cease fire!" after the gun shots stopped Videl looked over the log to see the two standing there waiting for her. "Grrrrrrrrr YAH" She pounced at the taller one kicking him in the head and knocking him down, she turned to the other only to have her punch caught. She threw her knee at his stomach but he didn't seem to feel it. She jumped back and pulled out her rifle, but it was swatted away by the man before her. Erasa jumped out in an attempt to save her friend was was shot in the back by the second merc. She was laying there trying to resist the fumes that had entered her armor and would render her unconcious. Trunks was running as fast as humanly possible, about, he decided, as fast as Usane Bolt. "No no no no no no, DAMN IT, HOW COULD I HAVE FALLEN FOR THAT!?" he would be there soon but his team would be finished and he didn't know if he would make it, suddenly he heard a noise behend him and a loud growl, "Who's there!"

Erasa was barely concious and Videl was at gunpoint. When Trunks suddenly burst through the bush and began firing at both of them, followed by another 8 people on Videl's side. All of them on hover cycles. "There they are its the mercs!" Sharpener turned to them and unleashed hell with his gattling gun, hitting about 2 of them. Gohan immediately leapt at a hover cycle that was moving his way, seemingly about to be hit, but he planted his hands on the front and sprung up and over the cycle, turning and shooting the driver in the back. Trunks jumped of his cycle straight at Gohan who blocked the punch sent his way. He in turn threw his own right straight at Trunks who barely ducked it and launched both his feet at Gohan who deflected it to the side and dropped his elbow on Trunks head, emmiting the gas that was designed to render humans unconcious, lucky for him he was half saiyan and was able to resist the brunt of it. He quickly returned a punch to Gohan's solar plexus winding him while he got his bearings. Two of the men who had come with Trunks attacked Gohan at once, one throwing a punch and the other aiming a kick at the back of Gohan's knee. Gohan latched onto the guys fully extended arm and swung around, much like a monkey does on a tree branch, and kicked the second one into a tree. Then he let go when he was highest in the swing and soared in the air and dropped his elbow on the other's neck knocking him out without the help of the gas. The gas was just going to make sure he didn't wake up until this game was over. Sharpener was fighting another of them and was winning when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side, and a sudden need to go to sleep. He punched the guy with a haymaker to his face and turned to his left to see Erasa on the ground with her side arm in hand, she was chuckling to herself. Gohan realising the danger his friend was in quickly jumped and knocked out another of them with a chop to the neck, grabbed sharpener and jumped into a low branch and continued climbing till he was 15ft above the ground. "You guys get to keep your lives for now, but I'm going to remember each and every one of you, Videl pulled her rifle off the ground and took a shot that missed horribly, Gohan responded with a Grenade at the middle of the group, it exploded and Only Trunks and Erasa made it away untouched. Videl had a paint splash on her legs and the man with them had a smaller splash on his chest. Gohan turned and leapt from branch to branch disappearing into the trees.

Gohan returned to their usual campsite up in a tree. He jumped down to the nearby lake and gathered some water in his helmet after wrapping it in glad wrap **(A.N Which he had pulled out of nowhere) **and jumped up into the tree again. He removed Sharpeners helmet and made him drink some, then he splashed the rest on his face. That got most of the gas out of his system. Sharpener spluttered a bit and looked around, confused. Then he remembered what had happened. "Guess we underestimated our enemy huh?" Gohan nodded at him, "Sharpener if you ever get stuck with Trunks, run." Sharpener looked shocked, "Wha-Why?" "Because he's dangerous, he's very good, better than I remember" Sharpener knew better than to question Gohan when he was this serious. Gohan obviously knew Trunks better than he so he would follow Gohan's instructions, "Sure thing"

Trunks was meanwhile tending to the wounded by a lake in the far left of the forest. He was in deep thought, _"So if that one was Gohan, then the other would most likely be Sharpener, him I can deal with but Gohan's a whole 'nother story" _Eventually Videl began to stir and she woke up, "So I'm taking it that we lost?" Trunks nodded his head, "He managed to take down almost our entire team" Videl looked at him closely, "You know who it is don't you?" Trunks glanced away but then looked at her in the eye, "No I don't" he lied. Videl was obviously not convinced but she reasoned that she was still slightly drowsy from the gas and might not be fully concious quite yet. Eventually all the others had awakened and they set up camp by the river.

In The Mercenaries ex-base, the General was restocking on ammo when one of his men came to him, "Sir we have information sir and have confirmed that one of the Mercs is Sharpener, and we suspect that the other is Gohan, but we are not completely sure!" The General was slightly concerned with this statement but didn't show it, "Good work, tell your patrol to get some rest!" "Thank you Sir!" This is turning out to be one long game of CTF.

The next morning Videl put together a meeting between her, and the opposing general. Each of them took their best soldiers with them for protection. Videl of course took Trunks, Clark, Johnson and **(A.N Believe it or not)** Erasa. They met in a clearing surrounded by dense bush, now named "the politics clearing". "So I assume you have heard of these mercenaries?" Videl asked already knowing the answer, The General nodded at her, "We already know the identity of one of the mercenaries" Trunks was suddenly worried, _"Please don't let it be Gohan, please don't let it be Gohan, please don't let it be Gohan!" _Videl looked happy at that comment, "Who?" The General looked to his men and they had a short discussion. "We have decided that we will tell you if you aid us in a...certain operation" Videl looked at them mistrustfully, "What kind of operation?" The General smiled, "We have located their place of residence, if you have a small force aid us in our expedition, we will tell you the identity of the mercenary" "And what happens when we finish our raid?" "Then we agree that our Alliance is over and recommence fighting the next day" Videl turned to her men who thought that this was a fair deal, "Ok then, but we want that name first!" "Gladly, I assume that you are aquainted with Sharpener Pencil?" Trunks let out a breath, "What? how do you know?" "Well a few days ago we realised that both Commander Pencil Sharpener, and Lieutenant Son Gohan-" Trunks sucked in another breath, "-Had gone completely off the radar, so we sent a search party for them after not recieving the message stating who had been killed. After not finding their bodies and hearing rumor of two mercenaries I became worried. After sending a small scout force it was revealed to us that one of the Mercenaries was infact Sharpener, we have not however confirmed the identity of his partner," Another released breath from Trunks, "Now the raid will be held in 6 hours, meet back here with 80 of your men" Videl, still slightly shocked at the revelation that Sharpener was the guy who had defeated several of her men and that Gohan was potentially the other, more dangerous mercenary! "Ok General, pleasure doing business with you" The two shook hands and left to prepare for the attack.

**The Politics Clearing: 6hrs 7mins later**

The force was moving West towards the Objective in the dark, moving with extreme quiet avoiding any twigs or small sticks. Eventually they made it to an area where the canopy above was thick enough to support a small village. Atop the trees in all it's glory they saw it, The Mercenaries location of residence. It was a whole system of houses up there, from logs, leaves and reads they had managed to make not only a hut in the trees, but above ground pathways and platforms to move between from lookouts, seemingly the main room and a few dozen others. **(A.N Imagine where the Ewoks live on Star Wars)** Videl turned to her temporary allies and signalled for them to take the ladder at the far end of the platforms while she and her team took the ramp that led up there. she broke up her team into 2 groups of 40 and they went their different ways, Trunks Leading 1 team, Videl and Erasa leading the other. The General and his men did the same, all looking for The Mercenaries. Suddenly a door next to The General and his team flew open and revealed who was now known to be Sharpener with his gattling gun. He sprayed at them and had hit 10 of his men when he was shot in the hand by the General, Sharpener dashed forward and punched The General in the liver and turned around with a double jab uppercut combo to the person beside him, kneed another in the face then turned and ran. The General opened communications with his other team, "Bravo team, Sharpener is moving fast in your direction!" "Alright sir wer-auughhh***STATIC***CONTACT CONTACT!***BANG BANG BANG* *STATIC***AAAAAGGGHHHH***BANG* *STATIC***" and that was the end of the Transmission, "Crap, Videl this way quick!" Videl heard the message and managed to cut sharpener off and corner him, "So Sharpie how's it goin'? That's right we know who you are, why don't you tell us who ya little partner is huh?" Sharpener looked at them and turned around to see that he was at the edge of a platform. He looked at them and for a moment Videl could see his eyes from behind his helmet. They were eyes filled with determination and confidence. He leaned back and allowed himself to fall off the platform, "NO!" Videl ran to the edge to see that there had been a lake directly beneath this platform, "DAMNIT HE GOT AWAY!" She opened a transmission with Trunks' group, "What's the situation down there Trunks?" Trunks and his men were walking among several unconcious bodies, scattered about the room they were in, "All of them unconcious, no sign of it being a knife kill or gunshot, looks like he took them all down with hand-to-hand" Videl and the rest of the remaining soldiers were flabbergasted **(A.N AWESOME WORD!) **"You're telling me that this one guy took down 40 armed men without using any kind of weapon?!" "Yes ma'am" Videl saw a flash of black move above her and saw it moving in Trunks' direction, "TRUNKS INCOMING HOSTILE ABORT, ABORT, GET YOUR TEAM OUTTA THERE NOW HE'S COMING BACK!" Suddenly she heard several gun shots in the distance and faint yelling, "Oh no" She began to run in that direction, "Videl STOP!" She spun around to see Johnson calling to her, "Your the General of our entire army! You can't run in there now you'll get slaughtered!" "What so I'm just supposed to leave my men behind? As a General I'll have to make tough decisions, and sometimes it's not about choosing what's best for me, it's about choosing what's best for my men" "Videl right now what's best for you IS best for your men! If you are killed then not only our team, but our entire ARMY will suffer because of it! Sometimes as a General you also have to make sacrifices, and unfortunately for us this is one of those times!" Videl saw his logic but still felt the urge to go help, but her logic managed to win and she turned and took Erasa back to camp while the rest of her men went to try and help Charlie team. The two Generals relinquished their alliance as planned and decided to recommence fighting tommorow.

3 days later in the early hours of the morning several crunching noises were heard from the bushes around them. Soldiers all around the camp site trained their weapons on the noises coming from the bushes. Only to see friendlies emerge. Videl cried out, "Hold your fire its Alpha and Charlie!" True to her word Trunks and Clark emerged from the bushes bruised, slightly splashed with paint and exhausted, following them were their teams, well what was left of them. Of the 78 soldiers that were in that battle, only about 22 returned. Even though they knew that this was all just a simulation. They still couldn't help but feel joy at seeing friends return after being declared K.I.A. But they could also not help but feel slightly depressed when friends didn't return from it. It was demoralising to see soldiers who had left with such sheer determination in their eyes, come back fewer in number and with a look of hoplessness in their eyes. Videl ran up to Trunks, "You made it out!" "Of course ma'am, You didn't give me the order not to" he said with a small smile, Videl turned to Clark, "Clark wheres Johnson? that guy deserves a medal!" Clark looked at her with a slightly haunted look in his eye, "Johnson didn't make it out" he said quietly, "Oh no" Videl said slightly upset, "Hell it's not a surprise, anyone who did must have had the gods on their side! it was a slaughter house! That guy isn't human! HE CUT THROUGH OUR RANKS LIKE A STEAK KNIFE THROUGH WARM BUTTER!" All the other survivors had pained looks in their eyes obviously knowing what this guy was talking about, "The only thing that kept us from running was knowing that we needed to give you as much time as possible to get away" Clark lifted up a helmet, "This is Johnson's, I managed to get hold of it before we left, there's footage on there if you want to watch it, Kami knows I don't.

Videl stood up on the container, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE THIS SHOWS THAT LUCK IS ON OUR SIDE, IF WE CAN SURVIVE, WE CAN SUCCEED! WE ARE GOING TO WIN THIS WAR!" everyone around her cheered. After that she climbed down, Trunks you're my new second in command, Clark you're taking Trunks position as lieutenant, everyone meet me in the war room I have news to announce.

_**JJ:AND THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER! did you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, if you even enjoyed it half as much then you had a friggin' blast! This paintball scenario goes for about 2 more chapters then it's back to ordinary school life, And in case any of you are going to ask: No they do not find out it's Gohan in the Paintball war. His powers are revealed later in a much funnier way that includes a certain overgrown lizard from hell. Leave your reviews and comments for me to enjoy! XD**_

_**ps: I was going to try and put a dirty joke near the start but I'm terrible at both making and understanding them, see if you can find where the dirty joke was going to be, it should be fairly easy as it's not very subtle, like I said I'm terrible at anything related to dirty jokes so my friends don't like it when they tell a joke and it's just one of them and me because their ingenius joke falls on 'deaf ears' so to speak.**_


	6. Paintball Saga conclusion

_**JJ: Hello everyone, Sorry that this Update took so long but I was having problems with a virus and had to reformat the harddrive meaning that I lost literally EVERYTHING! But I decided that I would pump out this chapter if it killed me XD Unfortunately it did but my ghost will go on to write this for me.**_

_**Talking:" "**_

_**Thinking: Italics**_

_**Telepathy: / /**_

_**Confused anon: That is a question no one will ever know the answer to my friend**_

_**MWexler: Thank you for your review, making paragraphs way too long has always been a problem with me, since 1st grade or whenever. And yes, dialogue should be on seperate lines, I was alerted to this whilst reading a book. I was all like, "Oh thats right, dialogue needs to be on da seperate linseses! HERP DERP!" I even told some of my friends of my sudden revelation and they were like, "Duh we knew that already!" and then I was all like *Forever alone***_

_**Shijiro: It seems that I missed quite a bit of your review on my last chapter so I'll reply to that now, About the time machine, people have been working on it way before Jazuka was born, it's just that he did help once he was old enough, the future version would be way better. She created it and other's simply continued her work. About the androids, the reason they are going back 500 years even though they are winning is because the Galactic Protection Force is getting stronger and discovering their weaknesses. SO while the androids are winning they don't want to risk any possibility of loss. The Z fighters come in because as you said they are Legends but more in a way that they ARE remembered by all. In my story they eventually worked out that it was Goku and his family and friends saving the world. Everyone in the known universe wanted to be just like them, and when Gohan published his book 'Groundbreaking Science' they had the means to do so. Hence an intergalactic police force was formed and they are the only ones who could stop the androids. and just to make sure you're completely clear on the fight, Jazuka had to hold back because Vegeta wasn't prepared for the attack, that attack uses up alot of your energy, and while Vegeta is quite a bit stronger, Jazuka put more than half his energy into that making it impossible for anyone short of a Super Saiyan to not get killed let alone just injured, if anything it really goes to show that Vegeta's no pushover. TADAA and theres the answers to the rest of you review, as always thank you for reviewing and the same to the rest of you!**_

_**Disclaimer: The following is a non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama, please support the official release. **_

**Chapter 6: Paintball Saga Concluded, Highschool Saga resumed**

All the important figures of Videl's army were in the war room, "Alright everyone, I've got good news and bad news" Clark spoke out first, "Give us the bad news" "Alright, the bad news is that the mercenary now identified as Sharpener got away from us the other night. But the good news is that we have several snipers currently surrounding him, they are awaiting orders. We have to have our team there so that we may apprehend him while he is down" "But what about his companion?!" Videl smiled, "He left a while ago, looking for supplies I assume" This brought joy to the eyes of her men, "What're we waiting for then? Let's go!"

And so Videl and her men were surrounding the opening that Sharpener lay in, so as not to permanently knock him out they had to wake him up before they fired. Clark through a stick at his head. Sharpener felt the impact of it against his helmet and stood up straight away, "Who's there?!" Videl made the whistling noise that was the agreed signal and the snipers shot him once in the foot, twice in the waist and thrice in the hands. Sharpener, barely concious, fell to the ground soundlessly. **(A.N That is if you consider, "Hnnnn Yah! *thud*" soundless)** Videl's team moved in, Videl going to interrogate the prisoner while her team watched their surroundings, "Sharpener, we're taking you in" "Over my dead BODY!" he threw a punch at her which she caught and twisted, "No, we'll make extra sure that you're not dead" she deadpanned. While they were scavenging some of the supplies from the small camp Videl decided to question him a little, "So who's you partner?" "Pffffft, like you really thought I would tell you" he scoffed, "We think it's Gohan, care to prove us wrong?" "What are you, idiots? It can't be Gohan he got deactivated from the sim ages ago because he was shot and he fell off a cliff into a river. Tell the other General to check his databanks, the reason he didn't see it is probably because he got the alert that I had been officially declared M.I.A at the same time" Videl saw him playing with his watch when she realised it wasn't a watch, How did she realise you ask? that probably had something to do with the..., **"DANGER DANGER DANGER, ALERT ALERT" **yea...THAT..., " The other mercenary appeared above them in time to see Videl cock back the hammer of her sidearm and shoot several rounds into Sharpener's watch effectively stopping the alarm, "Oh no" he jumped down and backhanded a soldier into a tree, knocking him out, "Everbody RUN!" screamed Videl, all her troops turned and ran away, Gohan tending to Sharpener, "Come on man don't fall asleep on me, DON'T YOU DARE!" suddenly a paintball flew out of nowhere and hit sharpener in the visor of his helmet, instantly knocking him out, "NO!" Seventeen landed a short distance away, "So are you one of those mercs everyone is talking about? you guys aren't so tou-...Gohan?" He was answered with a knee to the stomach and a backhand to the head, he stood up relatively unhurt, "Ow! So I'm guessing I just took out Sharpener? Well my job is done, cya" and at that he phased away, Gohan fell to his knees, "DAMNIT! I completely forgot about him! well it looks like I'll just kill two birds with one stone"

**The Battlefield: 9 Days later**

_"This is it..."_ thought videl as bullets flew everywhere, grenades going off sending paint in every direction, _"This is the final battle" _It was currently early morning and it was a warzone, everyone was finally done with sneaking around, it was time to fight this out. "Hey Erasa!" Trunks called out, "Yea?" "Even though this is a simulation, it still seems so goddamn realistic!" he mused, watching soldiers on both sides leaping for trenches trying to find safety, dropping dead from enemy machine gun fire, people running from rock to rock, avoiding being taken out by any snipers. Trunks pulled out a grenade and tossed it far out into the crowd. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, not only spraying paint everywhere, but also leveling the ground between the two armies sending soldiers flying everywhere. "That wasn't my grenade was it?" he asked before being hit by a large piece of debris, a very large, wooden and leafy piece of debris.

**Videl's POV**

Everything was blurry, she couldn't see much, people were laying underneath fallen trees, unconcious, the virtual trees crushing them. She managed to sit up against the rock that was behind her, while she tried to reorientate herself.

**Trunks' POV**

He was currently underneath a tree, not being crushed but he was underneath it. He looked at the destruction and noticed that alot of the soldiers were still trying to stay concious, he really hoped that Videl was ok, he had insisted that she stay away from the battle but she was adamant about being part of it. He saw Erasa underneath him, he had managed to shield her and she was slowly regaining her senses.

**Normal POV**

Gohan was now making his move, he merely had to find an access panel and program a new weapon and it's co-ordinates and time to detonate. He had been in the middle of the battle decimating the number of troops on red team's side for about 5 minutes before he knew he had to leave. So he was currently sneaking through a tunnel underneath the bunker where The General usually stayed. He opened the hatch and found that he was surrounded by 10 guards, one being seventeen. He looked out the door and saw a spot in the bush that would make alot of noise, and so he made a multiform go back through the tunnel and attract the attention of the guards. Once they all left chasing his multiform he walked into plain sight. "General" Gohan regarded, "Merc" "I believe you know why I'm here" "Just do it already, you've beaten me and outsmarted my men" Gohan merely nodded and he shot the General in the head, he then quickly made his multiform return to him and straight away shot seventeen in the face, who had been chasing his multiform, he may not be able to physically beat seventeen without transforming, but seventeen was not immune to the gases. Especially not when they started screwing around with the parts of him that are still robotic. He quickly disposed of the others and phased out of the room.

**"This message is being played to inform you that the General of the red team has been eliminated by The Mercenary" **This message instantly damaged the morale of all the surviving red team members, and strengthened the morale of all blue team members. Videl stood among the odd 400 soldiers still alive on her team, alot of them without guns but wielding their knives or large sticks and branches and broken guns. She looked up the hill at the Red team who had a similar amount of men. She pointed her weapon at the enemy and started charging as did the rest of her men, "AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH H!"

The red team seeing no other alternative did the same, charging down the hill with whatever weapon or object they could find, as the two teams got closer, the reamaining guns were being fired at the same time, Videl shot someone in the head and quickly kicked another in the groin, Trunks jumped at one and kicked him into a group of others, Erasa began spraying her weapon into the crowd while Clark was beating down whoever he could get close enough to. It was mayhem, people dropping everywhere, Videl was alone and making her way to the flag there were still several people guarding it but she managed to make a diversion **(A.N WITH WHAT?!)** that allowed her to grab the flag and run, with the guards hot on her heels. Trunks was running around looking for Videl when he saw her burst out of a shrub and collapse on the ground with the flag, splashes of paint covering her, "Videl are you ok?" "T-take the f-flag" she said obviously bordering on conciousness, "But what about you!?" "TAKE IT!" Trunks was going to argue further but he changed his mind grabbed it and ran. he was too busy trying to concentrate on not tripping that he couldn't dodge the bullets, and ended up with several nasty shots, he was still being shot as he tried to make the last few feet to his flag, he was avoiding the bullets right up to when he was a meter away he got shot in the side of the neck and this mae him collapse, he reached out with a hand and inched closer and closer to the objective, almost unconcious, _"Gotta...make...it grrr" _he lurched at the objective and planted the flag firmly before immediately passing out.

**BLUE TEAM WINS, BLUE TEAM WINS **Rang out over the loud speakers, and the people who were still fighting all looked up listening to the message, "YES, WOOHOO!" Clark dropped his stick and jumped for joy, Erasa turned and hugged her other best friend Rulie,**(A.N Who was created for this scene and only this scene to make up for the fact that Videl is currently unconcious. And we'll probably never see her again...EVEEEEEEEER)** "WE WON WE WON!"

That night the gas was switched off and everyone went to their camps, Blue team having a banquet with a lot of food, Sharpener was sitting with the rest of blue team talking to Erasa, Johnson and Clark. Gohan stood to the side watching when Videl walked up to him, "Enjoying the banquet?" "hn" he replied "What made you decide to choose our team?" "Red team killed my partner" he stated blandly, "Do we get to find out who you are?" she inquired, "Negative" She sighed, "I thought as much" he began to walk away, "Where are you going" "Got something to do"

**Red Team Base: 5 mins later**

Gohan quickly changed into his old armor and ran to his General, he stumbled in somewhat awkwardly, "Y-you wanted to s-see me sir?" The General was surprised, he had been convinced that Gohan was the other mercenary. "Umm yes, I uh just wanted to congratulate you for staying loyal to your team" Gohan clumsily saluted, "Thank you sir!"

And so the gym class that lasted weeks without any prior warning or permission from parents was finally over. Our main character guy was just arriving home when...**CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG**, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GOHAN? OFF GALIVANTING WITH YOUR HOOLIGAN FRIENDS I SUPPOSE? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? MY SON IS A DELINQUENT!" Chichi was in hysterics, "Actually mom we just had a kind of excursion to the simulation dome behind our school" She instantly stopped and smiled, "Well who am I to argue with your school's education system? Come in and eat dear" **"Yeesh, how do her emotions change at the drop of a hat?" **asked Gohan's new found saiyan side, _"Search me, I've been trying to figure that out for 13 years"_

Meanwhile Videl was at her house still thinking about that mercenary, _"Who the hell is it?! There can only be so many people who could take down Jake singlehandedly!" _She thought as she started walking downstairs, _"Maybe if I stop thinking about it, it'll come to me" _She went to the kitchen to ask if her favourite maid, Kim, could fix her something to eat, _"Hey Kim could you-wait a minute I'm still talking in my head" _"Kim could you please make me something to eat?" "Of course dear! what would you like? I can make chicken tonight, hotdogs, beef stroganoff, spaghetti, roast turkey ect ect ect ect" **(A.N Ran out of different kinds of dinner foods)**

**Orange Star High: I dunno I kinda lost track of time during the Paintball Saga so lets just say several hours later**

Gohan was sitting in his desk in homeroom and was bored out of his mind already, "Why did we have to come to school today? We just had almost 3 weeks straight of a war scenario and we still have to go to school the following day?!" Videl turned to him, "Don't you mean that you can't believe we GET to come to school today, you're a nerd remember? You aren't normal like the rest of us. There, aren't you grateful that I fixed you're sentence for you?" _**"That chick wasn't wrong about the 'normal' part" **__"Yea but she's being such a bitch! Stereotyping me like that!" _"Yea thanks Videl, I uhhh appreciate it?" Videl was barely satisfied with his reply but she let it go, "Your welcome" she managed to force out.

Soon enough it was gym and Gohan was not a happy chap, during lunch he had to go with Videl to make sure she didn't get shot up at a robbery, next he had to deal with her questions as Gold Fighter, then he came back and had to answer more of her questions as Gohan, then just as he was about to eat he was attacked by Jake and his cronies and he had to wuss out so as not to reveal anything. As Gohan walked into gym everyone's eyes locked onto him and the feeling of anger that seemed to roll off him in waves, "Do I have something on my face Erasa?" he asked quietly, "Uhhhh no" "Then could you please ask the class why THEY'RE ALL LOOKING AT ME!" he yelled quickly taking most of the attention off him, "Yeesh bro what happened to make you so angry?" Sharpener asked him, "It's Videl, she won't stop asking questions and on top of that I had to pretend to be afraid of Jake and his league of super losers" He whispered back, "Don't mind Videl she's always been like that, and although it wouldn't hurt her to tone down her attitude a bit she's a good friend" "Yea well apparently I'm not her friend just yet by the way she's treating me"

Gym was over and Gohan was on his way to talk with Vegeta when he sensed Jazuka's ki flare, "What's going on?" he changed course and headed to Jazuka's position and was met with the sight of Jazuka and Kagome sparring, as Super Saiyans! "What the- How- When did they ascend!?" he noted that as a super saiyan, Jazuka could easily do-away with cell's second form as could Kagome but with Cell's first form, "She's...She's stronger th-than...Piccolo **(A.N Whom I have yet to add)** was back during the android Saga!" **(A.N We got a clean up at isle 3, yep it's the Fourth wall again!)** They apparently didn't notice him and he opened a mental link with Vegeta, _/VEGETA, JAZUKA AND KAGOME ARE SUPER SAIYANS!/ /They're what? Super saiyans!? I'll be right there Gohan!/ "Did he just call me Gohan?"_

Once Vegeta arrived they watched Jazuka's and Kagome's fight until they decided that they had seen enough, he then floated down in between them and stopped their fight so he could question them, "You two when did you become super saiyans?" Vegeta asked, "Back in our timeline, about 1 year ago" they replied, "And why didn't you tell us?" "We didn't think it important, as I said, there are much stronger people than me, even in my Ascended Super Saiyan form" he said a little nervously, "What's that? You've already managed to reach the full potential of your Super Saiyan form?" Jazuka just nodded at him, "mhm" he crouched into a powering up position and started raising his energy, "hrrrrrrrrrrr aghhh agggggghhhhh hrrrrrr" The ground beneath them began shaking and rocks floated from the ground where they disintegrated in the air, Jazuka was surrounded by streams of tiny golden orbs of energy all spiralling around him, these orbs slowly came together creating a kind of sphere around him, "hrrrrrrrrrrrrr AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" suddenly the orbs expanded and joined together creating a solid Golden sphere around his body and the sphere began expanding, "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHH" the sphere stopped expanding and slowly dissipated reavealing a slightly bulked up Jazuka with his hair slightly more rigid standing in the middle of a crater caused by his energy, "Hey prince Vegeta, how's about another round huh? Except this time with Super Jazuka!" Vegeta merely smirked and ascended to his Super Vegeta form, "It's been 7 years since I used this power!"

Meanwhile Videl sat in her jetcopter going for a ride around the country side **(A.N For the convenience of the story)** when she suddenly saw a massive golden sphere to her left and when it disappeared it left a crater behind it, "What the he- aghhh" It happened again and this time it wasn't a giant golden sphere but a shockwave, "Let's go check that out shall we" she said to herself, speeding off in the direction when suddenly a larger shockwave shook her whole Jetcopter, "What IS that?!" suddenly a golden orb zipped past her right side and when she turned around she saw it explode and take out most of a mountain, "Hooooooly crap!" she continued flying in the direction of the shockwaves and came upon a magnificent sight, "More Golden Fighters" she said in awe, she used the camera on her jetcopter too zoom in to the fighters and as she looked at the screen she saw that there were 4 golden fighters, One was the first one she had met, with the medium length golden spiky hair and the tall broad build, another was what appeared to be a girl, another boy who looked alot like the girl but with hair that was spiked forward and with a similar build to the first, the fourth was a short one with long flame-like golden hair, the latter two of them seemed to be in battle as they were both bleeding in a few places and scratched up. Then out of nowhere they suddenly turned into two blurry streaks smashing into eachother, splitting apart, darting around the sky and repeating the process again.

Vegeta caught Jazuka's kick and threw him at the ground but he used a kiai wave around him to stabilize himself, he lobbed a ki-ball at Vegeta who casually smacked it away and phased in front of Jazuka and punched him in the chin and kicked him in the stomach, Jazuka managed to let most of the air out of his lungs before the kick landed and was able to make a solar flare to temporarily blind Vegeta, then he wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck and threw him with it. Vegeta however recovered in mid air and dashed back at Jazuka, who welcomed Vegeta with a flurry of punches that were all being blocked by Vegeta's palms, _"Left right left right right right left right left left left right right left left right left right" _was all that was going through Jazuka's mind. It took some effort from Vegeta to block the punches but not a lot. He was wondering what Jazuka would try next when his worst nightmare came to reality,

_"Vegeeeeeeeeta...Vegeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeta..." _Came an all too familiar voice, _"I'm stiiiiiiiiiill haunting you" _The voice came again, "N-Nappa?" he asked aloud, and was met with a vicious elbow to the solar plexus, "G-God damnit Nappa!" he jumped back up and did a roundhouse to Jazuka's ribs, then a straight into his chest and a jackhammer on his head, _"You really got him good Vegeta!"_ Ghost Nappa commented, "NOT THE TIME NAPPA! DIDN'T YOU GET REVIVED AFTER KAKAROT KILLED FRIEZA?!" He screamed out loud, _"Well Vegeta I was alive and doing well in my new business, when a couple of weeks ago I was attacked by an android...and I got annihilated" _he replied, "Yea that'll do it for ya" Vegeta said, still out loud, "Now get outta my head" _"But Vegeta! Remember all the good times we had? Remember the Dairy Queen? Or how about that bug planet? Do you remember the bug planet Vegeta?" _"Yes Nappa I remember the bug planet, goooooood times...now f #k off" He stated harshly, _"Fine I'll go, but remember, I'll aaaaaaaaaaalways be watching you" _Nappa said, his voice slowly fading away, "Not lookin forward to it...not one bit" He looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at him, Gohan was the first to speak, "We're you just talking to yourself?" "No brat I was talking to Nappa!" he yelled, "But didn't you kill him when I was like...5?" he asked, "Your point being?" "Uhhhh nevermind" Vegeta nodded and got ready to continue fighting, "Alright let's pick up where we left off!" he instructed Jazuka, "SIR!" he responded dutifully. And they were at it again.

Finally, about an hour later, the fight was over with Vegeta being the victor, "You fight well brat, but you still need to train if you believe you're going to beat Gohan, much less me. You got me by surprise last time, and I don't plan on letting that happen again" Vegeta stated, "Yes sir" Jazuka said, he then looked at Gohan, "Hey after I heal a bit do you think we could have a spar?" Gohan scratched his head in the patented Son Grin, "Well I don't know, it would be a really close fight now that I know you have full mastery of your Super Saiyan form. I don't think I can win without ascending anymore!" he stated enthusiastically, "Well ok then maybe some other time" Jazuka replied. Just then an android appeared right infront of them, Jazuka's scouter instantly started crunching the numbers, "Look out! this is Android 100!" Jazuka yelled out, "AGGHHHHH BUT ACCORDING TO THE FUTURE THIS HAS THE CAPABILITY TO KILL YOU JAZUKA! IN THIS STATE YOU HAVE NO CHANCE" Gohan yelled out, The android quickly kicked Jazuka in the stomach and tossed him away, Vegeta being weakened from the fight was not much help either as he was quickly kneed in the head and jackhammered into the ground,knocking him out. Now it was just Kagome, Gohan and the android, "Jazuka!" Kagome yelled, "Grrrrrr GOHAN! PROTECT HER!" Jazuka bellowed, before passing out. _"DAMNIT, I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO-" _In a flash the android kicked Kagome grabbed her head and threw her at a mountain and lobbed a ki-blast her way, destroying the whole mountain range, during the explosion Gohan sensed her ki suddenly weaken and then completely disappear. "Aghhhhhhhhh sh-she's g-gone! ahhhhhhh no way!" Gohan said his mouth and eyes wide open in shock, **(A.N so much for protecting her)** "Y-You bastard! You killed her!" He yelled at the android. Suddenly there was a bright light and then nothing.

Slowly everyone awakened and found themselves in a huge crater with Gohan in the center, with his clothes torn up and he was slightly injured, "Gohan where's Kagome?" Jazuka asked looking around, "Jazuka I'm so sorry but the android got her before I could react! Im so sorry!" Gohan apologised, Jazuka just looked at him confused and then a smile broke out on his face and he started laughing, "Huh?" Gohan said dumbfoundedly **(A.N Spelling?) **"She's not gone she's just hiding her ki! Kagome come on out!" He shouted to the place where the mountain range used to be. Out came Kagome a little roughed up but virtually untouched, "Oh yeah I forgot, you guys are really good at hiding you're ki aren't you!" Gohan said finally realising, "Mhm" Vegeta finally spoke,

"Brat what happened to the android? Surely you couldn't have beaten it on your own, you wouldn't have had enough time to ascend" Gohan turned to him, "It tried to self-destruct against me, guess it wasn't counting on me being able to shrug brutal attacks better than most people!" Jazuka was shocked, _"This is the same android that managed to kill me with one attack, and Gohan survives it and brushes it off like a bug that's crawled on his jacket?!"_ Vegeta seemed to accept his answer, "Brat you get to skip our spar today but tommorow don't think you'll be so lucky" he then turned and flew away, as did Gohan. Jazuka walked over to his scouter which was still intact on the ground, "Hey this thing is still working..." He sat there monitoring the scouter which had recorded the fight but only in power levels, Which meant that he just saw numbers that represented Gohan's ki, fluctuating when suddenly the scouter showed him the highest Gohan's PL reached throughout the whole fight, "Hmmm it seemed to max at- Huh? That can't be right!...Unless he was!...Interesting..."

_**JJ: And that's the end of another chapter! Hope you liked it. Anyway this is the ending of the Paintball Saga and the rebiggining of the high school saga. Please review my precious storieseseseses...seses...anyway this is JJ out! RR please!**_

_**P.S Just to clear things up on that android 100 scenario. That was the same android that killed future him and although he wasn't capable of 100% Super Saiyan in that timeline, he was greatly weakened from his fight with Vegeta. Now to end on something funny**_

_***Ghost buster theme starts* Ve-vegeta-geta-ve-ve-ve-ve-vegeta-ve-vegeta-geta-ve-ve-ve-ve-vegeta, there'sah somethin' weird, in your neighbourhood, guess who it is? GHOST NAPPA! There'sah somethin strange, and it don't look good, who's it gonna be? GHOST NAPPA! Ve-ve-vegeta-geta-geta-geta-geta-geta-GETA-GETA-GETA-GETA-GETA-GETA-GETA!-GETA!-GETA!-GETA!-GETA!-GETA! *Ghost buster theme ends***_


	7. I hate my life

_JJ: I'm back again and it deels to good to be true, my computer is still having minor problems but I care too much about pleasing you, my adoring fans!_

_JJ: I don't have time to do a review reply this chapter but I sincerely thank all of you and I have read them. I've already got a few ideas for this story and even another story jumping around in my head but don't worry, I probably wont even start those until I atleast almost finish this one which is still a fair bit away. I'd just like to ask you all something. How do you like the Idea of Gohan's 2 Sons coming from the future (OC's of course but I'll let you guys help me create them) and making his life in Highschool a living hell?_

_**Disclaimer: The following is a non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama, please support the official release.**_

_**ps: I do not own pulp fiction or Star Wars. But see if you can catch the reference. IF you do, you get an intermawebz high-five. Also if you manage to point out a certain meme I have used in this chapter, you get 2 Intermawebz high-fives**_

**Chapter 7: I Hate My Life...**

It was early in the morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and the Vegeta was training. All was well with the world, well that is unless you include the possible extinction of the entire human race and all of Earth in general a problem. But anyway we are straying from the point, it was a great day and our favourite half-breed was currently on his way to the Gravity Chamber to have a talk with Vegeta about his new found "Saiyan Side."

Gohan had managed to get Vegeta to sit down and talk with him first,  
"So brat what did you want to talk about?" Vegeta asked in a weird caring sort of way. **(A.N *Shiver*)  
**"Well Vegeta, see I came to talk about my Saiyan Side" Gohan started,  
"Saiyan Side?" queried the Prideful Saiyan, cocking his head slightly to the side,  
"Yea, don't all Saiyans have one? You know? Like a voice in your head that tells you what to do?" Gohan tried to explain,  
"Listen Brat I have no idea what you are talking about, what exactly does this voice tell you?" Vegeta asked, Gohan looked like he was both frustrated and trying to concentrate at the same time, _**"Look all I'm saying is that it would be hilarious if you punched this guy in the face" **_argued Gohan's Saiyan side, _"And what I'm saying is, it's a really bad idea" _Gohan argued back,  
"Well Vegeta right now it wants me to punch you in the face" Vegeta looked taken aback for a moment,  
"Well it certainly sounds Saiyan to me, perhaps if you were to listen to this 'Saiyan Side' you might become a better warrior. You might even become more like me" Vegeta suggested mischeviously, _**"You know what Gohan, maybe you shouldn't listen to me all that often afterall..." **_His Saiyan Side nervously admitted, _"I'll do what I want when I want and you cant stop me!"_

"Boy what did it just tell you?" demanded the Prince,  
"Wha-? How'd you know?" Gohan asked astounded,  
"Because you took on an expression of frustration and concentration. You need to work on that" he stated clearly,  
"Ok i'll try" Gohan replied half-heartedly,  
"No, you either do or do not, there is no try" Vegeta stated wisely.  
"Yes Mast- hold on have you been watching Star Wars?!" Gohan asked incredulously,  
"Uhhhhhh, nooooo... I uh, heard the woman quote it. I, the mighty Prince of Saiyans would never watch such a nerdy movie" Gohan looked at Vegeta for a time with a look of uncertainty on his face as he tried to decipher whether or not Vegeta was lying, Vegeta put his best poker face on and so made it nigh impossible to tell, "Seems legit" he concluded,  
"Anyway I'll have the woman prepare a test or something of the sort to make sure that you're in good health and blah blah blah" Vegeta told him and shoed him out, "Kay thanks Vegeta, I'll come back in a few days for that test!" Gohan eventually decided, and took off for school with Trunks, _"Maybe I should ask Piccolo about it, I'm pretty sure I've heard him complain about voices in his head before..." _

**Orange Star High: 40 minutes later**

The classroom was buzzing with noise from all the different cliques having their chats whether it be about Star Wars, Sports or general gossip. This is where we find our hero, amongst it all, at the moment he was in an argument with Jake and for some reason he listened to his Saiyan Side this time,  
"I WILL KNOCK YOU'RE BLOCK OFF!" Jake screamed at Gohan who stood there smirking confidently,  
"Has anybody told this guy that nobody says that anymore?" Gohan said,  
"Apparently not" helped Sharpener, also smirking, "Besides, that's physically impossible, even I know that" _**"Try telling that to the Cell Juniors" **_thought Gohan's Saiyan Side,  
"I WILL F**K YOUR FACE NERD!" throwing a punch,  
"Approach me in an agressive manner brethren " Gohan replied with a smirk before dodging the sloppy hook, trying to make it look possible for a nerd.  
"Is that it? Dost thou even hoist?" Gohan asked,  
"THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?" Jake screamed again,  
"What language do you speak!?" Gohan asked,  
"What?!" Jake asked,  
"What? what kind of language is what!" Gohan quipped,  
"Huh?" replied Jake,  
"ENGLISH MOTHER F**KER, DO-YOU-SPEAK-IT?!" Gohan enunciated slowly.

**"ALRIGHT ALL YOU S****D STUDENTS SIT DOWN IN YOUR S***** *******D CHAIRS BEFORE I B**** YOU ALL OVER TO MY D**K AND F*** YOU IN YOUR ***SSES!" **Came the voice of the teacher but at that moment a noisy garbage truck started slowly reversing and making bleeping noises which just happened to cover up certain words. Everyone gasped and looked at the teacher.  
"Sir I'm not sure I heard you right what did you just say?" Someone asked,  
"I said "all you stupid students sit down in your school supplied chairs before I bring you all over to my desk and fail you in your classes" Paper, why do you ask?" the teacher asked,  
"Oh no reason I just couldn't hear you right over that truck" he said quickly and nervously.  
"Fair enough, now, ON TO THE LESSON!"

Eventually classes were over and Gohan and Trunks were moving up to the roof,  
"So, Gohan what happened back there? I've never seen you toy with someone weaker than you like that. Maybe you shouldn't see Dad for a while-" But Gohan cut in, "Relax Trunks, It's just my Saiyan Side influencing me a bit more than usual" Gohan said acting rather flippant about it,  
"Dad told me about that, and I admit that from time to time a little voice in my head tells me to react to something in a way that I normally wouldn't but yours sounds more dangerous and more frequent than mine" Trunks replied,  
"I dunno, maybe cause my Dad is so carefree and my Mom is insane. Perhaps my Saiyan Side is insane but carefree? A fusion of the two if you will" Gohan suggested, "It's possible but how come If I have the most short tempered parents besides Chichi, my Saiyan Side is exactly the same as yours?" Trunks pointed out,  
"Hmm, good point. I'm not sure but apparently Bulma is running some tests on me in a few days anyway, so I'm not all that concerned right now" Trunks could accept this answer for now and they simply devoured their food liked starved lions in peace and quiet...well besides the two of them of course.

As Gohan was walking down the hallway he bumped into Videl and Erasa, oh the joy,  
"Oh, hi Videl, uhhhh, how are you?" he asked nervously,  
"Gohan, how the hell did you dodge that punch so easily, in fact, why were you arguing with Jake in the first place! He could've seriously hurt you!" Videl demanded immediately, _**"Pfffft whatever" **_his Saiyan Side commented,  
"Uh I don't know, I-I-I just don't know" Gohan replied somewhat honestly, Videl just sighed,  
"We'll talk about it later, I came looking for you to ask if you wanted to come with Erasa, Sharpener and I. We're going on a trip around this part of the city, to pass the time and all" She offered,  
"I don't know" Gohan replied tentatively, and Erasa's smile faltered slightly, _**"Just go you wuss"**_ his Saiyan side teased, _"Alright then I will" _"You know what, why not? I'll tag along" and now Erasa's face lit up like a Christmas tree,  
"GREAT! More then 1 boy, now Sharpener wont complain about being outnumbered!"

It was now the end of the day and they were all wandering around the city, it was about 3pm and they had all decided **(A.N Erasa decided)** on going to the mall, where she bought so many bags of clothing it took 10 capsules to contain all of it, and these are the kinds of capsules that can hold a small house. They had to stop several times to satisfy Gohan's hunger during their adventure, and they had already gone to the arcade where Gohan amazed them all with his skill in DDR. It had been 5 hours of jumping from store to store. It was dark and Sharpener had already left for an emergency meeting at his boxing club. For the next hour Videl, Gohan and Erasa looked at the stars when suddenly Erasa asked,  
"Hey Gohan? Does you friend Trunks have a-a, you know a, a girlfriend" Gohan turned to her questioningly,  
"I don't think so, why?" Erasa's face went red and Videl smirked at her friend,  
"You know what?" It's getting late for me I'm gonna head ho-" Erasa started but was interrupted,  
"You three aren't going anywhere!" said a deep voice from behind them,

"Now stand up! and turn around slowly" the voice commanded, and then they heard the metallic noise of a bullet sliding in to the chamber. _**"Videl cant stop this one he is just at the right range that he wont miss, but not close enough for Videl to attack in any way, you've gotta take him!" **_His Saiyan Side concluded, _"No, I have nothing valuable, and Videl is rich anyway, what's a stolen watch or necklace? We'll just let him take our stuff and go." _Unfortunately the mugger seemed to recognise Videl, "Hey! YOU'RE THE CHICK THAT PUT MY BROTHER AWAY FOR LIFE! Well time for some revenge!" Gohan saw him aim the gun in Videl's direction and saw as Videl's eyes widened in fear. He watched as the man moved his finger to the trigger. _"I hate my life..." _Gohan thought and moved, ***BANG***

_JJ: Cliffhanger! well guys hope that you enjoyed this chapter thoroughly, and stay tuned for the next._

_ps: I apologise for the slightly shorter chapter, but I was on a tighter schedule this time around with family friends and life, I ate a chilli today and got $5 bucks out of it! Let me tell you, do not do it unless you have either bread or milk and only if you get money or recognition for it! XD No but seriously bread works like a charm, which I figured out as me and my friends howled in pain from the horrid burning sensation._


	8. Falalalala lalalaDIE!

_JJ: Hello my friends, I have an OC coming in from a friend of mine, you'll find out about him later but I am introducing him this chapter, next chapter he'll take more of an acting role._

_Vegeta: Yes, yes enough about your friend brat I want to see Gohan get shot_

_JJ: ...-_- You have a sad and bland life Vegeta_

_Vegeta: SHUT UP AND TYPE BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU!_

_JJ: You wouldn't O.O_

_Vegeta: :) try me boy_

_JJ: Alright I'll just do the disclai-_

_Vegeta: Do it quickly!_

_**Disclaimer: following non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, SUPPORT OFFICIAL RELEASE**_

_**ps: I also do not own UFC, no matter how awesome I get, I will never even compare to the awesomeness that is UFC**_

**Chapter 8: Shoot my-self with a ki beam falalalala lalalala To fit in with the o-ther kids falalalala lalalala then fight some robo-ot fighters falalalalala lalala grind their sy-stems into dust falalalala lalala la**

_"I hate my life..." _Gohan thought, then moved. ***BANG***

Gohan dropped to the grass, gasping and coughing in pain...oh and bleeding everywhere. He had jumped and pushed Videl out the way taking Videl's spot as the bullet got there, taking the bullet to his chest region, it bounced harmlessly of him and he quickly fired a ki-beam similar to Frieza's death beam into his chest, faster then any of them could blink, not really thinking about where he shot himself.  
"AAAAAGGHHHH" Erasa screamed, Though shocked, Videl had managed to use this time of confusion to take the guy down. After kicking the guy in his outstretched knee and hyper-extending it she delivered a hard chop to his just above his collarbone and managing to strike the Vagus nerve causing him to pass out. She ran to Gohan's side,  
"GOHAN! OH MY GOD! where did the bullet hit?!" Videl asked frantically,  
"I-It hit m-me in-*Cough*" Gohan coughed up a large amount of blood, which Erasa visibly turned green and Videl grimaced at. "I th-think it hit ahhhh lung-hnng *hack*" Gohan coughed up more blood. Erasa broke down in tears, "Hey, Erasa, d-don't cry, I-I'll b-be fi-*cough*, fine" he tried to say soothingly with a gentle smile on his face, but that was hard to acomplish when you were coughing up blood onto yourself as well as them. To Erasa, his smile made it seem like he was resigning himself to death.  
"DAMNIT GOHAN, WHY ARE YOU SMILING? QUICK WHERE'S YOUR PHONE? I HAVE TO CALL AN AMBULANCE" Videl screamed,  
"No!" Gohan got out, "D-Don't call an ambulance! Just go through my n-numbers and call the contact called, "Bulma" he ground out through gritted teeth, "Quick!" So Videl called the number and quickly told her the situation, however she wasn't quite expecting who arrived there.

Very soon a Jet-copter with the Capsule Corp. logo came into sight and landed before them. A woman accompanied by a man stepped out of said jet and they capsulised it. The woman was a slightly all woman wearing a lab coat over some casual clothes, and she was with a short man with flame shaped gravity-defying hair not unlike Gohan's but longer, wearing a dark-blue Full Spandex bodysuit but without sleeves, and white gloves and boots.  
"Bulma Briefs!? You know Gohan?!" Erasa cried incredulously,  
"Hi, you must be Gohan's friends, I'll talk to you in a moment" She said as she and the short man walked to Gohan's side.  
_"I recognise that man! That's her husband Vegeta! He's been voted the most mysterious and terrifying man on the planet by that magazine that celebrities read!"_ Videl thought.**(A.N What you don't think celebrities like to hear gossip? they're people too you know! XD)**

Vegeta inspected Gohan and quickly found the source of the injury, he pointed it out to Bulma who cried,  
"OH MY GOSH! GOHAN! Are you okay?!" Gohan turned his attention to his godmother,  
"Are you sure y-you're a genius?" he asked frustratedly,  
"Why do you ask that?" Bulma asked him,  
"I-have-a-f**king-HOLE-in my chest. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!?" He screamed at her,  
"Oh right sorry" she said nervously,  
"So, Videl was it? what happened to Gohan?" Videl paused to remember it all before relaying it to Bulma,  
"Well we were all hanging out and talking when this guy tried to rob us, he recognised me as the one who put his brother away and tried to shoot me, but Gohan pushed me aside and took the bullet himself" Videl told them,  
"A bullet huh?" Vegeta asked looking Gohan in the eyes, letting him know he would have to explain this properly to him later, there was no way a bullet would have injured Gohan, and even if it could he would've had all the time in the world to dodge or catch it. _"I suppose the boy was trying to keep his abilities secret but if that included blowing off his arm to make it look like a grenade could hurt him would the fool have done it?! Bah, I'll question the brat later" _

Vegeta picked him up and began walking to the clearing in the park to take off.  
"So how do you guys know Gohan?" Videl asked Bulma, but as the scientist opened her mouth to answer her Vegeta cut her off,  
"Look, I'm sure that you two would love to chat, but Gohan just fell unconscious from the large amount of blood he lost while we took our sweet time getting here and talking about it! So you can't talk to the woman right now, I kind of need her to help Gohan with the gaping hole in his lung before he BLEEDS TO DEATH! So if you don't mind, we're gonna go now" Bulma turned apolegetically to Videl,  
"Sorry about my husband but he's right, Gohan's in a critical condition here so you two swing by Capsule Corp. some time and we'll talk more" Erasa and Videl looked astounded,  
"S-Seriously?" Bulma merely smiled back,  
"Sure, any friend of Gohan is a friend of mine" and at that they took off in their Jet-copter heading to Capsule Corp.

As they disappeared into the sky Videl called the police and they dispatched a single unit to apprehend him, and Erasa went home, afterwards Videl bent down realising that Gohan must have dropped his phone when he was shot because it was laying there. As she bent over to pick it up something flashed in the moon light. She approached it and found a small piece of crumpled metal. She picked it up and tried to figure out what it was,  
_"THIS IS A BULLET! it's still warm so it was fired recently and it's all crumpled as if it hit something it couldn't pierce, but Gohan was 2 feet from this position meaning that the bullet bounced, but there's no way that it bounced off Gohan, he was definately bleeding, but when I told Bulma that he was shot her Husband gave Gohan a knowing kind of look. I'll figure you out Son Gohan!"_

**Capsule Corp: 5 hours later**

Gohan's eyes fluttered open and then closed again. He soon realised that he couldn't open his eyes, he was unusually groggy and he felt heavy, he couldn't move his limbs and he felt completely numb **(A.N How can you **_**feel**_** numb? Numb means that you have no feeling! Is that just what people say when they can't feel a part of their body? What if people somehow lose their arm in their sleep and don't realise throughout the day and they just keep telling people that their arm feels numb? If so we must pay attention to people who say they are numb because they are liable to having their limbs falling off!)** like the only part of his mind that wanted to wake up was his brain.  
_"Uhh, what happened? Where am I?" _Gohan thought,  
**"Good to see you're still still alive, that means I get to live too" **replied his Saiyan side,**"I gotta check if you have amnesia, How much do you remember?"  
**_"I remember lots of pain and screaming, Vegeta, screaming, Videl talking to Bulma, screaming and screaming" _replied Gohan,  
**"Uhhh you said screaming more than once..." **His Saiyan side pointed out,  
_"And your point is?" _Gohan said.  
**"Oooookaaaay...Next question, how many fingers am I holding up?" **His Saiyan side asked,  
_"Uhhh-" _Gohan started,  
**"How many fingers am I holding up!?" **pressured his Saiyan Side,  
_"But you don't have an-" _Gohan was interrupted again,  
** "HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP!?" **His Saiyan Side demanded,  
_"42?" _It was more of a question than an answer,  
**"Thats your answer?! 42?! THAT'S NOT EVEN PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!" **His Saiyan Side ranted,  
_"Well obviously SOMEBODY hasn't watched "Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy" _Gohan retorted,  
**"Can you not be a nerd for 5 minutes?" **His Saiyan Side asked,  
_"Can you not be a stupid head for five minutes?" _Gohan shot back,  
**"UGH! You're so immature!"  
**_"You're face is immature!"_

Suddenly Gohan's eyes snapped open. Now normally the first thing he would have noticed about his surroundings was that he did not have a single article of clothing on, next was that he was surrounded by a weird green gel-like liquid until he realised that he was in a regeneration tank at Capsule Corp, but not this time, something much more urgent just came up. his eyes hardened and he became more serious,  
_"You sense that?" _he asked,  
**"Mhm, whatever it is I can't sense it now though, it just disappeared" **His Saiyan side replied,  
_"Yea...Let's check it out" _Gohan burst out of the tank and flew straight to his room in Capsule Corp, he dressed in his dark blue Gi with red wristbands and sash with black boots. He was about to run straight out the front door when he was intercepted by Bulma and Vegeta,  
"Vegeta! There was a-!" He began,  
"I know, I sensed it, but right now you need to rest" Vegeta interrupted,  
"But I need to get out there and-!" Gohan was interrupted again,  
"No brat you need to rest until the senzu beans get here because you went and shot yourself! AND while we're on the subject of that I need to talk to you! Now...The two Saiyan Brats we met before have left with some of the Earthlings to have this mess sorted out" Vegeta explained,  
"Jazuka and Kagome? and who went with them?"

"ACHOO!" Krillin sniffled,  
"You okay bro?" Yamcha asked,  
"Yea, probably just a pretty girl talking about me somewhere"Krillin replied,

**Meanwhile at the lookout:**

Mr Popo was watering the plants on the lookout when he heard Dende in a fit of laughing,  
"Bitch what are you laughing at?" He demanded,  
"Oh sorry Mister Popo, it's just- No, please, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Back with the Z warriors**

"Don't let 18 hear ya say that, she'll track her down and make her suffer" Yamcha joked,  
"Alright enough small talk, we need to decide what we're going to do once we get there" came the voice of the Namekian,  
"Piccolo is right, besides what we sensed earlier, we have no idea what we're up against" Jazuka agreed. The 5 legendary fighters landed at a large destroyed city that had clearly not been rebuilt since the cell games,  
"Well until we see what it is, we don't even know that we have to fight it" Krillin pointed out,  
"My scouter is telling me it's this way" Kagome said. They all walked in the indicated direction when they saw a figure standing in the open, it appeared male and human and it was wearing a hood. The only thing that seemed abnormal were it's glowing crimson eyes that could be seen even through the material of it's hood. The five quickly readied themselves, not quite in a fighting stance but still at the ready.  
"Who are you!" Piccolo demanded. The figure looked up at them and they saw the majority of his face, but his eyes and above were shrouded by his hood. He looked to be between 16 and 25. With a seemingly and quite possibly permanent smirk he replied with a,  
"You'll get to know me soon enough, for now let's just be civil" He said warmly, he walked over to Kagome who was at the front of the group and extended his hand for a handshake,  
"Hello madam, nice to meet you" He said cheerily, Everyone else watched on cautiously as Kagome shook his hand, when nothing happened other then this person raising his eyebrow as if something amused him momentarily, they all visibly relaxed,  
"Nice to meet you too mister!" Kagome replied in her usual bubbly demeanor, but then suddenly the sky turned black and lightning began striking out of nowhere and her eyes became shadowed. With a slightly scary and seemingly impossible serious and low tone she added,  
"But know that if you harm any of my friends I will beat you to within an inch of your life, break all of the bones in your body and then make all the broken bone shards rupture your internal organs causing you to have a very slow and painful death in which the remainder of your miserable life will turn you to a shell of your former being as you slowly deteriorate as your inner organs begin failing inside you and you can no longer function to the point that you will soil your clothing in the very same spot that I beat you and your body is subjected to the elements and any creatures that happen upon you as they slowly devour you as you can do nothing but shout in pain and watch the creature until it reaches your eyes" There was silence as the newcomer stood there with a slightly surprised and amused expression on his face. Yamcha and Krillin dragged Kagome away,  
"Sorry about my sister, she can be a bit much sometimes" Jazuka said nervously,  
"No it's quite alright, I assure you miss, no harm will fall upon your friends here because of me. But anyway now that you know me to be of good intentions I shall take my leave now, I will see you all at a later date" And at that the mysterious figure disappeared.

**Capsule Corp: Now**

"When do you think it'll stop?" Trunks asked his mother,  
"I don't know Trunks but it can't last much longer" Bulma replied as Vegeta and Gohan argued.  
"Brat what were you thinking!?" Vegeta demanded,  
"I couldn't let her be harmed!" Gohan replied loudly,  
"That doesn't mean you have to shoot yourself to make it look real!" Vegeta shot back,  
"I can't let people find out about my powers! Mom would kill me, and I wouldn't be able to live a normal life!" Gohan explained,  
"I Don't care about your 'normal life' why does it matter so much to you!" Vegeta demanded,  
"I want to live like any normal human being for once!" Gohan replied,  
"BUT YOU AREN'T HUMAN! YOU ARE A SAIYAN! AND IT'S HIGH TIME YOU ACTED LIKE IT!" Vegeta screamed,  
"WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT THAT I ACT LIKE A SAIYAN TO YOU! WHY DO YOU CARE IF I GET HURT!" Gohan screamed back, Vegeta's face softened slightly,  
"I-Because-Because I want to respect you!" Everyone in the room looked shocked and confused, "What?" Gohan asked confused, "I want you to be more of a Saiyan so I can call you my equal, I respect how strong you are despite being a half breed. Ever since your father died I have had only one reason to continue my training, and that was to catch up to you. I wanted to be acknowledged by you for what I am, a Saiyan Prince, I wanted to be acknowledged by you as your rival, as your prince, and as your own flesh and blood. We are of the same race Gohan and I wanted there to be a kinsmanship between us, as the last of the Saiyan race" Vegeta explained quietly,  
"Vegeta..." Gohan said in a quiet tone, Bulma and Trunks looked shocked,  
"Wow" Trunks said, "Dad has only ever confessed things like these to us before" Bulma nodded,  
"Yea, he must have grown a liking to Gohan sometime during the 11 years he's known him" All was silent for a few minutes,  
"I didn't think you could tolerate me, let alone want to be friends" Gohan thought aloud.  
"Not _Friends_ Boy. But comrades in battle, rivals" Vegeta corrected.  
**"I didn't think the guy had feelings...well other than rage, frustration and irritation"  
**_"Yea neither did I but apparently we were wrong" _Gohan was silent for a moment to take everything in,  
"Alright Vegeta, I'll be more careful, I can't promise that I can act more Saiyan like though, not unless I'm always a Super Saiyan 2" Gohan agreed,  
"Whatever just don't die on me, and keep up with your training you slacker" Vegeta commented somewhat playfully with a smirk. Gohan grinned, and with a nod he burst out the secret entrance in the roof.  
**"HA! Vegeta's got a soft side, Vegeta's got a soft side!"**  
"SHUT THE HELL UP NAPPA!"

**OSH: 5 Hours later**

It was another day at Orange Star High and the current class was in disarray as usual with several students throwing paper balls at eachother and the majority of the rest chatting mindlessly. "And then he delivered this massive right uppercut to his jaw and it sent him flying out of the ring!" Sharpener proclaimed to Videl,  
"Woah! For real?" She asked,  
"Yea! It was insane!" Sharpener replied,  
"This sounds like some kind of hoax, like wrestling" Videl said suspiciously,  
"No it was for real Videl!" Sharpener confirmed. Gohan happened to be taking his seat at this time,  
"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" He asked,  
"Oh hey Gohan, I was jus-" Then they all stared at him with their jaws dropped,  
"What are you all looking at me like that for?" Gohan asked, Videl was the first to speak,  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
"Hey I have just as much right to be here as you" Gohan said,  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! YOU GOT SHOT JUST LAST NIGHT!"  
**"Well f**k"  
**"S-so?" Gohan asked nervously,  
"Most people don't come to school only a day after being shot in the lung!" Videl screamed,  
"Oh! R-really? Why not?" he asked,  
"I-I, you-you're-I-it-he" Videl stuttered,  
"Students! Settle down and sit down NOOOOOOOW!" the teacher screamed, everyone immediately sat down and shut up.  
**"You sure know how to weasel out of situation bro"  
**_"Hey shut up!" _Gohan screamed out to his other self.  
_ "And also thanks for the interruption Dende"_ **_/_**No_ problem Gohan**/** _Dende replied telepathically.

Another few classes passed by in which Videl tried to find out why Gohan was at school after being shot, and then she failed in every single class  
_"Ahhhh forget it, it's hopless I'll ask him another time_. Finally it was lunch time and Gohan finally got to ask the question that had been bugging him all day,  
"So Sharpener, what were you and Videl talking about this morning?"  
"Oh right, it's this new fighting event. It hasn't come to tv yet but I bought a ticket to go last night after I found out the boxing meeting was just a prank message from my dad. It so freakin awesome dude! Hey I'm going again tonight you guys wanna go?" Sharpener asked,  
"Yea sure why not?" Gohan said,  
"Since when did you take an interest in Martial Arts book boy?" Videl joked, Gohan just scratched the back of his head nervously and smiled,  
"Oh hey! Can I bring Trunks along?" Gohan asked,  
"Sure" Sharpener replied,  
"Hey where is he anyway?"  
"Oh he had to stay home and help Bulma with-" He had said to much,  
**"Dude you friggen **_**suck**_** at keeping secrets"**

"Trunks is Bulma's Son?!" They all yelled at once,  
"Why haven't we heard of him before in the magazines?" Erasa asked,  
"Come to think of it isn't Bulma's seven year old also named Trunks?" Sharpener asked,  
"Hey yeah! I wonder why she named them the same" Erasa wondered. They all looked at Gohan,  
"You better start explaining Gohan!" Videl demanded,  
"Okay okay I'll answer your questions!" he said holding his hands infront of him defensively,  
"Good. Now firstly, how come we haven't heard of him before?"  
**"He didn't want the attention so he hid over seas with some relatives for a few years and he thought now would be a good time to return and live with his family" **Rattled off his Saiyan Side,  
_"Huh?"  
_**"Just say it dumbass!"  
**"He-uh doesn't like media attention, which I'm sure you can understand Videl" She nodded, "So he moved in with some relatives overseas for a while, but he wanted to be with his family so he moved back. Then he came to school and had the school not reveal any details about who he really was"  
_"Atleast that last part was true" _he thought,  
"I guess that makes sense" Videl said,  
"Well how come both Bulma's sons have the same name?" She asked,  
"Well I don't know Videl, maybe you should ask her" Gohan suggested,  
_"Please dont ask her, please don't ask her, please don't ask her, please don't ask her"  
_"Okay then, thanks...I guess"  
_"HELL YES SAIYAN SIDE! How'd you think of all that?"  
_**"It was already one of the many possible answers in your mind I just had to make you aware of it, and seeing as I don't have anything else to do, it didn't take very long"  
**_"Alright! Fistbump!" _He then realised it had no physical being to do so with, _"Handsha-...high fi-... thumbs u-... G-good job"  
_"So" Sharpener began, "What's Trunks helping his mom with anyway?"

"Alright Trunks, tell me what you see" The Blue-haired genius asked her son, They were currently going through some biology tests to see what was causing Gohan's Saiyan Side to be such a prominant entity in his mind.  
"His blood cells all look pretty normal, nothing seems to be different then it shou-...What the hell?"  
"Trunks? What's wrong?" She walked over to Trunks,  
"Mom something is wrong here. There are some weird coloured blood cells that are destroying the others, what does that mean?" He asked,  
"It sounds like some kind of infection, but that isn't right, you Saiyans can't catch any disease found here on Earth" She pondered,  
"But Goku got that heart disease" Trunks pointed out,  
"Your father and I managed to find out that Goku had actually caught a sickness on the Planet he landed on when Namek exploded, Yardrat I believe it was called, anyway that sickness faded but unbeknownst to Goku, on his way back it turned into the heart disease that he experienced, and even then it took three years to become strong enough to actually affect him" **(A.N The author would just like to announce that this is not factual information and should not be used in any arguments about Saiyan Biology, it is merely a theory the author concocted XD) **"In any case we should have Gohan come here after school to run some more tests"

**Satan City Streets: 7 hours later**

Gohan had already gone home to get dressed and had headed to Capsule Corp to get Trunks, as he arrived in the lab Bulma was reading a newspaper with a headline of "Disappearing Convicts!" and Trunks approached him,  
"Gohan we'd like to run some more tests" Bulma said,  
"Sorry Bulma but can they wait? I have this thing with my friends, which is actually why I came, I wanted to ask Trunks if he wanted to come watch this new fighting thing that's like the "UFC" that Sharpener found, we're all heading there now"  
"Sounds cool! Can I go mom?" Trunks asked,  
"Fine but bring him back right afterwards okay?"  
"Right" Trunks replied dutifully,  
"Oh and before I forget" She tossed them each a scouter, Gohan's was red and Trunks' blue.  
"With the help of Kagome and her brother I made these so that no sneaky androids can sneak up on you, they also have the capability to read powerlevels and work as a communicator to either me or anyone else with one, all you have to do is add eachothers frequencies to the logs and you have a quick way of communicating with eachother. Try it out!" Gohan and Trunks both logged eachother in, and tested the communications system which worked like a charm, then they both headed out to the meeting place.

"Gohan, Trunks! What took you guys so- what are those things and where do I get one?" Sharpener asked upon seeing their scouters,  
"Oh Trunks' mom gave us these, they are basically, communications devices that work by using the frequency system that Capsule Corp uses to talk to other people with one They're called 'Scouters'"  
"Is that all they do?" Videl asked interested,  
"No they also tell you how strong someone is by gauging their powerlevel" Trunks said,  
"No joke, tell us our 'powerlevels' would you?"  
"Sure" Gohan said, he looked towards Erasa and pressed a button on the side, lots of weird symbols appeared on the screen of their devices,"Alright Erasa you have a power level of 8, That's rather high for someone with no martial arts training" **(A.N That's right she's stronger than the farmer, everyone is stronger than the farmer, heck he was only at 5 because of the gun) **"Sharpener you have a powerlevel of 40" He said, "Alright!" he cheered, "And Videl, powerlevel of- woah 110" He told her, "That's a great power Videl!" She gave him a one handed victory pose with a large grin,  
"Of course, I'm my fathers daughter! Hey can we see yours?"  
_"Uh oh, these scouters are designed to be able to read a persons power even if they hide it! I Can't let them see it!"  
_"Uhhhhh!" Gohan said nervously,  
"Hey come here!"

After a few moments of Videl climbing on Gohan's back trying to take the device she retrieved it and put it on,  
"Oh wow this is cool, now which button was it, oh yes this one" she said,  
_"Goodbye normal life" _Gohan thought,  
"Huh? It's got all these weird symbols, I can't read it!"  
**"Ha, it's in Saiyan, she can't understand it!"  
**"Oh sorry Videl, I forgot to tell you that it's in a language used by my culture, how about I get you all your own in English? Unfortunately for now I'll only be able to get you communicative ones as the powerlevel scanner is for Capsule Corp. only at the moment, you'll have to wait till later to get the newer ones" Gohan explained,  
"Hey that's okay man, they aren't even on the market yet so it's fine, we'll be happy with whatever you can get us" Sharpener replied gratefully,  
"Alright, just tell me the colours you want and then we'll all go to this fighting thing, then when I leave I'll ask Bulma to make some for you, I have to go there anyway" he told them,"By the way, whats this new fighting thing called anyway?" Trunks asked Sharpener,  
"Oh it's actually supposedly a recruitment thing for a fighting organisation, they just allow people to come and watch because it puts money in their pockets. They're probably trying to find fighters to try and beat Hercule and take the credit for his training. Anyway it's called Cybernetically Enhanced Fighting, crappy name, don't know why they named it that but it's cool anyway" Trunks and Gohan looked to eachother,  
**/**It's a coincidence right?**/ **Gohan asked Trunks telepathically,  
**/**It has to be, I don't think the Androids are stupid enough to publicly display their recruitment facility**/ **Trunks thought back.

So the group left for the event, bought their tickets and took their seats,  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE SECOND RECRUITMENT NIGHT SO FAR! THESE FIGHTERS ARE ALL FIGHTING FOR A POSSIBLE SPONSORSHIP AND TRAINING IN HOPES OF CREATING THE PERFECT FIGHTERS FOR THE UPCOMING WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT AT THE END OF THE YEAR! PREPARE TO WITNESS THE BEST FIGHTS THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!" The whole crowd cheered in excitement, there was a large 30ft by 30ft stone square ring remeniscent of the WMAT ring in the center of the room with tv's situated around the room for people at the far back to watch, The seats were situated so that the farther from the ring you were the higher up the chairs were, just like any other sporting event. "PREPARE FOR THE FIRST FIGHT! FIRST UP IS A VETERAN FIGHTER WITH 5 YEARS OF FIGHTING EXPERIENCE IN OUR ORGANISATION! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES ROBOOOOTIC RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEE EYYYYYYY!" The crowd cheered, and a tall lean bald man with toned muscles walked out of the room with a blank look on his face as if there was no crowd there. "AND COMING ALL THE WAY OUT HERE TODAY IS OUR CHALLENGER! HE IS AN EXPERIENCED MASTER OF TAEKWONDO, AND WITH 34 WINS AND ONLY 4 LOSSES, HE'S LOOKING RATHER CONFIDENT! PRESENTING TO YOU, BOBBYYYYY BOOOUUUNCEEEEEEEEER!" Once again the Crowd cheered as a man of average height with light brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and a rather muscular build emerged waving to the audience and showing off a few head kicks and punches.

The two fighters walked up to eachother, and the referee stepped between them,  
"I want the both of you to fight to the best of your ability, no killing allowed and stop when I say stop, if you give up simply raise your hand and say "I give up" otherwise do not stop fighting until either you fall out the ring, time runs out or one of you is unconscious! Okay?" Bobby nodded as he bounced slightly on the spot dressed in his dark green Martial Arts Gi and black sash wristbands and martial arts shoes, while James merely stood completely still and nodded while staring at Bobby intently, he was dressed in a regular blue T-shirt and red cloth shorts with white socks, it was a rather strangle looking outfit for a fighter. "And BEGIN!" The ref called and straight away Bobby threw a punch at James face which was dodged with lightning speed, Bobby folloed up with punch towards James' midsection which connected and then with a roundhouse to the head that forced James to look to his side, Bobby retreated back to a safe distance and watched as James simply stood there, his head still turned slightly from the kick, but he simply turned his head back and leapt and did a flying kick into Bobby's stomach causing him to hit the ground and slide to only a foot away from the edge of the ring when he had been standing in the middle only moments before, Bobby lay there clutching his stomach struggling to breathe when he realised that his opponent was running straight at him, he stood there and waited one hand still clutching his stomach and he waited and then jumped at the last minute on to the other mans shoulders and leaned forward and jumped off, now this normally should have caused the other man to fall out the ring, however for some reason he wasn't budged by the man launching off the back of his shoulders and he merely turned around, grabbed him by his ankles and swung him toward the ground outside the ring and let go right before Bobby made contact with the ground. The crowd went wild at this, half of them panicking because that looked like it would seriously hurt and the other half cheering because it was friggen awesome!

Gohan meanwhile had been watching the fight closely and monitoring the powers with his scouter, and he found that this was a very unfair fight, Bobby had an impressive powerlevel of 68 but James had a powerlevel of 2,000! Something wasn't right here, this dude was literally 200 times stronger than Videl and he was acting all strange.  
_"For some reason I don't think he's human..." _Gohan thought  
**"Maybe because he has an immensely high powerlevel for a human, he is acting all cold and calculated and his nickname is LITERALLY Robotic Riley?" **His Saiyan side told him,  
_"For some reason" _Gohan thought,  
**"OH COME ON!" **The next fight once again had James fighting a challenger, this one only had a Power of 37. James straight away kneed him in the stomach picked him up from the side and slammed him into the ground, kicked him so he slid along the ground for a few feet before he kicked him into the air and punched him in the Kidney, caught him by his arm slammed him into the ground and then proceeded to stomp on his back until the ref managed to get him to stop. The whole crowd went silent, as the ref checked his vitals,  
"HE'S ALIVE!" Most of the crowd "awwwwww'd" Trunks and Gohan looked shocked,  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE! THEY WANTED HIM TO BE DEAD?!" Trunks stated rather loudly. Several fights later James was still beating every challenger that came through, at one point he even broke his opponents leg with a kick.  
**/**I've seen enough mindless slaughter, Trunks stay here I'm, "going to get popcorn"**/ **Gohan stood up and left for the bathroom,  
"Where is Gohan going?" Videl asked,  
"Just going to get popcorn" Trunks told her. Gohan entered the bathroom where he quickly flew out the window, retrieved his blue and red Gi changed into it, transformed and flew back as fast as he could meaning that it literally took him 1 minute to get home and back and that's only because he can't change as fast as he can move without tearing the clothes. Then he told the announcer that he wanted to join in as a last minute challenger, he agreed to let Gohan go on next and moved out onto the stage again.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY WE HAVE A NEW LAST MINUTE ENTRY FOR A CHALLENGER!" The Crowd cheered, "MAY I PRESENT TO YOU, THE FIRST GOLDFIGHTEEEEEEEEER!" The crowd cheered the loudest they had cheered all night, "YES THAT'S RIGHT! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HIS OTHER GOLDEN-HAIRED FRIEND IS BUT I FEEL HONORED TO HAVE THE FIRST GOLDFIGHTER OUT HERE! DON'T ALL OF YOU!?" The crowd cheered again, "ALRIGHT, BECAUSE JAMES HERE HAS DEFEATED SO MANY OF OUR CHALLENGERS TODAY, WE WILL START YOU OFF WITH ONE OF OUR LESSER FIGHTERS!"  
"No start me off with 'James' please" Gohan asked,  
"I'M SORRY MISTER GOLDFIGHTER SIR BUT I'M NOT ALLOWED, YOU'LL HAVE TO BEAT A FEW OF OUR DEFENDERS FIRST!" The announcer appologised,  
"Fine let's just do this" Gohan stated exasperatedly,  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, DEFENDING AGAINST QUITE POSSIBLY THE STRONGEST CHALLENGER WHO HAS EVER WALKED THROUGH THAT DOOR! IS THE ONE AND ONLY, CARL CRUSHER CRASHMAN!" A large extremely tall and bulky man walked through the door with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. He also seemed to not notice the crowd and he had an unnatural grey tone to his skin. "ALRIGHT YOU BOTH KNOW THE RULES SO LETS GO!"

Straight away the man named Carl launched straight at Gohan who simply phased out of the air infront of him and re-appeared behind him, Carl stopped in mid-air dropped to the ground quickly, turned and punched Gohan in the face which didn't make him budge or even blink, still expressionlessly Carl pulled his fist back for another punch but Gohan phased out and phased back standing side on with his right leg at a 90 degree angle to his left and his foot lodged deep in Carl's abdominal region, Gohan slowly retracted his foot and his leg then kicked out again, this time with his legs forming a nearly 180 degree angle as Gohan kicked the much taller man in the chin, sending him into the air and he landed right outside the ring. "Next" Gohan said with a cold tone and scowl.  
"Oh wow!" Videl said out loud,  
"A-Amazing!" stated sharpener,

"I'M JUST AS SHOCKED AS YOU LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TWO HITS WAS ALL IT TOOK, AND GOLDFIGHTER DIDN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE HE WAS TRYING! WELL GOLDFIGHTER SINCE YOU DID SO WELL THERE WE'LL PUT YOU STRAIGHT THROUGH TO JAMES!" The announcer-well-announced.  
"Good"  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LETS HEAR IT FOR JAAAAAAAAAAAAMES AND THE GOLDFIGHTEEEEEEER!" The crowd was going savage up in their seats. "ALRIGHT BEGIN!" Gohan instantly phased behind James and elbowed him in the center of his spine, or atleast where a spine should be, Gohan only made contact with a circuit board which crumbled upon impact and the robot shut down, then Gohan phased in and out all around it continuously hitting it in different places and breaking circuits and tearing wires, ensuring that James would never be fixed. He then phased back to where he had been standing before. It had taken him all of 3 seconds to do that. James stood still for a few moments before his different parts of his body started jerking in all different kinds of directions and then collapsed,  
"Slow reflexes there James" Gohan stated to it, "I hit you ages ago" he said still with his cold scowl.

Gohan watched as the announcer was called by a man standing in shadow's, who said something to the announcer and disappeared, the announcer then returned to the ring and said,  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT SEEMS THE GOLDFIGHTER HAS COMPLETELY INCAPACITATED JAMES! SO AS A SPECIAL TREAT WE HAVE DECIDED TO PIT HIM AGAINST OUR BEST NEW RECRUIT! EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FORRRRR...BENNYYYYYYYYYYYY BONE BUUSTERRR!" **(A.N What's up with these guys and their fascination with agonisingly annoying alliteration? ;D) **The crowd cheered for the umpteenth time that night. A slightly dark-skinned seven and a half foot tall man with unnaturally bulging muscles walked into the ring, he had shaved black hair and no pupils. He wore no shirt, a pair of grey gi pants, black martial arts boots and a black sash. After the crowd had calmed down the two fighters were standing across from eachother when,  
**/**Gohan!**/ **Trunks called alarmed, **/**This one has a powerlevel of 300 million!**/ **Gohan took on an expression of shock, _"This is bad!" _Trunks thought, _"Since Gohan fought cell his power has decreased slightly! In his Super Saiyan form he might not be able to beat him without ascending, but if he ascends then everyone here will get hurt!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAND BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGIIIIIIIIII IIIIIN" _for a few moments Gohan and Benny merely stood a few feet from eachother. Then Benny said something. Just a few simple words, yet they were easily enough to confuse all but one of the audience members and the challenger himself, it was all he had to say to have Gohan frozen in his spot,  
"D-Did he just say...?!" Was all Trunks could manage, All Gohan could do is stand there with his mouth wide open and shock clearly written on his face,  
"Ahhhhhhah" was all that came out of his mouth. Those words were,  
"Hello, Mr. Super Saiyan"

_JJ: How do you guys like it? It was quite a bit longer than my last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it because I spent alot of time on it, as you can see things are getting a little more serious now but it will still remain light-hearted in some places. Also, what do you think my friends OC is going to be like, if you wish go into detail on what you think his intentions are, I'm legitimately interested, and also please give me some feedback on that moment between Vegeta and Gohan about halfway through the story, that was the first time I have ever written a kind of bonding moment to build a relationship between two characters, It was especially hard to do without making Vegeta too OOC I personally think that would be something Vegeta might say in substitute for "let's be friends" Or "you're an interesting person, we should hang out sometime" Read and Review plz!_


	9. Coz bro I'd kill an Android for yahh!

_JJ: Hello everybody, I'm back from my endless stream of holidays and camping trips and I'm here to stay for a while, for you this means I might have more time to write and that means more chapters for you my faithful reading companions. Oh stop it you, I know I'm awesome. Anyway, lets recap here Gohan needs to have some urgent tests run on him, he's about to fight this 7 foot tall muscle bound robot with an immensely high power and they met a strange human looking man whom they know nothing of._

_Vegie head: Yes and I am- Brat what have you done to my name?..._

_JJ: Just messing with it_

_Vegeta-ble: Ok Brat turn it back before I am forced to RIP OF YOUR DI-_

_Jazuka: Lord Vegeta!_

_Vegeta: That's better... Now what is it?_

_Jazuka: Well I came to tell you how the Saiyan race repopulated._

_Vegeta: FINALLY, SOME ANSWERS!_

_Jazuka: Yes well the way it happened was that a-_

_JJ: Bored now starting the review reply. Chan3 any final thoughts?_

_Chan3: YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE MY CHARACTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

_**Review Reply:**_

_HarmonyFan669: Oh Nappa, how you entertain us constantly I'll never know_

_jisko2ijsko: They should but if anyone tries then Vegeta would blast them to HFIL. Too bad :(_

_lady-yuna: Thank you for the constructive criticism, I'll try to work on making my writing clearer for you guys :D_

_Jimthebear2: A little hectic? More like a lot hectic!... Does that work out?_

_9thZfighter: Ill reply to both the reviews that I missed in one go here *ahem* Rhyming is a gift my good man/woman, you must put it to work immediately. Indeed, Gohan's in trouble alright, let's see if he can pull himself outta this one! and here is your update kind sir/lady!_

_Gohan55: Your wish is my command!_

_Guest: Does doesn't it, however it is not, because as there is no babidi, there is no Majin, so even if it was spopovich, well you get the point, it's too gruesome too describe XD_

_Chan3: Dude, go back to your own story and stop putting subliminal messages on my story, I'll make sure to direct them to your story_

_JJ: I think I may have missed some there because it's all a little confusing as I have not review replied for the last two chapters but I apologise to those I missed, now onwards! TOO STORY! Or is it glory...I can't tell..._

_**Disclaimer: The following is non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release.**_

**Chapter 9: Coz Bro I'd kill an Android for yahh! (Yeah Yeah) I'd make sure that it's destroyed for yahh! (Yeah Yeah) Did that one LOOK LIKE it's on 'roids to yahh?! Yea Bro I'd kill and Android for yahh! Who else could do the same?**

**"What the f**k, Who the f**k and how the f**k?" **Gohan's Saiyan side asked,  
_"Good question, how the hell does he know what I am? Wait! Didn't that android who kidnapped grandpa know me? SO HE'S ONE OF THEM, AND HE'S FRIGGIN HUGE!" _he thought,  
"HE CAN'T FIGHT THAT!" Videl screamed,  
"Dude that guy is friggen enormous!" Sharpener exclaimed, "He's gonna get stomped!"

The first thing the Android did was blast Gohan out the wall of the building and into the streets,  
"GOH-OLD FIGHTER!" Trunks corrected himself neatly, Videl looked at him,  
"Wait what were you just about to say?!" Trunks visibly cringed, atleast he thought he corrected himself in time,  
"Why I said Gold-Fighter Videl, what did you think I was going to say? Gohan? Him the Gold Fighter? Even though he manages to do amazing things when he's not concentrating which points to the fact that he may be concealing his powers from all of you? That's quite possible yet highly unlikelllyyyyy!" Trunks explained, Somewhere not far from them somebody wearing a cloak with glowing red eyes face-palmed at his stupidity,  
"Well there goes my targets cover..." however against all aspects and laws of physics, Erasa and Sharpener accepted his answer,  
"Oh I guess that makes sense" they replied,  
_"I stiiiiiiill got it" _Trunks thought, leaning back in his seat with a smile on his face,  
"NO IT DOESN'T!" Videl screamed, "If you don't-!"

**BOOM **Suddenly their attention was re-focused on the battle before them, Goha- I mean the Gold Fighter had punched at the same time the Android punched and it created a shockwave so powerful that most of the audience was knocked over and out of their seats.  
"Did their punches just cause a shockwave across the entire building!?" Sharpener cried out in question,  
"No...that's just aaaaaaa...Brofist, they're just...Brofist bumping?" He said and it sounded more like a question,  
"That's one Brofist!" He replied, "I need to learn how to do that!"

Gohan and the Android were trading punches and Gohan was more or less holding his ground, untiiilllllllll. The android punched Go-old Fighter and then created a powerful ki-blast in his hands and Fired it at Gohan that launched him back out the building, and across the street, there was a large fissure along the road that was atleast half a mile long, and several dozen feet deep. All was quiet and the parts of the crowd that had not run away was waiting for the dust and smoke to clear. The figure that Piccolo and co. had met yesterday stood up quickly, but sat back down once he managed to read his targets heartbeat in the middle of the destruction.  
"Where is he?" Erasa asked,  
"I don't know E...I can't see him!" Sharpener replied,  
_"I can sense him, but, it doesn't make sense _**(A.N Badumtss) **_his signature...I can't find it! Where is he?" _Trunks thought.  
"Target, eliminated" The Android stated, Then a man with long blue hair comed to the left of his head **(A.N Imagine something similar to Kakashi from naruto but all the way so that it spikes out on a 90 degree angle to his head) **An Abe Lincoln beard that was also blue with shallow cheekbones.  
"Very good my android!" He said with a demi-deep raspy voice that had an accent to it. **(A.N What's the name of the accent I'm looking for? OH, CRAZY THAT'S IT!)**

"Ha, I knew there was someone else behind this" said a voice that emanated from the fissure,  
"Hmm? Who said that?!" He asked no-one in particular,  
"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" The voice came again and everyone looked and right at the end of the fissure stood Goha- I mean The _GOLD FIGHTER, _with half of his gi top missing and several tears in the undershirt, but otherwise he showed no signs of recently being blasted out a building,  
"AGH! HE'S ALIVE! Android! GET HIM!" The doctor said, whilst running to get a bit of distance from the battle that was about to take place his lab-coat flowing behind him in the wind "For your information Saiyan! I, am Dr. Rayga but no time for talking now, you may want to pay attention to the upcoming fight!". Gold Fighter stood straight and clenched his hands by his sides with his arms bent slightly and began powering up,  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa!"

"I Don't get it! That should have atleast injured him! And yet there he is, acting as if nothing happened without even a scratch to show for it!" Trunks said aloud,  
"I know what you mean! The explosion and damage caused by that...light...thing...would have killed a normal man!" Videl agreed, At that moment Trunks' scouter started going off. Trunks simply sat and observed as the numbers climbed higher and higher his mouth slowly oppening until he was sure that his jaw would unhinge any moment now,  
"N-No way! H-His po-power is almost level with the Android and _still _rising!" Trunks proclaimed,  
"Well what is it's power level?" Sharpener asked him,  
"300 Billion..." Trunks stated,  
"WHAT!? 300 _Billion!? THAT'S, THAT'S, INSANE, IMPOSSIBLE!_" Videl screamed,  
"Gold fighter just clocked in at 290 Billion!" Trunks updated to them, They all just stood there as Gohan finished powering up,  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAGH!" He finished, shouting slightly at the end.

"He just powered up to 290 Billion exactly, and my scouter tells me he's not even at his maximum! Which means he's not trying to destroy it straight up!"  
"He's gotta be trying to extract information, he wouldn't just drag out the fight for the fun of it would he?" Videl asked him,  
_"When it indicates he's not using his maximum is it referring to Level 2? I wasn't aware it could do that! That has to be it! The only other logical explanation for it is that he...is that he...he's been...been..." _Trunks realised in his head,"That...bastard" He said aloud, which caused Erasa, Sharpener and Videl to turn away from the staring contest the two fighters were having.  
"What?" They all asked simultaneously,  
"Gold Fighter! He-Somehow-When could he have!?-Why would he!?-How did he?!-" Trunks could not form a coherent sentence so eventually they turned their heads back to the fighters below when they suddenly began fighting again.

Gold FIghter threw a punch at the Androids head which was ducked and countered with a knee directed at Gold fighters head that was avoided when Gold Fighter used his palm to deflect the knee just far enough to the side to miss him and then spun in mid-air to swing his foot towards the back of it's neck managing to connect which sent the Android flying before it managed to stop itself only a few feet from the lack of wall that Gohan was sent through before. Truth be told Gohan was drawing this fight out longer then he had to, but for some reason it didn't feel wrong,  
_**"I didn't even have to suggest it this time" **_His Saiyan side had told him when the idea first crossed his mind, _**"I'm impressed"**_ And so here they were fighting and Gohan- I mean Gold Fighter...felt exhilarated he had raised his power so that he was almost even with the machine, that way he was not so weak he would get ROFL stomped into the dirt but not so much that there wasn't that possibility that he could be caught off guard and blasted into nothingness,  
_"Never have I felt so alive" _he thought absentmindedly, _"But when so close to death"  
__**"Amen brother"**_ thought his Saiyan Side as Gold Fighter received a kick that knocked him over, he then rebounded and launched a flurry of punches and kicks, which were being blocked and dodged until he landed a solid punch in it's stomach and then a spinning kick to it's head, he then narrowly dodged a death beam that had been aimed at his heart and would have killed him instantly had it made contact.

The fight was progressing fairly well Gold Fighter having the advantage at this time after he blocked a kick aimed at his side and then elbowed it's knee causing the joint to hyper-extend, causing the android to faulter momentarily which gave Gold Fighter the chance to throw a flurry of punches to it's head and torso, causing quite a bit of damage to the inner circuitry of the Android. Suddenly,  
"HOW DID YOU DO IT!?" Trunks screamed down at the Gold Fighter,  
"I'm kind of in the middle of something!" The Gold Fighter yelled back, abruptly there was a bright flash in the room that they all dismissed as it disappeared moments later.  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL US! WHY!?" Trunks demanded,  
"TRUNKS STOP THEY'LL!-" He began but it was already too late,  
"Ahh, but I already have!" Commented the scientist guy, "Android it seems that we have located a weakness of the Gold Fighter that we can exploit to make up for the fact that he is nearly equal to you, eliminate the human's" he commanded, gesturing towards Erasa, Videl, Sharpener and Trunks. And so the Android turned it's attention to that area and fired several death beams towards Erasa. However, Sharpener seeing the Android turn and look in her direction pushed her out of the way, unfortunately, he was not capable of dodging them as to him they moved almost instantaneously. Sharpener fell forward onto the chair in front of him, and The others could do nothing but watch as Sharpeners blood poured down the front of the chair, and his body went completely limp.

The others cried out in shock, Erasa began to cry, Videl even shed a few tears, Trunks could do nothing but stare at the boy shock written on his face. Every interaction Gohan had with Sharpener flashed through his mind,  
_"Yeah, you told us before moron" "Oh man! How come we gotta have nerd boy?" "Whadya' know, Nerd Boy can catch a ball!" "Grrr! Well played" "So, Nerd Boy, You figure out who Videl's dad is?" "Yea Gohan, What's up?" "Haha! Nice try Nerdboy there's no way you're royalty!" "Gohan, are you sure you're okay?" "Don't worry about it Nerd Boy, I got faith in ya!" "Yeesh Bro, what happened to make you so angry?" "Oh hey Gohan, I was jus- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" "It's this new fighting event" "Hey I'm going again tonight, you guys wanna go?"_

**(A.N For this scene, starting from now, just imagine the episode when Buu was just about to be hatched and Gohan went insane, this scene is basically an extended version of that with different characters, dialogue, setting, location, and other minor differences such as the clothing and the fact that this time he doesn't fail. If you don't know the scene of which I speak of, go to the bottom of this chapter and I'll give you directions) **

"I shouldn't have come" Gohan said to himself quietly, "He'd still be alive if I hadn't come here today!" He said to himself, "He's gone..." He said, "And _YOU _killed him" He managed to force out, he was crouched slightly in a powering up position and he was shaking, he held this position seemingly trying to restrain himself for about 10 seconds before he couldn't hold it, suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he stood up straight throwing his arms into the air above his head slightly bent at the elbows, fists clenched. Rays of golden energy burst from the ground in a circle around him searing holes straight through the floors above him and continuing out into the sky, **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **he screamed in pure rage, it was almost primal,  
"WHAT'S HE DOING?! HE'S GOING TO BRING THIS WHOLE BUILDING DOWN ON TOP OF US!" Trunks screamed,  
"WE NEED TO STOP HIM!" Videl yelled back,  
"WE CAN'T! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO! HE'S TOO FAR-GONE!"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **His scream became louder and then a Golden aura burst around him dancing wildly as if flames had engulfed his body, and it began flickering on and off around him, until eventually it stayed there,  
"Master the boy is putting out enough energy to to quadruple my power" The android informed it's master, "WHAT!?" He cried out incredulously,

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **The amount of power that was radiating off of Gohan was enough to cause the scouter on Trunks face to overload and explode, shocking Videl and Erasa, It even caused the mysterious hooded boy to question it all,  
"Where is he pulling all this power from!? That fool! He is going to bring this entire 20 story building down atop of us" He calculated aloud, "What an intriguing young man..." he said as an afterthought,

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **He finally finished screaming and redirected his attention to the Android who had risen from the floor of the building which was now nothing but a crater surrounded by rows of chairs. He brought his hands together at his side in the all-too-familiar position and began chanting, **"KA! ME! HA! MEEEEEEEEE!" **Gohan cried out with his spiky golden wair flowing in the air as if he was underwater, or in space, pausing for about a second between each syllable,  
"HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" The doctor cried out upon seeing the energy forming between his hands, rays of light shining out from between his fingers and rotating around the ball,

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **he thrust his hands out before him in the famous pose of the Kamehameha wave as a massive beam of golden energy burst forth from the ball in has hands at launched itself towards the Android above him, The force of just releasing the blast being enough to drive him into the ground up to his shins. The Android could do nothing as the beam flew towards him at speeds his processors could not calculate and with unrestrained anger pushing it's power beyond imagining. It hit him and he was incinerated almost instantly and the beam continued upwards through the building destroying all that came in it's all consuming war mongering path of destruction, it burst out the top of the building sending what was left of the roof to fly in all directions only to fall to the Earth below it and shatter into hundreds of pieces, flying up high into the sky to explode. The force of the explosion was so great that even at this distance the shockwave knocked over un-suspecting bystanders and forcing everyone to close their eyes momentarily, the size of the explosion itself enough to engulf the entire city and then some, even managing to make it self known to other nearby cities. The building form which Gohan fired his attack had completely exploded and Trunks was forced to reveal a bit of his true strength and picked them all up including Sharpener's body and sprinted faster than any human should be able to, especially with 3 people slung over his shoulders.

**Capsule Corp. West City: Meanwhile**

"WHAT IS THAT!? Bulma cried out,  
"It's Gohan! Something set him off! I just sensed his ki suddenly skyrocket to a point that would have made Cell look like Raditz!" he explained,  
"Trunks let's go!" he called out before taking off to see what could have caused the saint among saints to go on a homicidal rampage.

**Hell: Meanwhile**

I...hate...ALL of you!" Cried Raditz, he had just been having fun watching his nephew lose his mind momentarily and go on a rampage of wanton destruction when his so called _Prince _Vegeta, had to go and be a smart ass.  
"IN CASE YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER! I'M ONE OF THE TWO PEOPLE HERE TO CAUSE KAKKAROT'S DEATH! AND THA'S MORE THEN I CAN SAY FOR YOU _PRINCESS_!" He raged.

**Lookout: Meanwhile**

"Is that...was that...Gohan?!" Dende asked disbelievingly, his mouth hanging open as he used his powers to observe the sight safely from his tower. Even Piccolo had stopped his meditation to watch the show,  
"Gohan..." and he took off in the direction it came from.  
"What's gotten into that maggot?" Popo asked no-one specific, "He's seen more death by the time he was 4, with my help of course, then most War Veterans, and yet he loses his fragile sanity over that one weakling who couldn't even make it onto the pecking order"

**Kame House: a few minutes earlier**

Krillin had been sitting around watching Tv with Marron in his lap flipping through channels when he came upon a news report that interested him,  
"Hey 18! Come check this out! Gohan is fighting at this place on TV disguised as the Gold Fighter. Master Roshi came and stood behind the couch and watched,  
_"I've got a bad feeling about this" _the ancient martial artist thought to himself as Eighteen took a position right next to the old man. They watched as the fight became rather dangerous for the audience and many began filing out the building, until eventually they watched as the fighter they had figured out was an Android killed a boy about Gohan's age who had been standing by Trunks, and tha's when they saw it,  
"AGH! Gohan's gone BALLISTIC!" Krillin cried out, upon sensing just how much energy Gohan was putting out, it was mind boggling.  
_"Gohan my boy, they've truly pushed you too far this time..." _Roshi thought, his sunglasses glinting in the light,  
"Krillin, we have to go and protect the people there!" Eighteen said, Krillin turned to Roshi and Oolong who up until now had been staring at the T.V with an expression of surprise and relief that he wasn't there right now,  
"Right! Oolong, Roshi, look after Marron for us we'll be right back!" Krillin asked as they took off.  
"Whatever they did to make you angry Gohan they sure did it well" the transforming pig commented off-handedly.

**West City, Yamcha's house: Meanwhile**

"Woah Gohan's absolutely lost it! I gotta get down there, it's not safe to be in the area when Gohan's that angry, even for Vegeta! let alone some untrained citizens!" He commented while doing push-ups in the lounge, "Puar head over to Kame House and stay there until I get there, make sure Krillin and the others are seeing this!" The baseball star said as he changed into his Gi,  
"How am I supposed to get there though? I don't have a car or a jet" The floating cat asked,  
"You do realise that you're a shapshifter right? Just turn into a jet" he suggested before flying off once he was sure no-one would see him.

**Wilderness, Capsule house: Meanwhile**

Tien had been training when suddenly he sensed a bad omen, he sprinted inside the capsule home,  
"Chiaoutzu! Something's wrong with G-" He started,  
"Gohan, I know look" he looked up to find Chiaoutzu and Blue-haired Launch watching the news where Gohan was a Super Saiyan and he was seriously pissed off,  
"His Power is phenomonal!" Tien remarked, "Launch! me and Chiaoutzu have to get down there, something's up, we'll be right back!" and at that the two flew off towards their best friend's Son.  
"Oh that poor boy, I wonder what haaaa-aaaaaa-AAAACHOO!"

**439 Mountain Area, Capsule house:**

Jazuka and Kagome were having a rest day after their almost constant training regime when they saw what was on the news and sensed Gohan's rage powered Ki signature fluctuating,  
"Well so much for a rest day, Let's go Kagome, Gohan's totally out of it!" And so the two Saiyans took off in the same direction as everyone else, determined to find out who or what drove Gohan to such madness.

**439 Mountain Area, Son Residence: Meanwhile**

Mommy! Mommy! Gohan's on T.V and he looks mad!" He called out, Chi Chi entered the room with a dish in her hands and she was drying it when she saw the T.V and fainted at what her son was doing in Public,  
"Chi Chi!" The Ox King exclaimed worriedly, "Goten! What's happening!" he asked his youngest grandson,  
"I dunno Grandpa, But I can sense everyone heading towards Big Brother" he explained, "Mr. Vegeta, Trunks, Uncle Krillin, Aunt Eighteen, Uncle Tien and Uncle Chioatzu, Uncle Yamcha, Mr. Piccolo, Mr. Jazuka and Miss Kagome, Everyone!" he counted off on his fingers and then threw his hands out in both directions to express himself better. "Something is wrong with Gohan, and I'm gonna go help everyone else, look after my Mom, okay Grandpa? Bye!" he said taking off,  
"Wait! Goten!" But it was too late, the boy was already gone, "Chi Chi will have my head for this" He thought dejectedly.

**Satan City: Now**

Gohan stood amongst the rubble of the formerly 20 story building, panting slightly with his arms still raised to the sky in the firing position of the Kamehameha wave, his Golden aura still blazing and giving off a noise that sounded like rushing wind **(A.N You know the one, the one that's all like *wooshwhooshwooshwhoosh* whenever they have a strong aura) **eventually his Aura became a more dull gold and became more transparent until eventually it disappeared completely. He regained his breath and stood up straight still staring into the sky, making sure anything to do with that Android had been anihilated in the blast, he pulled his feet out of the ground and emerged from the rubble into the view of the news helicopters and his audience. They all looked at him and as he realised how much attention he had drawn to himself, he found he did not mind, it had been worth avenging the death of his friend. The audience applauded him, most of them having been in the building and seeing how careless and reckless these androids were, they admired his bravery and his strength, though they could have gone without the explosion of his blast decimating the entire building. Even Videl had admired it all but there were a few things about the recent turn of events that did not sit well with her, **(A.N What else is new?) **

"Alright Gold Fighter! While I am willing to admit that what you just did was extremely called for and really f****** cool, I can't believe that you just destroyed the entire building! What if there had been innocent people in there?" She protested,  
"Trust me Videl, nothing good could have come from that building, no innocent blood has been shed today other than that of your friend's" he stated with an air of absolute confidence, "I suggest that rather than using this time to question and reprimand me, you use this time to mourn the loss of your friend, and allow me to punish myself over my lack of control of my temper" He pointed out calmly and quietly, As he was saying this, The rest of the Z-Fighters landed around them, the Saiyan's had transformed to hide their identities at the request of Vegeta, who knew that he could not be seen in public with Gohan in his base form without blowing the boys cover.  
"Alright _Gold Fighter_! Start explaining what the _hell _happened here! Before I'm forced to beat the answers from you!" Vegeta demanded,  
"Or better yet" Gohan added, "Let them do it" he said gesturing towards his group of friends.  
_"He's right, I'll mourn today, ask questions later" _Videl agreed, _"But that short angry one reminds me of someone" _Videl thought to herself in between sad thoughts, she saw the other two Golden-haired Warriors from the other day, _"That's it! I saw them all the other day! But why do these two look especially familiar?" _She wondered looking at the original Gold Fighter and the short...tempered one. **(A.N See what I did there?)**

"I don't suppose you'd all like to hear some good news?" asked a voice from behind Gohan, they all turned to see whom had spoken,  
"Hey! That's the guy we saw the other day! The one with th-" Jazuka started,  
"The massive power, yes" Gohan finished, noting that this person didn't seem capable of willingly hiding his power.  
"Yes, however I don't believe I have properly introduced myself, My name is Stikchan3, at your service, Though you may call me Chan3" He said, politely holding out his hand for Gohan to shake, "Nice to meet you" Gohan replied courteously, accepting his handshake. Upon contact with his hand the man dubbed Chan3 looked slightly surprised momentarily,  
_"Very, very intriguing" _he thought,  
"What do you know? The weirdo has a weird name to match" Vegeta noted aloud uninterested,  
"Kind sir," He stated with humor evident in his voice, "I am more "weird" than you could possibly imagine" he finished with a smirk on his face.

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt, as I'm sure you two could talk to eachother all day, but what is this "Good news" you were talking about?" Piccolo asked not a man for meaningless chit chat in times such as these.  
"Ah yes! Well you see, I was watching Mr. Gold Fighter here and his battle with the android when I heard this young man" He said nodding in Trunks direction, "Accidentally bring attention to himself and the defenceless humans whom he was situated next to" he continued explaining, "While the Gold Fighter tried to stop him before it was too late, I saw Dr Rayga realise he had just found a weakness, so I quickly took hold of the young man whom was about to try to save the girl directly next to him and used my powers to put him into a state in which his organs would not fail no matter what happened to him and I continued to wait for the robot to turn, and then I used an ability that I have that allows me to take control of any electronic being capable of calculations and tricked it's processors to believe that he had been killed. You would have all noticed a brief flash in the room around you yes?" He asked,  
"Yea, I didn't pay it any mind though, that was you huh?" Trunks asked,  
"Get to the point!" Vegeta demanded,  
"Alright alright, steady yourself sir! The point is that your friend is alive and all you have to do is heal him so that I can take him out of the state he's in. So they all walked over to him and Piccolo used the powers he learned from Dende and Kami to heal his injuries, while Erasa and Videl stood shocked at seeing the tall Green-skinned Pointy-Eared man standing with his hands glowing over Sharpener's wounds, they watched as they slowly began to heal and close up right before their very eyes. Sharpener began to stir slightly,  
"Give him a few minutes to rest" Piccolo instructed the Girls before walking back to the group standing just behind them

"Sharpeners alive!" The highschool group all yelled out at the same time in shock and relief.  
"Who's Sharpener?" Krillin asked,  
"He's the reason we're all here" Piccolo stated wisely,  
"In anycase, Brat come to the lookout later, we'll all be there, you can give us the answers then, go mingle with your weakling school chums or whatever" Vegeta reasoned, wanting to get away from all these people who had surrounded them and were taking pictures and oggling him as if he were an animal at the zoo. And so the rest of the gang flew off to the lookout. The Gold Fighter turned to take off when Videl walked back up to him,  
"Where are you going?" She asked, "Don't you want to know if Sharpener is okay?"  
"Well yes I would but I have important matters to attend to" He made up, "There are some facts about these androids that I have discovered today and I must try to piece together more about them, until then alert the police force you work for to avoid them at all costs" he said flying to catch up to Piccolo to turn back into Gohan, technically it was only a half-lie, he did discover some new facts about the androids but those could wait.  
"Hey Piccolo, could you please change my clothing back into the clothing I was wearing before?"  
"Fine, just imagine what they look like for a moment" Piccolo instructed, he read Gohan's mind and transformed his clothes back to his earlier baggy jeans and loose-long sleeved shirt and joggers.  
"Thanks Piccolo, I owe you one!" He called as he flew back and landed in an alley not far from the scene.

Eventually Sharpener opened his eyes and sat up slowly, the last thing he remembered was a strange guy with glowing eyes grabbing him and doing some sort of trick that would prevent him from dying before allowing him to go and save Erasa before suddenly feeling searing pain and seeing several small holes in his chest that were bleeding quite profusely, he had thought that perhaps he was religious and placing some kind of blessing on him in hopes of preserving his life, but apparently this guy was the real deal as he was waking up to Erasa's face above him, unless they were all dead and had gone to heaven,  
"Sharpener your alive!" Erasa yelled happily hugging him as if she hadn't seen him in years,  
"I won't be if you keep hugging me like this" he wheezed, deciding that he was infact alive,  
"Ah, it worked, good to see you alive and well young man" said the same guy from before,  
"You...did this?" Sharpener asked incredulously,  
"But of course, I couldn't simply allow you to sacrifice your life when there were alternative ways, however, now that I am sure that you are fine, and I have removed you from the state I put your body under, I must take my leave" and at that he just disappeared, it confused Videl but she couldn't care less right now, her friend since childhood was alive,

"I'm happy that you didn't die Sharpener" she said, to which he responded with a nod that told her he felt the same way,  
"Yeah, just don't go around thinking your invincible now" Trunks joked,  
"Hey guys I'm back!" Gohan said jogging up to them,  
"You're alive too!" Erasa called out hugging him, "I was worried that you may have been hurt when the building came apart, but I can see that you look just fi- Gohan, what's that?" she asked feeling her head touch a wet spot on Gohan's shirt, she stood back and observed it thinking that perhaps he had spilled water on himself until Videl stepped up and rubbed the wet part of the material between her fingers,  
"Gohan you're bleeding! AGAIN!" She yelled,  
_**"Guess you dodged that death beam more narrowly than you thought huh?"**_ His Saiyan side said,  
"Here let me take a look" she said getting ready to lift his shirt to assert the damage, however Gohan stepped just out of her reach,  
"It's nothing, I just got struck by a falling rock, it's probably just a flesh wound!" He tried to reason,  
_"If she see's my build then she might start to make connections between me and the Gold Fighter!" _And he was also sure he wouldn't live through the embarrassment Erasa was sure to put him through if she saw how muscled he was, he thought frantically,  
_**"Yea, and also Videl might not be able to resist you and suddenly admit her undying love for you!"**_ his Saiyan Side added,  
_"Not the time for your stupid jokes" _he replied exasperatedly, though he had to admit, that it was kind of a funny thought, Videl with sparkles in her big blue eyes and love hearts surrounding her head and confessing how much she's always been in love with him? Now _That_! he would pay to see. Not because the idea appealed to him of course! did it? No. he was sure it didn't **(A.N See that? that was me foreshadowing, foreshadowing to the fact that in a worst case scenario I may have to let my friends write anything in this story to do with romance, as I'm not all that great at understanding girls, and by that I mean they don't make a lick-of-sense to me)**

"You don't know that it could have severely injured you!" she pointed out, lunging at him and missing everytime, "Stand still already!" She complained unable to catch him,  
"Hey isn't this supposed to be Sharpeners moment!?" He yelled out still being chased as the others just laughed and watched the scene unfold before them, until Videl eventually gave up, "Fine, but if you die it's not my fault!" Videl said with her arms crossed,  
"Hey Gohan you missed it but the Gold Fighter came right after you left!" Erasa told him,  
"D-Did he n-now? Uhh and I-uhhh missed it?" Gohan said nervously,  
"Yea, he left about 5 minutes before you turned up again" Videl said, eyeing him suspiciously,  
"Oh, Darn!" Gohan said in fake frustration, scratching the back of his head nervously. Erasa went on to recount the entire story,  
"and then the whole building exploded! and here we are now!" She finished as they were all walking away from the scene,  
"Well it sounds like if it weren't for Trunks' big mouth, this Dr Rayga guy never would have noticed you guys" Gohan said trying to sound as dettatched from the opinion as possible, while glaring at the time traveller beside him,  
"Well perhaps if the Gold Fighter had used all that power he had in secret in the first place, none of this would have happened" Trunks shot bak glaring at Gohan from the corner of his eyes, as the others just watched the interaction confusedly as the group continued walking and arguing until they came to a stop in an almost deserted car park at a nearby mall. It was time to end this argument, Sharpener and Videl would have been on Trunks' side if it were him Vs the Gold Fighter but seeing as this was Gohan Vs Trunks...  
"Hey Erasa, Trunks doesn't have a girlfriend, and this just happened" Videl said as Sharpener ripped Trunks shirt off from behind,  
"Hey man what the he-!" But he was cut off by a girly squeal, as Erasa charged him and he ran off down the streets, the remaining three shared a laugh,

"So, you guys want a lift home?" Videl asked the other two,  
"Yea thanks" Sharpener replied,  
"Oh, no, that's okay, my house is awfully out of the way, I'll get home on my own" Gohan replied,  
"No way Bro! You are a non-optional variable in this equation, we helped you win that argument, so now you will provide us with company on this trip" Sharpener said guiding him into the jetcopter Videl had just de-capsulised ahead of him,  
"Sharpeners right, and besides, you're injured, you can walk all the way home from here, at night, with an injury, the chances of you getting mugged before you're out of the city and into the slums is phenomonal, then if you make it as far as the slums, well, the odds are not in your favor" she reasoned, to climbing into the jetcopter, but Sharpener Grabbed her other leg as she tried to step forward causing her to fall forward towards Gohan who caught her before she fell,  
"Are you okay?" he asked her, Sharpener looked in to see his plan had worked,  
"Am I interrupting something here?" **(A.N Okay I didn't even think part of this up and ask for advice I completely stole this but I'm not saying fromm where, all I'll say is that it's nothing copyright or something from a famous book or anything like that)** he asked with a smirk on his face,  
"Can it Sharpener, remember that your glowing-eyed guardian angel isn't here to save you this time" she said dangerously, standing herself up properly and getting into the driver's seat, "Alright I got it, I got it, but those are some fine reflexes you got there Gohan" he said sending a wink Gohan's way, which he didn't understand, all he did was catch her, and then she was angry with Sharpener, was he missing something here?

Eventually they arrived at Gohan's home and landed at a clearing not far from the little dome shaped building, as he got out Videl called out to him,  
"Be sure to get that checked out!" She said obviously referring to his injury,  
"Sure thing Videl" he said walking away. As Videl prepared to take off Sharpener stopped her,  
"Hold on a sec Videl" he said jumping out and jogging up to Gohan, she saw there lips moving but she didn't know what they were saying.  
"Hey Gohan!" Sharpener said catching up to him,  
"Yea what's up?" "I just wanted to thank you for avenging me today, It's good to know you care enough to blow up a building over my death" Sharpner said,  
"Sure anytime man" Gohan replied before realising what he just admitted to, "Uhhhhh-I-uhhhh" he stuttered,  
"Don't worry about it, you're secret is safe with me" he assured Gohan, walking back to the jetcopter, "Mr Gold Fighter" he said with a smile before closing the remaining distance between him and the jetcopter and climbing in. "Laters Bro!"  
"Cya Gohan!" The two called out, Gohan merely stood there confused waving back until he walked back inside,  
_** "Dude I know I already said this today but you-"  
**__"If you finish that sentence I swear to god I will wish you away with the Dragonballs!" _He threatened,  
_**"...noted" **_submitted his Saiyan Side. Gohan then recounted his story to his mother who was scared half to death, and surprisingly she didn't even hit him once, and she didn't even yell that loud! It must be his lucky day. Gohan then went to bed feeling as if he had forgotten something.

**Capsule Corp. Lab room: Meanwhile**

Bulma was sitting at her desk tapping her foot impatiently on the floor with her eyes shadowed by her hair, she had been waiting for hours for them to turn up and she had just had enough, "I SWEAR TO DENDE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BOYS! HEADS WILL ROLL! YOU HEAR ME? HEADS! WILL! ROLL!

**Kami's Lookout: Meanwhile**

"He'll be here any second now, aaaaaaaaany second..." Krillin said, as the other fighters hung around at the tower, "Anyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y second now...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany second" then there was just several minutes of pure silence until eventually,  
"He's not coming is he?" Chioatzu asked,  
"Definitely like his father" Piccolo pointed out the veins in his temple throbbing,  
"GOD DAMNIT GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Vegeta screamed before taking off home.

_JJ: And that's the end, and as promised the directions to find the video of which I spoke of earlier on in this chapter are here. Step 1: Open Youtube. Step 2: Type in Gohan get's mad when Buu is hatched. Step 3: Try to find the one that says "(Vegeta theme)" at the end of the title or if for somereason the titles don't pop up or whatever, it will be uploaded by a user by the name of "JJenkins823"_

_Jazuka: Hey, I had an appearance in this chapter!_

_Stikchan3: And I introduced myself_

_Hercule: And I'm famous all around the globe for something that I didn't do, but I do give hope to the world and generally make it a more light hearted place just through the sheer influence my personality has on the public, I also have an Iconic afro and mustache and I'm a reknowned Martial Artist who is the strongest in the world Ki-users aside._

_JJ: Nobody cares hercule_

_Hercule: );_

_JJ: See you all next time, and Review Please!_


	10. My Cells are what?

**Reply Review:**

_**Stikchan3: Yea I did, and may I just say...*ahem* IN YOUR F****** FACE! IN YOUR F****** FACE! IN YOUR F****** FACE! IN YOUR F****** FACE!**_

_**9th Zfighter: YEA! Thanks for the compliment, it is a goal of mine to be more awesome so that means alot! lol. I do believe that the previous was one of my better chapters, hopefully I can keep that level when I'm writing and not rush it, just gotta take my time when typing, it comes out better that way!**_

_**Guest: I actually had a review asking that same question awhile ago, however this time I shall go into depth with my answer. See, the fact is that most things you find in this story to be impossible and bending; the laws of physics, logic, common sense and reality are just too physically impossible for our human minds to comprehend, the most simple answer I can give you for this question is the same as your predecessor. That is a question to which we will never know the answer! XD**_

_JJ: Well hi everybody! How are all of you? Well I hope. this is JJ bringing you chapter 10 of Poor Mr Son, hope you all enjoy it as it cost me an arm, which unfortunately means I am only typing with one arm. The weirdest part of that is the fact that I have yet to seek medical attention about the missing limb and I'm typing this as it bleeds and covers my leather chair in blood and then pools around me and seeps into my clothing, it's actually rather amusing XD!_

_Vegeta: Well maybe if you hadn't cut the Saiyan boy off last chapter I wouldn't have had to tear it off as soon as you came near the computer!_

_Jazuka: Lord Vegeta!_

_Vegeta: Good your back, now please tell me the answers that I have sought since last chapter_

_Jazuka: Yes of course you will have your answers my liege, however it mightn't be from me sir_

_Vegeta: And what is that supposed to mean?_

_Jazuka: Just wait, you should finally find out this chapter_

_Vegeta: BLAST! I'm tired of waiting so if I don't get my answers right now!_

_Gohan: Woah Vegeta! You almost sound like Videl there!_

_Vegeta: Don't think that I've forgotten about you brat!_

_Gohan: uhhhhhhh...hehe...*gulp*_

_JJ: Enough bickering on to the story!_

**_Disclaimer: The following is non-profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release._**

**Chapter 10: My cells are what now?!**

It was a lovely morning in the 439 mountain area, birds were singing and chirping a happy tune, the deer were prancing back and forth across a clearing in which a lovely little dome-shaped house among the lush green forest and it's four-legged inhabitants was left undisturbed by the general wildlife as smoke puffed lightly out of it's chimney and the sounds of a woman humming merrily wafted out the open window along with the lovely smell of a wonderful home-made breakfast, and inside the bui- wait what was that? This isn't how Gohan's day started? Well then, pray tell, how does his day start? Oh I see! Change of plans then, this seems to be the footage from chapter one.

It was a dark overcast horrible dawn in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, Sharks were gnashing their sharp teeth, the piranha were chowing down on a thrashing individual they had stumbled across deep under water where several other people were holding their prey's arms and legs down as it struggled to hold it's breath while not using up too much energy trying to escape the others as the maniacal laugh of a short individual was muffled by the water.

Gohan was not happy right now, he had planned on getting up from his wonderful sleep and feasting on the pancakes his mother had promised him the night before. However what he woke up to was very different from how he had imagined his morning to play out. Instead he had been rudely awakened at One O'clock in the morning by a kick from a figure that sent him flying straight out of the wall behind him and into the forest where another had been waiting for him and he was jack hammered into the dirt below.  
_**"What's happening!?" **_cried his Saiyan side, shocked and caught off-guard by these events. Then a third assailant had grabbed his foot as he tried to get his bearings due to his grogginess at having only awakened moments ago, and began spinning with his foot in hand and then threw him into a considerably smaller figure who had kicked Gohan back into the sky where they all blasted him to the dirt where they grabbed him and flew him to the middle of the ocean with help from physic powers two of the members seemed to possess.  
_"Must...be...Androids" _Gohan though panicked. The group then carried him out to the middle of the Ocean and punched him in the stomach to wind him and then they launched him deep into the water where they held him as he struggled to fight back. Gohan had been his holding his breath far longer than would be considered possible for any human being. How long though he wasn't sure, perhaps 10 minutes, the point though was that he would soon run out of breath and then he would be doomed, with his lungs full and his Saiyan genes he could easily hold his breath for forty minutes. But his enemies had managed to wind him and he would soon die. Strangely enough though, he hadn't even begun to feel the pressure on his chest of needing more air, though he dismissed this quickly, deeming it unimportant.

_"No...I...can't...die..." _he thought as his vision began to blur, but it was futile, he could do nothing. _"I'm going to die..." _Gohan thought. He was not afraid of death, it was the fact that it was a few stupid tincans being the ones to do him in that made his blood boil,  
_"These __**useless**__ heaps of __**scrap**__? Kill me! __**HOW DARE **__THEY EVEN TRY IT!" _his Saiyan side and he thought almost simultaneously, enraged by the mere thought that _they_ dared to attack _him_. He was one of the strongest beings in the _ENTIRE _universe, and he was going to be left helpless and disabled and then eventually killed by a few pieces of metal put together with glue and paper clips!  
_"OH NO! THAT IS NOT HOW MY STORY WILL END, I'M NOT JUST GOING TO SIT HERE AND DIE!" _he screamed internally,  
_**"That's what I like to hear! I was beginning wonder if I was the only bit of Saiyan in you! Now get out there...AND RIP THOSE MUTHA F**KERS A NEW ONE!"**_

Gohan's eyes shot open, slightly bloodshot with rage, there was no way to describe the sheer fury that was pulsing through his veins straight into his heart. his aura burst to life around him, but, unusually enough, it was red instead of bluish-white. His attackers let go and moved back slightly.

**Atlantic Ocean from above the water: Now**

A small helicopter with a camera attached to it had been there when the group had taken Gohan deep underwater and the person operating it had simply watched waiting for them to come back with the limp form of Gohan, it had been ten minutes now and they were beginning to become impatient,  
"They should be done with the pest by now!" Yelled the scientist operating it, sinisterly. then moments later, she heard faint screaming, coming from the water. But that was impossible, the group were all still too deep under water for it to be physically possible for his scream to be heard from up here, the scream however began to get louder and louder until. The Ocean suddenly exploded open and parted to reveal Gohan floating above the ground of the Sea floor his pure rage enough to disintegrate his Gi shirt and make the Ocean move out of his way creating a sphere shaped area around him where the water had parted to make way for the enraged Saiyan.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Gohan screamed, spread out like a star with his head thrown back and his energy flowing, the colour of rage itself, throwing his attackers back away from him.

He was so angry that his brain could only register all of his enemies as Cell, **"AAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" **he roared as he charged one of the Cells, punching it in the left cheek so hard that it broke the sound barrier as it flew back from the blow, but Gohan caught up, grabbed it's foot dragged it back to him and moved to it's left and jack hammered **(A.N Not the wrestling move, it's just what I call it when they do that double fist thing they always do to knock them to the ground)** it's stomach sending it flying towards the large Island they had flown over, leaving him in a large crater. The other combatants had followed them but by the time they had caught up, their teammate was already deep inside the island, he turned to another kicked it in the stomach, dropped his elbow on the back of it's neck as it doubled over from his kick and then phased below it and caused it to land stomach first on his outstretched knee, he then unleashed a volley of punches into it's face, his fists moving much faster than what would be defined as the speed of light, he then flipped backwards and kicked it in the chin as he went, hard enough to send them upwards where they eventually stopped moving and began free-falling towards the Ocean below. No matter what he did though the Cells never seemed to take damage, they just laughed at him, laughed at him and taunted him, and he could do nothing but fight harder.

He then elbowed one of the Cells that had been slowly floating up to him from behind, causing them to reel back long enough for him to sweep their legs making them spin upside down and float there, Gohan then held his hand out to the face of his upside-down assailant and blasted them with a one-handed burst cannon. **(A.N Similar to how Vegeta killed Jeice)** Sending them flying where they eventually crashed into the mountain and stayed there, he flew to another who had attacked him but he merely dodged every attack with either a simple turn of his head or a shift of his body until eventually they threw a haymaker at him which he took, his head not moving, his fury filled eyes unflinching from the strike, he then punched it ten times in the stomach faster than it's eyes would register and elbowed it in the side of the head, it careened to the side before he phased beside it so that it ended up coming face to face with his back, Gohan spun and roundhouse kicked it in the face and then put his hand to it's stomach and launched it away with an energy ball that continued pushing them away until it exploded leaving a rather serious injury, then he phased behind them and as they turned around he threw his fist back his arm making a ninety degree angle and his fist made contact with their nose **(A.N Kinda hard for me to explain that strike, kinda like a back hand but with your fist, you know like what he did in his fight against Super Buu? It was like his first attack of the fight in case you still don't know what I mean, but most of you know what I mean. Right?) **

The fighter could not fight him, the combatant could not combat him, he was useless here as Gohan decimated him in the field of battle, the final "Cell" tried to launch an assault, he threw fist after fist and kick after kick. Gohan had deflected his punch to the side, ducked his kick, blocked his body hook with his fore-arm and caught his straight. He continued ducking the kicks and swaying around the punches until he decided it was his turn, and kicked them in the stomach, hit them with a right uppercut, elbowed them in their exposed throat, swiping their legs, spinning and kicking with his other foot and hitting them in the back, then he phased before them and hit them with a left cross and a right hook before finishing the combo by holding his hand out standing side on and using a Ki pulse to launch him into the water, where they crawled onto the island next to them and received a kick to their side causing them to roll onto their back, laughing and taunting, he knelt down in front of them and lifted their torso off the ground slightly by the front of their armor, placing his splayed hand against the chest plate of his broken enemy's armor, he began charging his Ki until a miniature helicopter flew in front of his face, he was momentarily confused until he finally noticed the Capsule Corp logo on the side, "Bulma?" he said before everything changed before his eyes as his rage subsided.

Suddenly the group of indestructible Cells turned into his injured friends, Jazuka stood himself up, removing the rubble that had partially covered him as he stood out of his crater with a grunt of pain, his cape gone, the left side of his outer Gi torn to reveal the long-sleeved undershirt, favouring his right leg and left eye shut tightly as that side of his face hurt too much to open it, a trail of blood running from just above his hairline and over his closed eye.

Piccolo slowly rose from the water, his face bruised and cut and bleeding all over, he had his hand over him winded stomach as he gasped for air, apparently this pained him however because he seemed to flinch in pain every time he did so. A small stream of blood flowed from the corner of his, his turban was gone and the only part of his cape left was the shoulder pads, which only had shreds of the white cloth that usually adorned them revealing the weighted grey stones that had been carved for his cape.

Kagome crawled out of the hole she mad made in the mountain and collapsed and rolled to the bottom where she lay there, finding it rather hard to move her arms and legs as she lay there, breathing deeply with her eyes half closed, large tears in her Gi here and there with several cuts on her face that bled slightly.

Then Gohan looked down to come face to face with Vegeta who had apparently decided to wear the Saiyan armor he had worn when he first arrived on Namek, his body limp, several cracks and even a jagged edged hole in it that even went through the spandex and left a deep round gash in his chest, he also sported several very large tears in his spandex around his body including his entire right pant leg missing from just under his knee to his boot. He was being held up by the front of his armor and his head hung back and Gohan could only barely see his face as Vegeta tried to look up as much as possible, he had a large gash running from just to the left of his widows peak right to his ear, he had his right eye half-open and his left closed as he took deep, pained breaths through his teeth, as he looked Gohan in the eye, blood leaking out of several places around his clenched teeth and down his chin, he coughed up a small amount of blood and after he was sure that the boy would not kill him, he allowed his head to hang back completely, unable to keep his head up any longer.

Gohan, after seeing all this, dropped Vegeta in shock and backed away,  
"Oh no...Guys?! Are you alright?!" He said moving to Vegeta's side as the others eventually made they're way to him,  
"Looks like Piccolo and Vegeta got the worst of it" Kagome commented, trying to smile before her eyes rolled back and closed and she passed out, where Jazuka caught her, and fell himself.  
"Jazuka? You okay?" Gohan asked,  
"Yeah just a broken leg, nothing a Senzu bean can't heal" Jazuka assured,  
"Piccolo?" he asked looking concerned towards Piccolo's Torso area,  
"I think you broke a few ribs, but other than that I think I'm okay" Piccolo told his student,  
"What happened? Why did you guys attack me? I thought I was going to die so I kinda lost it and I didn't know who you were!" Gohan yelled, panicked at all this information.  
"I-I'll exp-plain it...just, give me...a...m-minute..." Vegeta forced out of his depleted body. He lay there for a few moments before he finally seemed to be able to breathe well enough to talk, and so he began.

**Vegeta's POV**

"Damn that boy! He never turned up! Grrr, I'll make sure he never forgets about me again!" Vegeta yelled as he stood among some of the other fighters,  
"Damn it Gohan! When I was teaching him to dodge it wasn't to avoid me! It was to avoid _punches!_" Piccolo complained,  
"I stood there with nothing to do for hours and he never showed up! That idiot probably went straight to bed and is having a nice dream right now about food and training or something..." Jazuka grumbled slightly loudly.  
"Alright everyone here's the plan!" Vegeta called out to them,  
"What plan?" Kagome asked, "The plan to get Kakarot's brat back for this!" Vegeta said,

"Now, I'm going to need you two for your physic powers" he said gesturing towards Tien and Chiaoutzu,  
"And you three for actually helping me combat him" Vegeta told Piccolo, Kagome and Jazuka.  
"Alright I am going to knock him out of his bed where you Namek will be waiting for him, You'll smack him to the ground, then the Saiyan boy will throw him to his sister who will knock him skywards, we'll all phase above him, blast him and then carry him away" Vegeta explained,  
"But what about the whole factor of him not being a rag doll" Jazuka questioned, "It's not like he'll just let us give him a beat down, and even the smallest amount of resistance may end in a _"combo breaker" _so to speak, and then we'll have to make a new strategy on the fly" he pointed out,  
"He won't fight back boy,because he'll still be mostly unconscious hence he wont be able to react and if we time everything perfectly we should be able to complete our entire vengeance plan before he's awake enough to fight back" Vegeta told them,

"How will we be able to transfer him without being hit by him in a half-conscious attempt to escape us?" Piccolo asked,  
"That's where these homo's come in" Vegeta told him, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the two former crane students,  
"Looks like somebody has a problem with other people loving their partner" Tien defended,  
"Gay..." Yamcha commented after a few moments of silence where Tien realised what he said,  
"At least I didn't die during my first fight of the season!" Tien quipped,**(A.N Anybody got a spare wall I can use?)  
** "True but you _were_ killed by a muscle-bound man-child! And at least my best friend didn't self destruct!" Yamcha came back,  
"No but my best friend didn't miss with the only attack we had left to defeat Vegeta and leave the five-year old to fix up his mess!" Tien remarked,  
"AT LEAST I LIVED LONG ENOUGH _TO _MISS!" Krillin argued.  
"ENOUGH! As I was saying the two psychics will hold him in place with a paralysis technique until we get to the ocean where we can hold him down there long enough so that he learns his lesson" Vegeta finished.

And so the plan was carried out, in fact, Gohan found out that they had in fact only been holding him down there for about five minutes and they were about to pull him back up when he attacked them. He was also informed that Mirai had been given the same morning wake up call,  
"But...but! I was sure it was longer! Wasn't it?" suddenly Bulma's helicopter cam flew in his direction,  
"I told you to come for those tests last night!" She scolded,  
"OHHHHHH THAT'S THE OTHER THING I FORGOT!" Gohan yelled in sudden realisation,  
"Yeah yeah come on let's go" she said turning and taking off at speeds just above the speed of sound, creating a sonic boom. The Z-fighters lazily flew with it, only flying at the speed of sound was terribly slow for them.

Eventually they made it back to Capsule Corp The other Z fighters were given Senzu's, Vegeta was put in a Regeneration tank due to his heavy injuries and Gohan was laid out on the bed as she took a fresh sample of his blood with a needle made of the same material as Chi Chi's frying pan of Death and Damnation and even her very own Wrench of nightmares, Gohan had a fuss about the needle and they had to hold him down, but he stopped moving and shut up when Jazuka told him she might miss if he kept squirming and she'd have to do it again, and put it under the microscope,  
"Woah it's even worse with a fresh sample, Gohan you're cells are being killed by some other kind of cell in your body, have you been feeling ill lately?" the genius asked him,  
"No" he answered,  
"What about debilitated in some way? Do you feel weaker than usual? random pains? Anything?" She asked,  
"Nope, I've been fit as a fiddle lately! Whatever that means..." He said, saying the last part while scratching his chin in thoughtfulness  
"Well something is going on here but I can't place what it is" Bulma stated angrily.

After a few more minutes and tests Bulma allowed everyone to leave,  
"Alright everyone you can go, something is wrong with you Gohan but I don't know what..." As everyone turned to the door and was about to walk out Bulma noticed something right before she turned away, she saw something that made her eyes widen in shock,  
"G-Gohan!" She called out to him,  
"Yea? What's up?" He asked her halfway out the doorway,  
"Y-Your cells aren't killing each other!" she said beckoning him over to the microscope, He looked into his blood sample, watching as a red cell was suddenly absorbed by a slightly larger black cell, moments later he watched as that same black cell swelled up and secreted a smaller half red half black Cell that slowly grew and became completely black, "They're mutating each other!"

_JJ: And so the plot thickens! There you go this one came pretty quick because I had an inspiration and I couldn't let it go! You know I was going to put a review challenge up here for you guys but it made me feel like an ass, I mean if you want to review then you'll review, if you're forced to do it because you want a new chapter faster, then you're kind of like a slave working for food. R&R please because keep in mind, reviews that contain constructive criticism or just telling me how much you like it and what about it that you like will make me more motivated to write and meet your expectations, because as always, I aim to please, and I just love hearing you opinions and tips on my story. So now you have means, motive and opportunity. If you were a criminal you would have been a convicted felon by now!_


	11. So that's what was wrong with him!

**Review Reply:**

**Stickchan3: Why thank you kind sir, whom I totally do not know in real life.**

**9thZFighter: You know what? I think you just earned yourself the title of most loyal reader! Thanks! You only seem to have nice things to say about my story and I greatly appreciate it! Though don't be afraid to give me some criticism as long as it's constructive.**

_JJ: So I was checking my story on when I saw a few people with stories with like 300 reviews. Not gonna lie, I was jealous, however when I looked at how many views I have I felt quite a bit better, to all you super popular writers this probably isn't such a big number but I realised I have 11, 769 views! From all over the world too!_

_You the readers: Go JJ! U DA MAN!_

_JJ: Yes yes I know I'm great, but I have something in mind. I am currently thinking of a reward for this but anyway, whoever becomes my hundredth reviewer will get a reward! Don't rush yourselves though because I haven't thought of the reward yet but you get the point. If you want you can make suggestions for me for the reward. Maybe I'll make it a guest appearance, or perhaps they can have early access to my chapters. Not that the last one is likely because I almost never have enough time to not post a chapter once it's completed but whatever, you guys think of some suggestions and I'll pick the good ones, heck if you are the winner you can tell me what you'd like and I'll do it! Within reason of course. I mean I won't like, give you ownership of the story, take a shot at the president or blow up a house or anything, though you can try to make me but I was built with a troll proof heart so I'mz alzes goodzezzzz, I zink I need maintenanz. Anyway, I just noticed recently that I'm gonna have to try and get in touch with my romantic side eventually. I don't often talk to that side of my brain as it has only really been used twice in my entire life. So it's kinda dumb and highly under-developed compared to my intellectualy and logical part of my brain. So I'm going to try and experiment with some of the minor characters before I put any serious effort into GohanxVidel romance, perhaps you can help me there Stikchan3?_

_Vegeta: I'm tired of you talking! I STILL don't know how the Saiyan race survived extinction!_

_Gohan: Calm down Vegeta, I'm sure he's getting there_

_Vegeta: Keep out of it boy! I want my answers! NOW!_

_Jazuka: I'll explain this chapter, it's a lot less miraculous than you seem to be treating it though my lord_

_Vegeta: I don't care! I just want to know!_

_JJ: Well then I shant keep you awaiting, on with thy story!_

_**Warning: There is a part of this chapter that is a little bit darker than usual, so as not to offend anyone or anything, if you do not wish to read the part with the unnecessary violence, then when it gets to that part I will put in large letters STOP when you reach that just scroll down until you see in large letters START, okay? It's not really THAT violent but it is rather dark, I wouldn't personally rate it M but it is certainly not "sunshine daisies butter mellow"**_

_**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter and hence was forced to go and edit it, I will not make the same mistake twice! The following is non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release.**_

**Chapter 11: The story is told and Gohan becomes complete...**

It was later that morning in the peaceful building known as Capsule Corp. that this chapter takes place. Where the young man named Gohan and his friends were currently in the lab as he had some more tests run on him. Vegeta was still unconcious in the regen-tank but other then that everyone was just fine. Well...maybe a little tired. But the point is that scientific stuff was happening and it included lots of numbers and names of chemicals the the writer, despite being rather good at spelling, doth not dare attempting in this story. But let me tell you the stuff that these chemicals can do is enough that surely our genius Bulma would soon know what was happening to the oldest of Saiyan half-breeds and everything about whatever is wrong, how it stemmed, what it meant exactly. Yep we can all rest peacefully because Bulma Briefs is on the case, and she will fix everything to do with this cell problem thingie.  
"I CAN'T FIX ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS CELL PROBLEM THINGIE!" ... well f*ck

"What do you mean Bulma?" Yamcha asked,  
"I mean I can't seem to find out anything about what's happening to Gohan" she explained, slightly annoyed,  
"But don't you already know what's happening? I mean I heard you say that Gohan's cells are mutating slightly" Tien asked, but Bulma just shook her head,  
"Of course I know what's _happening! _But I need to know _what's _happening!" Bulma explained matter-of-factly,  
"Bulma that doesn't make alot of sense" Krillin stated,  
"Alright what I mean is, that while I know that Gohan's cells are mutating, I'm not sure what cells are mutating them and what exactly they're mutating, so far the only thing I've been able to observe is slight change in size and a substantial change in colour" she told them while observing the sample she had collected earlier that morning.  
"So what do we do from here?" Krillin asked,  
"We wait for Gohan to get back from school and we run some more tests,** (A.N Well don't they have a diverse way of telling what's wrong with people, "Let's run some more tests" "Now some more tests" and "Hey I have a crazy idea! Let's run some more tests!")** I'll have to try to find where these cells are coming from and where they are going to find out what they actually are" Bulma informed him.

Vegeta had finally emerged from the tank and he was sitting with the others as they conversed. He then turned to Jazuka,  
"So boy, you never told me, how are you a full-blooded Saiyan?" he asked,  
"It's actually pretty simple, my however many greats grandfather and a large group of Saiyans had been on a long-term campaign against the GPF presence on a planet called Boraga. Eventually when they came back, there was no Planet Vegeta, so they moved on, and repopulated, there's actually a large population of us now, almost enough to wish for a new planet, once we get some new Dragonballs of course" He explained,  
"T-That's it?! No story about a scientific mutation of any kind?! Just there were other off-world?!" Vegeta said flabbergasted,  
"Well think about it, what were the chances, that of billions of people who have easy access to space travel and who constantly use it because their jobs are to fly around in space, only about 7 were not on the planet when it was destroyed?" He pointed out,  
"Yes, yes I suppose you have a point" he replied begrudgingly,  
"I was kind of hoping for a faith restoring story about a Saiyan who had been strong enough to shield his mate and himself from the explosion and who barely survived and after floating around in space finally found a planet to land on only to be attacked and having to fight a whole planet of monsters back after having not eaten in days or perhaps even weeks and after surviving genocide, and then winning the fight and restoring the race" He told him.  
"...you know what that does sound better" Jazuka admitted. "However, there is another way that it happened, a reason that led to there being half-Saiyans on Earth even before I arrived"  
"Well then what is it?" Vegeta questioned,  
"I can't tell you, it's one of the "benefits" of being from the future. I can however say that you'll find out soon enough, it'll just be a matter of if you pick up on it as fast as you were rumored to do in my timeline"

**Orange Star High School: Meanwhile**

"Hey Gohan!" Erasa called out as soon as Gohan had entered the room to his 2nd period class,  
"Sup Gohan" Sharpener greeted sounding friendly,  
"Hey" Videl said,  
"Hey guys! How are all of you?" Gohan asked after greeting them collectively,  
"Nothing much, just telling Erasa about how you and Videl were getting all lovey dovey on me the other night in the copter" He replied mischievously,  
"Huh?" Gohan was confused, he tried to remember what happened but no matter how much he thought about it he could not remember getting "lovey dovey" with Videl as Sharpener had put it.  
"Oh come on Sharpener! You tripped me and you know it!" Videl replied angrily,  
"Yea I do, but it's more fun to tease you" Sharpener explained leaning back in his chair.  
"Oh, Trunks and 17 are here" Gohan said aloud,  
"What are you talking about? Who is-" But Videl was cut off by the door opening. **(A.N It's funny coz nobody even asked about 17 this whole time, he was not even mentioned and nobody cared XD) **sure enough though, Trunks entered the room accompanied by the new kid, Andy.  
"How did you know Trunks was coming? And why'd you call the new guy 17?" Videl asked,  
"Well...I heard them, and we call Andy 17 because he was the only guy in our group who is already 17"

**(A.N Should probably point out that Gohan and co. are 16 here, as I know for a fact that that's how old he was stated to be, just as he was 9 when he killed Cell, he was about 10 if you count the rosat but that year never happened for anyone but he and Goku. It kinda annoys me that they call him teen Gohan in the games though. Technically it should go "Extremely literate Toddler Gohan, University level intelligence badass Kid Gohan, Lazy but still badass at times Teen Gohan" If they were to name the three different stages)**

"Oh, well anyway I was just thinking about the other day and I remembered something" Videl told them all, "Gold-Fighter knew Trunks' name" Videl said, Trunks and Gohan immediately froze at that, "Actually, Trunks, I seem to remember you talking to him as if you knew him! Care to explain why?" She demanded, glaring the glare of glares at him,  
"Not really" Trunks said quietly and nervously as his skin paled to a light grey.  
"Well lucky for me I don't care what you want! HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM? WHO IS HE?!" Videl demanded of him loudly,  
"Quiet down girl, nobody is going to be able to respond if you deafen them with your incessant screaming" Andy stated, annoyed that this girl was so demanding and annoying,  
"...WHAT?! HOW DARE Y-" Videl never got the chance to finish her sentence because the hallway door was suddenly blown to pieces and several men armed with strange arm-mounted weapons walked in the room and fired into the air. _"Those are enerby-blasters" _Gohan noted as he had seen many during his adventures on Namek.  
"EVERYONE STAY SEATED OR WE'LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!" The men screamed at them,  
_**"You have the best school days" **_Gohan's Saiyan side commented,  
_"Why does this always happen to ME?! I swear to Dende the universe wants my secrets uncovered!" _Gohan panicked,  
_**"Guy, the universe can't be against you beca-" **_  
_"SHUT THE F**K UP!"_ Gohan interrupted, _**"Fine! YEESH!" **_

This was bad, Gohan thought, if only someone here had the ability to attack these guys without blowing their cover,  
_"Videl can't handle them, they must be the cybernetically enhanced thugs they were hiring at that arena. I have never been so happy that I blew something to HFIL besides Cell" _However Gohan was feeling a very strong urge to just get up and deal with them quickly, an urge he couldn't explain,  
_**"I don't want it explained, you should just listen to it, you'd be a better Saiyan if you listened to those urges more often" **_his Saiyan side encouraged,  
_"Now you sound like Vegeta" _Gohan commented while scanning the room, catching Videl as she mouthed to them to stay low, seemingly about to attack, but as she leapt towards the closest guard and kicked his weapon away, he merely grabbed her arm and did a sidekick that knocked her back onto the desk she launched off, "Anymore heroics like that and I'll kill all of you!" the thug yelled firmly and seriously,  
_"WAIT! 17! Thank god!" _Gohan looked, relieved, toward 17 who was merely watching the whole thing with amusement, _"Ah crap he's not doing anything anytime soon...wait THAT'S IT! I can't do anything, but Gold-Fighter can! I just have to find a way out of this room" _Gohan looked to them and realised he only had one option.

He crawled over to where Sharpener had pulled a slightly injured Videl,  
"Sharpener, I'm gonna make a break for it, I'm gonna go...get help" He said with a pointed look, Sharpener nodded knowingly,  
"Gohan you can't try that! They'll kill you!" Erasa said,  
"She's right Gohan! You can't try that, if they got me so easily what chance have you got? No we sit here and wait for help. My father will be here soon" Videl assured him,  
_"Not a big help here" _Gohan noted after seeking out Hercule's Ki and finding that, although stronger than at the Cell games, it wasn't great enough to take even one of these guys. Gohan sat and waited for somebody, _anybody, _to arrive but nothing happened and the men in the room began questioning the students on their names and stuff, _"They're looking for me!" _Gohan realised with shock, he began to stand up and run for it but once again he was stopped when Videl grabbed his wrist,  
"I said wait for my father or the police!" She hissed at him,  
"Once my father get's here then we'll be fine" She told him, Gohan turned to her with slightly darkened eyes with emotion in them Videl didn't have time to process, she was too busy being shocked at the dark edge to them that seemed weird on Gohan.  
"You say that a hero can save us, but I'm not gonna stand here and wait" He told her, **(A.N See what I did there?It's a Nickelback reference, from the movie Spiderman)**

At that he jumped up and ran for the door, and when one of the thugs turned to attack him he jumped on to his shoulders and leaned forward slightly before launching off causing the goon to be pushed forward and he collided with the ground face-first. he managed to make it out the door-way just as they began firing at the door with their strange weapons and blew the wall apart completely and chased him into the hallway where they had found that he had been cut off by more guards and they all pointed their weapons at him,  
"GOHAN!" Sharpener cried before running out and punching the nearest guard in the back of the head to no effect other than them all turning their attention to him and advancing towards him before taking aim,  
"Ya shouldn't 'a done that kid! I was in the mood for a kill anyway!" He said before powering up his weapon,  
_"No! This time he won't survive! This is my fault I should have just taken them down! I have to save him!" _Gohan thought frantically.  
"Nighty-night kid!" the thug in the front said as they all pointed their weapons at Sharpener who stood there growling at them and right before they fired everything slowed down for everybody and they all watched as the beams were fired and Sharpener fell backwards and was in a half-laying-half-sitting position as they approached him when suddenly a figure blocked his vision. Sharpener looked up to see Gohan with arms spread out wide and his head turned to him with a grim-looking smile on his face.

_"Oh no..." _Was the thought on everybody's mind as they saw Gohan step between the attacks and Sharpener with that look on his face. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sharpener yelled but was instantly forced to the ground flat on his back by the sheer force of the attacks colliding with Gohan, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed in agony at the multiple blasts that could have easily killed Frieza at his best all making contact with him at once. His shirt slowly disintegrating off of his chest and his pants having holes through them all over. He tried to shield Sharpener from the blast as best as possible and Sharpener had been dug into the ground by the force of the attacks before him. By the time Gohan allowed the blasts to carry him off he had no shirt and he was missing his left pant leg up to just above his knee with his right pant leg being littered with tears and holes. He was pushed away from the classroom and along the hallway, out the 5th floor of OSH and into a rather tall abandoned factory across the street causing a large explosion that destroyed the entire 5th floor of the building Gohan had slammed into causing the floor above it to cave in just as Gohan fell back out and onto the street far below him followed by large pieces of rubble that were much bigger than he, and it settled atop the 4th floor, as if the 5th floor had never been there besides some rubble still falling.

"GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Trunks called out in panicked concern, any one of those blasts could have killed Frieza at his best 30 times over each and he was hit by about 8 of them.  
"NOOO!" Videl and Erasa yelled out, Videl stood up and tried to fight them but she was knocked unconscious All was silent for about 10 minutes as everyone was getting over the shock,  
_"Grrrrrrrr! Gohan! Alright that's enough!" _17 thought as he realised he couldn't sense Gohan's energy, "AHHHHH!" he cried as he jumped from his desk and leapt at the nearest thug. The other students and the teacher saw this as an opportunity to escape and they all ran except for Trunks and Erasa who stayed to protect Videl. The thug 17 attacked didn't have time to avoid the knee to his head that knocked him out, then 17 turned and kicked another criminal back through the hole in the classroom wall that had been made when they were chasing him, causing him to land painfully on the teacher's desk. 17 began taking care of them until he reached the seventh and final thug, the one who had issued the attack on Sharpener which led to Gohan's injury. 17 currently had him dangling out the window in the room, "Please! MERCY! I'll go to prison quietly I promise!" the criminal promised him,  
"Fine, but this is your only chance" he told him icily before pulling him back through, _"Wait weren't there 8 beams hitting Gohan?" _he thought,  
"NEW KID LOOK OUT!" Erasa cried, and he turned just in time to catch the punch of the guy behind him, who he quickly disposed of,  
"Almost had me there" 17 told him,  
"Correction, _I did _get you there" he heard from behind him and he turned his head to see the thug whom he had spared shove a device into his back, before pressing a button which made a lot of electric sounding noises. At that moment 17's robotic components shorted and he fell unconscious.

They all stood there, not only had the new kid suddenly got up and attacked the thugs and defeated them easily where Videl had been defeated by only one. But now he was unconscious or perhaps even dead and there was no-one (To their knowledge) who could stop the last thug,  
_"This has gone on long enough, I can defeat one lousy criminal without blowing my cover too much, besides, this is the one who decided to attack Sharpener" _Trunks thought as he prepared to attack, the thug however had other plans,  
"I gotta get outta here!" he said noticing that all his backup was unconscious though he was rather pleased with himself for defeating 2 of the three highest Power Levels in the room, at first he was almost sure they were hiding some of their power but after how easily he defeated the first he had decided that they really must have been that weak. Besides, the kid who looked closest to the one they were looking for got blasted out the building, so he no longer had a mission objective. The class watched as he talked into a communicator on his wrist, "We couldn't find anyone who fit the kid's description well enough, the cops are comin' and the rest of my team is down, I can get out of here and take one of them but the rest will have to stay" they heard the person he was talking to say something along the lines of  
"-muffled talking- Take one - more muffled talking- full report -another lot of muffled talking- next location" after several moments of talking he turned off his communicator and grabbed the closest unconscious teammate and began backing out of the room brandishing his weapon at the two.

**STOP**

As he backed out the door he waved a goodbye with his free hand and grinned cockily.  
"Well kiddies it seems that it's time for me to go, but you haven't heard the last of me yet, expect to see me in the news for robbing a bank or-" but he never got to finish as his face suddenly contorted into an expression of pain and he fell forward to reveal a a very hurt, and _very _pissed off-looking Gohan standing behind him,  
"Or for going to hell after holding a highschool hostage" Gohan finished with a cold look in his eye, looking down at the man. Just seeing Gohan alive, and standing even was enough to make Erasa's jaw drop, but for him to be extremely muscular and then go on to be cold and sadistic made her jaw hit the ground and her brain exploded because of the laws of the universe being broken before her eyes.

"You?! You're alive! That means you're _him_! The one we were looking for! What did you do to me?!" the criminal demanded,  
"I just paralyzed the bottom half of your body" he told him, "Good luck walking ever again" Gohan said with a sadistic tone and violent poison dripping from his tongue with every word he spoke. He then stomped the arm that had the energy blaster and the communicator on it, crushing the bone to dust as he did so, resulting in a resounding cry of agony, "Oops, sorry, I bet that hurts alot, huh? Let's hope I don't make any more mistakes" Gohan said lifting his foot to hover above the thugs head with a smirk, malice and sarcasm laced in his words, as the man continued his pained screaming. The implications he was making were brutal enough to make Erasa feel sick to the stomach,  
"GOHAN! Enough it's over!" Trunks told him after getting over the shock of his words,  
"Why?" Gohan asked with hate in his eyes, "He tried to kill me so it's only fair I get to try and kill him, though I can guarantee that I won't fail" he said turning back to the man before stomping on his other arm, crushing the bone again,  
"AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The criminal screamed. He then began punching him in the face with his knees upon the thugs broken arms, until blood covered his hands and fists. He then punched him in the nose harder than before and a loud sickening CRACK was heard. Blood then began slowly pouring out of the thugs nose and mouth steadily. Then he picked him up by the collar and drop-kicked him but not quite hard enough to send him flying more than 5 feet back. He then picked him up slightly by the leg so that it was straight and he kicked his knee causing a loud SNAP to emit from the limb, the man was still trying to scream but with him being upside down his blood was just gathering in his mouth causing him to choke and make gargled screaming noises. Then he kicked him in the ribs and let go of his leg at once causing him to go sliding across the room. Gohan stood up straight, walked over to him and hovered his foot above his head again,  
"Now let's get on with this shall we?" He asked the thug who was now silent, Erasa couldn't take it anymore and she ran to the window and puked, and didn't turn back, unable to look at what might be about to happen. But she couldn't stand here and let this happen could she? No she couldn't. "Nighty-night kid" Gohan mimicked and began to bring his foot down.

"NO!" Erasa screamed as she ran over and stood infront of him, "GOHAN DON'T!" Erasa begged, tears welling up in her eyes, as she stood in between him and the man. Then something snapped in Gohan and his eyes lost the dark edge and instantly went back to their normal caring self.  
"E-Erasa?" he suddenly recognized Erasa standing there crying with a green tint to her skin as she begged him to stop, he looked around him, and remembered what had happened, and what was about to happen, he looked down at his hands and saw the blood that covered them, "Wha-? Oh-Oh God...I-he-Oh no..." Suddenly Gohan felt sick as well and turned a sickly green colour. "I-W-What have I done?" he asked no-one in particular as he sank to his knees and sat there staring at the mangled man as police rushed in and assessed the situation, they had to force Gohan to stand and come outside to the ambulance.

**START**

Once outside the paramedics insisted that Gohan go to a hospital to treat the various burns and wounds that covered his body but agreed to let him go when he told them he could go to Capsule Corp and be checked up there. So they merely gave him some new clothes and waited for Videl and Sharpener to wake up. Eventually the two came around and did a check up on Videl and Sharpener. In Videl's case they confirmed that she would be okay besides some bruising, with Sharpeners injuries being more superficial, mainly from being cut by some rocks that had been flying around from the force of the attack the criminals' weapons dished out.

During the checkup Gohan pulled Erasa aside, behind a nearby wall,  
"Erasa" He started but she quickly flinched away from him, and Gohan instantly felt sad and guilty, even his own friend was terrified of him, next she would tell Videl and then she would have him arrested. Seeing the look on Gohan's face Erasa quickly made amends, while what happened in there did scare her, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her,  
"No no no no! Gohan I'm not scared! You just startled me is all" She quickly explained, Gohan's expression immediately turned into one of happiness and relief,  
"Thank god" She heard him whisper,  
"Erasa, I need to ask you a favor it's really important" He told her,  
"Okay but can it wait? I need to go tell Videl the whole story" Erasa told him as she started walking in her best friends direction,  
"Erasa wait! That's what this is about...I really need you to hear me out for this one ok?" he begged her, Upon seeing his expression and hearing the plea in his voice she walked back over to him,  
"Oh...ok"  
"Thanks, now Erasa what happened in there, it needs to stay between you and me" He told her,  
"It's very important that other people don't find out anything about what happened in there" he explained to her,  
"Huh?...Why?" She questioned,  
"I'll explain later, Videl is making her way here now but promise me you'll do this, please, please don't tell anyone, especially not Videl, can you do that for me?" He asked her. Erasa seemed to think on it for a moment, but she eventually made a decision,  
"Sure thing! But you have to explain it to me later" She compromised,  
"Yes, sure I'll explain later, Thank you thank you thank you thank you _thank you_" He said hugging her tightly.

Videl, Sharpener and Trunks supporting 17, who had just rebooted and was still a bit out of it, were all walking solemnly to Erasa and eventually arrived where Gohan and Erasa were standing. They had seen Erasa talking to someone who was behind the wall. When they walked around the corner and saw Gohan, it was safe to say that they were all surprised except Trunks. All was silent as they stared at the boy they believed to be dead, standing before them with a nervous smile on his face and a hand scratching the back of his head.  
"Uh, hey guys" he greeted meekly, and was instantly being hugged by Sharpener, who was almost crying,  
"You saved my life! Bless you Gohan...BLESS YOU!" He said aloud as he hugged Gohan and openly cried on his shoulder, making Gohan sweat drop as he awkwardly patted Sharpener on the back. Eventually Sharpener pulled away at wiped a tear from his eye as Videl was a little more resistant to the waterworks,  
"You're alive...but how? I thought you were dead...I thought I had lost someone else and-" But she was cut off by a hug from Gohan, who pulled her close,  
"It's okay Videl, I'm alright" he assured her, Videl managed to keep the tears in as she pulled away and smiled at him. Normally she would have punched him for touching her without permission but she felt that him nearly dying and the fact that he was only trying to help her was a good enough reason to let it go.

Then she noticed the rather large scratch that he had on his left cheek and remembered something,  
"Gohan how did you survive getting shot-" She started,  
"Well the thing is-" Gohan began explaining nervously but he was interrupted by Videl continuing her question,  
"By a laser type beam weapon"  
"The answer to that is a long and boring-"  
"From 8 different people" she continued beginning to get suspicious,  
"It's actually not that hard to-"  
"With such power that the hallway was being torn up around you"  
"You know what? I'm hungry who wants to go get some-"  
"And then survive it for 2 whole minutes"  
"You know I need to be doing something at home-"  
"Before being launched out of the 5th story of our building and across the street" her voice was slowly getting angrier,  
"You know that reminds me of a joke where a-" Gohan was desperate to change the subject now but he had no such luck as Videl began advancing on him,  
"Into a building, causing an explosion big enough to wipe out all the supports on that entire floor!"  
"Can't we all just be happy I'm okay?"  
"And THEN falling to the street below from 5 STORIES HIGH and more than likely being COVERED in RUBBLE from the building that was COLLAPSING AROUND YOU!?" she finished staring in his eyes knowing that she would be able to tell if he were to try and lie.  
"Uhhhhhhh, I guess God just really likes me" he explained, it wasn't a lie because he and God were great friends, this way just meant that he didn't have to have an explanation and because she didn't know he was friends with god it would seem as if he really didn't know how he did, it was the perfect cover. And as was planned Videl saw no signs of him lying, but she could also tell that there was something off about his answer, there was something that he knew about his answer and the situation that she didn't.  
"Grrrrrrr!"  
"Oh hey look that cop is calling you Videl" she turned and sure enough the chief was waving to her, _"Phew! The Police really do save lives!" _

"What is it Chief?" Videl asked,  
"We just need a recount of what happened in there" He told her,  
"Well they kinda just stormed into our class and told us not to move but of course I tried to sneak up on one of the goons-" and so Videl told the story right up to the part where Gohan was fired out the building, which the chief had a hard time believing, and she was knocked out shortly after. The Chief walked into the room with Videl behind him as he went through them,  
"They all seem to be unconscious do you know who did this?" The chief said as he could hear them breathing,  
"On my way towards my friends I was told that apparently the new kid Andy did it while I was out and he was knocked out by a device by the last one" she told him, and so the chief made his way to the thug with a machine the size of a walkie-talkie and a remote on his belt near the doorway. Upon further inspection the chief noticed that he couldn't hear breathing from this one. Videl watched as he knelt down and began checking for a pulse, after a moment he stood back up, pulled his hat lower over his eyes and shifted uncomfortably,  
"Bring some stretchers!" he called out, "And a bag" he added to the two paramedics, who nodded solemnly, "Videl after the new kid was knocked out who else could have fought back?" he asked quietly, confused Videl answered,  
"Ugh, Trunks I guess, why?" The chief pulled out a notepad and asked,  
"Trunks who?"  
"Trunks Briefs, but why?" she answered, something was wrong,  
"Briefs you say... just great" he mumbled,  
"Chief what is this about!" She demanded, the chief looked at her and glanced to the side slightly,  
"That last man in there is dead, it looks like he was beat to death" he told her, Videl's jaw dropped, surely none of her friends would do that!

The two made their way out and stood on the opposite side of the doorway to her friends as paramedics began doing what was needed. Videl watched as Gohan stood by the door as they carried out the seven unconscious men and what looked like someone in a body-bag. She watched as Gohan looked at the body-bag and his eyes glanced up and made contact with hers momentarily before they went blank and he turned and walked away a little where he vomited all over the floor by the building. Now that was very suspicious, but Gohan wouldn't hurt a fly!  
_"He must be squeamish" _Videl thought but a small part of her mind told her that what she saw in his eyes wasn't just disgust. Erasa had been standing next to Gohan when they began carrying them out, and she was now telling him that it was okay as she rubbed his back as he vomited. She couldn't believe it, Gohan had killed somebody. Nerdy, naive, dorky, modest, nice and mysterious Gohan, had killed somebody, right infront of them, not only that but he did it easily to someone who Videl couldn't lay a finger on. The worst part is though, as Erasa could see by looking in his eyes, he hated himself for it. She suspected that Gohan didn't even know he was doing it until she called to him, judging by the change in his eyes she witnessed.

So no. Nerdy, naive, dorky, modest, nice and mysterious Gohan didn't kill anybody. Whoever that physco was that killed the thug was not Gohan, it was a sick, twisted individual who's very name conjures up dark thoughts of unnecessary brutality and violence. A name that makes people sink into such a deep dark state of their being that they don't even want to know who they are anymore because the mere mention of the name is enough to bring out anyone's darkside. Who knows what kind of sick thoughts were running through it's mind right now as Gohan is left to deal with the mental trauma and the reality of the situation that has befallen him.

_**"So can we get something to eat?" **_his Saiyan side asked, _**"All you're puking is making my stomach run empty and I need a refill"  
**__ "Y-You m-made me k-kill him!...I-I killed a person, and all y-you care ab-about is food?!" _Gohan scolded the inner voice, _"DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!? HE WAS MANGLED! HIS BODY WAS DESTROYED, I BROKE BOTH OF HIS ARMS FOR FUN AND PARALYZED HIM BECAUSE I FELT LIKE HE DESERVED IT AND YOU WANT ME TO FEED YOU!?" _Gohan screamed, unable to shake the thoughts,  
_**"Whoa Whoa Whoa Woah! Hold on! You've killed before! Plenty of times! And also "I" made you kill him? You're forgetting that I am you! I am just the part of your brain that encourages you to indulge in your darkest desires!" **_his Saiyan side argued back,  
"No..." Gohan whispered aloud, already knowing what was being implied and what was going to be said, and knowing that it was all true, causing his friends to look at him as they had been standing next to him, trying to work up the courage to comfort him.  
_**"You know what that means?! Huh?! Do you Gohan!?"  
**_ "No!..." He stated firmly aloud as he began shaking his head with his hands gripped in his hair,  
"No what? Gohan? What's up?" Trunks asked him,  
_**"Deep down, you wanted to hurt him, to kill him, to make his death as painful as was in your power to do so. I didn't kill that man, you murdered him, because deep down...you-are-a-cold...blooded...**__**murderer**__**"**_

Gohan screamed as he fell to his knees his hands in his hair as he threw his head back and bellowed at the sky,  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **He was clenching his fists so tightly that his hands began to bleed and he almost transformed right then and there, almost accessing a power he had not in 7 years, a power that he avoided unless absolutely necessary in fear of releasing a side of him that he did not want anyone to see. In order to spare him the pain Trunks quickly knocked him out with a chop to his neck before anyone began making connections between him, and the sudden cloudy skies and rising winds. He then told them that he would get Gohan home safely, and he took off for Capsule Corp. Once he was out of view.

Trunks flew through the entrance on the roof and landed in the lounge where a few of the Z-Gang were waiting, including Yamcha, Jazuka, Piccolo and Tien. They all stood up quickly upon seeing Gohan's unconscious form,  
"We sensed his power skyrocket again for a moment what happened?" Piccolo asked,  
"I honestly don't know, all I know is that he was whispering something to himself that sounded like "no" then he started screaming so I knocked him out" Trunks explained. Trunks took Gohan to his mother's lab where he layed him on the table and Bulma soon entered and after being filled in on what happened, began taking blood samples, checking his eyes, his throat and all that doctorish stuff that they do. As she was looking at the blood sample she noted that those weird cells had multiplied but she still had no clue as to what they were.  
"GRAH!" Bulma yelled in frustration flailing her hands above her head, "I still don't know what's happening! His cells are changing somehow and I cant tell what's wrong a-"  
"WOMAN!" Vegeta interrupted, "Calm down, let me take a look" he said as he stepped up to the microscope,  
"Good luck finding out what those cells are and what they're doing to him" Bulma said, "I've been trying to do it for the past-"  
"I know what's wrong" He stated almost instantly.  
"Well what is it then!?" Bulma challenged, not ready to believe that he had found the problem so quickly,  
"I shall tell you all after I tell the boy, he needs to be the first to know" Vegeta explained simply.

Bulma looked as if she was going to explode before calming down.  
"Looks like the boy is more Saiyan than I thought" Vegeta remarked with a smirk after studying the sample a moment longer to be sure of his diagnosis,  
"I'm guessing that whatever the problem is, it would explain why he went overboard on that criminal wouldn't it?" Trunks guessed,  
"What criminal?" Krillin asked as Vegeta tilted his head so that his ear was facing them,  
"Oh yea, our school was being held up by a bunch of criminals at school today. One of them called an order to kill one of his friends so he tried to stop them and they blasted Gohan instead. They had to carry the remains of that guy out in a plastic bag" Jazuka's eyes widened,  
"What? What happened to the guy?" he asked Trunks,  
"He, uh...well he...he has-"

**Satan City Morgue: Meanwhile**

"-A shattered lower spine, both his arms have been completely crushed, while it looks fine from the outside, the bone in his left leg has been seperated at the knee, several shattered ribs, a broken nose, his skull was cracked in several places, and several fragments of bone from his nose area were lodged into his brain" the coroner named David explained to the chief and Videl as he went through all the x-rays and notes he had on the matter,  
"All injuries have been caused by blunt objects and we even found a few imprints of what is likely to be a fist all over his face and one on his back. whoever inflicted these injuries, has some kind of super-human strength or something" The coroner joked slightly getting a look from the two,  
"DAVID! Too soon!" Videl reprimanded,  
"Right sorry, but It's true" he said handing them the information, "He managed to inflict crippling amounts of damage with single punches"

Videl pulled out her phone as she left the morgue and got ready to fly off in her jetcopter, she dialed Erasa's number as she took off, clipping the bluetooth-esque..._thing _on her ear.  
"Hey Videl! What's up?" Erasa asked upon answering,  
"Erasa! Get everyone to meet up at my place at six tonight, everyone! Sharpener, Trunks, Andy, Gohan! Can you do that 'Rase?" Videl asked urgently. Hearing the tone in her friends voice Erasa knew not to question,  
"Got it! I'll do it now" Erasa confirmed, Videl thanked her friend and took off for home, she had a bad feeling about all of this.

**Capsule Corporation: Several hours later**

Gohan was just beginning to wake up and he saw Vegeta hovering above him,  
"Arise boy, we have much to discuss" Gohan sat up as Vegeta walked over to the gravity room, gesturing for him to follow. Gohan glanced down to his watch, noting that it was 3 in the afternoon,  
_"I've been out since 2nd period, meaning about 10am"  
__**"Lazy ass"**_his Saiyan side commented,  
_"..."  
_ _**"What? Not talking to me now?" **_it asked after several moments of silence as Gohan put on one of his signature blue and red gi's including the undershirt and weighted boots that he kept in his reserved room at Capsule Corp. _**"Buzz kill..."**_ it commented as Gohan walked into the gravity room with Vegeta. He sat before Vegeta who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room,  
"Boy, there is something you need to know" Vegeta told him,  
"Oh? What's up?" Gohan asked, he didn't like the look on Vegeta's face, half pitying him, half reveling in whatever information was about to be imparted to him.

"While you were unconscious we had another test of your blood and while the woman could not identify it, I could" Vegeta explained, "Now as you are aware, you're cells have been mutating themselves recently, changing them into something else, it was initially thought to be a sickness of some kind, but you're Saiyan genes do not allow you to be harmed by any chemical or illness on this planet, and Namek was far too long ago for you to have contracted it there. So we thought little to nothing on it, as it seemed to have no negative side effects on your person. But we now know what it is that plagues you."

"You see the Saiyan race is a very dominant and controlling race, they like to be the best and be in control of everything, so it's only natural that they would have dominant genes correct?" he asked Gohan,  
"Right, that's why we were all born with tails even though we are only half-Saiyans isn't it?" Gohan asked,  
"That is correct, however, it seems that the genes that are carried to a child through the blood is more powerful than was previously thought. So much so that if someone were to try and suppress the Saiyan parts of their mind, It would become highly controlling and be able to change the DNA structure of a living being to make it more Saiyan" Gohan didn't like where this was going, "Even if said DNA structure had been set in a particular way for a long period of time, the genes that carried the Saiyan influence would become more influential in order to make the being more Saiyan so that it's body would be able to withstand the metamorphic process, and it's mind the sudden change in behavior and attitude and the conflicting thoughts on morality that may drive the being to insanity. Basically making it more Saiyan-like in order to prepare the body for the change" Gohan was becoming pale at the information being given to him, he had a general idea of what was happening, "Now if ones behavior and attitude were to be against the idea of being like a Saiyan, and thinking of itself as one, it would become impossible to prepare the mind for the change, likely resulting in the subject committing suicide because of the insanity that would result" Gohan's throat ran dry and his face lost all colour, "Gohan, the cells that are mutating your cells, are your Saiyan genes" he said, confirming all of Gohan's worries and speculations.

_"I-I'm going to die! And __**there's**__ not a __**damned**__ thing I can __**DO ABOUT IT!" **_he thought, his Saiyan side making itself known slightly,  
"However..." Vegeta continued,  
_"Huh?"  
_"Something happened in your case Gohan" Vegeta explained with a hint of wonder in his voice,  
"Your mind is developed and calm and at peace, that it did not panic and shut off" Vegeta said with wide eyes, it seemed that spending all this time with Bulma had given him an interest in science,  
"_Somehow_, your sub-conscious mind did something incomprehensible...it actually used it's Saiyan genes to allow a _second_ entity into you're consciousness one that did not seem unreasonable and reckless, one that you could relate to, one that your conscious mind would not feel alarmed about and cut off, ultimately causing your death! Your mind created a whole different you! One that would give you a second option in your head so that _you_ could choose whatever _your _moral compass told you was acceptable. Yet you're body can still safely undergo the metamorphosis. Your mind on it's own, is so calculated and so calm, rational and above all else so powerful, that not only could it see the benefits of the change and create a way for your conscious mind to accept the change, but that it created _life _inside of your head!" He explained, causing Gohan's jaw to drop,  
_"That's what you are? You're not just a figment of my imagination?" _Gohan thought to his Saiyan side,  
_**"I-I'm a l-life form? I-I'm a person? I'm alive?" **_it thought in bewilderment,  
_**"Heh I'm alive, I'm alive, I am alive! I'M ALIIIIIIIVVVEEEEE!" **_Gohan smiled at the happiness he could feel from his Saiyan side, he saw that good and the innocence that could come from the Saiyan side, he saw that it wasn't really that bad...

The rest of the Z-gang had been watching from the display room the whole time and were watching the exchange,Vegeta saw the smile on Gohan's face and knew it was time,  
"Transform boy, do what you have not for the first time in 7 years and become what you were meant to be!" He said, his hand clasping Gohan's wrist and vice-versa as they stood. Gohan began powering up quickly reaching his first Super Saiyan State,  
"Rrrrrgghhhhh grrrrghh, agghhh agggghhhhhrgggghhhghghhhhhh Haaaghh aghAGH!" Gohan was trying to make the jump but there was something holding him back, then suddenly,  
_/Forget your fears and worries boy...Use the power of your rage...Your anger is what fueled you last time use it!/ _Gohan heard Vegeta's voice in his head and looked up to see him looking on expectantly when suddenly.

_/G-G-Gohan.../ _A voice echoed, Gohan knew that voice,  
_"F-Father?"  
/Gohan, I'm sorry my son, I'm sorry that I left, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you son...but you need to let go...let go of your regret...nobody blames you for my death...but you need to find happiness...leave all the guilt and the regret behind you, Your anger won't work now Gohan, you need to believe in yourself, let your anger and your guilt go...do you hear me Gohan Let It Go!/ _Suddenly Gohan began tipping the scales towards the transformation but he couldn't quite make it still, _/Gohan, you can't be afraid if your heritage, that's what held me back against Frieza and only when he killed Krillin did I realise that I had to stop denying my heritage and embrace it! Gohan, the Saiyans may have been a violent and murderous race but that was only because that's what Frieza made them, the Saiyans aren't killers, they were fighters! And you're my son Gohan, you ARE a fighter! Now embrace your Saiyan heritage and feel the pride that accompanies it! Become the REAL you Gohan!/ _Then suddenly he could see his father standing all the way out in otherworld looking him straight in his mind's eye, as if he were right here, "BE THE WARRIOR YOU WERE BORN TO BE!"

And at that moment something happened to Gohan, he was no longer afraid that he might kill out of rage, or that he might make the same mistake as he did against Cell, he no longer felt the need to pretend he didn't have all that power and hide from himself, he was no longer scared of his Saiyan heritage, in fact, he kinda liked it, and then he felt it. His two states of being fusing together over his conscious mind and becoming one.

He felt the strength, but he felt the intellect too

He felt the anxiety, but the confidence leveled it out

He felt the anger, but the calm came with it

He felt the sadness, but it was accompanied by the happiness

He felt the guilt of killing his father, but the assurance that no-one blamed him for it too.

Gohan finally felt complete, all his thoughts from both his Human and Saiyan sides joined together, their opinons and morals joined together, they themselves joined together and became one being, he suddenly felt all the bad, destructive, violent emotions of his Saiyan side at once, but he also felt all the human emotions of happiness, hope, life and calm counteract them and control them. He felt as if everything in his life was cut in half and they had finally glued everything together again. He felt complete...

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" **His energy was enough to blow Vegeta to the far side of the GR where he was being held against the wall in a similar fashion to how one would be when they collapsed training in high gravity, unable to get up. "AAAAGGHHHHHAAAGGHHHHHHHH N-NO WAY!" Jazuka called out, feeling the force of Gohan's power even here,  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** He propelled his aura outwards enveloping everything in a gold light that no-one could see through, with power that rocked the planet. Then suddenly everything went still and quiet, and all that was left was the golden light.

After several moments the light began to recede until it was just golden light fitting the shape of Gohan's body, meaning that they could just see a golden Gohan-shaped mass of energy. As everyone stood up and brushed themselves off and looked on with a mixture of awe and fear on their faces the light began to disappear. And eventually there stood Gohan, his hair even spikier than before, his teal eyes completely blank and empty of emotion, his mouth was set in a straight line so as not to reveal any emotion. The GR had been ripped apart by the force of Gohan's energy and he could now see the other members of the Z-gang as they stared at him, amazed by his power. He looked to Vegeta who had finally stood up and gave him a questioning gaze, to which the prince merely nodded his head to confirm it. Gohan turned to the rest of the Z-gang who were waiting for him to lose control and kill them all when suddenly,  
"Hey guys" he said, a wide grin stretching across his face,  
"GOHAN!" they all shouted as they ran to him, hugged him, pat him on the back, congratulated him and asked him questions. He slowly dropped out his hair eventually stopped waving, faded to black and his aura died.  
"How do you feel boy?" Vegeta asked him,  
"Like a Saiyan" he responded calmly, to which Vegeta raised an eyebrow,  
"You know boy, it is in a Saiyan's nature to revel in his power, especially a teenage male" Vegeta hinted to him with a smirk, Gohan gestured for everyone to stand back,  
"Well that's good, because I-feel-AWESOME!" He screamed as he jumped into the air cratering the ground beneath him going straight up reaching the clouds before bursting off breaking the sound barrier and picking up his speed till he was flying hundreds of times faster than light and out in space.

It was cold, and he noted that even after twenty minutes he felt no need to breathe, not even a slight pressure like he used to feel,  
_"full Saiyans must be able to hold their breath longer than half Saiyans"_ Gohan noted as he flew, after making it to Namek and saying hi to all the Nameks that he remembered, stopping by and chatting shortly with Moori he decided it was time to go back because he was sensing Vegeta's Ki flaring in an attempt to call him back. _"Let's see how fast I really am" _Gohan thought, picking the Saiyan option for this particular choice, he turned around and suddenly there was a large bang and he was gone. By the time the Namekians decided to try and sense him he was already far beyond their range, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" Gohan whooped as he did loops around the Earth at high speeds and eventually went back to Capsule Corp. "What's up Vegeta?" He asked,  
"You're friend Erasa called and asked me to tell you to be at Videl's house by Six okay?" Bulma said, tossing his phone to him,  
"Got it!" Gohan told her,  
"Don't be late!" Krillin called out,  
"Me? Never" then he was gone.

_JJ: Phew! Done! That was cool wasn't it? Now let's see if Mirai Trunks goes through it shall we? I haven't decided if he should go through something similar or not, I dunno you decide! I also haven't decided if I'm going to bring Goku back, help me with that one too. But even if I do decide to I wont do it just yet coz I'm still trying to build the bond between Gohan and Vegeta first, then I gotta do GohanxVidel which means I'll have to get advice from Stikchan3. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading but now could you do me a favour and review? That'd be great thanks!_


	12. He's Back? May god have mercy on us all

**Review Reply:**

**Rebelliousshays: You think so? Thanks! I personally don't think it's the best but perhaps that's because I can't pick favourites.**

**9thZFighter: You think it was the best one too? Well then it's gotta be true! Thank you! Your reviews are always so flattering! Makes me feel good about myself**

**Stikchan3: Cool thanks, I could just ask the romantic part of my brain but it's dark and full of cobwebs in there so I'd rather ask someone who uses it a little more frequently**

**Talimancer: We've already discussed this privately assuming you're still reading, thank you for your explanation! I'll try to work on the points you gave me!**

**Fan: Hello Anonymous-possibly-predatory-non-descript-secretive-named-Fan! You think my story is awesome? Thanks! and I'm glad I made you laugh, I always feel good when I make people laugh, this world needs more laughter!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Well then I shant keep you waiting!**

_JJ: Hey there viewers and RE-viewers *wink wink nudge nudge* How are you all? Well, I hope and if you aren't than hopefully a good old fashioned read will get your mood up! I'm not writing anything really dark in this chapter so you should all be okay to read this, Now I recently had it pointed out to me that maybe possibly more than likely I don't really have to write so much screaming, and rather I should describe the screaming instead. I don't know you guys tell me your opinions! As I said I'm not one to get defensive of my story if I'm told something is wrong with it, as long as they give me a solid explanation as to why it is wrong._

_Vegeta: Mhm that's great and all but could you instead write the story, and add a little more me while you're at it_

_JJ: Nice try Vegeta but this is a Gohan fic unfortunately for you!_

_Vegeta: The boy has several main villains to himself when do I get some action?!_

_JJ: Fine I'll give you a really important role in one of the upcoming chapters_

_Vegeta: How about this one?_

_JJ: I'll decide once I've begun writing it!_

_Vegeta: *mumble grumble rumble*_

_**Disclaimer: The following is non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release.**_

**Chapter 12:He's back!?**

Gohan was just arriving at Videl's house as he had been flying rather leisurely, which meant he was flying around the Earth several times at the speed of light before finally deciding that moving at Mach 6 was fast enough and flew the rest of the way. **(A.N Mach 6 is a little slower than the X-15 Jet, which moves at 4,520 Mph. To put that into perspective for you, A jet that moves at Mach 1.3 is faster than the speed of sound. Fun fact: Neil Armstrong flew in an X-15 before his flight to the moon) **

As he landed in an alley not far from her house and began walking the rest of the way he sensed Erasa and Sharpener watching him, so he turned around and walked over to his two blonde friends who were conveying confusion and shock on their faces.  
"How did you know we-"  
"I sensed your energies, now I suppose you both want to know about the stuff that has been happening lately?" He asked knowledgeably. **(A.N Don't look at me like that! That's a word! Right?) **The two blondes nodded furiously, "Alright then" he said pulling them slightly further into the alley beside them, "I suppose I should start with getting Erasa up to speed with you" He said looking at Sharpener, "Alright Erasa, I can do this," he said forming an energy ball in his hand, "This," Gohan continued hopping into the air and floating there, "This and this" he added quickly, appearing behind her and punching a hole straight through a tree and then picking it up and shoving it back into place, "And finally this" Gohan concluded, his eyes quickly changing to Teal, his hair turning gold at the roots as the gold quickly sped up the rest of his hair making it a blinding gold for a moment before calming down to a more dull gold, his face becoming more serious as a golden flame-like aura surrounded him, lighting up the entire alley,  
"Y-yo-you're The Gold Fighter!" Erasa said, pointing at him,  
"Yep, and those are just a few examples of what I can do" Gohan said proudly,  
"That...that's...that's...SO FREAKIN' COOL!" she squealed jumping around, "I know a real live superhero!"  
"Well technically, you know two" Gohan said blankly,  
"Huh? Is Sharpener one too?" she said looking at him,  
"No not Sharpener, Trunks, he's the second Gold Fighter that showed up the same day Trunks came along" Gohan explained, "Then there's Andy, he's actually an Android..."

And so Gohan went on to explain everything about 17 to them, and by the time he was done it had been 10 minutes,  
"Uh oh, we're 5 minutes late! Let's go" Gohan said as he picked them up and phased them to Videl's front door,  
"Woah!" Erasa said as her mind tried to comprehend the sudden change around her, "So is that teleportation or what?" she asked,  
"No, that's just me moving really really fast, probably about light speed, my Dad could teleport though!" he said smiling, "probably should have asked to learn the technique during our time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" he added absentmindedly **(A.N Or "Room of Spirit And Time" if you prefer)**

"The Hyper-whosit-whatsit-chamber?" Sharpener asked, thoroughly confused,  
"Later" Gohan said waving a hand dismissively, "Videl's gonna be mad if we don't go in now." And at that the trio knocked on the door,  
"Coming!" Videl called out as her footsteps got louder,  
"Wait Gohan! You're still in you're gi!" Sharpener hissed at him, but Videl was already opening the door, he didn't have time, he could make it to his house and get dressed but he'd appear back infront of her about a second after she opened the door, and it being Videl she would pick up on it,  
_"Uh oh"_ Gohan thought closing his eyes, but suddenly,  
"I got your back Gohan!" said a strangely familiar voice,  
"Huh?" Gohan thought, and he opened his eyes to find himself on the lookout with Piccolo pointing at him, his clothes changed to normal ones and then he was back at Videl's door, in a nice pair of jeans and a baggy stylish long sleeved shirt.  
_"-The crap just happened?" _he thought, _"Could that have been-was that..."_ Videl opened the door,  
"Ah, you guys are here" She said, "Now we're just waiting on Trunks and Andy" But the only answer she received was Gohan standing there looking confused as Erasa and Sharpener looked at him as if he had grown two heads, "Uhhh guys? Everything okay?" She asked them,  
"Uh yeah sure" Erasa told her friend as they entered the house,  
"So, let's just make ourselves comfortable while we wait, Erasa, take them to the gym and we'll hang out there, I'll get us some food" She told them before turning to a butler, "Hey Jeeves could you answer the door please? And if they say their names are Trunks or Andy let them in and lead them to the gym" The servant smiled and nodded at her,  
"But of course Miss Videl!" he said cheerily,  
"Thank you!" She called out from the kitchen down the hall.

Eventually the four of them were all standing around in the gym eating talking and mucking around, Currently Sharpener was on the speed bag and Videl was beating on an MMA bag. After a while Videl stopped for a moment and turned to Gohan who had been sitting there listening to Erasa talk the whole time,  
"Hey Gohan, why don't you come over here and hit the bag?" She offered, noting that Gohan looked panicked for a moment before calming down into a nervous expression,  
"Uhh..." he began,  
"I won't take no for an answer, now that I know you go through the slums and backstreets to get home I want you to atleast be able to defend yourself a little" She told him, dragging him over to the bag,  
"No thanks that's not necessary" he said scratching the back of his head, to which Videl just shook her head.  
"What? You afraid of a bag filled with water?" she challenged, "Guess you're more of a wimp than I thought" she said quietly, but unfortunately at that moment Erasa stopped talking and Sharpener was taking a break so everyone heard it. Gohan merely stood there with his head bowed so all she could see was his mouth curved downwards slightly in a scowl, fists clenched and shaking. Videl opened her mouth to apologize when suddenly Gohan turned to his left and punched a hole clean through the bag yelling,  
"I'm not a WIMP!" and as water cascaded over his arm he merely stood there, still shaking slightly.

Videl didn't know what to say, not only had she not meant for that sentence to leave her mouth she had just witnessed the resident nerd put a hole through her equipment with a scowl that seemed out of place, an expression that should only be used to intimidate those he planned to destroy. After a few seconds of silence Videl's brain started to work,  
"I-I'm sorry Gohan I d-didn't-" but she couldn't finish her sentence. Gohan's face was filled with rage and it frightened even her, but he soon seemed to realise the effect he was having and his expression softened almost instantly,  
"No, I'm sorry Videl, I over-reacted and I didn't mean to frighten you" he told her. Feeling somewhat better Videl replied,  
"I w-wasn't scared" she declared, arms folded,  
"No of course not, you regularly beat people much bigger than yourself, I was just saying that for the sake of politeness" he explained patiently.

Now that the matter had been settled Videl's interrogative brain began working as well,  
"Hey hold on! How did you punch a hole straight through a heavy duty MMA bag!?" she questioned, and straight away Gohan's expression changed back to one of nervousness,  
"Uhhhhhhh..." was all that formed in his mouth. But luckily for Gohan Sharpener was ever vigilant,  
"Well Videl, that thing was a pretty old bag, that and you had been using it previously, and on top of all that Gohan probably threw a haymaker there, it's not impossible, and with you using it almost every day for the past 4 years it was bound to break someday" Sharpener covered. Apparently Videl was willing to accept this as she did not pursue the matter but rather continued to glare suspiciously at Gohan from the corner of her eye when she thought he wasn't looking.

A few minutes after that Trunks and _"Andy" _finally arrived at Videl's house and she was rather unhappy at their lateness,  
"You two were supposed to be here almost ten minutes ago!" she growled,  
"Sorry, we got lost" was all she got from the two before they began the conversation.  
"So Videl, why'd you call us all down here?" Sharpener asked, and Videl's face took on a grim and foreboding expression. She looked deep in thought, like a mother who had to tell their child that his dog had died and she was trying to find the best words to do so. She stayed silent momentarily before saying,  
"What I'm about to tell you isn't easy, and it makes me sick to the stomach to think about it but I have to do it nonetheless" she told them slowly, with a facial expression that would have convinced one that the words she was about to utter would taste of poison in her mouth and she wanted no part in speaking them. It seemed as though hours passed as Videl said nothing to them. They began getting restless and they began fidgeting out of anxiety.

It had now been five straight minutes of silence when suddenly,  
"Hurry up girl! Some of us have places to be!" Andy declared in frustration, Videl looked up solemnly and pressed a button on a small remote in her hands and suddenly all the doors around the room closed and locked themselves, then were covered with a sheet of what looked to be solid steel.  
"What is this!?" Trunks asked alarmed,  
"It's so none of you try to run" Videl explained quietly, "When our school was attacked all the thugs suffered minor injuries and were escorted to the police vans" Videl began, "Andy, as I understand it was you who incapacitated the thugs after I was knocked unconscious " she asked, receiving a quick nod from said boy, "As I was saying all the thugs suffered minor injuries...except one" she added slightly quieter, "One of the criminals was found _dead _in the room and when the coroners ran the autopsy, they told us that the majority of his bones were broken, snapped, fractured, shattered, crushed and fragmented. He also suffered from a severe beating several punctured organs and an intense amount of both external and internal injuries" she told them, watching the individual reactions of each of them, noting that Erasa looked sick, Sharpener was shocked and had his jaw hanging open, Trunks' expression was contorted into one of sympathy, Andy seemed almost indifferent besides the slightly surprised look on his face and Gohan had a disgusted look on his face, and, she had to do a double-take with her eyes to catch, was that a hint of guilt in his eyes?

"Now the story I was told was that after I was knocked out Andy began taking them down but blacked out after the last one used some kind of device correct?" Erasa and Trunks nodded, "Well then we have the problem of finding out who _killed _the final man. So far we have Andy unconscious on the floor, Sharpener unconscious, Erasa unable to battle, and Gohan across the street under a pile of rubble with life-threatening injuries. That means there was only one other person capable of fighting in that room" she concluded stopping infront of Trunks, "So Trunks, what do you have to say for yourself? Are you ready to admit that you killed the last one? Or do you perhaps know who did kill him?" she questioned, sounding very serious and interrogative. After not receiving an answer for a few moments she turned to Andy, "Or maybe, maybe you woke up and beat the guy, heck, I was unconscious, I don't know for sure whether you were ever out of it at any point in the first place" She pointed out before turning to Gohan, "Or...maybe it was you. You who has so many different secrets and who becomes suddenly nervous whenever something new about you is discovered. They always did say to look out for the quiet ones. And then there was the whole scenario before. I finally saw a side of you that I never thought you had, you showed me you could be prideful and get angry very easily. I'd say that being blasted out a building and across the street would qualify as aggravating" she finished, eyes shining dangerously.

Gohan was beginning to shift uncomfortably under her stare,  
"Of course, it can't be you, your guilt would force you to admit it. I mean, what sick, twisted and horrible excuse for a human being would possibly be able to live with themselves after doing something as cruel and inhumane as _murdering _another individual in cold blood?" she put extra emphasis on murder,  
_"Calm down Gohan, she's trying to get a rise out of you, she's trying to make you confess...but...I did kill him in cold blood, I tortured him even!" _And with these thoughts Gohan's resolve began to crumble, he was beginning to doubt himself again, he felt immensely guilty for having done what he did to the man, and as he opened his mouth to say so Erasa blurted out that,  
"It was the Gold Fighter!" and at that the whole room turned to her,  
"Huh?" Videl didn't know what to say,  
"He told us all to keep it a secret but I can see that eventually you would get it out of us and then our collective friendship would be ruined by the lies and deceit!" Erasa continued, sounding genuinely upset about it all, "He didn't mean to but he lost control over the man's actions and he began beating him, and by the time we stopped him it was too late to reverse what he had done!" she wailed, making even Gohan think twice about the events of that day,  
_"Wow! She's good!" _he thought as he watched Erasa rant to Videl who soaked up all that information like a sponge.

Once Erasa had finally calmed down Videl nodded to her friend,  
"Thank you Erasa, I understand how hard reliving that day must have been for you. You've also given me all the information I need to get a warrant for The Gold Fighter's arrest!"  
_"Wait what?!" _Gohan thought, slightly alarmed,  
"I knew he was trouble from the beginning, and now he's shown his true colors! I can find out who he is, defeat him, balls of light or not, and have him arrested for interfering with Police situations and murder!" she stated proudly,  
_"WHERE DID THIS COME FROM!? Just a few days ago she was fine with me! Now all of a sudden she reveals that she secretly hated me the whole time!? ...ttthhhe f*ck?"_

And so Gohan and the others were let off the hook, and as Videl was showing them out Gohan sensed something, and he began searching out the Ki of whatever it was,  
_"Is that?- IT IS!" _he turned to his two planet-busting companions, "Trunks!" he said getting the attention of the other half-breed, to which he received a nod,  
"Yeah, I felt that too" Gohan turned to the other three members of their party and apologised for the interruption,  
"Something just came up, I'll see you guys at school on Monday!" He called out, running out the door with Andy and Trunks on his heels,  
"Huh, wonder what he's in such a rush for?" Sharpener commented. Gohan was now out of sight and he leapt into the air and burst off in the direction of the Ki he felt, Trunks and Andy struggling to keep up with him, his new and enhanced power meant that his base form alone was a little faster than light without the need to power up or boost his speed in anyway. Gohan quickly arrived at the lookout to find it empty outside, he ran inside the palace with the others close behind him, he ran past one particular hallway and suddenly skidded to a stop, turned around and went down that hallway until he made it to a door with a strangled noise coming from in the room,  
"No NO PLEASE! STOP!" was the screaming that could be heard and Gohan recognized the voice to be Dende's, then he heard strange sounds that he couldn't quite decipher and he opened the door to confirm his beliefs.

On the other side of the door Gohan saw Dende on his knee's begging and crying in pity as Piccolo looked on terrified, knowing that he was far out of his league and he would not be able to stop the all-consuming monster. Gohan prepared himself for what was quite possibly going to be the hardest and most testing challenge he had ever faced.  
"D-D-Dad...?" Gohan said in awe as Trunks and Andy just stood there, jaws dropped as they stared at a man who was supposed to be dead, a legend among Martial Artists,  
"Oh hi Son! Wow you're so much bigger and stronger! It's great to see you again after so long" came the cheerful voice of the original savior of the Earth, his spikes pointing in every direction,  
"Please Goku don't eat that, that fridge had all of my favorite junk food in it!" he whined with tears streaming out his eyes as Piccolo stood off to the side knowing better than to even try and come between Goku and his food.

Yep Gohan's most testing challenge yet alright. He had to try not to hug him too tightly lest he crush his father's lungs and/or bones.

_JJ: You thought it was someone else didn't you? Chapter done! It was a little shorter than some of my other chapters but I couldn't think of anyway to drag it out and I wanted to end it exactly here. TADDAA the introduction of Son Goku! Do not despair however for it is still a Gohan fic! I just like Goku as a character and I hated his reason for staying dead so I brought him back atleast for a little while, I don't know how I'm going to do that part yet but some major stuff is coming up! You know what, I'll give you a sneak peak into next chapter_

_Next time: __**The Fight of the Millenia!**_

_**Goku and Gohan stood across from eachother, eyeing the other up preparing themselves for what would more than likely be the biggest fight of their lives. Gohan dropped into his fighting stance, a mixture of the Turtle and Demon styles of Martial Arts whilst Goku fell into his signature Turtle stance but with a little modification to make the style work a little better for him personally. Suddenly there was an explosion of wind as the two fighters took off at eachother faster than most of the Z-gang could comprehend. Suddenly there was a large shock wave from above that rocked the ground far beneath the two fighter in the sky. As everyone's eyes widened at the sight they had just witnessed,  
"No...god...damn...way"**_


	13. The Battle of a Millenia

**Review Replies:**

**9thZFighter: Thanks, and yes it is a word, thank god. Why look forward when you can look now!**

**Dr. Blue22: It took me a few moments to understand your post but yes, found this HD pic and thought "I love HD DBZ pics!" and hence the avatar was changed!**

**Sportsfan64: I wonder too!...oh right...Anyway, I don't understand what you mean by scared, he gets nervous sure but it is in his character to be a little overwhelmed by Videl as she is quite demanding and loud. Though I don't expect that he'll get nervous so much now that he's more or less a full-blooded Saiyan.**

_JJ: Hey there guys! Thanks for reviewing and what not! I even got a PM on a suggestion for the story and seeing as it is a rather simple one that I can do without in anyway ruining the continuity, "Ahem...__**(In the voice of Shenron)**__YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRAAAAAANTED" Keeping in mind it may take me a few chapters to get to the part you suggested._

_Vegeta: Quit with the stupid jokes boy! I want to fight Kakarot!_

_Gohan: Yea me too, could I get a fight here?_

_Vegeta: (Looks at Gohan with jaw open and eyes wide)_

_Gohan: (Indignantly) What? I said that I don't like hurting people! I still enjoy fighting recreationally!_

_Vegeta: You know what boy...I'm beginning to like you more and more everyday_

_Gohan: Hey thank-_

_Vegeta:(exasperatedly) Shut the hell up kaka-brat_

_Gohan: Done_

_JJ: Stop arguing! Oh! by the way I've made a slight alteration to the spoiler from last chapter so read it, it's at the top of the story just above the chapter name! Now let's begin on a-(Suddenly falls unconscious)_

_Vegeta: (Dusting his hands off) I've had enough of his damned annoying voice_

_Gohan: Ha!_

_Vegeta: Shut up_

_**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter and hence was forced to go and edit it, I will not make the same mistake twice! The following is non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release.**_

_**ps: I also don't own Naruto, Pokemon, Star Wars Muhammad Ali or The Matrix**_

**READ THIS!: ****It's an edit to the sneak peak from last chapter:**

**The Saiyan warriors faced off, they were family, heck they even had the same pre-fix in their names but here they were, determined to win this fight, the wind whipped around them as they sized eachother up, each fighter quite possibly some of the strongest in the universe and they were gearing up for one hell of a fight. The older Saiyan pretty much had this one in his mind, what with that power he had yet to use, however, victory was not the biggest goal, no the real goal was to test themselves to the very limit in an all-out battle, a battle containing power the likes of which none had seen before. The Older Saiyan's enemy had been losing before as he had pulled out a power that only one person of the Z-fighters was even aware of until now. However his enemy had a trick up his sleeve that he brought out of nowhere freezing him momentarily and as the smoke and dust had cleared there had stood a whole new warrior, that's right, **_A_**, whole new warrior. The elder Saiyan had been shocked at this and because of his lapse of concentration he was caught completely off guard, he was now losing this fight and everyone could see it, he was barely able to defend himself and at this rate he was going to lose, that's when he had his ass pulled out by the familiar boot of his best friend. Together they had a much better chance. But this was cheating, no one said that they could team up, did they?**

**There we go, sneak peak fixed! I obviously left out some parts that would make it too obvious so read on and you may kick yourself once you realise. That's all I'm saiyan, see what I did there?**

**Chapter 13: The Battle of The Millenia or is it?**

Goku stood there smiling at his son that he hadn't seen in 7 years as Dende begged for Goku to stop,  
"Wait a minute, Dende you don't even eat food! You're from a race of slug-like-plant-people! No offence Piccolo" Gohan amended after he reprimanded Dende for whining in such an annoying manner,  
"None taken Kid" Piccolo responded with a wave of his hand, though he still liked it better when he was a demon,  
"Oh...right" Dende realised before walking out the room, "Carry on Goku" he said cheerfully as he left to resume his godly duties.  
"Dad" Gohan smiled,  
"You're back!" he cried happily,  
"Yeah! How have you been?" Goku asked,  
"Pretty good! Hey! Let's go down to Capsule Corp so you can say hi to everyone!" Gohan suggested,  
"Sure! It'll be awesome to see everyone again!" Goku said,  
"Alright let's go!" Gohan said, running past Trunks, Piccolo and 17, "Common you guys!" he called out, "And Dad! Remember to hide your Ki so it's a surprise for them!" Gohan said as he leapt off the side of the tower with the others in close pursuit. After several moments of trying to establish a telepathic link, Vegeta gave in and allowed Gohan entry.  
_/Vegeta!/ _Gohan called out telepathically,  
_/What is it now?!/_ Vegeta growled back,  
_/Gather everyone at Capsule Corp, there's something that you all need to see!/ _Gohan told him,  
_/And why should I do anything for you?/ _He questioned, annoyed,  
_/Because it probably means more to you than anyone else, reach out and sense the Ki signature's around me/ _Gohan explained. And so Vegeta began searching among the Ki's,  
_"Green bean, Trunks, Kaka-brat and- Who's that?" _He said sensing a very large Ki, it was familiar but he couldn't make it out as the person was masking it slightly, _/...I'm interested/ _he said after a moment of silence,  
_/Flare your Ki and gather everyone at CC. I'll be there momentarily/ _Gohan instructed,  
_/Who's Ki is that boy?/ _Vegeta asked,  
_/Uh uh uh, you'll have to wait and see like everyone else/ _Gohan told him cheekily,  
_/I swear to god boy! Tell me now or I will!-_/ But Gohan closed the link before he could finish with a mischievous smirk on his face. After several moments of Vegeta's Ki rising slightly in anger, he felt it flare out in the signal for a gathering among the Z-Fighters.

As Gohan flew he looked sideways at his father with a mixture of surprise, disbelief, happiness and even a little anger towards him. Of course Gohan had understood Goku's reason to stay dead all this time, even if it was not his main reason it did make some amount of sense. Every villain that they had encountered on Earth had been here for him. Radditz had come looking for him, Vegeta and Nappa also came here because of him and the Dragonballs, Frieza came for revenge after his defeat on Namek and the Androids were programmed to kill him. So of course the logical thing to do to keep Earth safe was to leave it, but even so, Gohan's irrational mind told him that he should not have abandoned his Son and Wife, especially when his wife was pregnant with another! Though Gohan knew that wasn't fair as he would have been unaware of Goten's presence at that point in time. So yes, Gohan was a little angry at his father for leaving him for 7 years without contacting him in any way and suddenly just turning up. But the most important thing was that he was here now. Goku noticed his son staring at him,  
"Everything okay there Gohan?" he asked, concern in his voice. Gohan then responded with,  
"I'm just glad you're back" Gohan told him to which Goku responded with a smile.

After their long flight they finally arrived at Capsule Corp and everyone else was already there, waiting, even Goten had felt the signal. Though he didn't bring his Chi-chi. It seemed as though Kagome and Jazuka had already got the idea to come down when they sensed everyone else coming. Gohan told his father to wait in the hallway while he entered the room with Trunks, 17 and Piccolo.  
"Hey guys!" Gohan called out to the lot,  
"Hey bro! What are we here for?" Krillin asked,  
"I'm guessing it has something to do with that energy?" Tien asked,  
"Yea who is that?" Yamcha asked,  
"Whoever it is, they're powerful" Kagome told them all,  
"Yeah, very" Jazuka agreed. After clearing his throat dramatically, Gohan said in a very showmanship-esque voice** (A.N Imagine the voice he used when fighting crime as Saiyaman in the show)  
**"Llllllllladies and gentlemeeeeeeeen, may I introduce to you...the one...the only...Soooooooooooooooon GOKUUUUUUUU!" he called out gesturing at the door as Goku entered and gave a wave to the crowd with a smile,  
"Hey guys! How have you all been?"

Everyone in the room stood there with their jaws dropped and looks of surprise on their faces,  
"Just fine Goku..." Krillin said quietly with his head down, "But I'm doing alot BETTER NOW!" He called out as he ran over to Goku and hugged him with tears in his eyes, and at this point everyone called out happily,  
"Now now everyone, one at a time!" Gohan called out lining up behind the others with Goten just infront of him.  
"So Goku! How've you been buddy?!" Krillin asked,  
"I've been great, though I saw that no-one had attacked Earth for the last 7 years and figured it's about time I came back!" Goku informed them all, "How about you Krillin?" He asked his best friend,  
"Ooh ooh one moment, I'll be right back!" he said running off.

"Hey Goku, long time no see" Yamcha told him shaking his hand,  
"You too Yamcha, and hey, you continued training too!" Goku said,  
"You noticed? Yeah I continued so I could atleast keep up with Tien and Krillin, and that put a little more fun back into it" Yamcha explained,  
"Yeah I can tell, you're powerful enough to take on Frieza at full strength easily now!" Goku told him enthusiastically,  
"You too Tien!" he said, nodding to Tien who was standing next to Yamcha,  
"Thanks Goku, it's great that you're back" he said smiling,  
"It's great to be back!" Goku told him,  
"And what about you Chiaoutzu? What have you been doing?" Goku asked,  
"Travelling and training with Tien, I've gotten quite a bit stronger, though I'm still not quite at his level"  
"You're not so bad off! You could probably beat Frieza's final form if you really tried" Goku encouraged. At that moment Krillin came back in the room,  
"Goku, I'd like you to meet my wife and daughter" he said pointing at them respectively,  
"Oh hi! It's a bit weird standing here talking to you androids since you were designed to kill me but welcome to the family I guess!" Goku said to 18, and 17 who was standing a little behind, the androids just gave him a smile and a nod, "And what about you? What's your name?" he asked the girl in Krillin's hands,  
"My name is Marron, I'm three!" she said with her little girl mannerisms.

Next up Goku was shaking Piccolo's hand,  
"Hey there Kami-collo!" Goku joked, and after a grunt Piccolo responded,  
"Hey Goku, it's good to see you" he said good naturedly, happy that Gohan had his father back,  
"Mhm!" Goku agreed, "And this must be the Trunks squad! " Goku said as he greeted the two Trunks', "I remember you from when you were a baby!" Goku said looking down at the younger of the two, offering his hand. After looking him over and turning to his father who stood at the back of the room, still with a slightly surprised look on his face, who nodded to him. Trunks took Goku's hand and shook it,  
"My dad was right, you ARE strong!" Trunks complimented before walking back over to where his father was leaning against the wall and replicating his pose and usual scowl, to which Vegeta smirked at. Goku then turned to Mirai Trunks and shook his hand as well,  
"Long time no see! Or for you I suppose it's short time no see huh?" Goku said, Trunks nodded,  
"Yeah, the Time machine kinda stuffed up and so I was pretty surprised to find that I had come back 7 years afterwards" Trunks said before moving back over to his father and "brother" where he started a conversation with little Trunks. Goku then hugged Bulma,  
"Hey! It's been awhile!" he said,  
"Yes Goku, it's been far too long infact" she said, "Some of the others aren't here so you'll have to go and find them aswell" Bulma informed him. He was then greeted by two unfamiliar faces,  
"Uhhh? Do I know you two?" he asked the future fighters,  
"No but we sure know you" Jazuka said shaking his hand, "My name is Jazuka, and this is my sister Kagome, we're Saiyan's from the future" he explained,  
"Saiyan's from the future? How 'bout that huh? So what brings you here?" he asked. After the whole thing was explained to him, Goku commented on how they should fight some time with Jazuka responding that he'd like that.

The next thing Goku saw was a miniature him,  
"Huh? Did me from the past come here or something?" Goku asked them,  
"Gohan..." Goten began turning around, "Is this really my Dad?" he asked his brother for assurance,  
"It sure is Goten, the one and only" Gohan confirmed, and at this moment Goku realised he had another son and instantly felt guilty for not coming back,  
"Well if he's our dad then why hasn't he been around all this time?" Goten asked, teary-eyed, unwilling to believe that he even had a father who would have left him, "Hey buddy, I know I haven't been around, but do you think that you have it in your heart to forgive your old man? Please?" Goku asked, crouching down to his level and opening his arms out wide, after having his lip tremble for a moment he leapt at his father and embraced him in a huge hug,  
"DADDY!" Goten cried out clutching him tightly lest he decide to disappear, crying openly.  
"Hey little guy, my name is Goku, what's yours?" he asked,  
"M-my-name i-is G-Goten"  
"Goten huh? That's a great name!" Goku told his youngest,  
"Y-you think so?" Goten asked finally raising his head from his father's chest,  
"I know so" Goku told him softly, bringing "awwws" from the group around him,  
"Gohan! You two look just like eachother!" Goten told him looking between the two,  
"Not as much as the two of you do!" Gohan said to his little brother,  
"This is awesome, hey Trunks now we both have dads!" Goten called out to his best friend, before running over to him, where the two began bickering over who's dad was stronger.

Meanwhile Goku walked over to his eldest,  
"Hey Gohan"  
"Hey Dad" Gohan said holding out his hand. Goku frowned at it for a second before going past it and hugging his son for the first time in more than 10 years, catching his son off guard,  
"I'm your father Gohan, what are you going and holding out your hand for? Frankly I'm feeling a little rejected" Goku joked,  
"I suppose that's revenge for those seven years than huh?" Gohan joked back, and suddenly Goku's face became serious,  
"I'm sorry I missed you grow up Gohan, but I want you to know that not a day passed that I didn't think of you and you're mother" Goku told him,  
"It's okay dad, I came to terms with you're leaving a long time ago, I understand why you did what you did, I didn't agree with it and I still don't, but I understand and I'm just glad that you're back" Gohan assured,  
"What I said at the Cell games still stands son, I'm proud of who you are and what you've become, and even though I'm sure that you mostly gave up fighting since back then, could I ask-" But Goku was interrupted,  
"For a fight?" Gohan asked, already knowing, "I was about to ask you the same question" Gohan said, the glint of a warrior showing in his eyes, making Goku fumble for a moment,  
"Wait what? Last time I checked your Ki it felt as if you had fallen behind" Goku said confused.

"Your boy had been concealing his energy, he was only slightly weaker than I as it turned out" Vegeta told him, Making Goku turn and look in his direction with a smirk, "Oh? And hello to you too Vegeta" Goku told his long time rival,  
"Long time no see Kakarot" Vegeta greeted, before turning to Gohan,  
"Gohan, I have to say I'm quite pleased with you at the moment, so much so that I've decided I wont kill you for hanging up on me earlier" Vegeta said sarcastically, "Thank you your graciousness" Gohan thanked, mock-bowing to him,  
"Oh and Gohan, don't even think of trying to get a fight in with your father before I" Vegeta said,  
"Honestly, I can't believe you had even tried, did you think I wouldn't notice?" Vegeta reprimanded,  
"Of course not my prince, I was merely trying to arrange a later date, I was just about to refer him to you" Gohan told him, pretending to be afraid,  
"Oh? Well done then, I now grant you the honor of polishing my boots" he told him to which Gohan smirked, replying,  
"Oh Lord Vegeta, I couldn't possibly except such an honor, I am but a humble low-class" Goku watched the interaction with confusion,  
"Kakarot, I can see it in your eyes, yes you may go back to your mate first, but I expect you back afterwards or I'm coming to you. And brat, about what happened earlier today" Vegeta started,  
"Don't worry Vegeta, I plan to keep it as a surprise" Gohan informed him, already knowing what Vegeta meant,  
"Hah! I'm going to want to be there when he finds out, make sure I'm notified of when this battle will take place" Vegeta told Gohan before walking off to get a quick training session in before his fight,  
"Of course my lord, would you like me to write a letter, or shall I tell you myself?" Gohan asked,  
"You may inform me after I am done thoroughly kicking your ass for your insolence" Vegeta called out, as Goku continued looking on in confusion.

"What's up with you two?" Goku asked, last time he saw Gohan and Vegeta interact they couldn't care less for one another, well besides the fact that Gohan saved him at the Cell games, Goku watched as the smirk faded back into a normal smile and his eyes became more relaxed again,  
"Oh, recent events have caused a better relationship to form between Vegeta and I. In fact, even though he'd never admit it, we've become pretty good friends, rivals even. If you had come even a week later Vegeta might have forgotten about you" Gohan told him causing Goku to look a little concerned,  
"Yikes! Well anyway, let's head home, I want to see my wife again!"  
"Sure! let's go!" Gohan agreed,  
"Here we go" Goku said grabbing his shoulder, "Goten let's go see your mom!" he called out,  
"Okay Daddy!" he said jumping on Goku's shoulders, "Alright everyone, I'll see you later!" Goku called out to his friends, and after they had all said goodbye, Goku teleported to Chi-chi's Ki making sure that it was on the other side of the wall of the kitchen so that Chi-chi did not see them, they walked into the door,  
"Mom! I'm home, and look who I brought with me!" Goten said as he ran into the room,  
"Goten, how many times have I told you not to bring strangers into the!-Goku..." Chi-chi said after seeing who the "stranger" was that her son had brought home. "Hey Chi-chi" Goku greeted softly, causing tears to brim at Chi-chi's eyes and for her to look thoroughly confused, she walked slowly to where he was and touched his arm, just to ensure that she wasn't seeing things,  
"Its you...you're really back" she confirmed, more for herself than anyone else,  
"I sure am Chi" he replied quietly,  
"Oh Goku you're back!" She squealed, engulfing him in a hug so inescapable that it made a giant spirit bomb look like a foam cage.

Suddenly, Goku felt a massive stinging pain on the top of his head and instantly recoiled and cringed, looking up he saw the "Kitchen utensil that shall not be named" in her hand,  
"Wha-?" he began to ask,  
"THAT'S FOR EVER LEAVING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Chi-chi screamed, hitting him a few more times with "The Legendary Super Pan" It was made of a highly compacted metal composite from metals only found on 'Frieza Planet 419' Bulma had Vegeta head there to retrieve some of the metals for her latest spaceship and Saiyan armor prototypes, she had a little left over and she gave it to Chi-chi after she broke the original one on Goten's head when he was 5. Though Vegeta claimed that he would never EVER go back to that planet, and he refused to tell anyone why. Granted he had to stay on the planet for a few days because of an engine failure. But honestly what could have happened in those few days that haunted him so? There was no sign of physical damage. What else could it have been?

Then Chi-chi kissed him lightly and lovingly before hugging him even tighter, "And that's for coming back" she added, "And I already know what you're going to ask and the answer is yes, you boys can go and fight for the day since your father just got back but after this it's back to your normal studying regime...well perhaps a little more physical activity can't hurt, but not much!" At hearing the last part Gohan and Goten high-fived. You see, Gohan likes studying, he likes to be smart, he wants to raise a family, get a job, all that kinda thing. But he also loves to fight, it's in his blood and frankly, studying for 7 hours a day is far far FAR too much for his liking, ever hear of too much of a good thing? Yea that. So that's actually how Gohan began liking Martial Arts, back then it was always forced upon him and that's all he could do, and so of course if you do the same thing non-stop you eventually get bored. Well seeing as the only thing he did was train and fight he got bored of it, and on top of that he didn't like hurting people, so he went to studying, but after being forced to do too much of that, it also got boring, then Vegeta came to his place and berated him for slacking and so he grudgingly resumed his training, and he realised, that if he did it because he wanted to and when he wanted to instead of needing to do it when he needed to, it was alot more fun, and that kids, is how I met your mother...wait...anyway that's not the point. The point is that they were happy, happy that the author broke away from the serious tone of death and mutilation that he had been writing these last few chapters for the plot and finally moved back towards the more light-hearted action packed style that was originally being used. yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...

Oops while I was explaining this the film kept rolling and I wasn't paying attention, so I'll just recap what happened as it wasn't very exciting anyway, *clears throat* Goku, Gohan and Goten all went to Capsule Corp. and on the way they met a dinosaur who was eating people and destroying and leveling entire villages with swipes of it's tail, the swiping of the tail had so much force that people's faces were ripped off just by being within range of the tail swipe and there was blood all through the streets, marking the graveyard of hundreds of defenseless pacifist innocents. It's blood curdling roar was so terrifying that grown men screamed and cried in horror as they were forced to watch as everything they knew and loved, including they're family and friends, was brutally and savagely destroyed and reduced to rubble and scraps of blood-ridden flesh before they're eyes before being slowly chomped down into pieces by the demon creatures razor-sharp teeth.

So in order to save the leaf village from Orochimaru, Clucky was summoned a-wait a minute, wrong parody. They sent Brock coz he's all creepy about breeding and, no wait still not quite...and kinda awkward...Well anyway that part wasn't important so let's just skip, it's not like anyone important was hurt.

**Capsule Corp: 3 hours later**

Goku and Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp covered in blood and with haunted looks in their eyes, Goku was carrying Goten and holding him tightly to his chest as Goten wailed and screamed, Gohan fell to his knees and curled up into a ball with blood that was not his own covering his face and body, his eyes were wide and haunted and his skin a ghostly white, he began shaking and his teeth chattered out of fear. Bulma and Vegeta went outside to greet them to find them like this.  
"Kakarot what's with you? Why are you covered in blood?!" and at that moment Goku passed out and Gohan began screaming,  
"The horror...THE HOOORRRROOOOORRRRR!" He shrieked before Bulma had him dragged away by several servant bots as Vegeta carried Goku and Goten.

**Capsule Corp: 6 Hours later**

Finally, the boys were out of their haunted states and where ready to do what they do, which is beat eachother half to death. While Vegeta and Goku fought Gohan was to fight Goten and Trunks at the same time in his base form while they were Super Saiyans. So Goku and Vegeta led the way to the mountain range where they first fought all those years ago. The fighters all trusted eachother not to get in the way of the other's fight. Though for whatever reason Goku had pulled the younger boys aside for a few hours awhile ago and everyone sensed some rather large power levels coming from inside the GR. Once they came out of the room the boys had a pretty big smile on their faces and Goku had wished Gohan luck. All the available Z-fighters gathered a little ways away to watch the awing fight that was sure to occur.  
_"Hey Vegeta! It's Kaaaaaaaakaaaaaroooooot..." _Nappa commented,  
_"Shut the hell up Nappa!" This is not the time! If you distract me from this fight you will pay sooooo dearly in the afterlife because I will kill myself, go to hell, and, for lack of a better word, 'f*ck your sh*t up!" _Vegeta warned, before getting ready for battle,  
"I hope you're ready Kakarot, because you're about to go down once and for all" Vegeta taunted,  
"Yeah? Well we'll see" Goku stated confidently,  
"Oh no, I already know who the winner of this fight will be" Vegeta stubbornly replied, causing Goku to gasp,  
"D-Do you have mind powers?" he asked quietly,  
"...what!? No! I was just taunting you!" Vegeta told him,  
"Kay, just checking" Goku assured before his face became serious, and at that the two warriors charged eachother head-on, with the two of them throwing kicks that collided perfectly causing a miniature shockwave in the sky, as the two pulled there legs back into position Vegeta threw a small-looking Ki-ball at Goku who leapt to the right landing on his hand and then springing off of it back onto his feet before aiming a punch at Vegeta's head who had no time to avoid it causing him to reel back slightly from the blow,  
"Hmph, good to see you didn't slack off in otherworld" Vegeta replied before the two went back at it.

The Z-gang members who could actually see the fight were in awe of how this fight was going, they had started almost ten minutes ago and neither were giving up, and they were only in their base forms, though, they doubted they would stay that way for much longer. Goku was hit by an elbow from Vegeta who followed up with a spinning kick to the stomach that send him careening back, he recovered in mid-air however and powered up momentarily before phasing right infront of Vegeta and throwing an uppercut to his ribs before kneeing him in the chin while he was doubled over, while Vegeta was beginning to fly up from that he grabbed his leg and threw him at a nearby mountain, firing a ki-beam at him which Vegeta dodged by spinning in the air, a move he had learned from a cartoon his son watched about Pokimen or something of the sort, before doing a flip so that he was right-side up and sliding across the ground right before he smashed into it, avoiding some serious environmental damage. While Vegeta glared at Goku from his position on the ground you could see the three half-Saiyans fighting not far behind him.

The boys had long ago both turned Super Saiyan and had powered up to 100% in an attempt to catch him off-guard. Gohan knew that power-wise he could defeat both of them in his Base-form with only a small amount of effort, and even then he had much more experience and skill at combat then the two of them put together. But what he had to watch out for was their surprising speed and agility as they were much smaller targets than Vegeta, that and their teamwork was perfect. The two of them had a knack for knowing who was going to do what and when they were going to do it without any communication on the matter being needed. And that is where things became complicated for the older demi-Saiyan. He knew that if they managed to catch him off-guard and hit him with their most powerful attack, in theory they would be able to weaken him enough to be able to keep up with him and then things would get out of hand.

Gohan narrowly dodged the kick from Trunks that had come from behind while he was blocking a punch from Goten, as Trunks' leg sailed past where his kidney had been a second ago Gohan thought that the kick would go right past and hit Goten but, in a fluid motion that would make one think that the two shared thoughts, Goten placed his hands on Trunks' leg and pushed himself over Trunks who flew beneath him before Goten tossed an energy ball that was smacked away and then proceeded to grab Trunks' leg before he got out of range and swung him back at Gohan, Trunks was ready for this and already had his fist cocked back for a punch that Gohan ducked sending the boy right over him, but Trunks turned in mid-air and fired a "Big Tree Cannon" while Goten fired a "Kamehameha wave." Gohan now had two blasts coming from each side, and while he could easily move back to cause the beams to collide and then explode he chose the Saiyan option. Gohan gave a yell and a white aura came to life around him causing the beams to dissipate upon contact with it. Trunks and Goten looked momentarily surprised at this as a few weeks ago, this same technique caught even Piccolo off guard, maybe that power-up that he had in the Gravity Chamber with Vegeta was a bigger deal than they realised. But even then this had nothing to do with power, it was his fighting sense and from what Vegeta had been telling them these past years, Gohan's fighting instinct and skill should have dulled a little, but it seemed more refined than ever if you asked them.  
"Oh right, Mirai and Vegeta wouldn't have told you yet" Gohan said after studying the looks on their faces, "I've been keeping my full-power hidden" he began to explain, "When Vegeta told you about how I had become considerably weaker and my skills were rusty, I was secretly only a little weaker than he was, add that to what happened earlier and that leaves me alot stronger than you thought" Gohan finished causing both boys to gasp and their jaws to drop a little,  
"No way! That's not fair!" Goten called out as Trunks nodded in agreement,  
"We were holding back a little of our power because we thought we'd keep it as a surprise once we had you off-guard! But if you're really that strong than it wouldn't have made a difference!" Goten complained,  
"Well come at me with your Full power and try your hardest, that's the only way you can win this, or basically in other words, COME AT ME BRO!" Gohan instructed them, the boys nodded but then Goten turned to Trunks,  
"Trunks, do we do it yet?" he asked his friend,  
"Not yet Goten, wait a little longer" Trunks told him confusing Gohan,  
"Huh? Do what?" Gohan asked,  
"That's for us to know and you to find out!" Trunks called to him with a smug look on his face,  
"You'll have to wait and see big brother" Goten told him in a sing song voice,  
"Hmph, okay I'll play along, you've intrigued me now" Gohan told them, then he did a big dramatic movement with his hands that ended with one of his hands bent at the elbow above his head and his other facing them palm facing up, then he curled his fingers in twice, signaling for them to attack him,  
"Uhhhhhhh, Gohan...what was that?" Trunks asked,  
"Haven't you seen The Matrix?" he asked them,  
"What's the Matrix?" Goten asked,  
"I...I don't know..." Gohan said with a really confused tone in his voice that revealed not even he knew what he was talking about.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were currently in a stalemate, they had grabbed each others hands and were trying to over-power the other, eventually Vegeta broke off and punched Goku in the face only to be met with a punch at the same time, the two warriors leapt back,  
"So Kakarot, why did you not let me send my older son to fight yours? I'm sure he'd be a much better match, he's even an Ascended Super Saiyan, he transformed after his mother died in his time line, I dare say he's almost as strong as you're brat" _"Minus that power-up" _he added mentally, "So why the children?" Vegeta questioned,  
"Let's just say that I had a neat little trick that I wanted to see and I figured that they'd be perfect for the test, if they become to much for Gohan then by all means, Trunks senior can jump in" Goku explained, "You hear that Mirai?" Goku called out and indeed Mirai's Saiyan hearing picked it up.  
"Oh? Well enough talk let's go to the next level" Vegeta suggested, transforming into a Super Saiyan, to which Goku nodded and transformed as well. And then they were back at it, Goku threw a kick at Vegeta's head but it was caught and Vegeta attempted to throw Goku away but he flipped backwards and his foot slipped free also leaving Vegeta off-guard giving Goku an opportunity which he took, throwing a rather large Ki-blast and close range knocking Vegeta back slightly but when Goku phased behind him to follow up he hit an afterimage and was then kicked to the ground by Vegeta who threw a Ki-blast that Goku deflected, it soared and wobbled off into the distance where it made contact somewhere leaving a rather large crater in place of several mountains. Because apparently world heroes don't care about all the desert animals and plant life that was probably out there. Some heroes...

Meanwhile Gohan was still having a rather easy time with the boys, they were currently throwing massive flurries of punches leaving Gohan slowly floating back as he blocked and deflected all their blows, until the boys began circling him as they attacked and so he had to constantly turn back and forth to defend, still, it wasn't that much effort, he was fast enough. The speed at which they were fighting caused them to begin floating upwards and bolts of electricity could be seen gathering around them as they fought at such intense speeds, eventually Gohan began to tire of this and kicked Goten in the stomach, winding him, before turning to Trunks and punching him in the face breaking his guard, then he grabbed both of them by the head and flew down to the ground and shoved them into the ground, dragging them along as he flew along the ground before finally pulling them up, as he went to kick them both they blocked him and leapt behind him kicking him in the back as hard as they could sending him forward, they charged straight at his as he turned around hoping to get him before he brought his guard back up, but as they got within five feet of him, "hhhhhhhhAAAGGGHHH!" he powered up causing a crater to form around him as an invisible Ki-wave extended from him, stopping the boys in their tracks as they tried to push through it as the ground beneath them was ripped up by the force of it, but they couldn't get through and finally lost their footing and were sent flying back before they flipped and landed some distance away,  
"Now Trunks?" Goten questioned,  
"Not yet" Trunks said in slight frustration.

Back at the other fight, Vegeta had just caught Goku with a leg-swipe and jumped, as he began to fall with his leg outstretched to hit the fallen warrior Goku rolled to the side and leapt back to his fighting position, causing Vegeta's kick to instead hit the ground making bits of rock and earth fly around him, leaving him thigh deep in the ground where Goku flew up to him and kicked him in the chin, and as Vegeta flew up Goku teleported above him and prepared to hammer-fist him back down, Vegeta flipped and kicked Goku in the stomach from his upside down position before finishing with a Ki-wave that sent Goku back a little ripping his orange gi shirt a little, Vegeta then kicked him towards the ground and was pursuing him when suddenly,  
"Grrrrr Super-Kaio-KEEEEEEEEN!" Goku yelled out, his Aura changing colour to red giving his whole body a red glow, he landed feet first on the ground beneath him and launched back up at Vegeta, leaving a crater in his place, confused, Vegeta began to ask,  
"Super Kaio-whaAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" But didn't finish as we was quickly kicked in the face leaving him screaming all the way through 1...2...3...4 mountains. Eventually Vegeta got back on to his feet, slightly bloodied and with a few tears in his clothing, "Damnit Kakarot! I thought those days were behind me but you just had to go and upgrade that stupid technique didn't you?!" Vegeta yelled out angrily, "Common Kakarot, you're not at full power! I know for a fact you would have ascended by now! So go on, do it!" Vegeta challenged,  
"You sure? Okay then" Goku said before crouching low, letting out a yell that slowly got louder and louder, his hair began spiking up even more than it already had, as sparks of lightning began showing up in his aura, becoming more frequent as he powered up further, the ground beneath him was slowly deteriorating as the crater he stood in slowly got wider and deeper and bits of earth ranging from the size of basketballs to boulders rose up around him. Goku was crouching lower and lower until eventually, with a louder scream than before he stood up straight, arms at his sides bent at the elbows, fists clenched as he screamed to the heavens, a massive bolt of yellow lightning from the sky struck him and his screams could still be heard as the bolt kept him hidden from sight, his aura becoming more erratic and less rounded until eventually his screams began to die down and the lightning bolt faded out, leaving Goku standing there, with a serious expression as the occasional lightning spark danced across his body, and with a slightly deeper voice he questioned, "Is this good enough for you?" as Vegeta stared at him, in awe of his power in this form, until his shocked face slowly morphed into one of confidence, or was it arrogance? It's Vegeta so the two looks are the exactly the same from the outside, "This is what you wanted right? Well here it is, I'm right here" Goku challenge confident in his abilities as he was sure to win now, though he was slightly disappointed at how easy it was going to-wait what was with Vegeta. Was he laughing?

"Hahaha! Ahahahahaha! That's hilarious, you speak as if you've got the win in the bag! Really that's very entertaining!" Vegeta called out, his eyes filled with mirth and arrogance, or confidence whatever. Goku was confused,  
"But I've ascended, I'm atleast twice as powerful as you are" Goku explained, leaving Vegeta smirking at him,  
"Oh? Is that right?" he asked before crouching down and his face becoming serious, he growled in effort for a few moments before spreading out his legs shoulder-width apart and his arms to his sides, in a similar position to Goku while he transformed as he let out an echoing scream of rage-laced power, causing the ground beneath him to instantly be disintegrated as he still floated as if the ground was still there, his muscles bulged slightly and he was engulfed in what looked like a hurricane of yellow Ki that ripped mountains to pieces and dragged the dismembered pieces into the cyclone of Ki that surrounded him, his screams still audible above the sound of the wind in the air, nearly pulling some of the audience off their feet causing even the halflings to look on in awe as suddenly Goten and Trunks stopped and looked past Gohan who also stopped and turned his head to look. Krillin, being the rather small man he was, was having trouble keeping his footing as they were all dragged slightly towards "Hurricane Vegeta"  
"What's going on? Vegeta never ascended, we would have known!" Krillin called out in bewilderment,  
"It doesn't make sense! What's he doing?!" Tien yelled above the noise covering his eyes from all the flying debris, which proved to be hard as he had 3 of them. "What have you been up to when I wasn't looking Vegeta?" Gohan queried to no-one in particular, as he looked on in shock, _"I guess I wasn't the only one keeping secrets" _he thought to himself. Goku however was unable to form a coherent thought, as he was kinda busy NOT getting sucked into the whirlwind that is more commonly known as Vegeta, he was leaning back but was still being dragged in the direction of it as Vegeta's screams could probably be heard for miles in every direction, slowly, bit-by-bit he could see gaps in the typhoon and Vegeta had risen to about the middle of it, then all of a sudden Vegeta let out a much louder but much shorter shout that had the Ki tornado disperse and debris flew in every direction imaginable. The spectating fighters watched as bedroom-sized chunks of rock flew in their direction at super sonic speeds accompanied by bits of Vegeta's angry Ki, Yamcha looked on slowly becoming more concerned, "Hey guys? Do you think we should?-" But Piccolo finished for him screaming, "DOOOOOOOOOODGEEEEE!" as they all leapt and broke their way through the flying rocks to avoid serious injury by Ki filled house-rocks.

As everyone was picking themselves up and Gohan dropped the Ki shield he had been holding up to protect the the boys and he, Vegeta floated down to Goku's level, eyes more narrow, smirk more arrogant, hair more unrealistic, body sparking with dangerous bolts of electricity, you know, the works. After Goku finished looking shocked he slowly began smirking in acceptance and joy in the new found challenge he would have,  
"You ascended huh? When?" Goku asked,  
"One time a few years back the woman asked me to go on a trip to gather materials from a planet, I got stranded there for a while and that's when I ascended" he explained,  
"But what made you ascend?" Goku questioned,  
"I'd rather not talk about it" Vegeta muttered darkly with his eyes filled with haunted memories.

**Frieza Planet 419: 2 years ago**

"I CAN SEE THE FUTUUUUURE!"  
"GOHAN BECOMES POINTLESSLY WEAK WITH NO EXPLANATION!"  
"GOTEN AND TRUNKS GO FROM GODLY TO USELESS!"  
"VEGETA GROWS A MUSTACHE AND GETS A BOGUS HAIR CUT FOR THE FIRST FEW EPISODES!"  
"THE SAIYAN RACES FINAL FORM WEARS EYELINER!"  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! NONE OF THAT IS EVEN CANON FOR CHRISTS SAKE!"  
"GOKU HACKS THE UNIVERSE TO BECOME THE STRONGEST EVER!"  
"...WHAT!?"

And if one listened closely, even from outerspace, you could hear screams of rage and hate emanating from Frieza Planet 419 that day. Screams so powerful that even King Yemma's desk creaked and groaned up in his office, and that's made of Mahogany...BUT NOT JUST ANY MAHOGANY!-

**Earth, Wasteland: Present**

"Wha-What is this power!? They're both more than twice as strong as they were before!" Jazuka called out in surprise his jaw touching the ground and his eyes wide with shock as Kagome fainted from the stress of it all and because she had taken quite the blow from a house sized Ki-enhanced boulder of death,  
"That's an ascended Super Saiyan" Piccolo told him, "It's like you're Full power Super form only quite a bit more powerful, and a crap load faster, it also isn't very draining on the body for the amount of power it gives out, though it still isn't to be taken lightly, an un-experienced user is more than likely going to use up all of his energy and pass out once they calm down" Piccolo told him,  
"Huh? Why" Jazuka queried him,  
"Well just like the first Super Saiyan form it's triggered by strong emotions, only this time, it has to be a much stronger feeling than the first form. If you want to get to this level quick, some pure un-adulterated rage would be the ticket, that and some kind of need, though the need can't be something like, I need it to be awesome, it has to be legit" Piccolo advised,  
"Huh, I'll have to remember that" Jazuka murmured to himself, looking back to the fighters.

"But anyway let's get back to the fight!" Vegeta urged. Goku nodded and the two charged back at eachother, lightning sparking between each collision of fists elbows knees and feet. It was quite a sight. The two were merely unrelenting forces dancing across the sky, causing shockwaves and every now and then a mountain would explode, why? No one could really tell, it was all too fast. The only two fighters there who could see it were Piccolo and Gohan. Piccolo could barely see it and Gohan was pre-occupied with something at the moment, so essentially no one knew. Vegeta blocked a kick by raising a forearm to the left of his head before throwing an elbow towards the knee in a hope to either break or hyper-extend the joint. Why? Because it's Vegeta and he really doesn't give a sh*t. Goku pulled his leg away and and did a spinning elbow to Vegeta's temple and then kneeing him in the back while he was there. Using his position behind Vegeta to his advantage he dropped slightly and wrapped his fingers around Vegeta's foot, then he began to spin him around before he let go, allowing Vegeta to soar through the air momentarily until he began charging an attack,  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeee HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed letting loose the giant blue energy wave that quickly gained on Vegeta who stopped himself and fired a basic Ki-beam in an attempt to protect himself,  
"Hrrrrghhhhh! It's...too...powerful" Vegeta ground out from clenched teeth, watching as the Kamehameha wave slowly pushed his back, and continued to do so until his beam only reached out a foot before him, with the much larger and more powerful attack over hanging the edges of his and going around him, it kind of looked like when you run water over the curved back of a spoon, with the Kamehameha wave being the water and Vegeta's wave being the spoon. He needed to think of something fast.

"Lord Vegeta is in trouble there" Jazuka commented as he watched him struggle against the attack, Krillin looked at it nostalgically for a moment,  
"The last time this happened Vegeta was launched into the atmosphere of the planet" he told the boy,  
"So is it true that they were once fighting as enemies?" Jazuka asked,  
"Yes it is, infact, most of the fighters in this group were casualties in that fight" Krillin explained,  
"Is that including you?" Kagome asked, who had mysteriously woken up,  
"No, that was one of the only Sagas I didn't die in, lucky me" Krillin stated, "Though I did die soon after when we were gathering the Dragonballs from another planet to revive everyone who DID die in that saga" he added,  
"How did you die?" Jazuka questioned the ex-monk, "Honourably" he told them, his pride for his actions shown in his eyes.

**Planet Namek: 11 years ago**

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAGGGGHH-!" ***BOOM***

**Earth Wasteland: Present**

Vegeta was only seconds away from being engulfed in an attack that would weaken him enough to lose quickly to Kakarot,  
_"What do I do!?" _Vegeta questioned himself frantically,  
_"You could always ask him nicely" _Nappa suggested,  
_Shut up you idiot!...wait that's it! IDIOT!" _Vegeta thought, "HEY KAKAROT! IS THAT AN ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT BUFFET I SEE?" Vegeta called out,  
"What? Where?...No Goku focus!" he reprimanded himself, but it was all the time Vegeta needed to slip away from the attack as it shot off into the distance just missing him, even coming close enough that it singed his shoulder a little, ripped a hole in the right knee and tore through the right strap of his spandex one piece, "That was a dirty trick Vegeta" Goku told him, smiling,  
"Yes well you know me, you're friendly neighbourhood mass murderer" Vegeta replied, smirking in kind.

Gohan blocked the kicks that were simultaneously launched at him from both the younger Saiyans, he then round-house kicked Trunks in the head before turning to Goten and punching him, faster than the two could react, he followed up by jumping away and firing a kiai from his hand, **(A.N If you don't know what that is, it's the ability he used to flip a truck driven by criminals in the anime) **throwing the two to the ground,  
"Trunks-?" Goten began to question,  
"NO! Not yet! We can still take him!" Trunks insisted,  
"But Trunks! He's way too strong for us and he's been doing this longer than the two of us put together!" Goten pointed out,  
"Just a little longer Goten!" he urged before charging back throwing punches and kicks at the older warrior that were all easily blocked, causing Trunks to begin getting frustrated, making his attacks sloppier,  
"Trunks you're getting sloppy, focus" Gohan told him warningly, which only made Trunks angrier, "I said...FOCUS!" he said louder, enunciating the last word with a yell and a kick to the side, leaving Trunks clutching his side in pain as Goten charged afterwards, managing to stay calm to avoid what had happened to his friend. Soon Trunks joined back in, leaving Gohan on his toes as the two began leaping and phasing all around him, back and forth, up and down, left and right.

Back with Vegeta and Goku, they were darting across the skies, throwing flurries of kicks, punches, knees and elbows in order to try and break through their opponents defences, soaring through the air at a speed slightly greater than that of light, Goku eventually got through with a sidekick to the solar plexus followed by an uppercut to his jaw, then a spinning kick to the ribs, he followed Vegeta and phased to where Vegeta's current flight path would take him and waited only for Vegeta to spin in mid air right before he made contact with the extended elbow, and flew beneath Goku's legs, then doing a bicycle kick to his back as he passed underneath his rival. Vegeta then turned himself the right way up and kneed Goku hard in the small of his back, and phased infront of him and punched him in the stomach before kicking him into a mountain that collapsed on him, Vegeta flew down inside the mountain to find that Goku was not where he should be,  
"Where did he?-UGH!" Vegeta shouted in pain, as he was kicked in the back of the head and when he turned and punched the man behind him he merely hit an afterimage, he then had his legs swept out from underneath him and before he hit the ground he was kicked back up into the air and out of the collapsed mountain. He turned in mid-air however and fired a Ki-blast that destroyed the whole mountain leaving it as merely a crater/ravine thingy in the ground. He then sensed a presence behind him and turned and caught Goku's punch and threw a counter punch that was caught by his opponent. The two leapt back and resumed kicking and punching, Goku blocked a sidekick by crossing his forearms over his abdomen but was punched in the face immediately after, he swayed to the side to dodge a follow-up punch and swung his leg at the side of Vegeta's head who ducked, Goku let his leg continue all the way around in a 360 degree turn letting it spin it's way back in Vegeta's direction, lowering his foot so that he hit the still crouched Vegeta in the cheek, knocking him back, he then appeared above Vegeta and Kicked his leg downwards into Vegeta's stomach knocking him to the ground. Vegeta righted himself just before he hit the ground and landed safely, he looked up and saw Goku flying straight down at him with his fist pointed at Vegeta. Vegeta leapt back and watched the top of Goku's head and his back fly right past where he had been causing Goku's punch to hit the ground making Rocks and boulders of Earth fly up around him. However, Goku rolled forward from that position, going from his fist, over to his back and onto his feet where he pushed off straight at Vegeta who threw his knee out, hitting Goku square in the face, stopping him in his tracks, before he Double axe-handle smashed Goku in his back, forcing him face-first into the ground.

Goku did a full-body Kiai, knocking Vegeta back slightly before he rolled onto his back and kicked Vegeta's feet out making the Saiyan Prince fall forward towards Goku who leaned up and elbowed him in the chest, Goku then phased next to Vegeta and swung his foot straight up hitting Vegeta in the chest making him fly upwards, Vegeta regained his balance and stopped himself before phasing to the ground right infront of Goku and doing a right hook kick to his head, before doing a left spinning roundhouse to his leg, tripping him, Goku rolled back on to his feet and threw at left hook into Vegeta's ribs before kneeing him in the chin and elbowing him in the temple, he attempted to follow up with a right jab but Vegeta ducked it, placed his hands on the ground beneath him and kicked out into Goku's stomach with both of his legs. It was blocked however and Goku grabbed his feet and tossed him into the air, following him up, Vegeta turned in time to sway to the left to avoid a flying kick, which he endeavoured to counter with a knee to the stomach. Goku stopped it with his left palm and threw a punch with the other, getting Vegeta in the jaw, he then kicked him in the side of the head causing Vegeta to turn the other way. As Goku prepared to follow up Vegeta did a back kick that caught him in the chest, then Vegeta turned and ducked slightly at the same time, executing a spinning elbow to the ribs, before he jumped back and fired a barrage of blasts at Goku that were mostly deflected. Vegeta then began charging a beam which he fired in Goku's direction. However instead of hitting Goku, it hit the ground infront of him, causing dust and dirt to fly up into the air all around him,  
"D-Did he miss?" Goku wondered aloud.

"What? Did Vegeta miss from that close?" Kagome wondered aloud,  
"I don't know, it's not like him to miss" Krillin told them,  
"I know what he's doing" Piccolo informed them,  
"You do? What?" Tien asked him,  
"He learning from his mistakes" Piccolo said simply, "Doesn't this seem familiar to you?" he asked,  
"No I don't think so. Why?" Krillin asked,  
"Vegeta is using a strategy that he knows Goku wouldn't have seen before" he said trying to help them realise,  
"By using a strategy he know's worked on_ him_!" Jazuka shouted, suddenly realising what was happening. He thought this looked familiar.

As Goku stood there for those 30 seconds of silence wondering what happened he heard a voice say,  
"Looking for me Kakarot?" Suddenly Goku sensed Vegeta right behind him and he tried to turn to defend himself but it was too late. He was punched rather hard by Vegeta in his stomach who used his momentum to continue pushing Goku along and out of the smoke screen, before charging a Ki-blast in his already outstretched hand before releasing it. Goku was pushed along by it for a few moments before it exploded, causing an explosion that leaned sideways along the ground. And at that moment everyone else recognised the strategy.

***Flashback start* the energy ball made contact with Vegeta, and instead of exploding magnificently as I thought it would, it merely shrouded Vegeta in smoke, I then heard a quiet voice say, "Deceitful Gore" then out from the smoke cloud came Vegeta with Jazuka's fist lodged firmly in his gut, and continually driving itself further in. *Flashback end***

"He just used a slightly altered version of Jazuka's attack, impressive" Tien remarked,  
"Yeah, no way would Goku have seen that coming" Yamcha added. Goku fell to the ground as he struggled to stand, he gasped for air to replace the oxygen that was driven from his lungs,  
"N-Nice move V-Vegeta" Goku complimented, "Where'd y-you learn th-that one" Goku forced out as he breathed heavily,  
"I got the idea from the future boy over there" Vegeta told him gesturing in the direction of Jazuka,  
"Oh y-yeah? Smart kid" Goku said as he finally began breathing normally again,  
"Oh and there's someone you need to meet, he has some stupid name, plane or cane or something of the sort, and anyway he is incredibly strong and doesn't seem to know how to hide his power, whether or not we have seen his full power is yet to be discovered but as it stands now, we could probably beat him if we were to turn Super Saiyan, though he hasn't really shown any interest in fighting us" Vegeta told him, but then added quietly, "However, I have noticed that he is almost always within eyesight of Gohan and it's beginning to concern me" Vegeta told him,  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked, suddenly very worried,  
"On account of the fact that he can't hide his energy or sense it as it seems, I don't think he realises that I know but he watches the boy, almost at all times. I sense him near your house during the late hours of the night, I feel his presence in Satan City while Gohan attends school, He observes him while he fights, he might even be on his way here now. It is disconcerting how he watches Gohan, keep an eye on him Kakarot" Vegeta told him with concern clear in his eyes. While he didn't like to admit it, Gohan had become almost like family to him over the past 7 years, add that on to what has happened over the past few days and that left Vegeta feeling that this weirdo was stalking the boy far too much for his own liking. He was watching Gohan 24 hours a day and that was 24 hours more than the Prince was willing to allow, however he couldn't confront the strange being on these grounds, as it stands he had no real reason to go, "ape", on him so to speak, "But enough talking, let's get back to me beating the crap out of you" Vegeta demanded, charging head first into battle.

Goku caught the haymaker sent his way, ignoring the sting in his palm as many years of Martial Arts had taught him, then Goku launched a counterattack, each blow hitting it's mark, The left elbow to the temple, the kick to the right leg that tripped Vegeta up slightly leaving him open for the right hook into his ribs, as he tried to proceed beating the shizzle fizzle out of Vegeta, he suddenly had his foot caught. Vegeta had grabbed Goku's foot and jerked Goku towards him, as Goku came close enough he punched him in the face, making Goku's head fly back and slam into the ground, he kicked him in the ribs to get him back up and continued his assault of kicks and punches which Goku barely managed to defend against, he eventually saw an opening in Vegeta's defence near his left Kidney when he threw a kick, Goku side stepped the kick and propelled his knee upwards into the opening, leaving Vegeta off guard momentarily, giving Goku time to hurl his fist into his face as hard as possible, sending Vegeta flying along the ground, Goku fired a Ki-beam at Vegeta.

Eventually Vegeta had smashed through a mountain and come out the other side so he couldn't see him, all he knew was that his blast must have hit something because there was a massive explosion in the distance. Goku stood there outside the explosion when Vegeta burst out of the smoke, and they began to fight as super sonic speeds as they flew along, parallel to the ground as they fought. Goku managed to kick Vegeta up slightly before jumping up ready to throw another kick when he was hit by an uppercut to the chin that had preceded a punch to the stomach so powerful that it created a miniature shockwave, Vegeta then blasted Goku at point blank range, causing a large smoke screen and a large explosion engulfing Goku in fire and energy.

With the Orange gi shirt completely missing leaving only the slightly tattered Blue undershirt, he emerged mostly unharmed and powered up, attacking Vegeta, as Vegeta attacked him, Goku threw a hook which was blocked and countered with a knee from Vegeta, it was dodged however, leaving Goku free to launch his foot at Vegeta's head, but Vegeta ducked grabbed the leg at just above the knee and near the ankle, turned and threw Goku, only for the aforementioned fighter to spin in mid-air land in a crouched position on the ground and fire a volley of blasts that Vegeta jumped high to avoid, Vegeta tried to get through his opponents defence by tossing an energy blast down at Goku, which was slapped into the sky where it exploded, Suddenly Goku and Vegeta phased to the sky and punched eachother as hard as they could, then both kicked out as hard as they could, in both instances they hit eachother simultaneously. They both punched out with their fists colliding and causing the ground to crater beneath them. After spitting out some blood Vegeta turned annoyed to Goku,  
"Grrr, you don't stay down do you? I'm half relieved and half annoyed by it" Vegeta told him,  
"You don't give up either Vegeta, I want you and the rest of the others to see what's going to happen with the boys soon, so I suggest that we finish this up here and now. What do you say?" Goku asked,  
"Fine I'll beat you now and then we'll watch the brat's kill eachother, sounds like a plan to me" Vegeta said in his way of agreeing. The two warriors floated a little higher up where they both began powering up to their maxes,  
"HrrrrrrAAGGGHHH!" Goku shouted finishing his power up to 100%,  
"aaaaaaaaaAAAAHHHH!" Vegeta cried, also finishing up, the two fighters charged eachother, each unable to land a hit on the other, they met one another blow for blow and they couldn't get through to the other, Vegeta tried a standing kick to the head which Goku swayed from attempting to counter with an uppercut to his exposed ribs, but Vegeta phased away and tried to elbow him from behind only for Goku to turn at that moment and throw out his elbow, the collision creating another crater just beneath them. The two leapt back from eachother,  
"ENOUGH! This ends now!" Vegeta yelled to Goku, gathering his energy before bringing one hand to each of his sides,  
"You got that right!" Goku agreed, his aura bursting to life around him as well as he brought his hands to his side and cupped them,  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaa...meeeeeeeeee" He began chanting, blue energy starting to gather and twirl between his palms,  
"Fiiiiiinaaaaaallllll!" Vegeta yelled out as electrified golden orbs of energy formed in each hand.

"They're finally ready to finish" Piccolo said as he watched them gather energy for one final attack,  
"Now we'll see some true power" Jazuka assumed excitedly, just how much power could these guys give out? So far it was a little bit more than Gohan had displayed in the Gravity Chamber, but had that been his full power? He was sure it was but then again, Gohan managed to hide his true power from his scouter before, what's to say he couldn't do it again?

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa...meeeeeeeeee" Goku continued, knowing that whoever won this clash, would win this whole fight,  
"FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" Vegeta screamed out bringing the heels of his palms together with his fingers spreading to the left and right of his palms, curling at the tips,  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku cried throwing his hands out in a similar position to Vegeta only with his fingers pointing up and down instead of left and right. The Yellow and Blue beams launching from their masters hands, intent on defeating their enemy, after ripping apart the scenery as they went despite the fact that the Earth was 10 feet below them, eventually the beams met, instantly causing a shockwave that knocked all the by-standers over and threw Gohan, Goten and Trunks off-balance. The two colossal powers vied for power, urging their masters for more power so that they could prove stronger, they pushed back and forth trying to gain ground on the other, but just when they were about to they were pushed back by the other beam,  
"THIS IS IT KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed out as he pumped his energy into it quickly gaining ground on Goku's attack,  
"Agh! No way!" Goku cried out as he could see Vegeta's golden beam start to appear from around the edges of his beam, Vegeta pushed and pushed against him, until the end of Goku's beam was only a foot away from him, barely considerable compared to the size of Vegeta's beam as it forced itself upon him,  
"THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE DAY THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS FINALLY DEFEATS-!" Vegeta was screaming until,  
"Suuuuuuper!" Goku started to yell,  
"What!?" Vegeta exclaimed,  
"Kaiokeeeeeeeeen!" he continued,  
"What!? NO!" Vegeta cried upon realising what was happening, "NO NOT THIS TIME! NOT THIS TIIIIIIIME!" Vegeta screamed pushing all of his energy against Goku hoping to stop him,  
"TIIIIIIIIIIIMES!" Goku resumed his chanting, ignoring how close Vegeta's beam was now, and how much bigger it was than his,  
"NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO AND FOR THE LAST TIME NOOO!" Vegeta screamed in rage and hate, he was soooooo close, his beam was literally an inch from hitting him,  
"TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku cried out his aura turning red once again, as he suddenly pulled his hands back to the charging position of the kamehameha and threw them out again, the beam growing much larger instantly, it gave off so much power that he couldn't keep his own front-most foot on the ground as it lifted up from the force his beam projected when it gained power. It still wasn't as big as Vegeta's but it was much stronger, at the moment it kind of looked like when you press a needle against skin, how it pushes the skin down momentarily before it pierces it, and right now, Goku's beam was the needle,  
"NO! NO! YOU CHEATING RED MOTHER-!" Vegeta screamed as it pierced the head of his beam and travelled up the energy flow, hitting him in the chest launching him backwards along the ground ripping it up as he flew along, still 10 feet above the ground,  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Vegeta screamed until he was no longer in ear shot, Goku's beam carrying him far off. And at that moment Goku collapsed from the strain,  
"Heh, not this time...Vegeta" he ended quietly before he passed out,  
"HEY GOKU WON!" Krillin cried out,  
"OH YEAH! WAY TO GO GOKUUUUU!" Yamcha cheered,  
"Good job!" Tien called out as Chiaoutzu nodded furiously,  
_"Hmph, you did it again Goku" _Piccolo thought to himself,  
"Uhhhh guy's, he's unconscious, he can't hear us" Jazuka pointed out,  
"Meh, we're from DBZ, it's our way" Krillin waved off dismissively. **(A.N How many times a day do I have to repair that damned wall!? If only Martin Luther King were here, he'd fight for my rights! Non-violently of course.)**

"Hah! My dad beat yours Trunks!" Goten called out,  
"Grrr, shut up Goten, I'm still stronger than you" Trunks bragged,  
"Only by a teensy weensy bit!" Goten corrected defiantly,  
"Whatever, let's just get back to this" Trunks said getting back into his stance as Gohan still looked as everyone ran over to Goku and gave him a Senzu for his energy depletion, he got up smiled at Gohan and gave him a thumbs up to show he was okay which Gohan returned,  
"Alright, I'll take a bean to Lord Vegeta" Jazuka volunteered, flying off.

**Random Desert area: 2 minutes earlier**

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKEEEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRRRRR!" Vegeta's scream ended as he flew into view, going through a mountain, "Ah!" then a cactus, "OW!" Then a tree, "The f*ck is it doing out here!?" then some Cacti, "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! Seriously?!" Vegeta screamed before hitting the ground and sliding along it, ripping the ground up as he slid along before coming to a stop covered in rocks, some leaves and twigs and some cactus spines, "Can this get any worse?" Vegeta wheezed out, and as he said that, several scorpions emerged from around him, "Oh god they so totally can" Vegeta said in a voice of realisation, **(A.N Imagine in TFS when he realised that Goku was the last Saiyan before dieing on Namek)  
** "Prince Vegeta!" he heard someone call, and he forced himself to look past the scorpions and his vision focused on that Saiyan boy as he floated down to him,  
_"Oh thank god he came instead of the evolved version of Baldy, The green man, "Yamcha-kin Useless born," Sour puss Tri-clops or that weird...mime...porcelain... Pokemon...thing" _he thanked mentally,  
"Prince Vegeta! Are you okay?" he asked,  
"Do I look okay to you dumbass!" Vegeta yelled,  
"Oh? I guess I'm probably to dumb to heal you then huh? And I suppose you don't want a Senzu bean?" he asked sarcastically,  
"YES!" Vegeta called desperately and nervously as the angry looking scorpions closed in,  
"YES I WOULD! I would LOVE a Senzu bean right now!" Vegeta called out, "NOW ASSHOLE!" he added,  
"Yes of course" Jazuka said, he dropped the bean in Vegeta's mouth. However, Vegeta couldn't chew right now,  
"Hey wait brat I can't-!" but he couldn't finish,  
"Well, I'm heading back to watch the other fight, see you there" he told him,  
"Could you atleast get rid of the-?!" but he had gone and had taken off with a smile that told Vegeta he knew exactly what he had done,  
"No... Nice desert spiders of death, come on, be a good little desert spider of death an- ***Stab...Stab stab stab stab* **AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Eventually everyone, including Vegeta, was back at the observation rock where they watched fights. Gohan was still holding off relatively easily, Trunks and Goten were now at absolute 100% full power and still couldn't touch him, did that possibly have something to do with the fact that he was forced to grow up mature in situations where he had to watch several people die before him and then having to become the strongest in the universe to fight against a evil robot grasshopper of death that murdered peoples faces in order to save the universe from eventual destruction at the same age they were playing with blocks and watching cartoons? _"Nah, he's probably just cheating" _Trunks concluded, They both charged at him with afterimages forming in their places, making it seem as if a dozen Goten and Trunks' were attacking him, they all circled him as they fell each getting ready to throw a different type of attack from a different position, Gohan couldn't possible dodge this, they had him, it was game over for him. Goten and Trunks quickly closed in on Gohan, as he had a shocked look on his face, this was it, this was the day that the boys would become the new protaga- suddenly Gohan jumped in the air elbowing Goten in the face without even looking and swinging his foot up in front of him kicking Trunks in the chin. Taking them both out, the boys were on the ground groaning in pain,  
"Wha-what even just happened?" Trunks asked Goten, one moment he was about to win with a _teensy_ bit of help from Goten and then Goten was falling holding his nose and yelling and he was in the air and descending to the ground rather quickly with a pain in his chin. Trunks got up and charged throwing his best attacks at Gohan. Gohan caught the flying side kick, blocked the spinning roundhouse with his forearm and dodged the flurry of punches by bobbing and weaving his head like Muhammad Ali. He then put some Ki into his fingers to enhance them and flicked Trunks on the forehead as hard as he could sending Trunks flying back into a mountain, getting stuck half-way through, from outside the mountain Goten called out,  
"Now?" and an irritated and exasperated voice replied from within the mountain with a,  
"Now..."

Gohan was kind of enjoying himself as this was the only fight with semi-decent opponents that he had dominated in years and his smirk made it evident to the boys that he was enjoying dwarfing them in every attribute, that was until Trunks and Goten leapt next to eachother and equalized their powers with Goten raising his energy to be equal with Trunks. Gohan wasn't liking this already,  
"Fuuuuuu..." they started saying in sync with one another as they took several small steps in the opposite direction of eachother waving their hands in an arched motion till they pointed away from the other,  
"I sense a disturbance in the force.." Gohan said to no-one in particular.

"Are they...dancing?" Krillin asked bewildered at what was happening,  
"Just wait, you'll see" Goku said with a knowing look in his eyes,  
"Is this that trick you were talking about before Kakarot? Because I don't quite like the revolting dance moves you taught my brat, they're...weird..." Vegeta said slowly, unable to properly describe what he was watching.

Gohan then watched as they both suddenly raised the leg that was closest to the other and crossed it over their other leg with a cry of,  
"Sion..." They continued, and now Gohan was REALLY beginning to not like this,  
_"Wait, did they just say Fusion?!" _he suddenly wondered in alarm,  
"HA!" The boys yelled completing the chant as they put both their feet back on the ground and leaned towards eachother, the tips of both of their index fingers making contact and they were suddenly consumed in a bright light,  
"Agh!" Gohan shouted in shock as he was hit by a massive shockwave that was making a crater that slowly got wider and deeper as the electrified blue orb of energy swirled and rippled,  
"Wha-What is this!?" Vegeta demanded as he struggled to keep his eyes open against the wind,  
"It's called FUSION!" Goku yelled above the awesome music that was coming from god knows where. **(A.N Google the "Gotenks is born theme" on YouTube and about halfway through the song is what's playing right now)**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried a voice that sounded like Trunks and Goten were speaking in synchronization Gohan could sense a large powerlevel gathering within the orb that soon became almost equal with his,  
_"And it's STILL rising!"_ Gohan thought incredulously, and soon it surpassed his and continued to rise, "Where is this power coming from?!" Gohan yelled to no-one in particular, "AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH AGH!" suddenly the blue orb of energy exploded throwing Gohan back a few feet before he caught himself, he looked up and everything was covered in wisps of smoke that covered the area, and then the smoke conveniently began to part in sections first showing black Martial Arts shoes with Blue ankle wraps, White Gi-pants, a light blue sash angled slightly to his left the same colour as his ankle wraps, a short dark Blue jacket with a large Gold collar and Golden shoulder cuffs of the same material. His hair was reminiscent of a Super Saiyan's but without the locks hanging over his forehead with the hair at the front being black and the rest purple. And a face that reminded him of both Trunks and Goten, that's right _A_ face as in only one,  
"...Wh-Who are you?" Gohan demanded his fists trembling, ready to fight like he had never fought before,  
"I'm hurt Gohan, you don't recognise your own brother?" the being said to him with a smirk,  
"My...brother?" Gohan questioned, thoroughly confused,  
"Yes dummy, you're brother, I am both Goten and Trunks but I am also neither, my name is...GOTENKS!" he shouted, giving a peace symbol with his hand with the other at his waist,  
"Gotenks? You mean, you two joined together? But how!?" Gohan demanded frustrated again,  
"A technique you're Dad taught us before we came out here, it's called Fusion" the boy slightly taller than Trunks told him before crossing his arms and challenging the older Saiyan,  
"But enough talk. Come get me" he told Gohan with a confident look.

"So...this is fusion" Vegeta assumed looking at it,  
"They're immensely powerful!" he said a moment later,  
"Yeah, they seem to have lived up to my expectations, We would be no match for them, let alone Gohan" Goku explained,  
"Actually Kakarot, Gohan, I believe, is better matched for them than either of us" Vegeta stated confidently,  
"Huh? Why, does he have a technique he can use or something?" Goku asked, confusion obvious on his face,  
"You'll see" Vegeta said secretively, turning back to the fight, where Gohan was having a very hard time keeping up with a Gotenks who was only warmed up.

Gohan barely blocked a roundhouse before being hit into a mountain by a side kick, he immediately had to jump to avoid a Ki-blast that took out the entire mountain and then some, but as he observed the explosion Gotenks appeared behind him and grabbed his head and flew down before shoving his head into the ground and then kicking him, causing him to slide along the ground, plowing through it a little as he went, he stood up mostly unharmed but his pride was wounded, he was being treated like nothing, and he didn't like to feel helpless, he charged Gotenks and threw a kick that was easily ducked, then he punched at Gotenks but it was easily caught and countered with a headbutt that knocked him back, but as he flew back he fired a volley of blasts covering Gotenks in smoke but when it cleared it appeared to have done little,  
"Is that it? With strength like that you might actually succeed in putting me to sleep" he taunted.  
"Gohan!" Vegeta called out, "It's time, I want to see you're full power" he told Gohan,  
"You're full power? Weren't you already using it?" Gotenks asked,  
"Ha! Yeah right, up to now I've only been using 40% of my normal state's power" Gohan proclaimed,  
"Huh!?" Gotenks exclaimed as Gohan crouched into a powering up position, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan began to scream, a dark blue aura bursting to life around him as his power suddenly skyrocketed, resulting in another large crater being formed beneath his feet,  
"Woah! His power is huge! Just like this he might be able to take Cell's second form!" Goku cried incredulously,  
"What!? But Goku, does that mean that his normal state is stronger than yours!?" Krillin asked, unable to believe it, he had never sensed Gohan training enough to be this tough, what had happened,  
_"I mean there was that incident in the chamber but that wasn't his normal state, was there more to that power up than I thought?" _Krillin wondered, Gohan finished the power up and fell back into his fighting stance,  
"You done showing off yet? Because as I recall I was just in the middle of doing that when you interrupted me, so let's get back to busine-UGH!" He suddenly gasped for air when Gohan rushed and punched him in the stomach, then he did a spinning side kick that knocked him back that was followed up with a large Ki-blast, making a large explosion that engulfed him in smoke,  
"Hmph" Gohan huffed triumphantly with a smirk.

"Agh aghhhh! H-How did he g-get so strong?" Goku asked Vegeta,  
"The boy received a power-up when his Saiyan side kind of joined with his Human side, He's almost like a Full Saiyan but yet still a half-breed, it's hard to explain. All I know is, by some miracle Gohan managed to fuse the two sides to himself into one thing, so he's both Full Saiyan and half Saiyan at once, though until now even I didn't know he would be this strong" Vegeta thought,  
"Heh, well he's still no match for the fusion technique, none of us are" Goku said confidently,  
"Well Kakarot, I'm just going to assume that you're blind, because if you weren't you would have just seen Gohan rock him like a hurricane" Vegeta pointed out,  
"Just watch" Goku told him. But despite Goku's words, everyone was now certain that Gohan had this in the bag, I mean seriously, massive power, more experience, more techniques, better fighting style, more intelligent, insane speeds everything was pointing to Gohan winning this fight, there was no way this "fusion" thing was all that great.

But just then, contrary to all belief, from the smoke Gotenks emerged,  
"Heeeeey! No fair I wasn't ready and that stung a little" Gotenks whined childishly,  
"What!?" Gohan exclaimed, shocked that he was more complaining about the unfairness and a little unnerved at the words, "stung a little" Gotenks then decided that Gohan had gone too far,  
"That's it, warm-up over!" he called out, appearing infront of Gohan and kneeing him in the chin and up into the air before he knew what had happened, then Gotenks phased infront of Gohan let out a flurry of kicks into Gohan's unguarded stomach, doubling him over before using one hand to hammer-fist him all the way back down to the ground. Gotenks however phased to the ground where Gohan was falling before sticking his fist in the air, making Gohan land straight on the fist before moving aside and axe kicking Gohan into the dirt. He then raised his foot to stomp his head further into the ground, but Gohan's eyes flew open in a glare and they flashed white for a second and a tiny white light sparkled in the air before Gotenks' eyes, he jerked his head to the side and watched as the mountain behind him exploded, **(A.N You know what Goku did on Namek to make Vegeta's grave, where he kinda just looked at the ground and fired an invisible blast or whatever? Yeah that)** "What the?-Agh!" he shouted mid-sentence as he was hit in the chin as Gohan used his hands to support his weight as he kicked out sideways with both feet, hitting Gotenks in the back, but before he could follow up Gotenks turned and kicked him a ways away before appearing behind him, his back turned to Gohan who flew towards him, Gotenks merely spun and kicked him back the other way, he repeated this same thing for a few moments. Gohan eventually picked up the pattern and turned to Gotenks who had his back to him, he then quickly shot his fist out and hit air, as the image of Gotenks faded, and at that moment he felt the back of a fist rest against his right cheek from behind him.

"Agh!" Gohan gasped as he realised he had been fooled, he was lead to believe that the pattern was just inexperience on their part but it was infact a trap. And indeed, there stood Gotenks, body facing to Gohan's right with his left fist extended and resting against Gohan's cheek, looking somewhere else entirely,  
"AGH!" was the collective gasp of the entire group save Goku,  
"B-but Gohan-he's insanely fast!" Krillin shouted,  
"Gotenks is faster" Goku responded simply,  
"Gohan's power was huge for his normal state!" Yamcha argued,  
"Gotenks' base power is bigger" Goku responded simply,  
"Gohan-!" Piccolo began,  
"Gotenks is stronger okay!?" Vegeta shouted, realising that everyone was going to point something out and Kakarot would give the same answer every damn time and he wasn't ready for that.

"Just how strong are they?" Tien wondered,  
"Let's find out shall we? Trunks!" Vegeta called,  
"On it" Mirai said simply before blasting off. The elder Saiyan had been shocked at this turn of events and because of his lapse of concentration he was caught completely off guard, he was now losing this fight and everyone could see it, he was barely able to defend himself and at this rate he was going to lose, that's when he had his ass pulled out by the familiar boot of his best friend. Together they had a much better chance. But this was cheating, no one said that they could team up, did they?  
"Trunks I can't accept your help this is-" Gohan began to decline,  
"Your father said I could help you, he didn't expect you to be able to actually sting Gotenks when he said it but it applies nonetheless" Trunks explained, Gohan nodded and the two leapt to their feet and stood with their backs facing each other but they both looked in the same direction. **(A.N You know what I mean right? They are taking similar stances but one's body is facing the opposite way so they are back-to-back but at the same time facing the same way) **

"Hmph, two of you huh? Well atleast it'll be harder now" Gotenks said, seeming to accept the two-on-one rather easily,  
"You're pretty confident" Trunks pointed out,  
"I have reason to be, as it stands you two are only 60% as strong as me when you work together, it's the same situation with speed and Ki and that's only because I'm still getting use to my new power" Gotenks told them, "You don't even stand a chance losers!" Gotenks told them poking his tongue out,  
"Oh?" Gohan asked, and then they both turned Super Saiyan, and attacking Gotenks who barely had time to fight back,  
"Woah!" Gotenks yelled as he dodged Trunks kick but was hit in the chin by Gohan's punch and then hit by an elbow from Trunks,  
"Grrrrrr!" Gotenks growled at the two before turning Super Saiyan as well, kicking Gohan in the stomach and punching Trunks into the ground, Gohan leapt up from behind him but Gotenks only hit an afterimage, he turned just in time to see Trunks' blast flying at him, he kicked it to the side and then narrowly dodged Gohan's punch from behind him, he threw a kick out behind him, getting Gohan in the chest, but he was then punched in the ribs by Trunks, he recovered quickly however and grabbed Trunks fist before tossing Trunks into the stunned Gohan, firing a very large blast at them. Gohan phased away but saw the blast flying for Trunks who wasn't ready, he quickly grabbed a capsule from his belt and tossed it into the air infront of him, his sword appearing, Gohan phased back infront of Trunks and adding a little Ki to the blade, sliced the blast vertically in half in such a way that the two halves flew past either side of Trunks and he and exploded in the distance. Gohan sheathed his sword on his back as Trunks stood back up.

"Thanks Gohan" he replied gratefully,  
"No problem, but hey we need a plan, we can't fight like this he's got us outclassed in all physical attributes of combat, so let's try some mental combat, what've we got?" he asked,  
"We could try confusing him, it wouldn't be too hard with it being our brothers in there" Trunks suggested,  
"Yeah but their still fast enough to react once they realise, we'd be solely diverting all our efforts to something that might not work" Gohan pointed out,  
"We could offer them food" Trunks suggested,  
"But once he found out we don't have any food we'd be in a lot of trouble" Gohan told him,  
"Hmmm... you're right, what else can we try?" Trunks asked,  
"Well...first of all we coul-OOF!" Suddenly Gohan was punched really hard in the stomach,  
"Ha, you two should pay more attention to your enemy, hey Gohan why didn't you-" Gotenks taunted,  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Gohan interrupted. The two stood there silently staring at eachother momentarily until,  
"Dodge" Gotenks finished defiantly,  
"RRRRRAAAAAGGGGHH!" Gohan screamed leaping into the air, "HEY GOTENKS!" Gohan called from up in the sky, "I PROPOSE THAT YOU EVASIVELY PROPEL YOU'RE BODY IN A DIRECTION YOU ARE NOT ALL READY OCCUPYING IN ORDER TO AVOID THE POSSIBLY DEVASTATING ATTACK THAT SHALL BE FIRED UPON YOU IN AN EFFORT TO DESTROY YOU RATHER THAN SPENDING YOU'RE PRECIOUS TIME THAT YOU SHOULD BE USING PERFORMING EVASIVE ACTIONS TO INFORM ME OF MY LACK OF COMBAT RELEVANT ATTENTION SPAN DURING A COMMUNICATIVE FORM OF SOCIAL CONTACT!" Gohan screamed down at Gotenks as he charged alot of energy between his hands that he held above his head with his palms facing eachother, a weird, unshapely mass of unstable-looking energy gathered as his hair began to wave around as if underwater, Gotenks however did not understand any of what Gohan just said,  
"What?" he questioned,  
"WHY DON'T _YOU_ DODGE!?" Gohan clarified with a scream as he threw the electrified yellow energy ball, or weird unshapely mass rather, down at Gotenks who merely looked at it confused for a second until Gohan's words clicked in his mind,  
"AGH!" He yelled, the blast hit him dead-on creating a semi-large explosion of smoke and rocks, it was kind of anti-climactic actually...unless...Suddenly everything was engulfed in a yellow dome that slowly expanded taking up a large portion of the area and continued to grow,  
"GET DOOOOOOWN!" Krillin called to the others before hiding behind a large boulder as the shockwave itself had already reached them and rocks were still flying from it, then suddenly the explosion stopped just short of all the fighters, as half of the observation rock had been disintegrated and there was currently a massive crater that was probably a mile wide and about 30ft deep.

"Woah! Gohan! Don't you think that was a bit much?" Yamcha asked from afar, however Gohan didn't answer, he just floated there his arms still extended as he panted slightly with an expression of rage on his face,  
"That one actually hurt a little!" Gotenks complained,  
"OH COME ON!" Gohan screamed in frustration, Gohan was kicked to the ground by Gotenks who then turned and elbowed Trunks in the stomach, Trunks got up only to be Sparta kicked through a mountain, Gohan tried to aid trunks but only succeeded in hitting Gotenks once with a kick to the back of the head before he was kneed in the stomach and had his legs swept out from underneath him, Gotenks then grabbed his leg and threw him straight into a just recovering Trunks, Gotenks then threw a large energy ball at them that they tried to avoid by leaping to the sides but they didn't leap far before the blast hit the ground and exploded largely enough to knock them back.

Trunks was missing his jacket and Gohan was missing one half of his Blue Gi vest and his Red undershirt had a few tears in it along with his Gi pants.  
"Trunks, I don't know what to do here, he's got us outclassed" Gohan told his friend,  
"We've got to keep trying, I might have an idea" Trunks said before explaining the plan,  
"Got it, so you wanna lead or what?" Gohan asked,  
"You lead, 3, 2, 1 break!" Trunks shouted, before the two began running at Gotenks who looked ready when suddenly Trunks fell in directly behind Gohan out of sight, "Huh?" Gotenks was at a loss, what did he think he was doing? Suddenly Gohan charged an energy blast in his hand, as Gotenks focused on that hand Trunks leapt over Gohan and also charged a blast as he somersaulted over Gotenks' head before landing on the other side, also capturing Gotenks' attention, they both fired their blasts at once making Gotenks jump out of the way. Gotenks turned and fired a blast at each of them only for them to go through the fighters, he was suddenly hit from behind by both Gohan and Trunks, who then blasted him into a mountain simultaneously.

"GRAAAAH!" Gotenks screamed as he launched out of the mountain, "NO! I'm stronger than BOTH of you together and I'm NOT going to lose to YOU!" he proclaimed, phasing infront of Trunks and getting him with an uppercut to Trunks ribs that looked like it really hurt, before he turned to Gohan and blasted him point blank, launching him into a very very very far off mountain almost unconscious, he then jumped slightly and side kicked Trunks in the chin, before doing a spinning round house to his cheek with the opposite foot, then he phased behind him and kneed him in the back of the head before phasing back in front of him and punching him to the ground,  
"Trunks is in trouble" Tien said as he observed the fight,  
"Yea and Gohan can't help him out" Yamcha pointed out,  
"I told you guys that fusion was powerful" Goku said with a smile as Gotenks powered up a blast that would be enough to put Trunks in a regen tank for weeks,  
"They haven't lost yet Kakarot" Vegeta told him without looking, "There's still one advantage they have."

Gohan saw Trunks on the ground and struggling to get up as Gotenks charged a beam,  
"Uh oh" Gohan said before taking off as fast as he could in his depleted state. Gotenks fired the blast that launched with alot of power in it, Trunks could only look as it got closer unable to move fast enough to avoid it,  
"At this rate it'll happen like Cell, I'll make it in time to save him but I'll get hit, I can't let that happen! I _won't_ let that happen!" Gohan thought out loud as he watched from the side as the beam got closer to Trunks who's face was concerned with the amount of power in that attack,  
"HAAAAAAAGH!" Gohan screamed as his aura burst to life giving him a slight boost in speed. Trunks was just resigning himself to defeat when suddenly something going very fast picked him up as he flew past, he quickly found that he was slung over Gohan's shoulder and watched as the beam hit where he had been standing, exploding magnificently the shockwave shattering entire mountains completely, leaving them as nothing but piles of rubble.

Gohan had not gotten far enough away before the explosion hit making him lose balance as he flew out of control until his leg touched the ground and dug in, causing the two older Saiyans to smash into the ground and skid, bouncing along the way every so often, flipping in the air, hitting the ground and bouncing up and repeating. This carried on for about 20 seconds until they came to a stop. Trunks was half conscious now and unable to move as most of his ribs, his legs and one arm were all broken in several different places and he had almost no energy left. He dropped back to base form to conserve his energy as he lay and watched as Gohan struggled to stand, favouring his right leg Trunks noticed, when Gotenks appeared infront of him and kicked him back down and blasted him, destroying both his Gi vest and undershirt in the process and leaving a large hole surrounded by much smaller rips at the right knee of his pants. Gohan seemed unable to move and his eye lids fluttered slightly while they were closed and his teeth were bared in obvious pain.

"Well that's it then, it's over" Tien stated,  
"Well it was certainly interesting" Krillin said,  
"Yeah, they did alot better than I thought they would" Goku complimented, "I had the idea that Gotenks would defeat them with ease but they actually managed to hurt him a few times" he explained,  
"Wait" Vegeta said,  
"Hm? Why Vegeta? We need to help them so we can go home" Krillin told him,  
"Wait" Vegeta repeated simply,  
"Vegeta it's over, they lost" Piccolo said firmly,  
"Save your breath, it's far from over" Vegeta explained, not once turning to look at them. No one believed him as they couldn't sense enough energy in Gohan for him to keep fighting but they stayed anyway, some giving Gotenks a thumbs up or so.

Gotenks walked up to Gohan who was trying to stand,  
"Not done yet Gohan?" Gotenks asked arrogantly, he walked over and kicked him in the stomach and lifted him off the ground by grabbing his throat and floating up just enough for his feet to be off the ground, he began squeezing his throat causing Gohan to drop to his base form. Gotenks was hoping to finish this quickly because, truth be told, he was rather drained from all this,  
"Come on Gohan, I thought you were a Saiyan warrior, you saved the Earth several times, you're a hero" Gotenks taunted, "But as it is now you're more like a zero" Gotenks insulted, "I can't believe that Goku said he was proud of you, I'd be kinda ashamed of my son if he lost to an 8 year old" Gotenks continued to insult but he had gone too far, suddenly Gohan's eyes flew open, with a look in them that was more than just anger, his eyes were narrower than usual and his featured were set in a serious expression, but there was also extreme rage and hate in his eyes and instead of a thin line his mouth was growling at him, that look in his eyes was one that Gotenks personally thought should only be given to those who were pure evil, people who deserved to die a slow and painful death and yet here Gohan was, giving him that look and quite frankly it unnerved Gotenks a little, in that precious second that Gotenks was in thought Gohan grabbed the hand that was choking him and swung his legs up and kicked Gotenks in the face just hard enough to make him let go as he flipped back and landed on his feet,  
"I've had up to HERE!" Gohan screamed, enunciating the last word by transforming and holding his hand far above his head,  
"You hear me?! I've had ENOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" he began to scream in rage as the ground began to shake and cracks began to form that led to the depths of the Earth, he stood with his legs at shoulder width and his arms were at a 45 degree angle from his body and were bent at the elbows as his fists were clenched so hard that a small bit of blood trickled over his palms and his chest pushed forward and his head leaning back slightly, his hair becoming slightly spikier as all but one bang of his hair that just reached his right eye straightened up, his muscles bulged ever so slightly and the ground began to crack more severely under his feet and his aura exploded into a giant flame lighting up the dark sky with intense golden light all around, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and lightning began to crackle and dance frequently over his body, his scream continuing to ring out across the land for miles as the wasteland shook and far off mountains crumbled and the ground caved in in places. Gotenks and the others could only watch the legendary transformation take place with the first to achieve it's all inspiring glory as Gohan suddenly raised his volume even more engulfing them all in a golden light that caused the ground to erupt sending mountain sized pieces of Earth high into the air, held up by his energy as the whole continent shook from the power output, Gohan's hair waved more wildly as the air around him picked up where he stood and forced the others to block their eyes from all the dust and mountains that were being blown around, as Gohan revealed a power not seen in 7 years.

**Satan City: Present**

The whole city was shaking from a freak Earthquake that came out of nowhere, technology had advanced so much that scientists had developed a machine that could tell you exactly when an Earthquake would occur in your city, however there had been nothing on the machine and now the city was shaking and a few of the buildings closer to the West were falling as building up in the East of Satan city suffered only cracks and chips,  
"What's going on!?" Videl demanded angrily. Gohan and the others had only left her place about an hour and a half ago and since then there had been nothing but trouble, a hurricane was spotted by someone in the desert by West City, There had been what looked like a glowing red meteor soaring across the sky, people had seen animals that looked injured and burnt running into the city and away from the desert and now there was something that was officially NOT and earthquake that apparently was shaking the whole friggen continent, what the HELL was happening, was it Armageddon already? But there was so much she hadn't done yet, like beat her father in the tournament, figured out Gohan's secrets, Mangled Sharpener 100 times, Taught Erasa to read, finished school, got a job, become the strongest fighter in the whole world and arrested The Gold Fighter. Why was life so unfair? Eventually the shaking began to lessen slowly, "What in the world was that?"

**Wasteland: Present**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Gohan finished screaming, as the shaking slowly stopped and his aura shrank back down to a normal size, the lightning became less frequent, his teal eyes slowly began to fade back into sight and he stood in a more relaxed position, his hair finally stopped waving around and took on the standard Saiyan spikiness trait but more extreme as the wind died down. Gohan just stood there as everyone pulled themselves back together and got up, watching bemusedly as mountains or atleast the remains of them fell almost exactly where they had been before hand, the ground where Gohan stood was still just cracks as deep as ravines around him but otherwise the rest of the area had settled back into place, Gotenks finally got a hold of himself,  
"Woah..." They stated off-handedly, Gohan began walking towards them slowly, anger and seriousness clear on his face, except his teeth were no longer bared, his mouth was set in a firm line with the right end of his lips was turned down, his eyes were narrow and cold, he eventually made his way to a concerned Gotenks.

"What? No witty remarks? No long, complicated and hard to understand nerdobabble followed by a dumbed-down explanation? No?-Augh!" he exclaimed as he looked down to where the pain in his abdomen was originating to find Gohan's fist lodged there and that he was about 8 feet off the ground, curled around Gohan's fist that was held high above his head, Gotenks hadn't even noticed he had been punched off the ground and didn't notice the fist till just now, and on top of that Gohan's punch hurt quite a lot, was this the true power of a Super Saiyan who had ascended past a Super Saiyan? Had he gone too far with his insults? Probably. But that didn't mean that he would ever admit that to anyone...ever, not even to himself, there was no way his arrogance had cost him a guaranteed victory in his mind, all he was willing to accept was that Gohan was now a moderately concerning problem and that his victory was no longer _guaranteed _he could still win this and he would.

For Gohan this was his last chance to win this, and show his father he was right to be proud of him, by wailing on an 8 year old, yea that'll do it, he'd be so proud of Gohan for that! With this in mind Gohan decided to go all out, he knew that he was still weaker than the Super Saiyan Gotenks but he was strong enough to not need Trunks' help anymore since Gotenks was much weaker than he should be as he had gotten rather tired, Gohan figured that he was about 65% as powerful as the fusion being at this point,  
_"This is insane, I'm at absolute full power besides a few injuries and he's still got me outclassed when he's tired! This fusion thing is really powerful..." _Gohan thought, "Alright let's do this" Gohan said calmly and coldly,  
"Sure, let's go" Gotenks replied, and at that the two took to eachother, fighting, Gohan found that he was more outclassed than he thought when he blocked a kick and prepared to counter when he was kicked again faster than his eyes could catch, Sending him towards the ground, but before he smashed down Gotenks appeared underneath him and kneed him in the spine, he tried to follow up but Gohan spun and kicked him in the head and leapt away.

"_This isn't right, I should be able to catch his movements but I can't. Was I wrong in my estimation? No, my Math is perfect, there must be a variable that I'm not taking into account...AGH!"_ Gohan realized suddenly, ***Flashback* "...as it stands you two are only 60% as strong as me when you work together, it's the same situation with speed and Ki and that's only because I'm still getting use to my new power." *Flashback* **_"He was still getting use to his power, that means that he MUST be now, and judging by how he fought just then I'm only about 40% as powerful!" _Gohan thought, "DAMNIT!" He shouted punching the ground, "I CAN'T LOSE TO AN 8 YEAR OLD!" He told himself, "AAAAAGH!" he screamed, charging Gotenks and throwing the hardest kick he could which was blocked, "AAAAAAAGH!" he screamed again, letting loose a flurry of lightning fast kicks and punches that Gotenks just blocked or dodged,  
"Ha ha ha this is too easy! And here I was feeling wo-" but he was interrupted by a boot to his face that spun him around, Gohan then punched as hard as he could into Gotenks' back launching him into a mountain and straight through, those blows had hurt Gotenks he could tell, but how long was this fight to last, why did he care so much about losing? He wasn't sure, it wasn't a life or death situation so it didn't make sense, he just felt he NEEDED to win this fight.

He punched Gotenks in the nose but was quickly kicked in the stomach, Gohan blocked a punch and dodged a kick and landed a blow in the form of an elbow to his chest, but Gotenks quickly recovered and countered with a kick to the stomach that winded Gohan, Gotenks then kneed Gohan's chin, kicked him in the back, punched his cheek and elbowed his temple, Gohan blocked the oncoming punch with his forearm and kneed Gotenks' ribs and threw a punch that Gotenks phased behind him to avoid, Gohan attacked with a back kick that Gotenks pushed to the side with his hand and kicked his other leg out before grabbing him and head butting him before dropping him and kicking him onto the sky, Gohan recovered and tossed an energy ball that Gotenks deflected, Gohan dropped o the ground quickly, causing large shattered rocks to fly up and dust and smoke to hide him from sight, after a few seconds Gotenks saw a beam fly out of the smoke and straight up for him,  
"There you are!" Gotenks proclaimed as he prepared to block the beam, but as he did that Gohan phased next to him and charged at him with a punch, his beam still heading straight for him, Gotenks got confused on which one to block as both attacks neared and in his moment of thought Gohan quickened and punched Gotenks in the face hard sending him off into the ground and then jerked to the side, barely avoiding his own beam as it flew past his chest and exploded in the sky,  
_"Alright that one worked" _Gohan congratulated himself on that, _"But the same thing won't work on him twice, what next?" _he thought as Gotenks stood back up,  
"That was cheating!" Gotenks whined as he rubbed his cheek.

The battle so far had been going back and forth, more often forth with Gotenks being forth and Gohan was starting to feel the drain,  
"I haven't got much energy left" Gohan murmured to himself, "This needs to end now!" Gohan stated charging two blasts in his hands throwing one that Gotenks dodged and throwing the other and as Gotenks dodged one way Gohan punched at him form the other, Gotenks caught his punch and jerked his head just far enough to dodge it before punching Gohan hard in the stomach, he blasted Gohan far into space where he stayed for a moment before being caught back in the gravitational pull and coming all the way back down, smashing into the ground from orbit...Ouch. Gohan rolled out of the way to avoid a knee that dropped right where he had been standing and pushed off to his feet and thrust both his hands out, "HA!" Gohan shouted as a waterdrop-shaped blast shout out at Gotenks who dodged, "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Gohan continually shouted, launching blast after blast that Gotenks phased somewhere else to avoid, slowly phasing closer and closer as he did so, eventually he got close enough to attack and pulled his leg back to kick but Gohan held his hands out in front of his face covering his eyes as he shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!" blinding Gotenks before he jumped away. "HA HA HA HA!" he yelled again, firing 4 more blasts that hit Gotenks dead-on, "He** *Pant*** sure can ***pant*** take a ***pant*** beating" Gohan complimented slightly.

"AAAAAGH!" It's not fair it's not fair it's not FAIR!" Gotenks complained, throwing what looked like a tantrum, "I'M STRONGER THAN YOU! I'M FASTER THAN YOU! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LOSE!?" Gotenks continued to whine childishly, stamping his feet making craters in the ground, "It's not FAAAAAAIIIIIIIR!" Gotenks screamed charging Gohan, punching him in the face and grabbing his leg before he could go anywhere, continued with an axe kick to his chest from beside him, as Gohan flew towards the ground Gotenks flew down and caught up with him, grabbing him and flying faster straight down as Gohan could do nothing but watch as the ground went from about 2 miles below him to about 6 feet above him in a second as Gotenks shoved him into the Earth before pulling him out and throwing him up before appearing up with him and kicking him in the stomach, then he smashed Gohan to the ground where he stayed, Gohan couldn't get up, he barely had the energy to retain his Super Saiyan 2 form and Gotenks landed in front of Gohan and walked over, "I've had it with you! I win this time, and you're gonna have to be the bigger person and accept it!" Gotenks reprimanded, "Now LOSE already!" he shouted as he powered up a blast aiming it at Gohan, but as he prepared to fire it someone interfered.

Trunks had been watching the fight play out in mostly Gotenks favour with Gohan getting him every now and then and watches as Gotenks smashed Gohan to the ground and was ready to finish him, so he used the last bit of his energy to turn Super Saiyan 2 just long enough to fire a blast that hit Gotenks in the face, Gotenks looked at Trunks who he had thought was down for the count when he was suddenly kicked hard in the stomach, knocking him over,  
"Okay that IS _IT!_" Gotenks claimed, "BOTH OF YOU LOSE!" he screamed angrily as he powered up two blasts but right before he could fire, ***Poof* **a bright flash of light lit the area up and when it faded Gotenks worse nightmare had come to reality, Gohan looked at them with bewilderment, "G-Goten? Trunks?" he asked, looking confused for a moment before his mouth curved up slightly in a smirk, They were no longer Gotenks,

"Uhhhhhhh Trunks!..." Goten began to question urgently,  
"What happened!?" Trunks asked,  
"Wait didn't my dad say something about a time limit?" Goten whispered back,  
"Yes but he said it should last half an hour, it's only been 20 minutes!" Trunks argued in a hushed tone,  
"Yeah half an hour, unless we get hurt enough, damage cuts the time limit a little" Goten reminded his friend,  
"I wasn't listening! I was too busy thinking about how strong we'd be!" Trunks defended,  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" said the nasty sounding voice of a very injured and _very_ pissed off Gohan,  
"Uh oh..." The two boys said in unison,  
"No more unison! I've had enough of UNISON!" he shouted, powering up as his Aura engulfed him, his shirt missing completely, his right knee of his pants had a large tear in it and his pants along with his wrist bands and sash were slightly tattered around the edges.

"Gohan, you're not still mad about all that from before are you?" Goten asked hopefully,  
"Yea I mean, that was so long ago" Trunks pointed out,  
"It was _literally_ 30 seconds ago" Gohan told them slowly, his smirk was gone now and replaced with the same serious frown from before,  
"Can't you be loving and forgiving like Goku? I know he'd spare us" Trunks tried,  
"But that never worked did it? So Imma go with no" Gohan said firmly, thwarting their attempt at forgiveness,  
"Gohan, did you know it takes 42 muscles to frown and only 12 to-"  
"HAGH!" He screamed interrupting them and blasting both of them to the ground before leaping high above the ground, he held both his hands infront of his forehead with his left hand behind his right as electricity sparked across his open palms that faced forward, "MASENKOOOOOOOO..." he began calling out as golden energy began gathering as an intense light in his hands, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed thrusting his hands out before him in the same position, a golden beam of energy flying towards the two on the ground who tried to avoid it by jumping but were engulfed in the explosion.

Meanwhile everyone on the observation rock was stunned by the events they had just witnessed, Gohan and Trunks had done the impossible, they had defeated Gotenks, the strongest warrior of all of them right before their very eyes, because of a time limit on the fusion?  
"There was a time limit!?" Krillin asked incredulously,  
"Oh yeah, guess I forgot to mention that 1 little downside, it only lasts half an hour max, less if you sustain damage or use too much energy" Goku sheepishly explained scratching the back of his head,  
"Hmph, I told you that Trunks and Gohan could do it" Vegeta responded smugly,  
"Well technically they lost, if it weren't for the time limit they would have lost" Piccolo pointed out, "In fact they did lose, they just weren't unconscious yet, it was pure luck"  
"Kiss my ass green man, regardless of what would've happened otherwise, the time limit _was_ there and Kakarot clearly said less than half an hour if they sustained damage, it's only been 20 minutes so obviously they did enough damage to Gotenks. So if you want to get _technical _then _technically _they did win" Vegeta argued, "Now let's go grab the brats so I can get the hell outta here. Oh and Kakarot, my Boy totally saved your's from Gotenks before with that blast, it stalled him just long enough for the time to run out" Vegeta gloated,  
"Yeah by catching him by surprise, Gohan is stronger than either of _us _let alone Trunks" Goku defended,  
"Shut up! I haven't come to terms with the fact that Gohan is more powerful than me yet, I only just got past denial" he admitted as they flew.

They found Mirai Trunks barely conscious with his jacket missing and his left pant leg from his knee down was missing,  
"F-father" he forced out as he saw Vegeta, obviously in intense pain,  
"You fought well son" Vegeta said simply, then they found the two unconscious warriors, Goten with half the Orange gi top gone and a few tears here and there and Trunks with his Gi pants looking like shorts and tears in the shirt, Gohan had dropped back to the ground and was still standing there, panting heavily in his base form, "Hey dad" Gohan greeted tiredly with his eyes back to their rounder happier shape, one half closed with blood running from his forehead and over that eye as he struggled to put weight on his left leg,  
"Hey son" Goku greeted softly, smiling at his eldest,  
"I-I...did g-good?" he forced out in obvious pain, Goku just nodded,  
"Yes son, you did very well, I'm proud of you" Goku assured his son, at that Gohan's serious face transformed into a smile and he passed out falling backwards with a smile on his face, making Mirai Trunks laugh before instantly regretting it as it hurt everything,  
"Stop laughing idiot, you'll just hurt yourself more!" Vegeta scolded his son.

After a while everyone was at Capsule Corp as the 4 last fighters healed from Regen tanks as Senzu's weren't enough for their injuries, especially Mirai, and as they all sat and talked in the lounge about the fights they saw save Vegeta and Piccolo, a strange energy was felt outside the building, Vegeta and Goku exchanged glances in which Goku looked at him questioningly and Vegeta nodded, Goku's face shifted to a serious one, it's about time he confronted this weirdo that was stalking his Son, he was not gonna let this guy come and threaten his families safety with his mere presence, he marched outside with the others close behind. He opened the door and proclaimed, "Alright whoever you are I've come to stop you fro-" "Why you're Son Goku! I am truly in the presence of greatness" the strange cloaked figure interrupted, bowing forwards to Goku, "Huh?"

_JJ: And that's it everyone, Chapter 13 is done! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! YEAH! That's right you read that correctly 20,875 words for all of you who checked! I didn't even god damned realise it! As you can see I put quite a bit of time and effort into this one, unfortunately the very last paragraph was a little rushed as I had life interfering and whatnot but it's good to have done all that! I just finished editing everything because my typing program doesn't have spell check or anything, so I have to come here, check spelling and grammar, and make my Single Line Breaks for speech, but I've finished now! I had the best time with this chapter because Gotenks was in it! And even though Gohan's my fav character, it was kinda fun to write about Gotenks god-stomping, especially since he's so childish, and then there was that tiny bit of romance between Goku and Chi chi before, some early practice! Now everybody, let's see what I shall do for the next one hey? In the meantime please Review! I literally need that to keep the small family of Samurai in my basement alive, so please, review, for the samurai...caution: Theaforementionedsamuraiinthisadvertisementmayorma ynotbecompletelymadeupandareonlyusedasawayofgainin ganincomeofreviews. See you all next time! _


	14. Homage to The Fallen and Broken

_JJ: Sup again guy's this chapter is a little short compared to the last ones, but enjoy anyway, this chapter is basically fully introducing the plot of the androids and after that we move back to the highschool area until the next saga rears it head, but for now let's review my ...1...2...2 reviews...DAMN! I had hoped for atleast 5, though I understand that alot of people probably haven't checked on this since it took so long, but still, disappoint, anyways I've been thinking of the next saga and was thinking of adding a chapter that come's before chapter 1. It would be set much further in the story than we are and then it would work through chapter 1,2,3 all the way up to that particular part of the saga and continue, what do you guy's think? anyway this is Chapter 14!_

_***Review Replies***_

_Stikchan3: Yeaaahhhh...that...I think..._

_Popie92:Ummmm, I don't really understand...Yes? Like are you telling me to update or are you commenting on the update? Either way, BAM new chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I realisez that for the last few chapters I have been acidentally using my fixed error disclaimer so this time I'm using a real disclaimer, even though technically this message ruined it. The following is non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release.**_

_**I do not own Skyrim, well I own a copy but that's different. I do not own the rights to it.**_

_**Chapter 14: Homage to The Fallen and Broken**_

_**Last time on Poor Mr. Son**_

_After a while everyone was at Capsule Corp as the 4 last fighters healed from Regen tanks as Senzu's weren't enough for their injuries, especially Mirai, and as they all sat and talked in the lounge about the fights they saw save Vegeta and Piccolo, a strange energy was felt outside the building, Vegeta and Goku exchanged glances in which Goku looked at him questioningly and Vegeta nodded, Goku's face shifted to a serious one, it's about time he confronted this weirdo that was stalking his Son, he was not gonna let this guy come and threaten his families safety with his mere presence, he marched outside with the others close behind. He opened the door and proclaimed,  
"Alright whoever you are I've come to stop you fro-"  
"Why you're Son Goku! I am truly in the presence of greatness" the strange cloaked figure interrupted, bowing forwards to Goku,  
"Huh?" _

"I did not expect to meet the one and only Son Goku here" the man commented, rising up from his bow, "How are you sir?" he asked politely,  
"I'm uh, pretty good Mr...guy, so have you been well since last time I-" Goku began cautiously,  
"We've never met" Chan3 stated,  
"Oh thank god! Or Kami or Kai or Bills or whatever" Goku said in relief,  
"Well actually in my universe, it's a very powerful being, much more powerful than us, Though I'm on my way to-" Chan3 began to explain when Goku interrupted, "Enough! Why have you been stalking Son Gohan!" Goku demanded,  
"Stalking?! Why sir I am not stalking him! I am merely constantly following him without his knowing to observe what he does...and...where...he...Okay I'm totally stalking him" Chan3 admitted, "But it's for good reason! I'll explain later though as I really must be going, it was a pleasure meeting you Son Goku...hmph...sounds familiar somehow" Chan3 commented as he left faster than anyone's eyes could even track,  
"Well...he may not be all that strong but he's sure fast" Goku pointed out, alright guys I'll grab Gohan and Goten and get going, Chi chi is gonna be waiting for us.

And so Goku arrived home via instant transmission and set the boys in their bed, "Since when did Gohan get his own room? The house isn't physically big enough to fit both of these rooms come to think of it! How is this-!?" But Goku stopped himself, he always got a headache trying to understand physics, honestly it wasn't that he was THAT dumb, it just seemed to contradict itself, rather like the Buu saga actually...

The next morning Gohan awoke and prepared himself for school, his wounds were healed, he had even been having a good nights sleep right until he dreamed of himself with a much stiffer hair-cut, glasses which he didn't need as he could see thing moving much faster than light rather clearly and in a business suit talking to Videl who had grown a massive ponytail, his dream then turned to him being wailed on by a Super Saiyan Goten who looked about 20, after he woke up from that nightmare he vowed to himself never to get THAT far behind in his training, for once he was the strongest on Earth without having some kind of prophesized transformation to do it, he was just the strongest plain and simple. His fighting ability might not be as good but his power was definitely better, he just had to get back into the swing of things that's all. A few fights with an experienced fighter would get him back his combat instincts. As he flew to school he thought about all the different things that could get his identity revealed today at school and decided to watch out for them. What could he say? He was a strong believer in Murphy's Law.

Once he arrived at his school he went to class and sat down in his chair Erasa immediately began chatting to him, Videl turned and listened to the conversation when she noticed something odd about Gohan's "rad" outfit. It consisted of dark blue jeans, white canvas shoes and a long sleeved shirt. But what caught her off guard was what was on the shirt, it had a picture of 7 small orbs with different numbers of stars in them, the orbs were electrifying a 3D-font-that-looked-like-it-was-carved-out-of-ston e slogan that read, "First Immortality, _then _the bitches." After waiting for Erasa to stop talking and realising it was a bad plan she quickly interrupted her, "Gohan what's with the shirt?" she asked simply,  
"What's wrong with it?" Gohan asked looking down at it, "I like it" he added, then the two blondes saw the shirt for themselves and gaped at at, Sharpener began to laugh while Erasa looked amused at the fact that Gohan would publicly wear something like that,  
"It's not that it's a bad shirt...it just...doesn't seem your style" Videl explained,  
"Yea? Well you know what?..." Gohan seemed to be thinking of something, "Shut up!" he eventually settled on, this confused Videl as Gohan had always been very shy and always backed down or took the easy escape and agreed with her, and even though he wasn't actually trying to insult her it surprised her. _"I can't believe I argued back against her! Oh who am I kidding? That felt good!"_ As he left that class to go to lunch, Gohan thought about how he learned more about how the author who wrote about blue curtains somehow was trying to convey the mood of the character, I mean, did the teacher stop to consider the fact that maybe when the author said that the curtains were blue, he meant they were f*cking blue? But he digressed. _"Hm, a storm is brewing, and it feels...foreboding somehow" _Gohan just shook off the feeling and continued as the rain began to pelt outside and lightning began to flash.

Anyway back to the plot. He was stopped in the hallway by Jake and his goons,  
"Not so tough without your buddy huh?" Jake taunted as he pushed Gohan around, come to think of it, where was Trunks? Then Gohan realised that he had forgotten to go get him earlier that morning so Trunks would be running a little late today. Realising that he could not stand up for himself due to him beong the supposed class nerd, Gohan began to bolt for it at slightly-above-human running speeds as a voice began commenting from an unknown place.

**"You should have got him" **said a deep male voice seemingly from nowhere, as Gohan turned down different hallways, trying to escape while a beat of a drum played somewhere, **"They're already here" **Gohan turned one way to find a goon there and so jumped over him and kept running, **"Common sense told of their return" **heslid underneath the legs of another while other simply watched the chase, **"Their defeat...was merely a delay" **Gohan ducked a punch that had aimed to clothesline him, his attacker roared at his back, **"To the time that you returned to school" **the voice continued as Gohan continued running using a group of people to hide as the guys ran past, he then ran the way the goons had come only to be seen and the group back back running at him, **"When the students of Orange Star, would spill their own blood" **Gohan ran up to a door at the end of the hallway and opened it finding that it was a balcony with no rail, who put that there? He was trapped now. **"But no one wanted to believe" **Gohan looked for anything that he could do that wouldn't make them suspect him but found that he was indeed trapped, **"Believe that they still did this" **The group was getting very close to Gohan as he looked out the balcony desperately, **"And when the truth finally dawned..." **the voice paused as Gohan realised what he had to do, Jake and his group appeared around Gohan on the balcony, **"It dawned in douches!" **music began to play as Gohan blocked all of their attacks, he kicked one in the knee, making the guy fall forward and his his head on the door's frame, and then blocked another's punch and pushed them by their head, but they all rushed at and pushed Gohan. He struggled to regain his balance and even though he could literally balance on needles he somehow failed to balance on this ledge and so was forced to grab onto the frame of the door to hold on. Videl and Sharpener saw Gohan almost fall off the balcony and Jake's goons surrounding him, and began running up the floors of the school for him. But Gohan was rather livid with the knowledge that they had been willing to kill him or atleast put him in hospital from this fall.

As Gohan pulled himself back onto the balcony his eyes portrayed an expression of rage, **"But!...there is one they fear..." **Jake and co. looked worried about the expression on Gohan's face as his face slowly rose to meet theirs, Videl and Sharpener get to that hallway in time to see and hear, **"In their slang he is "Nerd-boy"...Son Go-han!" **Gohan threw his arms out on either side of him and shouted,  
"Just get **LOST**!" in three quick syllables his shout creating a wind current that could have thrown cars around, it destroyed the lockers and they all flew open causing papers to fly everywhere, the wind threw them all back down the hallway in slow motion as slow paced godly music played from somewhere, it sounded like a choir of men singing syllables, Videl and Sharpener were knocked over and their hair was flowing behind them in the intense wind for a moment as it passed over them, shattering glass all through the hallway, making the trees outside bend from the force. The music began to play faster as the bullies who had gotten up charged Gohan straight on, he stuck his foot out to trip one and dodged one in a way that caused his next attacker to punch a locker behind him, Gohan ducked between two other guys making them punch eachother in the face.

Jake was about 8 feet away from him and charging with his fist raised, because apparently the logical train of thought was to charge the guy who just shouted them down a hallway in an attempt to punch him. Gohan knew that if he didn't stop this then they would just continue so he decided to deal with them properly. Gohan looked to Sharpener and gestured at Videl and covered his eyes, Sharpener nodded and "accidentally" fell back on top of Videl, earning him a death threat from the aforementioned character, when Gohan looked back after watching the 10 second exchange Jake was conveniently 10 feet away now, and when the camera angle changed he was almost 15 feet away and the camera kept getting close-ups of Jake's screaming face and back to him running, how and why? Because DBZ and f*ck you that's why. Gohan blocked the punch with his index finger and dodged the kick that this ordinary high-school student who was probably on steroids managed to throw purely to make Gohan seem more badass when he avoided it. Gohan then flicked him lightly on the chest but still managed to break most of his ribs and send him flying back down the hallway. Whether or not he overdid it, was not a concern apparently.

Videl soon managed to throw Sharpener of of her despite him being almost 3 times her weight and got up to find most of them still trying to pick themselves up from that burst of wind that came from nowhere, nursing sore arms or faces or just plain unconscious, darn, she didn't even get to beat them up.  
"Hey Gohan where did that burst of wind come from? And how come it didn't knock you over like the rest of us? Infact why did the wind happen to come as you shouted at them? And could whoever is still playing that damn music SHUT THE HELL UP!?" at that moment the godly music stopped immediately and Gohan just stood there and thought of an excuse,  
"Well you see Videl, due to my placing upon the burst of the wind I was untouched as I happened to be nearer to it's origin, after travelling down the hallway it slowly became more powerful from it's momentum and soon was strong enough to knock everyone over" Gohan lied,  
"That's not how it works!" Videl complained, "The wind seemed to be weaker by the time it got to me and even if it did somehow slowly grow stronger it wouldn't have had the capability to grow so powerful in the 2 feet between you and these guys that it would knock them over! For that to be possible then there would have to be some kind of super speed wind causing it to exponentially-!"  
"SHUT UP I'M THE NERD HERE I KNOW BEST!" Gohan cried, hey, if he was gonna be labeled a nerd he wasn't going to be out-nerded by a boyish chick who had way too much common sense for her own good.

Videl seemed outraged that Gohan had just yelled at her and suddenly Gohan felt the hallway turn really cold, Videl was enraged and charged Gohan and kicked him where the sun don't shine with quite a bit of power, however instead of curling into a fetal position and whimpering in a voice a few octaves higher than usual he continued to stand there and he just glanced at her, folded his arms and then replied,  
"I've got balls of steel..." which Videl responded to by kicking him in the small of his back, Gohan dropped to his knees clutching at the spot immediately, "Agh! RrrrrrrrAGH!" he cried rolling around in circles clutching it,  
"Woah, I kicked harder that time cause the first kick had no effect, I didn't realise that only your crotch was indestructible Videl explained crouching to his level, but Gohan couldn't answer her at that moment, he was to busy crying in agony,  
"Alright Gohan get up now it can't have hurt that mu-AGH!" she suddenly cried when Gohan lunged at her, she dodged just in time and Gohan went skidding down the hallway with a crazed look in his eyes, "Woah what the hell Gohan!? I know I hurt you but it was kind of an accident! If it helps I'm sorry" She told him, Gohan suddenly seemed to snap out of it,  
"S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me" Gohan apologised,  
"Hey Gohan? The hell is sticking out your back?" Videl questioned, Gohan turned and saw something he never thought he'd see again, a furry appendage swayed slightly behind him, damp with blood, "...well...f*ck" Gohan stated.

Gohan had told Videl he was fine and then backed out the hallway before turning around and moving faster than light all the way to the bathroom, he sat in one of the stalls and tried to open a telepathic link with Piccolo,  
_/Piccolo! Piccolo! My tail has-!/  
_ _/DODGE, BITCH! Get out the way, get out the way bitch DODGE out the way!/  
/Piccolo?/  
/Oh hey kid/  
/What are you doing?/  
/Well it's been 7 years since I last saw your dad so we figured we'd go out and drive cars for a while just like we used to/  
/Uhhh okay...Anyway, my tail just grew back!/ _Gohan told him in a panic,  
_/What!? This is bad...Gohan I'll get the details from you later today, just play it cool or people at your school might suspect you, meet me at Dende's tower...Shut up Nail! Dende owns it now Kami! Quit ya bitchin' bitch ass bitchin' bitch!/ _and at that the link cut off,  
"...Whatever" Gohan thought aloud ignoring his possibly insane mentor.

Gohan sneakily his his tail the whole time by wrapping it up around his waist and then pulling his shirt down over it, thank god this shirt was rather baggy. At the end of the day he began to head home when he felt a weird presence, he suddenly stopped when he felt a presence below him in the city, the strangest thing however was that it had no Ki signature, but nonetheless he knew it was following him, he floated down closer to the city and attempted to turn Super Saiyan but found that he couldn't,  
"Huh? What's going on with my energy?!" Gohan couldn't form Ki-blasts and it was slowly becoming harder for him to fly, "Agh! What's happening to me!?" and at that moment a tall grey muscular man wearing a simple dark grey t-shirt, black trousers and combat boots floated up to slightly above Gohan, the man was bald and had a 1 tattooed on his cheek, he had pupiless eyes and was expressionless,  
"Son Gohan, it is my duty to eliminate you" the man said, his mouth not moving whatsoever,  
"Y-You're an android!" Gohan realised, and upon seeing the number 1 on the man's cheek he began to panic, he blocked a kick, dodged a punch but did not escape the elbow to the temple, he managed to avoid a knee to the stomach by jumping and he kicked the android in the head but to no effect, the battle continued for 2 minutes after that, Gohan slowly becoming weaker and weaker, he was being savagely beat but still refused to back down, standing back up and charging everytime, eventually he could barely keep himself afloat and the android raised his arm which turned to a kind of cannon,  
"Tar-get...eliminated..." he said with a very robotic sounding voice, before placing the cannon to Gohan's chest and firing a massive energy wave, it pushed against his chest,  
"AAGGHH AGGHHHHHAAAAGHH AGH " he screamed out a long and continuous scream of pain as it finally pierced his chest, the android then charged the attack more, completely engulfing Gohan in the attack, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief, his mouth wide in a pained shape. Suddenly, the reflection of a white bird, not unlike the one reflected in his eyes upon Android 16's death by Cell, passed by his eyes, "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" the beam now totally encompassed him and launched him down into a mountain a few miles in the distance exploding and destroying the entire desert area.

**Kame House: Now**

Krillin was just telling Master Roshi about how Goku was back and promised to visit Roshi some time this week, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaoutzu, Oolong, 18, Marron, Puar, Turtle, everyone in Kame house suddenly looked to the ceiling, looking mortified, 18 with a grim look on her face.

**Satan City: Now**

Videl had been in the middle of training whilst Sharpener spoke to Erasa when they all suddenly stopped, feeling sick to the stomach, "Something's happened to Gohan!" Videl stated, the two blonds nodded, not questioning how they all knew such a thing. They ll ran outside and Videl pulled out a capsule.

**Capsule Corp: Now**

Bulma stopped working on her doo-hickey and looked around urgently suddenly thinking of Gohan she had a bad feeling in her stomach, Trunks dropped the controller to his video game console and a shocked look came over his face, Mirai and Vegeta rushed out of his GR and stared at the sky, Mirai mumbling urgently to himself about deja-vu while Vegeta simply adorned a shocked look on his face, his mouth wide open as his hands twitched.

**Son Residence: Now**

Goten's eyes suddenly went wide and he dropped the remote, a plate smashed into the ground from the kitchen and Goku shot up from his spot outside, his eyes darting to the sky,  
"GOHAN!" Goku teleported to Korin's tower to get a Senzu bean only to find no Korin or Yajirobe, he floated up higher and found only rubble, "Oh no..." Goku whispered before dropping down and running over to a half dead Piccolo lying among the ruin of the lookout,  
"H-He came for Dende...An an-andr-oid...He's gone Go-ku... the Dragonballs are gone..." Piccolo forced then passed out and Goku found a stray Senzu and took Piccolo with him to where he had last sensed Gohan.

**West City Desert: 10 minutes later**

The whole gang had assembled, including those who couldn't fight, as everyone who could fly save Mirai, 18 and the boys who protected the others had begun the search for him, but everything had been turned to rubble, there were collapsed mountains around and Gohan's energy was completely missing. However after no results they soon heard a scream from a little way's away, the search party all straight away phased to the approximate position and were shocked at what they saw.

Videl had flown here with her friends as fast as she could and demanded that Sharpener stay behind with Erasa in the copter. She had been running around aimlessly, getting her boots stuck in the thick mud caused by this constant rain for about 5 minutes when she saw something, a scrap of drenched material on a rock that had a small orb with 4 stars in it and lightning surrounding it. She then began frantically searching when she saw it, a leg sticking out from a rock and she ran over and tossed the boulders to the side, getting her hands covered by mud before the rain washed most of it away quickly, under the rocks lie Gohan, his shirt was completely gone and his left pant leg didn't even reach his knee as his right pant leg made it halfway down his shin, holes and tears were found throughout what was left of his clothing with cuts and gashes all over his body that still leaked of blood, the middle of his chest was merely a hole that allowed you to see through to the blood that had pooled and spread through the mud beneath Gohan, he had bit's of debris still covering him in places covering some of the smaller wounds, but what killed Videl the most was his face, Blood leaked out the right side of his mouth which was angled towards the ground, his eyes were pupiless and his face was spattered with dirt and blood, as if he had coughed some up and didn't have the energy to turn his head away, his hair was full of it too, drenched with rain, mud and blood, his face still carried the pained expression even though his mouth was still only slightly open, his eyes were still wide though, showing Videl that he had probably been taken by surprise, no chance to call for help or even fight back. She let out an ear piercing scream of horror and anger, and a few seconds later she was surrounded by alot of people, also drenched, they approached Videl and Gohan and she was instantly wary that perhaps they had done this when she saw a man, with wild spiky hair that poked in every direction, his face was just like Gohan's, but not just in appearance, also in the warmth and cheeriness that Gohan's eyes always carried, but right now they were filled with sadness, anger and hate, they were haunted eyes, haunted by what he was now seeing, some of the other looked vaguely familiar but she didn't really focus on them, she was hugging Gohan's head and apologizing for all the mean things she had ever said to him, she apologised for being so nosy all the time and she apologised for not being a better friend to him before he died.

Soon though the man Videl believed to be Gohan's father knelt down and she moved away so the man could be there with his son, he leaned forward and reached out with his hand closing Gohan's eyelids with his hands, wiping away most of the blood in the process, then he stood up and carried his son to a rather dry area that was sheltered by rocks and began burying him under all of them. Once he was done he stood and simply stared at his hands, covered in Gohan's blood, his eyes those of a man who had to bury his own son before they even got to experience everything life had to offer,  
"Kakarot, please" Vegeta requested and Goku stood aside, Vegeta knelt before the grave and used his energy to carve a symbol into the foremost rock as he chanted s phrase in another language, **"Please allow this boy to a land where he will have peace, he died an honourable death worthy of an elite. He was a good comrade and even saved my life once. So I beg of you as the Prince of Saiyans, send him to a place where he can fight forever in the eternal battleground of the gods. He lived a life of battle from the time he could walk and even form sentences, he has seen much death and has killed more than his fair share in battle, he is worthy of living in eternal content, bettering himself so that in his next life he may live and die in battle even more honourably than now" **Vegeta prayed in the Saiyan Language. Goku turned to Videl and saw her crying and picked her up and gestured for the others to follow.

The group arrived back at where the other were, who were confused and worried to find that Gohan was not with them,  
"G-Goku?" Chi-chi questioned timidly, Goku looked to her with a haunted look and Chi-chi immediately knew what had happened, Goku simple put Videl down and hugged his wife. Goten looked at his friend with tears in his eyes as Trunks also wept, "F-Father? Why is e-everyone c-crying for? Where's Gohan?" Mirai asked, looking to Vegeta who merely shook his head, causing Mirai's eyes to drop as he tried to overcome the shock, he knelt down to grab the two boys and hugged them,  
"Gohan's gone...isn't he?" Trunks asked knowingly,  
"No! Don't say that! He'll be back! Gohan can't die! Right dad?" Goten turned to Goku with a pleading look in his eyes, Goku just looked at his youngest before kneeling to his level,  
"I'm afraid so squirt, Gohan's gone on a trip to a place where he can train, but he can't come back from there" Goku tried to explain,  
"N-No, he can't be gone! GOHAN! WHERE ARE YOU? GOHA-!"  
"Goten!" Goku stated firmly, silencing him,  
"Let your brother rest now, he's sleeping" Goku told him,  
"H-hey why so gloomy guys? We can just bring him back...right?" Krillin asked suddenly feeling really bad. Goku shook his head, now giving Piccolo the full bean instead of just half,  
"Dende was killed earlier today, we didn't notice because it was an android" Goku explained,  
"An android? Dende's dead? But that means we can't...bring...anyone...back...Oh no...no...no...no" Krillin began to mutter as his best friends son, was gone, and this time, it was for keeps. The women were in tears and most of the men were still in shock that the extremely powerful boy they had all known since he was 4 was now dead.

Somewhere in the distance stood a hooded figure with glowing red eyes, a man we have come to know as Chan3, and right now, he was pissed, and when I say pissed I mean _pissed,  
_"Who did this!? He was MINE!? When I find who did this they will pay! You hear me _android_? THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" Cried the man, "HEADS...WILL...ROLL!"

"RAGH!" Vegeta screamed punching the ground, "THIS DIRTY SONOFABITCH ATTACKED GOHAN BY SURPRISE! GOHAN DIDN'T TRANSFORM SO IT MUST HAVE BEEN BY SURPRISE! IT PISSES ME OFF!" Vegeta screamed punching the ground repeatedly, "WHERE ARE YOU ANDROID?! HUH!? SHOW YOURSELF!" Vegeta demanded turning Super, "SHOW YOURSEEEEEEEELF!"


	15. Wait What?

**Review Reply**

**Sportsfan64: Why thanks! And yes that would suck wouldn't it?**

**That Guy Jay: Thank you sir! Assuming you read this far as you reviewed chapter 1**

**Stikchan3: Rather quickly indeed**

**AnCi31: I'm not sure if those two points at the top were criticism or pointing out things you liked about it but either way thanks for the review! Even if it is from all the way back in chapter 2**

**jomama25: Vegeta basically did that as tradition that he felt Gohan deserved, regardless of the fact that he knows all about otherworld, though technically he wasn't wrong in his speech, Gohan dying would include him going to a place where he could train so that he might have a better chance with his next life.**

_JJ: You confused about last chapter? Thought it was going to be all sunshine and lollipops didn't you? Well it wasn't, and here's a continuation to the confusion_

_Chan3: The f*ck! You killed my target!_

_JJ: Yeah I did, ever hear of that thing called the plot?_

_Chan3: ...You're a d*ck..._

_JJ: This chapter is going to be a little bit on the shortside I believe, I dunno we'll see, It depends on what I feel like about 1 hour from now_

_**Disclaimer: The following is non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release.**_

**Chapter 15: Wait...What?**

To say Videl was slightly confused was an understatement. It was kinda hard to mourn over and appreciate Gohan's death and valor and whatever when she didn't even understand what had happened, it had been a month since Gohan had died and she had been stuck with this group of people for awhile. After they finished grieving they all went to Capsule Corporation where they had a large conversation and talked about how best to avenge Gohan.

***Flashback*  
"Alright guys, you know what this means right?" Krillin asked the group,  
"Yeah, the androids are ready to make their move" Tien said,  
"Exactly, whoever the bastard who killed Gohan is, he's ready to take us all out, and he knew how to take our strongest fighter out of the picture quickly" Mirai explained, poison dripping from his every word as he spoke of the androids,  
"Yea but we have almost no information on who this guy is" Goku pointed out,  
"If only we had even a name or description to go by" Krillin thought aloud, and Videl's memory sparked, remembering the man named Dr. Rayga, but she held her tongue, these guys were obviously the pro's. But after a while of them trying to piece together information with no success Videl's mouth started moving,  
"I know his name!" Videl blurted out,  
"Huh?" the whole group turned to the previously forgotten girl,  
"You're Gohan's girlfriend right?" Krillin asked,  
"What!? No! I'm just a girl that happens to be his friend!" Videl protested, her face red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment  
"Right whatever, but what did you just say? You know his name?" Yamcha pressed,  
"Well...sorta..." Videl replied feeling rather shy,  
"Well go on girl, spit it out!" Vegeta demanded,  
"Fine! You don't have to be so pushy! I'm in an emotional state right now and the only reason I'm not still crying is because I'm confused!" Videl complained, "His name is Dr. Rayga, when the Gold Fighter when ballistic awhile ago there was this guy who seemed to be in control of the androids, I don't know much else though" Videl concluded,  
"Who's the Gold Fighter?" Goku asked,  
"It's Gohan's superhero persona, he just turns Super and he fights crime" Mirai told him,  
"Wait what?! Gohan is the Gold Fighter?!" Videl cried incredulously, then it clicked, she had seen these people before, except that meant that they could all change the colour of their hair at will, "Wait! Trunks are you that other Gold Fighter?" Videl asked, to which Trunks nodded and transformed to show her, after seeing him transform she was convinced,  
"Oh wow! And Gohan could do this too?" she asked, "Yep, but that's not the point, you just gave us some pretty valuable information Videl" *Flashback* **

Since then Videl had been stuck with these people as they trained her to defend herself, constantly talking about some kind of army that was going to attack them, at one point she saw the black-haired version of the boy who was fighting Gold Fighter (AKA Gohan) at that countryside awhile ago, apparently his story was that he and his sister were ffrom the future and were part of the same alien race as Gohan.

**1 week later**

It had been another week and she finally got past all the shock and denial and Gohan's death had taken full effect on everyone, no-one was training today, not even Vegeta, she now had the ability to fly, though amaturely, and she was much stronger than she used to be though. She could now destroy a boulder taller than herself with a single punch without hurting her hand, though she didn't feel all that strong when she knew that these fighters could destroy planets without too much effort, with the 4 oldest Saiyans, or 3 now, could destroy Solar Systems in their strongest state, that knowledge on it's own was highly unnerving, she had now been introduced to all the fighters and they all knew her, the group would constantly be on the lookout for news broadcasts about anything that could relate to Dr. Rayga or the androids, so far there had been only one incident but Vegeta had quickly dealt with that, it had been in Satan City, apparently a strange looking metal man had destroyed a several story building just by pointing at it, Vegeta had gone there straight away and blew it the f*ck up.

Vegeta had formed a vendetta of sorts Videl had noted. He now fought not for the sake of fighting or even for the planet, he fought them to destroy them in an act of vengeance for Gohan, who's death he still deemed unfair for Gohan. Goten and Trunks had been working hard on their fusion technique, Videl still found it a little surreal when the two joined into one person who was apparently even stronger than Gohan, they could now become a Super Saiyan 2 as it had been dubbed by Goku, making them far stronger than anyone else here. It had been extremely cloudy since Gohan died and Videl had not been able to see the moon to her dismay, it always calmed her down when she couldn't sleep and right now she needed it more than ever. Only later did she learn that Saiyan's transformed into giant apes when they looked at the full moon, she had always wondered why Jazuka and Kagome turned in early whenever the full moon was in cycle.

**1 month later**

Videl's training was getting on very nicely, she could now destroy a small mountain with her bare hands! And she could also throw Ki-balls that weren't quite as powerful but still, she could do it now. She had now finished crying and moping over Gohan's death as had everyone else except Chi-chi. Videl was still upset but her anger now over-ruled that sadness and she was determined to kill that bastard Rayga.

**2 weeks later**

Chiaoutzu died today, he and Tien where out in the city patrolling when they encountered an android they had believed to be No.102, it had thoroughly kicked their asses and fired a blast meant to destroy them, it landed in between them and engulfed the entire street they had been on, killing Chiaoutzu and dozens of civilians and it buried Tien under rubble, it took hours to find him and he had trained non-sop since then. ***Flashback* Tien landed a solid punch to the androids jaw that had no effect, the android retaliated by kicking him in the stomach and punching him through a building, it then turned to Chiaoutzu and blocked every one of his attacks, the poor little guy couldn't even hit him, it dodged a punch from behind from Tien and kicked Chiaoutzu in the head before grabbing him by the head and throwing him to the ground, it turned back to Tien and kneed him in the face and punched him in the ribs, it knocked him to the ground and fired off a large energy wave, the two fighters had just gotten back up when they saw it and leapt away from it, the explosion launching them before they had jumped far sending Tien through a building where he lost consciousness. He woke up covered by rubble, not able to even move to lift the tonne of bricks on his back, he tried to sense Chiaoutzu and became worried when he could barely sense his energy, it was fading,  
"No! Chiaoutzu!" Tien cried out but not loud enough for it to get through the rubble, he heard a voice whimpering from outside the rubble not too far from him, "T-Tien?" he heard Chiaoutzu's voice call urgently,  
"I'm here...Chiaou...tzu" he tried to say before passing out again, the next time he awoke the rubble was off of him and Goku was above him, he gave Tien some of his energy to help him up, Tien immediately began asking about Chiaoutzu, with a grim face Goku led him to the small fighter, he was badly bleeding from his forehead and chest which had several rock splinters lodged in it, his eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly ajar, he had deep gashes all over his body and his shoulder was impaled on a metal pole, the blood flow mostly stopped by now, he knelt down and checked Chiaoutzu's pulse and found nothing, no heart beat, no breathing, no pulse, nothing.  
"CHIAOUTZUUUUUUUU!" Tien screamed to the heavens from his knees as he powered up subconsciously, his head thrown back and his fists clenched straight down at his sides. One by one the androids were killing them, one by one they would all fall. *Flashback*** Tien was now marginally stronger than Super Saiyan Goku had been when he fought Frieza, with Yamcha and Krillin not far behind.

**3 weeks later**

Videl was doing quite well in terms of her training. She was still no planet buster but she was going to get there, still no sunlight as clouds were still everywhere covering the skies, Jazuka had recently requested to be trained by Vegeta and the two often sparred together, Jazuka was getting stronger but both Goku and Vegeta still out-classed him, add on to that that they were Super Saiyan 2's and Jazuka was behind by quite a bit. His sister Kagome spent alot of her time with Bulma in the R&D lab instead of training like she should, a fact Jazuka constantly reminded her of. She sometimes listened and went to train with him when he did so, but more often than not she was content in the labs with Bulma, barely getting much stronger. Videl soon learned alot of Jazuka's personality just by being around him, he was calm and collected, calculated even, and very sarcastic, about _everything_, he was sometimes cold but that was mainly reserved for his enemies. Proof of this came when he seemed like the average smart-ass teenager until an android had come rather close to CCorp and his eye's became much colder and he spoke very slowly and calculatedly.

***Flashback* The group were all talking about how best they would gather new information about Dr. Rayga and his plans, so far they had come up with nothing. "Ugh this is such a drag..." Jazuka complained,  
"Quit your whining boy, your making me start to believe that Gohan's sheltered life was good for him, you teenagers are so damn whiny" Vegeta told him,  
"Your face is whiny..." Jazuka mumbled, his head thrown back over the couch,  
"What was that boy?" Vegeta asked threateningly, Jazuka began waving his hands infront of him nervously,  
"Nothing milord! Just talking to myself." Suddenly there was an explosion outside,  
"What was that?" Videl asked, Vegeta stopped momentarily looking into space,  
"No Ki-signature, it's an android" he said getting up,  
"Wait sir! Do you think maybe I could take this one?" Jazuka asked,  
"No, I-" Vegeta began to protest,  
"But Siiiiiiiiir, I'm boooooored" he whined,  
"Bah! Fine just to complain if you end up hurt or dead!" Vegeta conceded, Jazuka nodded before heading out, curious about the fight, Krillin, Yamcha, Videl, Tien and Goku all headed outside while Vegeta went to train.**

**Jazuka finally found the android in the process of throwing the corpse of a man to the side, his body landing not far from a female body, the android, not seeing him, proceeded towards a little girl sitting by the two adults crying, Jazuka saw this and his blood began to boil, the other fighters watched as his face changed into an expression similar to an angry Vegeta, as his fists clenched and he seemed to be giving off an aura of rage,  
"You monster..." he told the droid, it heard him and turned, displaying the number 234 on it's forehead, "Only No. 234 huh? looks like you're about to have a really...bad...day" he told it, it tried to blast him but Jazuka re-appeared next to the android and grabbed it's outstretched hand, the mechanical being flinched, earning a sadistic smirk from Jazuka, "Prince Vegeta was right" he commented, as he began to squeeze harder on the limb, "You do feel fear" he finished quietly as the androids eye's widened, he ripped it's arm off and side kicked it into a building, he flew up to it grabbed it by the face and threw it away, the android balanced itself and began looking for him, but no matter where it looked his target was nowhere to be seen, "Pst, I'm here" a voice whispered from behind it, the android turned and grabbed him, and began sucking out his energy, "Oh you can take energy huh? Well try taking THIS ENERGY!" he yelled turning Super Saiyan and powering up causing it's arm to blow up from the inside, then he jumped, planted his feet on the androids chest and pushing off making it stumble back as he somersaulted and threw a Ki-blast before landing and pushing off straight back at it, the android was hit by the blast and then as it backed away, Jazuka flew from the smoke and punched it in the face, taking it's head clean off. The androids body fell uselessly to the ground,and Jazuka approached the disembodied head, picking it up, "Night night...tincan" he commented as he crushed the androids head, oil, circuitry and even a little blood splattering over his hands,  
"Woohoo!" Krillin cheered as Yamcha gave him a thumbs up,  
"You're not too bad kid" Goku complimented,  
"I don't deserve praise, that little girl just lost her family, if I hadn't spent time trying to convince Vegeta to let me take this, atleast her father would still be alive, all I did just then was repent and avenge, I'm no hero" he told them, picking up the child and taking it to a center for people who had lost family members to the androids. *Flashback***

After that incident he rarely spoke to anyone, he only trained slept and ate, when he did speak it was about training or something else he deemed important, when Videl had asked Kagome on the matter she had said, "Jazuka get's like that sometimes, he used to be like that android, killing innocents, I rarely went on missions like those, Our people didn't have anything to call home or ours so we started raiding planets for technology and food, often eradicating the inhabiters of the planet in the process, after our father, who was against it completely to Jazuka's confusion, was killed Jazuka began to stop attending such missions as well, the last mission he went on was the one to Earth.I was there too, along with a few others, Akiro, the steward of our people's son as we had no prince, his name was Jorlot, and another who's name I forget, Jazuka probably knows, anyway, we began to fight the waves of oncoming fighters that your planet had to offer, some of them were pretty good by my standards but most fell like water against rock when they fought the steward's son and Jazuka, eventually they came across a Namekian named Flute and some humans named Ken, Takashi and Koju, **(A.N I stuffed up in that whole future Timeline thing in like chapter 4, that guy who was there when Jazuka died was Goku Jr. this is Koju he's human Kay? Kay) **

**(A.N Alright I'mma give you the shortened version here as you're probably more interested in the actual story instead of the OC's stories) *Flashback*  
"Who are you people and why are you here?" Koju yelled at them, his long wild hair blowing in the wind slightly with steely eyes as he stared down his opponents, Jorlot stepped to the front of the group as he was the strongest,  
"My name is Jorlot and we are Saiyans, you can surrender and give us free reign over your planet or we will exterminate you all" Jorlot warned them, ruling with a fist of so much iron it put Josef Stalin to shame, "Well we refuse" Ken had replied defiantly. A long battle played out in which Akiro defeated the Namekian named Flute, sustaining heavy damage during the fight, Jazuka defeated Ken, a tall boy of about 18, about 4 years older than Jazuka, without even a scratch, Kagome was beaten by Takashi who received minor injuries as the other Saiyan (A.N Who's name I've forgotten) was quickly defeated by Koju,  
"You fight well human" Jorlot commented,  
"Get off my planet now!" the boy who looked to be only 14 demanded, Jorlot, who was 19 merely scoffed,  
"I regret to inform you that not only is that impossible but now you must DIE!" Jorlot cried charging to battle where a long and painful fight took place. In that fight Jazuka defeated Takashi with minor injuries and Jorlot was eventually defeated by Koju when he was caught off guard by the young boy's strength and originality, Jazuka called Akiro to his aid and together they fought Koju. Koju quickly defeated the already injured Akiro and proceeded to fight a less than even battle with Jazuka who had him on the ropes after being too fatigued by his last fights to be able to fight back properly. Jorlot awoke during their fight in a rage and declared that he would have the planet destroyed,  
"But sir! They haven't lost!" Jazuka pointed out,  
"I don't CARE! THEY ALL NEED TO DIE!" Jorlot screamed powering up,  
"Sir! They can't defend against that! You lost sir, doing this is dishonourable!" Jazuka protested,  
"It does not matter Jazuka, they must all perish!" he declared,  
"And they will sir, just, let me do it the better way" Jazuka pleaded to his superior, after a few moments Jorlot complied,  
"Okay, I submit Captain, just be sure it is done, I do not want Icer to be on my tail for this! Am I clear?" he asked,  
"Crystal sir!" Jazuka told him saluting. Jorlot gathered the others and took them back on the ship and flew back to the space station,  
"You...saved us?" Koju asked confused,  
"I didn't do it for you, I did it for the millions who couldn't fight back, you will still die if you do not submit, I beg you, surrender, you are a good fighter do not let that go to waste" Jazuka tried to reason, Koju shook his head defiantly,  
"Out of the question, we will not allow ourselves to be someone's slave!" Koju protested before charging at Jazuka with a new resolve. A long battle ensued in which Jazuka was the last one standing inside the crater that covered the entire wasteland, Koju lay at the bottom, barely conscious,  
"Looks like it's over, neither of us have any energy" Koju laughed,  
"Grrrrr, you're right as much as I hate to admit it" Jazuka replied, he lifted his transmitter on his arm, "Chicora! Send me my ship!" he shouted into it,  
"Yes sir" replied a female voice from the intercom. *Flashback***

"In the time it took for his ship to arrive, Koju had a long conversation with him about life and death, and right and wrong, Jazuka had a change of heart that day. After that, instead of coming back home to our overlord Icer, he left to a different planet for about 10 months to train in order to train and defeat the tyrant" Kagome finished,  
"Wait wait wait" Krillin who had been listening from the sidelines began, "Was this Icer guy anything like Frieza?" Krillin asked,  
"He was exactly like Frieza" Kagome told him, "He was and Ice-jinn **(A.N Or Tsiru-Jin or Changeling if you prefer, I don't know if any of those are official so message me if you find out)** just like Frieza and his family, though a little less ruthless, he had found our small group of Saiyans and promised to never tell Frieza about us if we stayed put and worked for him, we built cities for him and were forced to give him a few of the planets we conquered by other than the slave labour he gave us quite a bit of freedom" Kagome explained,  
"However the slave labour hours were harsh and often on planets with unforgiving terrain and atmosphere and several Saiyans would die just because of that, which never sat well with most of our people, but our ancestors lived in relative peace that way for many years. Jazuka had apparently decided to change things after 100 years of slavery and returned and killed Icer at the first sign of the tyrant being evil revealing his legendary transformation of Super Saiyan, telling us all how Icer had been lying to them all this time and that Frieza had died long ago and had been killed by a Saiyan named Kakarot who had achieved Super Saiyan. He spoke of how he had met Hybrid Saiyans when he returned to Earth at one point who had come very close and one even achieved that level, his name, was Goku Jr the 3rd. Jazuka learned of the transformation and immediately sought it, hoping that it would help him free his people, he could not achieve it until finally, one day, he learned of what happened to the Saiyan's who hadn't left planet Vegeta, they were all killed. Frieza had destroyed the planet and as he saw rocks and pieces of our home planet floating around, that drove him over the edge, after that we decided to take our squad of Saiyan's minus Jorlot who stayed behind, and started to live on Earth, a year after that found us in the Galactic Protection Force and then we came here after we found out about the androids 4 months after that" Kagome concluded,  
"Well you guys seem to have a really fun timeline" Yamcha commented,  
"Yeah, it's alright" Kagome said wistfully.

Not much interesting happened after that for the next 8 weeks, then things really started to get crazy, how crazy you ask?

Among a massive crater which resided where East City used to be, a wounded Goku carrying an unconscious Videl next to a hurt Kagome as they called out to the destroyed city which had corpses everywhere from citizens, this was going way too far and Goku had had enough,  
"JAZUKA! VEGETA!"

_JJ: And that's chapter 15, things are gettin hectic without Gohan there huh? Well, unless Goku uses that thing that makes him stronger than Gohan technically, you know that THING that he has from Otherworld? Anyway, chap 16 SHOULD be out pretty soon, as long as I have time to do it and stuff so yeah, see you next time_


	16. Aghhh F-ck

_JJ: Man I be pumpin out dese chapters lately! _

_Vegeta: What are you doing idiot?_

_JJ: I'm speaking urban_

_Vegeta: I do not know what this urban is, but it sounds like Radditz..._

_JJ: It's not like!-Oh yeah it kinda is...Anyway, chapter time, sh*t is gonna get hectic this chapter! And after that it's gonna be really crazy and violent!_

_Vegeta: How crazy exactly boy?_

_JJ: Enough to make you go crying to your mother_

_Vegeta: My mother is dead_

_JJ: Exactly._

_Vegeta: What?_

_JJ: Nothin... Anyway let's get started!_

**Chapter 16: Aghhhh...f*ck**

Things were getting bad, it had been about half a year since Gohan had died and the next to go had been Master Roshi, he never even stood a chance, he was out on his island watching the news one moment, and then the next there was no island, poor guy. After that it was Yajirobe who didn't really count as a fighter but whatever, apparently he had survived the attack on the tower and had hid in the forest but was eventually found, he had fought valiantly, for him atleast, but alas his swordsmanship did not save him from the androids. Videl was getting stronger everyday and things were beginning to look grim, with every android they killed a stronger one would arise, eventually they would be put against one that was more powerful than they. Jazuka had eventually loostened up a bit, though the whole situation made it impossible for him to be his normal self, even Goku was quite serious these days, granted he had had to bury his own son. Vegeta was still Vegeta, just less irritable and aggressive. Speaking of, he and Jazuka were just now getting ready for a patrol, they had all agreed that from now on they would always travel in groups.

The rest stayed and watched it through Baba's crystal ball, yes Baba, what she can't visit every now and then? Vegeta and Jazuka were thoroughly crushing the android, despite the fact that it had used the fresh snow to ambush them, when suddenly it got sick of losing and self destructed, the whole group had immediately jumped to action with Goku, Videl and Kagome being the one's to leave and check, that had been in a populated area! They arrived to the site of corpses everywhere amongst the destruction, while they searched for survivors another Android had apparently been attracted to the blast and it was a tough one, Videl charged the android, throwing a kick that did nothing to it, it quickly incapacitated Videl with a kick to the stomach, three punches to the face and a ki-blast,  
"VIDEL!" Kagome cried charging, it dodged Kagome's head kick and countered with a punch that she barely blocked in time, she returned with a knee to it's chest that didn't hurt it much, it punched her in the face and kicked her through the remains of a building, it blocked Goku's punch from behind and elbowed him in the stomach before the Saiyan could continue, Goku flipped back as Kagome came out of the building and transformed right before she threw a punch that the android caught, it pivoted on it's feet and tossed Kagome over it's head in the opposite direction before jumping to avoid Goku's leg sweep, kicking him in the head before floating higher up, Goku turned Super Saiyan as well and with Kagome charged the mechanical being from it's sides, it blocked Goku's kick and caught Kagome's punch and slammed the two together before blasting them back to the ground, leaving Kagome in an injured state, Goku however stood up with only a few scratches and powered up a bit before phasing infront of it and punching it in the head faster than it could see before floating to the side a bit and throwing his knee into the side of it's neck, he leapt back and threw two large Ki-blasts at it destroying it,  
"Hmph, about time" Goku commented dropping out of his golden state and picking up Videl, "Kagome! You okay?" he asked the young Saiyan who stood up with bruises and a few tears in her clothing,  
"Yeah, I should probably listen to Jazuka and train more often though" she admitted,  
"Yeah, that thing managed to hurt me, these androids aren't to be taken lightly" Goku said.

The trio searched for the Ki's of the fighters, after going through the rubble and searching with their Ki extensively they were becoming annoyed, Among a massive crater which resided where East City used to be, a wounded Goku carrying an unconscious Videl next to a hurt Kagome as they called out to the destroyed city which had corpses everywhere from citizens, this was going way too far and Goku had had enough,  
"JAZUKA! VEGETA!" he yelled out, and at that moment the ground exploded about 100 feet ahead of them and two Saiyans rose from it, with Jazuka leaning on Vegeta for support, Jazuka had put up an energy barrier that hid their energy, that explained why they couldn't sense them. Suddenly however, a large Ki-signature made itself known,  
"That's someones attack!" Kagome said,  
"A Destructo disk? AGH! IT'S KRILLIN!" Goku cried out in realisation taking off, the others in close pursuit.

They arrived back at Capsule Corp to find Androids all over the place, attacking the building, blasting at it,  
"AGH! They drew us away on purpose! It was a trap!" Vegeta yelled,  
"Kagome! Hide Videl! And come back and help after!" Goku demanded, handing her Videl before transforming and taking off into the fray.

Krillin released his Destructo disk, cutting one of the droids in half, the others dodged it as it flew off into the distance, another android flew out from the snow behind him but was shouldered away by Yamcha,  
"I got your back Krillin!" the ex-bandit told his friend as they stood back to back, Yamcha lashed out and kicked through one and then threw his spirit ball, directing it onto different attackers, Tien caught a punch thrown at him and kicked his attacker in the throat before firing a Dodon Ray through it's chest, taking off the arm of an android standing behind it,  
"For Chiaoutzu!" he cried kicking one in the face that tried to get near the building, but he was then blasted to the ground, Piccolo phased behind the Android who hit Tien and mouth blasted it at close range, blowing it's head to pieces, Jazuka flipped back, clipping an android in the chin with his foot as he did it before jerking his head back to dodge a punch thrown from his left, he then kicked to his right hitting another android, Vegeta punched a hole straight through the head of one and tossed it's remains at another, using the momentary distraction to get close and blast it to pieces, Goku blocked a punch from his right before jumping over a kick from his left, he rotated in the air kicking and android that was behind him, Mirai cut one in half across the waist before grabbing it's upper body and pushing it into another with a Ki-blast destroying them both, Goten and Trunks both punched one android in it's face from both sides at once, they both kicked it in the stomach putting a hold in it, Goten then jumped on top of an arm that tried to hit him from behind, he ran along the arm and jumped blasting it in the face and Trunks slid along the ground and took out it's legs tripping it over, Trunks leapt up from that position and hit another with an upper cut to it's jaw as Goten landed from his jump on it's face by his hands blasting a hole through it's head, as Trunks kicked the face of one who tried to jump Goten from his side. Kagome appeared just in time to blast one of the tincans before it got Jazuka from behind who in turn kicked out over her shoulder, hitting one that tried to sneak up on her. After ten minutes they managed to defeat all 50 of the androids who had attacked them, Vegeta finishing up the last one by picking it up by the head and throwing it into the sky and blasting it. Right before it had died the mechanical being had replayed a message,  
"Very well done Earthlings!" remarked a weird sounding voice, it was high-pitched and scratchy, "You have passed the test! You have earned a break! I will not disturb you for year now, maybe 2, maybe half of one! Who knows?! I'm insane!" The man had told them, "You have that time to get more powerful and prepare yourselves for what comes next as, to your dismay I assume, I am making more androids as we speak, so you may want to gather yourself an army, cause I sure am! RAYGA OUT!" he had shouted before terminating the transmission,  
"Was anyone hurt?" Goku asked, "Well there's us, but besides that the only injuries are a few CCorp employees and Ox King who got a pretty bad cut on his back" Krillin explained, wiping some sweat and blood from his brow,  
"Good, and on top of that, no more androids for atleast a few months then" Mirai said happily,  
"Hey Krillin...you're Destructo disk is still going" Jazuka told him looking out to the sky in it's direction,  
"Eh it'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" he questioned, walking back inside.

**Snowy wasteland: Present Time**

A bright yellow spinning disk soared across the sky, illuminating the darkness of night that surrounded it, casting long dark shadows all around it as it passed along 50 feet above the ground, it eventually came to a place where the storm was mysteriously thick for unknown reasons, there seemed to be some kind of Ki-barrier surrounding this place, there was Ki floating in the air here and it was rather turbulent and angry, the disk entered the barrier and immediately began spinning faster and it's flight pattern became reckless before it spiraled up into the sky, splitting the clouds for the first time in months, revealing a lovely full moon, visible only from that wasteland, the bright white moon-light shone down upon the earth beneath it lighting up a certain pile of rubble, where it made it through a gap in the rocks and reached some unconscious yet open pupiless eyes, the body these eye's belonged to shifted beneath the rubble, stirring the wildlife there and awaking an energy not felt since 7 years ago, a very angry energy, an energy that caused the wildlife to leg it outta there as fast as they could as a Legendary Saiyan finally began to gain consciousness after a very long sleep,  
"K-King Vegeta...Ka-Kaka-rot...Kaka-rot?...Kakarot!" suddenly the eyes of the person shifted in surprise, "KAKAROT!"

_JJ: As you can see a rather short chapter but GUESS WHO-OO! Prepare for some major confusion my audience as some little known facts are going to come into the light very soon, so stay tuned!_


	17. F-ck it, I'm going to space

_JJ: Chapter 17 is here everybody! YAY! So I'm having alot of fun writing this stuff, you having fun reading it? I hope so. Anyway, some crazy shiz is about to go down as the Android Saga is coming to an end, yes, yes I know boohoo you love my OC's cause their totally cool but they must, however I would like to know if any of you readers are interested in learning more about my OC's as I was thinking about writing a fic about them on the side, that explains why they were there, and what happened in their timeline right from the beginning to the end. Don't worry about it interfering with this story though, because, just as my other idea, I only plan to write it once this one is finished._

_Jazuka: So I get to go home soon then? Not that these guys aren't cool and all, I just miss my other friends, home and job._

_JJ: Yes Jazuka, have patience, for you will be returned to your home soon._

_**Disclaimer: The following is non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release.**_

_**PS. I do not own Star Wars or Atlantis: Milo's Return**_

**Chapter 17: F*ck it, I'm goin' to space...**

"That lying blue Mother F*cker!" Vegeta cursed as he dodged a ki-blast fired by a brand new android that wasn't alot more powerful than the old ones but sure knew how to fight, he ducked a high kick and leapt back up from his crouched position with an uppercut that connected with it's chin, knocking it back a little, it charged back at him and phased behind him, Vegeta jumped, turned and threw a kick at it's head that it caught, it tossed Vegeta into a mountain only to be kicked in the back of the head by Jazuka,  
"Didn't he say 6 months? It's barely been 2!" Jazuka complained before getting hit in the cheek by a punch from another android, in the distance Goku blocked a punch and elbowed his foe to the ground,  
"Well, he did say he was crazy" Goku pointed out, barely moving in time to avoid the blast sent his way,  
"There's a difference between being insane, and lying through your ass!" Vegeta raged blowing up a distant mountain when he missed the android, "Quit dodging and stay still! You-stupid-ugly-son of a-bitch!" Vegeta yelled, enunciating every word of his last sentence with a blast, Kagome leapt over one android and planted her feet into it's back and pushed off, flipping and getting ready to charge when she saw nothing, she was suddenly hit in the back by a hard punch,  
"Agh! These things are fast!" Kagome stated after recovering from the blow,  
"No, you're just really slow" Jazuka taunted, dodging a punch from his right, and countering with a side kick that was blocked,  
"Quit arguing and focus!" Piccolo yelled, "Oh man, NOW YOU GOT ME DOIN' IT!" he added angrily,  
"Now look who needs to focus green ma-AGH!" Vegeta was cut off by a punch to the stomach, he stumbled back a bit, gasping for air,  
"Hey Vegeta!" Piccolo called out, "You should have DODGED!" Piccolo taunted,  
"THAT'S IT! EVERYTHING DIES!" Vegeta screamed rising into the air and pointing one palm to the battle, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" he yelled firing a large blue ball of energy, "Uh, Goku...that thing is-" Jazuka started,  
"Coming right for us, yes I see that..." Goku finished for him as his shadow grew longer due to the energy ball getting closer to the ground,  
"So should we-?" Jazuka once again started to ask,  
"Haul ass? Yes I rather think so" Goku finished in a slightly panicked voice as he looked at the future fighter. Everyone flew as far from the blast as they could before it exploded, hurling rocks and debris ranging from the size of ice cubes to houses in every direction, after the smoke cleared Vegeta floated back down to the ground.

"Vegeta! You think you could warn us next time? Because that was sorta uncalled for!" Kagome called out,  
"No! I was gettin sick of their sh*t and they needed to die!" Vegeta called back as the faces of the other Z-Fighters slowly went from annoyed to worried and slightly mortified, "And so I flew up there! Gathered my energy and in one mighty blast that could only be that of "The Prince of All Saiyans" He continued as the Z-Fighters began to look really concerned and worried, "And I destroyed those stupid-weakling-robot mother!-they're right behind me aren't they?" He suddenly asked exasperatedly, his voice quieting down quite a bit as everyone nodded, "Well...sooon of aaaa BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Vegeta screamed transforming to Super Saiyan 2 instantly and turning around to face them, "ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK" he began screaming while firing blasts, destroying a few of the androids who were caught off guard, the others quickly learned to avoid the blasts and did so quite skillfully,  
_**"Look at that Vegeta! You killed some of them!" **_Vegeta heard Nappa compliment, _**"They're like Radditz's compared to you now..." **_Nappa added quietly.

"Well, Vegeta seems a little angry..." Goku commented as he looked on as Vegeta slaughtered the androids, silence,  
"Yyyyyep" Krillin replied as he watched, more silence,  
"Sooooooo...you guys wanna go to that shawarma place later" Yamcha suggested  
**(In the background: "Yea take that you little-Oh ho ho! No you don't!" *Metal creaking* *Crashing sounds*)  
**"Yamcha..." Tien started,  
"Yeah?" he replied,  
"That place got blown up..." Tien told him, watching the massacre intently, after a few moments of silence Yamcha answered with,  
"Oh yea..."  
** (Background: "YOU LIVE! YOU DIE! YOU LIVE! YOU DIE!" *explosions*)  
**"Should we help?" Jazuka asked Goku,  
"Nah, Vegeta will be okay" another explosion sounded off in the distance, lighting up their faces as Vegeta's maniacal laughter filled the air,  
"I wasn't talking about Vegeta" Jazuka replied as an androids head flew past them, then after some more silence,  
"Yeah, probably" Goku finally said, more silence,  
"Are we gonna'?" Jazuka queried, after another few moments of silence,  
"Nah...Too put off about not getting shawarma..." Goku replied distantly,  
**(Background: "Oh I'm sorry, is that not supposed to bend that way? WELL IT IS NOW!")**  
"...Kay" Jazuka said as another explosion lit everyone's face up,  
"Hey Jazuka..." Krillin asked,  
"Yeah?"  
"How come you never use that sword we spent a wish on?" Krillin asked,  
"Don't feel the need for these enemies, I only use it when I NEED it, plus the androids don't have enough real blood in them to satisfy my blade, for once it is drawn, it must taste blood" he replied, shadows suddenly hiding most of his face as it suddenly grew cold, Jazuka didn't even turn to look at everybody when he said that and everyone else instinctively took a step away from him.

Later on, Vegeta finished up on the last android and a message played out from it's remains,  
"SERIOUSLY! That was an-ENTIRE- F*CKING-ARMY!" Dr. Rayga yelled, "WHERE DID THEY ALL GO!?" he asked angrily,  
"Blew 'em the f*ck up" Vegeta told him matter-of-factly,  
"Oh for f*cks sake I'm out of here!" Rayga called out to them,  
"Wait what?" Goku asked, confused,  
"Yeah, screw this timeline everyone here is stronger than in my timeline! The f*cks the point in going back in time to stop the original warriors if the majority of them are tougher than the ones in your time?!" he complained,  
"Sooo..you're leaving? Just like that?" Krillin asked,  
"Just like that, yeah" Rayga answered,  
"Well...I'm sorry to hear that you're dastardly and evil plans didn't come to fruition and allow you to take over the entire known universe as we know it in an attempt to be the almighty ruler of everything" Krillin apologised awkwardly,  
"Thanks man..." The old guy said, "Don't be mistaken though, I plan to come back to this time once I sure my androids can beat you" he told them,  
"Well, see you then I guess" Goku told him,  
"Yep" Rayga replied, "Bye all!" he called out, then disappeared. After a few minutes of silence Jazuka began moving,  
"Jazuka? Where you going?" Yamcha asked,  
"Dr Rayga is going back to our time, I have to go and stop him, we'll be back when he's back if we haven't beat him by then" Jazuka told them,  
"Oh, you're leaving..." Krillin looked somewhat sullen,  
"Well it was really nice getting to know you Jazuka" Tien said shaking his hand,  
"You too Tien" Jazuka replied,  
"You know, I'm gonna miss you bro" Yamcha told him,  
"Yeah, it was cool to meet you guys!" Goku told them enthusiastically,  
"Yeah well, if you guys want, you can go meet my ancestors up on that ship" Jazuka told them,  
"Won't that stuff up your timeline?" Mirai who had been silent this whole time asked,  
"No, I'm in the same boat as you, my universe will be fine, you'll just make an alternate universe and there's already plenty of those" Jazuka told them,  
"Boy" Vegeta called out,  
"Yes sir?"  
"Make sure that the rest of the Saiyans stay a strong and proud race" Vegeta commanded,  
"Sir yes sir!" Jazuka saluted,  
"You're a good Saiyan boy, so is your sister, do not let our people lose sight of what we are" Vegeta continued,  
"Yeah, oh and Piccolo! What was that thing you said about ascending?" Jazuka asked as Kagome said her goodbye's,  
"Unforgiving rage, an urgent need, preferably life-or-death, that kind of thing" Piccolo told him,  
"Okay thanks, see you later guys! Kagome let's go!" he ordered,  
"I'll miss you guys!" Kagome wailed as she waved goodbye and took off to their Time Machine,  
"I'm gonna miss them" Krillin said wistfully,  
"Yeah...But let's get back to Capsule Corp and take it easy, we still have to fix the Earth but it's gonna be alot easier then fighting that army" Tien said as they all took off.

**Android saga (Part 1?) END**

The fighters were all getting ready to head to Namek in their new top of the line spaceship, as not everyone was Saiyan and could survive in space, this meant that aboard the ship was Goku, Vegeta, Mirai and Videl were there as the others had to stay behind and contact them if Rayga randomly showed up again, they also had to start fixing Capsule Corp and finding the survivors of the world. The group on the ship was to go to new Namek for their Dragonballs and also to check out the big power that they sensed leaving Earth a while ago, an angry energy that had left Earth almost immediately, but first and foremost they had to revive Gohan and Dende, then Dende could make new Dragonballs that could revive groups of people and hence revive the Earths inhabitants. So as the ship pulled out of Earth's orbit and flew to Namek at speeds only the three older Saiyans could beat the team started getting excited about bringing Gohan back. When they were ready to revive him they would have Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo be there so he didn't freak out or anything that no one was around and Earth was all but destroyed. And so begins the

**Legendary Super Saiyan Saga (Not the real name just a term)**

One day later the Z warriors on the ship had to stop for fuel on a nearby planet and the group was currently walking among a bustling alien planet's market place, "Woah..." Videl said in awe of all the different alien species around her, when they had first landed Videl had sort of freaked out and yelled at them that it might not be safe on the planets surfaced and had called them all crazy when they said there was alot of friendly life on this planet. But here she was now, admiring the beauty of it all, Vegeta led the group as he had much more experience with being in space then all of them put together and led them to a bar that looked like something out of Star Wars. They all sat at a table as Vegeta began explaining,  
"Now, all of you do what I say while we're out here or you might get lost or killed, let me do ALL of the talking" Vegeta said looking pointedly at Goku, "And be courteous and polite, you'll find that most of these species speak common, or English as you call it but if they don't they'll either be wearing a translation band or you just plain shouldn't be talking to them" Vegeta explained, "Now we don't want to stand out too much while we're out in these planets so we'll need to purchase some new clothes" Vegeta said after explaining everything he thought relevant and answering their stupid Earthling questions. He stood up and the group left to a clothing store.

"Hey Vegeta! I look AWESOME! BELIEVE IT!" Goku proclaimed, he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with bits of blue on it and several ninja weapons on his belt, "...Kakarot..." Vegeta said eventually,  
"Yeah?"  
"...Take that damn suit off..." Vegeta demanded quietly and calmly, "Awwww!"

"How about this one?" Goku asked wearing a red button up vest, blue shorts, sandals and a straw hat, "I'm gonna be King of the!-"  
"No" Vegeta cut in,  
"But Vegetaaa!"

"This one?" this time Goku emerged with a closed dark Brown leather Jacket that had a piece of Metal across the left side of his upper chest and another piece of metal on the side of his right shoulder, he had cloth wrapped around his fists and baggy leather pants that were tucked into his black combat boots,  
"Now THAT looks good" Vegeta told him, "Next" he called out.

Mirai walked out wearing his usual pants and boots but it was now accompanied by what looked like a black sleeveless version of his usual jacket but it now reached his waist and had a white shirt with a piece of metal covering the entire right side of his chest underneath the jacket, he now had a holster around his waist that he carried his sword in.

Videl was wearing a long-sleeved Black Gi top with excess cloth that hung beneath her belt like a short skirt, she wore spandex pants with black boots and Armor pads on her outer thighs and shoulders with a black headband wrapped around her forehead, with the back hidden beneath her hair.

Vegeta then walked out with brown cargo pants with armor plating on his left outer thigh and a black Jacket that was left open like Trunks only it had armor plating on the top of his left shoulder with black versions of his normal Saiyan boots and gloves. **(A.N What's with all the armor plates you ask? They're stereotypical space gangsters that's why, what you haven't heard of the latest trend? You're out of the loop then)  
**"That will suffice, we don't stick out like a sore thumb in an Orange Gi now" Vegeta commented causing Goku to look down,  
"Sooo...space stuff now?" Goku asked him, "Space stuff now" Vegeta replied with a smirk.

**QUEUE ICONIC BAR FIGHT IN SPAAAAAAAACE!**

Heavy Metal Rock music played from every direction,  
"FIGHTING-THUGS-IN SPAAAAAAACE! SPAAAAAAAACE! SPAAAAAAAACE!" screamed the guttural voice of the singer, Videl blocked a punch and countered with an uppercut to the thugs jaw, following up with a side kick to their stomach to down them. Vegeta got punched in the face but it did no more than turn his head a little, Vegeta's eyes never leaving his opponents unnerving them slightly, the thug tried to hit Vegeta as hard as they could but none of them even hit him as he just calmly dodged all of them before punching the thug out the bar and into an alley, the criminal tried to back away as he trembled,  
"W-What're you gonna do to me?" they asked shakily,  
"I'm going to rock you...like a hurricane" he said stomping the ground and punching one of the rocks that flew before him, the rock went straight at the thug and hit him in the head knocking him out cold,  
"Out cold? Damn, it's still a one-hit-wonder, just like Gangnam Style..." He commented thoughtfully.

Goku ducked a punch and swayed to avoid a kick,  
"See 'ere mister, I'm gonna have to hurt ya real bad if yous don't quit movin' round!" his attacker claimed,  
"Wait wait wait wait, where are you from?" Goku asked him,  
"Why, I'm from Texas, "Space" Texas" the man replied, one of the others turned to him,  
"Space Texas huh? I'm from Space New York" the other said,  
"No kiddin'? How is yous goin' down in the city?" The first man asked,  
"Oh it's pretty good over there" suddenly a third man turned,  
"Hey! I'm from Space Canada!" the third said,  
"Get outta here ya peaceful hippy!" the first man told him,  
"Why does no-one like Space Canada?!" the third man complained,  
"It's because we're jealous that your economy isn't f*cked up and so we tease you out of envy! Not that we'll ever admit that to you"  
**(A.N Mind you I have no problems with Texas New York or Canada)**

Mirai cut up a few of the thugs non-fatally and kicked one into the others knocking them all over,  
"So...how many points are those?" he asked,  
"Ha! That joke is still funny!" Goku told him,  
"No I'm being serious, how many points are those I'm still competing with Frieza" Trunks said seriously,  
"Hahaha! You crack me up Trunks!" Goku told him good-naturedly,  
"But I!-Oh f*ck it" Trunks gave up and kicked the group of guys out the bar,  
"Hey guys! I got 3 of em!" Videl asked,  
"Oh yeah, that's...great, good job, well done" the other three commented at once,  
"What?" Videl asked,  
"Oh it's nothing" Trunks said,  
"Yeah it's nothin' much" Vegeta replied snickering,  
"Okaaaaay, and how many did you guys get?" Videl asked,  
"Oh you know, a few here and there" Goku responded,  
"How many exactly?" Videl demanded,  
"Oh, just, mrmmashrmtwrnty" Goku mumbled,  
"What was that?" Videl asked,  
"You know, just, twrnty" he mumbled again,  
"Speak up!" Videl told him,  
"Twenty" Goku said quietly,  
"Grrrrr! Really!? Twenty!? Damn it!"

Suddenly, the bar owner walked up to them,  
"You took down that gang like they were nothing!" he complimented,  
"Yeah they weren't that tough" Videl told the man,  
"You guys must be really strong! Hey wait! You guys might be able to beat that guy! Do you think you could?" the bartender asked,  
"Huh? What guy?" Goku asked,  
"You haven't heard of the criminal that people are callin the Legendary Murderer?" he asked,  
"Murderer?" Mirai asked, interested,  
"Yeah! You see there was this planet in the quadrant that was previously owned by that overlord Frieza and his family, the people there were finally repairing the planet and getting used to normal life. One day they sent a message to their neighbouring planet asking if a ship that had landed in the middle of one of their cities was theirs, the neighbours said they hadn't so the planet had their Security all over the place lookin for who the ship belonged to as it had killed several people upon arrival, eventually they found a trail that looked like an injured man dragging himself around, after that they didn't report to the neighbours for a month, so the neighbours sent a scout team to investigate the mysterious lack of transmissions, but what they found shocked them..." the man paused.

**Unnamed Alien Planet: 1 month 29 days ago**

"Alright guys, the city is just up ahead, we need to try to find an authority figure to find out what's going on here" The leader of the force told his men, but as they cleared the last hill they saw something they did not expect at all,  
"Mother..of..god" one of them said as they looked upon the city, or, what was left of it. It was all rubble, fires and smoke were still abundant in the area, and there were charred and mangled corpses everywhere and craters decorated the destruction like some kind of warzone,  
"The hell..." one soldier muttered,  
"Battle gear engaged everyone!" The leader said pressing a button on his armor that closed it up a little more, it also had a helmet that emerged and covered their blue heads, **(A.N They are all the same race as Burter)** and put a blaster on his arm, the rest of his men did the same,  
"Mission control! Come in! We have a code 47 down here, but alot worse!" the captain exclaimed,  
"Let's move!" the leader ordered as they moved around the city, looking for survivors, "Mission Control, I am going to do a scan using the ships position to allow us to do a full planetary scan for life!" The leader set up some equipment and began scanning.

"Sir! I've got eyes on a possible bogey inbound! Airborne, 6 O'clock!" one soldier warned,  
"Private, check it out!" one soldier ordered, the youngest member pressed a button on his helmet and he got a good look at the target,  
"I see him!" he said but suddenly it disappeared from the sky,  
"What the-?"  
"Where did he go? Last I saw he was inbound on our position!" one of the soldiers said,  
"What did he look like private?" the leader asked, still running the scan,  
"He was one of those flesh races, you know the ones with hair and soft skin and whatnot" the private said,  
"Like what? Give us an example?" one asked, the private turned to face the rest of his troop who were all looking at him,  
"Well there are only two races in this quadrant that looked like that and both are dead" the private explained,  
"Well maybe one survived, what were they?" the second in command asked,  
"Not likely, that would mean it would either be a Tuffle, which are relatively harmless and peaceful, with technology as their only defence, or the race that destroyed the Tuffles, a brutish warrior race that are identical to the Tuffles in almost everyway, but are known for having wild Black or dark Brown hair, tails and being extremely dangerous and powerful, Frieza employed them because of this and eventually destroyed them once they became too powerful and the myth of The Legendary Super Saiyan seemed like it might be coming true" he explained,  
"Legendary Super Saiyan?" the captain asked,  
"Yeah, it was a transformation that would give a Saiyan great power, enough to wipe out whole planets even"  
"Oh yeah I remember hearing about them, the stupid monkey fighters that Frieza destroyed with one attack, what were they called again?" one soldier asked,  
"They were called...c-called..." suddenly the private suddenly started stuttering and his face contorted into one of fear, he took a few steps back, one of the soldiers realised he wasn't looking at them but at something behind them,  
"What're you?.agh...ahh agh" he began to look more and more terrified as the others also turned and saw their worst nightmare.

Upon a rock behind them, a tall man with wild hair, a heavily muscled body and a scar or two on his body, a brown tail swished around behind him as he smiled at them with a physchotic glint in his eye and a smile, "Oh please, don't stop on my accord, I'm just...Saiyan" the man told them with a sadistic tone and charged at them, kicking one of them clean in half,  
"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" The captain screamed as he turned to face the fighter but was punched to the ground, his helmet caving in. He later awoke to find the Saiyan holding his last man up by his throat before crushing it,  
"*static* on your last! *static* status of *static* survivors?" was all he heard through his helmet, barely conscious, he rolled on to his stomach and began crawling to the scanner and checked the results as the Saiyan slowly began walking towards him,  
"D-Do not s-send he-elp, do...you...read...me?" he asked, "Do not...send help...Legendary...Super Saiyan..." he forced out,  
"*static* What is the status of the planet!?" They called out, the Saiyan stopped by him, and a Golden Aura was seen at the corner of the Captains eye, "Complete...Genocide...AGH! *static*"

**Present**

"A Legendary Super Saiyan?!" Goku, Vegeta and Mirai exclaimed at once,  
"Yep, that's what they heard, he was lookin for a guy named Kakarot" the bartender told them,  
"So can you do it?" he asked,  
"If this is who we think it is we've beat them before, in fact, they're supposed to be dead" Goku told him, "We'll deal with it"

They left the bar running for their ship,  
"Kakarot! We need to drop this girl off at Namek and head out there,  
"No! We'll need Gohan, if he's been training in Other World then he's probably still the strongest here!" Goku proclaimed, "We'll wish for Dende to be revived, then wish for Gohan to be revived, then have him brought to Namek with us!" Goku told them,  
"To Namek then" Mirai said as they all jumped into the ship and took off for Namek.  
"We don't have time to spare, full speed Trunks!" Goku told him,  
"Got it" Trunks replied, and the ship shot off moving at speeds that only light could best, heading for Namek.  
"So we're not adventuring in Space anymore?" Videl asked,  
"No, sorry Videl but once we've got Gohan back and we beat this guy we can all go together, like a field trip, Erasa and Sharpener can come to" Trunks assured her, "Yeah about this Super Saiyan guy, what's the deal with him?" Videl asked,  
"He's basically an insane Psychopath that survived our planets explosion because of his abnormally high power for an infant, then became a Super Saiyan and started blowing up planets and ruining galaxies, last time we fought him we all got stomped into the dirt, that was Me, Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan and Goku, the only way we beat him was by giving all our energy to Goku who used it to punch Broly at full strength in his only weak spot, a scar that was formed when he was stabbed as an infant. We thought that the punch, mixed with the explosion of the planet he was on killed him, but apparently not" Trunks explained, "He beat all of you?" Videl asked in awe,  
"Yeah, he stronger than a Super Saiyan 2 by quite a bit, though I doubt he could take on 3 of them" Trunks said,  
"Then what's the worry about getting Gohan to fight him together then?" she asked,  
"Well, you see Saiyans have this unique feature where if they survive a near-death experience, once they recover they will get a large power-boost, and if this is indeed him, then he is alot more powerful than he was before, so we don't want to take any risks" Trunks said,  
"What's his name?" Videl asked,  
"Broly" Goku answers from behind them, "His name is Broly"

Soon enough the valiant fighters had arrived on Namek and were heading straight for the new Guru, Moori. Upon their arrival to his home he greeted them warmly, "Ahhh, you have come to visit! Wonderful!" Moori said,  
"Sorry we couldn't be visiting on better terms and without making demands but we need to use your Dragonballs" Goku said apologetically,  
"But of course! Anything for our planets Savior" Moori told them gesturing for them to follow him, "And what, may I ask, do you need to use the Dragonballs for?" Moori asked,  
"Well you see, most of Earth's population was killed recently and Dende was killed in the process, we need to wish him back so that Earth can be restored and then we need to wish my son back and then bring him here, as there is a very strong enemy that's looking for me" Goku explained,  
"Oh my, well here we are, this is the first Dragonball, this map has the location of every elder who possesses a Dragonball, go now, for I sense a strong and angry power heading this way" Moori warned,  
"What?!" Goku exclaimed,  
"He's right, Broly is already on his way here!" Trunks said,  
"We have to hurry!" Goku yelled, taking off into the sky at top speed in his base form, a few times faster than light, making it to the first village instantly, "Quick! I need your Dragonball, something terrible is coming!" Goku yelled to the elder, who merely nodded and handed it to him, having sensed the power himself, "Mirai, Vegeta! We need the Dragonballs now! Go and get the others, take this map, I memorised most of the locations!" He told them before grabbing Videl by the shoulder and Instant Transmissioning straight to the next Village appearing before the elder, "Quick! Dragonball!" he shouted, taking it and moving to the next as the power was getting close to Namek very VERY quickly, _"He must be transformed already to be moving that fast!"_ he thought, moving to the next village, not even saying anything this time before taking the Dragonball from the room and moving to the next, taking another, he sensed that Vegeta and Mirai had each gathered one as they were both at the locations already, "That's all of them!" he yelled, waiting for Vegeta and Mirai to arrive with the last two, "Come on come on!" Goku said impatiently, Broly would arrive in 3 minutes at this rate, "We'll make it, just barely" Goku thought in relief, the clock was ticking as Vegeta and Mirai arrived, dropping their Dragonballs into the pile, "Come forth Porunga!" Goku yelled to the Dragonballs, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?!" Goku yelled, panicking,  
"Agh! I forgot! We need a Namekian to use the password!" Vegeta yelled in realisation,  
"Oh no! I'll get one of the elders!" Goku yelled, disappearing and reappearing half a minute later,  
"Quick! Do it!" Vegeta yelled as the energy grew closer and would reach the planet in 2 minutes,  
"Takkaraputo Popporunga Pupirittobar" the Namekian chanted, and the Dragonballs began to glow as the dragon shot out of them and flew into the sky, after the yellow light surrounding it wore off the Dragon sat there, in all of it's glory,  
"State your wish for I shall grant any three within my power!" Boomed the massive dragon,  
"Are you able to wish Dende back to life?" Goku asked,  
"Yes of course" The dragon told him,  
"Give the order Elder" Vegeta told him, and so the Namekian stated the wish in their native language and the Dragon's eyes glowed red momentarily before it replied "It is done, what is your next wish?" The dragon asked,  
"He's gonna be here any second Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled,  
"Tell him to bring Son Gohan back to life, and with our third wish, bring him here!" Goku yelled, panicking alot, The Namekian elder relayed the message in his language once again, the Dragon's eyes glowed red, momentarily, but however,  
"It cannot be done" the Dragon told them.

"What?!" Mirai yelled in surprise,  
"What do you mean it can't be done?!" Goku asked urgently,  
"K-K-Kakarot..." Vegeta muttered from behind them,  
"Aghahh!" Videl exclaimed, Trunks gulped and Goku turned and in the sky, there was a very powerful pissed of Saiyan surrounded by Golden light,  
"I've been looking for you Kakarot...You are not easy to find" The Legendary Super Saiyan told him from the sky,  
"Broly!" Goku yelled, charging him straight on, only to be met with a heavy kick to the stomach that winded him, Vegeta kicked out at the side of his head but his foot was grabbed and he was thrown to the ground, Trunks fired a Ki-blast that he casually deflected into the distance where it exploded somewhere.

"Did you idiots really just attack Broly in your base form? Well, who you thought was Broly anyway..." the figure muttered as they reverted to base form to reveal, "Gohan?" Videl said suspiciously, suddenly the light completely faded and he dropped before them, and indeed, what they saw was medium length Spiky hair that leaned back slightly, a rather tall but muscular build and a familiar face very similar to that of Goku, the only difference was, this persons eyes were the same eyes, but they somehow looked different, colder, hardened even, but they were his nonetheless,  
"Yeah it's me, well sorta, I'll explain soon, but at the moment, the real Broly is on his way here after me and I don't want Namek getting caught in the middle of this, use the last wishes to fix Earth and send us to the nearest empty planet" Gohan instructed,  
"Broly's after you? Why?" Trunks asked,  
"Well I kinda made him mad by escaping last time, he doesn't have the benefits of Senzu beans to heal his injuries and restore his energy, not that he needs his energy restored, cause honestly it never runs out" Gohan said jokingly,  
"Wait you fought Broly?" Videl asked surprised, suddenly noticing that not only was he wearing completely new clothes, but they were a little worn and ripped, he was wearing a long black silk cape with a hood that he didn't seem to be using however the bottom of it was ripped and torn, A Black long sleeved shirt that had armor plating across his entire pectoral area and a plate on his shoulder, he had his Dark Blue Gi-Pants and black boots but with armor plating on his right shin and those same armored Saiyan gloves that Radditz wore. The armor was cracked and his pants and shirt looked like they had a few rips and tears in them.  
"How well did you do boy? How powerful is he?" Vegeta asked, leaving his questions till later,  
"Well if we were both to fight 1 on 1 at full power, he'd probably curbstomp me into the dirt, my base power was close to his but some kinda weird multiplier error messed up and so his Super Saiyan strength is quite a bit better than mine but nothing Super Saiyan 2 can't handle, then his big scary 'roids form beats me down badly, anyway, have the dragon wish us all to the nearest empty planet, he'll be passing that planet in 15 minutes, really damn fast so we'll have to get his attention" Gohan said, "Once we have his attention I have a plan, so once the fight starts, remember stay out of it until I give the signal, got it?" Gohan asked,  
"Got it!" They replied,  
"Alright, I'll tell you the plan once we're there, now come on!" Gohan demanded.

The Namek made the wishes for them and they just sat there listening to Gohan's plan,  
"So does everyone know what to do? He's coming now, but it's a simple plan, stick to it no matter how bad things look... well unless I'm just about dead" he added thoughtfully, "That wouldn't be fun again...but anyway stick to the plan and take your places here he is!"

Broly landed on the empty planet that he had heard the annoying brats voice, blast that son of Kakarot! He was such a pest and Broly was going to make him pay! Broly walked out into the open and saw Gohan there,  
"So you found me huh big guy? Come back for more then?" Gohan asked confidently, slipping into his stance, which Goku noted, was slightly different now,  
"Bah! I will crush you boy!" Broly told him, charging at him with a punch Gohan jerked to the side to avoid, as Broly passed him Gohan pushed off after him, throwing a knee at the back of Broly's head, who ducked and kicked up at him, Gohan placed his hands of Broly's outstretched leg and rolled down the front of it planting his foot in Broly's face and pushing off, turning and throwing a ki-blast in the process, nailing him head on,  
_"I got him...but he isn't moving" _Gohan thought as Broly's energy stayed stock still, until it suddenly appeared behind him,  
"Behind me!?" Gohan though turning just in time to see Broly's fist make contact with his cheek, sending him flying to the ground, where he landed on his hands and pushed off just before Broly punched the ground where he would have been had he not launched back.

Gohan caught a punch in his palm and countered with a knee that barely hurt Broly, Broly tried to headbutt Gohan but the latter dropped down, placed one hand on the ground and used it to support himself as he kicked out with his right leg, straight into Broly's chin, knocking him back a bit, as Gohan flipped back up to his feet Broly had already thrown a fist at him which he couldn't dodge, it hit him square in the face and he flew straight into the mountain behind him, Gohan pulled himself out and fell down to the ground just before Broly blew up the mountain but he was suddenly stomped on from above and forced into the ground, Gohan managed to roll over and grab the foot that was holding him down and move it to the side just enough so that it stomped down and shattered the ground next to him, Gohan from that position used a Solar Flare, blinding Broly long enough for him to move through Broly's legs and stand up behind him and slug him in the spine as hard as possible, causing the large man to go careening across the wasteland,  
"He's not gonna be happy after that one" Gohan thought aloud.

Broly threw a Ki-blast that Gohan leapt over, before charging again, screaming in anger, he grabbed Gohan by the head and tossed him into a mountain, Broly then flew up and punched him again before he could fall out, pushing Gohan into the mountain as it collapsed, leaving the boy under rock,  
"HAAAGH!" Gohan screamed and all the rocks flew off of him, he kicked Broly in the head, hurting the Saiyan slightly, but the larger man worked through the pain and punched Gohan in the face, before following up with a kick to his abdomen, Broly tried to continue with a hook but Gohan ducked under it and jumped up and kneed Broly in the chin before grabbing hold of his head and doing a handstand on it, before pushing up with his hands, flipping in the air and coming back down with an Axe-handle smash, hitting Broly in the head with full force, causing the larger man to faceplant, before leaping away from the Saiyan.  
"Or that one..." Gohan commented, but hey, so far things were going his way in this fight.

"YAAAAAAGHHH!" Broly screamed, pushing off the ground and turning Super Saiyan, his eyes rolling back momentarily in his signature position of one leg crossed over his other with his arms at a 45 degree angle from his legs, hands splayed, his hair instantly lighting up gold,  
"Grrrr, so we're getting serious huh? Fine let's go!" Gohan said with bared teeth, "Haaaaaaaaa..." Gohan's voice quiet as he crouched slightly, "AAAAAGGGHHH!" Gohan yelled, standing up straight, his hair suddenly lighting up Gold and his eyes turning to a blueish-green colour as his aura burst to life around him as Broly's did the same, the warriors shining bright like stars, right down to their flame-like auras. Gohan and Broly both pushed off at eachother, with Broly throwing the first punch, Gohan ducked under it and jumped sideways as Broly turned and launched in his direction as Gohan flew backwards. Broly was slowly gaining and soon was only only 8 feet away, Gohan, thinking fast, stopped immediately and stuck his arm out, clotheslining Broly only for Broly to recover and regain his balance seemingly unharmed, "Hmph, figures that wouldn't have hurt you" Gohan said annoyed,  
"Let's try THIS!" Gohan yelled powering up considerably to his Full Power Super Saiyan state, his muscles bulged slightly and his power grew quite a bit, he charged at Broly and punched him in the face which stung the Saiyan quite a bit, but it was still not enough to do more than turn Broly's head away, "Agh!" Gohan exclaimed in surprise, before getting uppercutted into the sky, Gohan flipped and regained his balance, Broly was nowhere to be seen, Gohan's eyes moved to the left of him and he turned his head left slightly, his face hardened slightly and he turned and caught a punch that was aimed at him with both hands, Gohan pulled Broly forward by his arm and then leaned back and kicked him in the face with both feet, letting go and free-falling to the ground landing safely, once again however, his kick only managed to budge Broly back slightly.

Shock waves went off in the skies, all in different places less then a second after the last, suddenly there was a particularly loud one and Gohan flew from the sky and made contact with the ground, Broly was immediately in pursuit, right before he could stomp down Gohan rolled back onto his hands and pushed off, "Masenko! HA!" Gohan fired his golden beam mid-air, catching Broly off guard,  
"AGH!" Broly shouted,  
"Yes! I hurt him! Even if only a little" Gohan celebrated, "So you're not invincible huh? I was almost fooled" Gohan taunted, Broly flew from the smoke screen in a rage, he kicked Gohan in the stomach and Gohan flew back, skidding along the ground, as he did so he lifted one leg and, with as much power as possible, pulled his torso up and stomped his foot down, slowing him to a stop in seconds, he pulled his foot out and continued to stare at the smiling Broly.

"Tch, he knows he's stronger, well let's see how he reacts to this next party trick, I might even be able to beat him with it if I'm fast enough about it" Gohan commented optimistically, "Let's just hope I can stay in control" Gohan added darkly. He crouched into a powering up position, "Haaaaaaaaaa!" Gohan's voice slowly getting louder, until he finally gave out an epic war cry and the ground around him cratered and shattered, his hair stood more on end and grew slightly longer, his muscle mass stayed the same but his power increased exponentially and lightning began to dance around his body, "AAAAAAGHH!" he finished, his aura shrinking back to his size as his eyes grew cold and calculated, "It's time to finish this, I've had just about enough of you" Gohan said, he appeared behind Broly and kicked him in the back, he re-appeared in front of Broly and punched him in the stomach, causing him to curl up around the fist, Gohan removed his fist and jumped up and kneed him in the face, and Broly stumbled back, Gohan then appeared behind him and punched him in the back of the head, before grabbing his foot and tossing him into the air, blasting him repeatedly.

"RAAGH!" Broly screamed, emerging hurt pretty badly,  
"Grrr, of course he survived, why wouldn't he have survived? Because it would be far too much to ask for Broly to be dead" Gohan asked sarcastically. Broly was enraged beyond belief and immediately assumed a powering up stance and let out a scream of pure anger,  
"RAAAGHH!" he screamed as his muscle mass began to increase, ALOT, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, this time not coming back down, his hair grew wilder and he got slightly taller,  
"Grrr, now I'm in trouble" Gohan thought aloud, Broly finished his mighty transformation and charged Gohan head on. Broly grabbed Gohan's arms and headbutted him hard before kneeing him in the stomach, causing saliva to fly from Gohan's mouth, "Agh...agh..rrrr!" Gohan gasped, unable to breathe. After recovering Gohan rolled his wrists to release Broly's hold and kicked against the larger Saiyan's chest, before turning and taking off, Gohan turned and threw a spinning kick into the side of Broly's head, hurting him slightly, Gohan then turned and tried to fly off but Broly grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. Gohan rolled back over his head and hands and onto his feet and punched Broly as hard as he could, making the larger Saiyan slide back a few feet, his head tilted to the side from Gohan's punch, blood leaked out the corner of his mouth,  
"Grrrr BRAT!" Broly yelled angry that Gohan had hurt him, he kicked Gohan in the stomach hard, leaving Gohan soaring through the skies before falling to the ground, Broly lobbed a Ki-blast that hit Gohan head one, exploding magnificently, sending rocks flying everywhere as smoke plumed, Broly then continued to fire more and more blasts laughing psychotically as he did so, "KAKAROT!" Broly screamed, seemingly unable to distinguish the difference in this form, the smoke screen became bigger and bigger and the blasts shook the entire planet, each one of his blasts powerful enough to kill Gohan had he been in his base form. Broly eventually stopped firing the blasts and chuckled evilly at his handiwork. The smoke stayed thick there and didn't look like it would be clearing anytime soon, "Ahahaha...AHAHAHAHA!" Broly laughed. It appeared that Broly had forgotten something. The Official Saiyan Handbook states this fact clearly yet Broly forgot about it somehow. See Gohan had recently suffered a near death experience, and then survived it, then healed over time and got back to 100%, now if I remember correctly I think that warrants a-

Gohan suddenly phased infront of Broly and kicked him through 5 mountains,  
"TAKE THAT YOU OVER-HYPED, NON-CANONICAL, NARCOTIC CONSUMING, LARGE, AESTHETICALLY UNPLEASING, MENTALLY RETARDED, UNHEALTHILY OBSESSED SON OF A BITCH!" Gohan screamed, his entire top missing with several rips in his Gi pants, "Wait what? I kinda blacked out for a second" Gohan said looking confused.

Yeah, a power boost.

Upon seeing Broly floored and injured Gohan decided he would ask later,  
"NOW!" he screamed, and as Broly struggled to stand up out of surprise at the recent turn of events Goku kicked him in the back sending him flying where Vegeta kicked him into Mirai who slashed Broly with his sword, cutting deep and dropping him to the ground, he went to get up but Videl used all of her energy to kick him in the head hard enough so that he layed down flat again, from there Gohan grabbed her and moved her out the way,  
"TOGETHER EVERYONE!" Goku yelled out, "KA ME HA ME!" Goku began chanting,  
"FINAL!" Vegeta said,  
"FINSHING!" Trunks called,  
"MASENKO!" Gohan yelled,  
"HA!"  
"FLASH!"  
"BUSTER!"  
"HA!"

They all launched their attacks at Broly hitting him directly in the back and forcing him straight through the core of the planet and out the other side into space where he exploded magnificently,  
"KAKAAAROOOOOOOT!" Broly screamed as he was engulfed in the explosion,  
"This planet is gonna blow guys!" Mirai yelled,  
"IT'S GONNA WHAT!?" Videl screamed incredulously,  
"But what about Broly?" Gohan asked, "He might have survived! Last time something like this happened it didn't even tickle him!" Gohan pointed out,  
"If he survived that then he sure isn't going to survive what's going to happen in about 30 seconds!" Vegeta yelled, "Now let's get the f*ck of this planet before we get "tickled" all over the SOLAR SYSTEM!" Vegeta yelled, **(A.N Do you see what I did there?)  
**"I can't believe you guys have just destroyed a planet!" Videl screamed at them,  
"It could have been worse! As Super Saiyan 2's we all have the ability to destroy entire Solar Systems with one attack! This planet should have been destroyed by the first blast that I threw technically but it appears the planet was made of a rare mineral that can withstand our attacks and power!" Gohan explained over the noise of an entire planet about to explode,  
"Oh? What's the mineral called?" Videl asked curiously,  
"Plotdevicium" Gohan said simply,  
"Alright everyone let's go!" Goku yelled to them as the planet began crumbling around all of them. They all grabbed Goku's shoulder and he placed two fingers **(A.N Or 1 if you want to go by the Manga, I just use the Anime for some things, like how Piccolo only has 4 fingers in the manga, I just can't do that man) **to his forehead and Instantly Transmitted them all to Namek, where they touched down gently on the grass and watched as there was a explosion off in space.

"We...*pant* did it" Videl said panting,  
"Yeah...we did" Goku confirmed, also on his back panting from the energy he had just used, Vegeta was sitting down, propped against a tree, Trunks was on his hands and knees and Gohan was laying flat on his stomach. After a few minutes of panting and tiredness they all stood up, ready to make the journey back home,  
"Oh and Gohan, prepare to explain everything to us on the way back, everyone on the ship!" Vegeta yelled to them,  
"Tell the Guru I said thank you!" Goku called out as he stepped onto their ship that had been safely kept on Namek, Vegeta went to the communicator and tried to get through to Bulma, managing to succeed,  
"Vegeta! How did it go? Is Gohan alive now? All the cities are back to normal!" Bulma screeched,  
"Yes woman, Gohan is alive, in fact he was alive without the Dragonballs, also Dende is back, tell him to revive everyone who died on Earth and to have the time set back to before the android incident took place, make no-one but the Z-Fighters able to remember it, that way there won't be any inconsistencies in the date or time of day or month" Vegeta ordered,

"Wait what about Gohan?!" Bulma asked confused,  
"We'll tell you later just do as I asked, we're going to be coming in really fast back to Earth, we'll be there in a few hours" Vegeta told her before hanging up and starting the ship and putting it at a speed the ship can only use by amplifying the rockets with your own energy. Vegeta placed his hand on a scanner and gave the ship some of his energy, instantly speeding it up 10 fold.

"So Gohan, what's this I heard about you crash landing on a planet and then killing everything on it" Vegeta asked bemusedly, reminding the others,  
"Hey yeah! What the hell Gohan!?" Trunks yelled,  
"I'm disappointed Gohan, they were innocent!" Goku reprimanded,  
"I can't believe you did that!" Videl said,  
"Woah woah woah woah! What are you talking about?" Gohan asked them,  
"We were told by a bartender that there was a bounty on your head, is that true?" Vegeta asked,  
"Yes it is" Gohan replied,  
"And does it happen to be for committing planetary genocide?" Vegeta asked,  
"Yes" Gohan replied, looking down, "I didn't want to have to do it..." Gohan muttered,  
"So it was you? And why pray tell did you find it necessary to slowly murder every member of the search team that came to help the planet you were on?" Goku questioned angrily, "They were just trying to help! And you killed them in cold blood!"  
"Hey wait a second!" Gohan yelled, transforming instinctively and forcing his dominance over Goku by getting close to him with a dark expression, before he realised what he was doing and backed up and dropped to his base form, "Damn, I lost control again...Look I didn't kill anyone in cold blood! I didn't go there planning to kill anybody, but they forced my hand..." Gohan told them, his eyes filled with memory.

***FLASHBACK* Gohan, injured, crash landed in a random planet in the middle of a city, his landing had injured many and killed a few people but he was struggling to survive at the moment and didn't really register it, he used a solar flare and flew himself as for from the city as possible, barely making it out of the city before collapsing and he was forced to drag himself into the forests. He stayed there for a while, recovering, healing and feeding himself. Eventually though while he was sleeping and was at about 30% of his normal power he was found by a security team,  
"We have found a suspect!" one of them declared into his radio, "Who are you?!" the men demanded, Gohan looked at them blankly for a while,  
"Kakarot?" he said, still in a horrid mental state,  
"Who the hell is Kakarot?" one of them asked, Gohan tried to stand up but was kicked back down, confused and irritated he looked back up at them,  
"Who are you? WHO ARE YOU!?" the leader yelled pointing a blaster at him, and as he saw it memories of Frieza's cruel soldiers came to mind and Gohan snapped.  
"AAAAGHHH!" Gohan yelled charging at them,  
"Ahhhhh AUUUGHH!" The men screamed. *Flashback***

_JJ: I couldn't double space the paragraphs for some reason, everytime I went through every paragraph double spacing each one and saved it all the paragraphs moved closer together again annoyingly. Chapter 17 everybody! Bet you weren't expecting it to be Gohan huh? Then when you think everything is okay, BROLY IS HERE THOUGH! And then sh*t goes down, Gohan get's beat up for awhile, manages to hurt Broly, everyone blows him the f*ck up and then they disappear from the planet that explodes and they head home, with Gohan explaining his version of the stories the others were told of him. Hope you enjoy reading this one because the next might take a while, so for now just enjoy reading this one and stay tuned as Gohan explains exactly how he survived and why it all happened in the first place, in the next chapter of...Poor Mr Son!_


	18. Again? Should I be angry or grateful?

_JJ: Hey guys, I know my update schedule has been inconsistent but I've had work to do for school getting ready for exams and such, technically I should be studying for math right now but here I am, this chapter would have been up days ago but I've been really sick as of late. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter but meh, I didn't ask for reviews at the end of the chapter so it's sort of my fault, and it's not like reviews are the only thing that count. But please, review this chapter and give me your: thoughts, questions, ideas or even corrections if I get something wrong!_

**Review Reply**

_Janice Dowell: Thanks for reviewing! I love this story too._

_Ash: To your review for Chapter 12, if you're still reading, when he said that he had to refrain from crushing his bones I didn't mean it literally, he was just expressing how happy he was at the time._

_JJ: Now, onto the chapter_

_**Disclaimer: The following is non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release.**_

Chapter 18: I have to go through this again!?

The ship containing the warriors landed at Capsule Corp safely in the middle of the night,  
"Hmph! The woman hasn't made the wishes yet" Vegeta told them grumpily,  
"Well let's go then" Goku said stepping towards the building,  
"You guys do that, I'm mentally and physically exhausted, I'm gonna go home, I'll see you all tommorow I guess" Videl told them turning away and taking off for home, she arrived at her home in 20 minutes and noted that the sky was beginning to turn darker then it already was, "Must be the Dragonballs" she said tiredly laying down and passing out immediately.

Gohan was standing there as the Dragonballs shot up into the sky and flew off in different directions, they had to alter one of the wishes slightly as they could not completely erase the people's minds guiltlessly, but they did lock their memories away. But because those events didn't happen to these people they wouldn't be trying to find those memories. It worked for everyone. The world was at peace again, though they had turned time back...was that dangerous?  
"So Gohan, Vegeta tells me you weren't dead in the first place? What happened?" Bulma asked,  
"I'm not sure, I was on my way from school as my tail had grown back" Gohan started, waving his tail so that they could see, "My energy was feeling off though, and I was having trouble with it, suddenly an android popped up and attacked me, I tried defending myself but it wasn't working out for me, then the android blasted me and everything went dark, I woke up later, I don't know how much later but it was dark, I couldn't move, I was buried under rocks and I had a constant, searing pain throughout my entire body. I suffered through this for several days and nights on end, watching through a crack in the pile of boulders, as the sun rose, fell, rose and fell again. I had nothing to eat, nothing to drink, it was hell on Earth" Gohan continued, his eyes glazing over in recollection, his hands tightening subconsciously,

"Then I started hearing voices in my head again, the Saiyan side had tried to assert itself now that my tail had grown back and the genes were stronger and more dominant once again. I resisted it for weeks until eventually, it's non-stop chattering and temptation broke me and I gave in, giving me the energy to break out of my prison with very few memories, the two memories that stood out were names infact, Vegeta, Kakarot" Gohan told them, and they all looked on intrigued by his story, "I flew as fast as my energy would allow me to the largest power I could find, my senses somehow reaching out over the entire quadrant, and that's where I went" Gohan stopped momentarily to recall what happened next, "After that I slowly regained my memories and that's when I came face to face with Broly" he told them, some of them looking shocked,  
"Who's Broly?" Trunks asked,  
"Broly was a Legendary Super Saiyan that we defeated 7 years ago, it took the energy of four Super Saiyans and a Super Namek fused into one punch to Broly's weakness to defeat him, then we left him on a dying planet and he still survived."

Trunks and Goten looked in awe that something so powerful had existed,  
"And you had to fight him!?" Goten asked incredulously, Gohan was looking in their direction but something about his eyes told them he was seeing straight through them,  
"Yeah...I did"

***Flashback* Gohan arrived at the planet he had been sensing the large power from,  
"Kakarot! Vegeta! KAKAROT!" He called out, searching for the two names that stood out the most in his mind, he did this for 10 minutes when suddenly he heard an explosion, he flew to the source, ****"KAKAROT!" Gohan called out to the explosion and suddenly there was a scream from behind him and Gohan jumped and did a back-flip as a large person flew past underneath him, "Kakarot?" he asked, and the person turned around, he immediately knew this was not Kakarot, or Goku as his Human side insisted on calling him,  
"Kakarot?" The man asked back, also quickly realising this was not him, "No...But you...you are Kakarot's brat!" he snarled,  
"B-Broly?" Gohan asked, bewildered, "You're still alive?" the man sneered at him,  
"Ha, yes I am, and it's thanks to you I'm awake after all this time, Kakarot's name seemed to bring me from my slumber" Broly informed him and Gohan immediately berated himself,  
"Grrr, how foolish of me" he whispered,  
"You may not be Kakarot..." The man started, but you're a good place to start!" He cried, charging at Gohan. *Flashback*****  
**

"Wow! And you managed to live through it by yourself! Just how strong are you Big Brother?!" Goten asked incredulously, amazed at his brothers strength,  
"Pretty darn strong bro" Gohan said,  
"Be proud child" Vegeta said from the corner,  
"You're brother is the strongest one here, as much as I hate to admit it" he said, turning back to Bulma who was asking questions about how the ship went, Goten's eyes widened,  
"Is what Mr Vegeta said true dad? Is Gohan even stronger then you?" Goten asked,  
"You bet Goten, I'm very proud of your brother, to be honest I didn't think you're brother would have kept up with his training" Goku answered smiling to his youngest, "Yeah I better keep up with my training though or you'll pass me, you and Vegeta aren't far behind me" Gohan said with a smirk,  
"Hey wait, so what did you do about your "Saiyan Side"? How did you repress it?" Piccolo asked,  
"Heh, well you see that's the thing, I didn't" Gohan told them,  
"Y-You what?" Piccolo asked,  
"Yeah, technically I'm not Gohan right now, but I am, it's like we're one person now, no more two thought processes anymore, just Gohan, after I let the Saiyan side take over, My Human side eventually wanted out again and they argued, one day they kind of became the same thing" Gohan explained,  
"J-Just like that?" Goku asked,  
"Just like that" Gohan said shrugging his shoulders, "I'm really no different from how you knew me before, I'm just slightly more prone to attitude, but not enough to be noticeable unless you get me angry somehow, then it's noticeable. When I'm angry my normal form has the attitude of my Super Saiyan from, my Super Saiyan form has the attitude of my Super Saiyan 2 form and my Super Saiyan 2 form is worse than Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta" Gohan said, the last part being said jokingly, "Right now the actual Saiyan Gohan doesn't actually form coherent word thoughts in my head, it's mostly just subconscious thoughts that don't even register as words, though he still does speak to me from time to time, when he has a message he really wants me to pay attention to, but he's mostly quiet so there's nothing to worry about" Gohan told them all.

**Orange Star High: 7 Hours later**

Gohan was just walking up the steps of Orange Star High,  
"Hmm, I just realised technically I'm back at the start of the year again, I get to live through my sixteenth year again, this is gonna be kinda fun" Gohan thought with a smile, once again thanking Kami that he was managing to keep his Saiyan thoughts in check. He stepped through the doors when he was confronted by Jake and Co immediately, "Okay I take that back" he thought annoyed as Jake pushed him against a locker,  
"Hey Nerd boy!" Jake growled in his face. Gohan was just about to remind him of what happened the last few times he tried this on him but remembered that he didn't remember any of it,  
_"Ugh, I gotta do this whole thing from scratch" _Gohan thought as he took a light punch to the stomach and doubled over slightly for appearances sake,  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Trunks demanded from the door as he had just walked in,  
"None of your business!" Jake replied to him,  
"I wasn't talking to you" Trunks told him coldly turning to Gohan, "You're seriously still gonna let this happen? You're pride is going to allow this still?" Trunks asked disbelievingly,  
"Yep" Gohan replied, faking breathlessness,  
"Hmph, fine" Trunks said annoyed and walked over to Jake, "Let go of him" Trunks said coldly,  
"It's 5 on 1, it's gonna be a massacre" Jake replied with a cocky grin,  
"Yeah, for you" Trunks retorted stepping forward getting in Jake's face, "Trust me, you don't want ANY, of what I am right now" Trunks warned,  
"Okay guys break it up" Gohan said from the side trying to put himself between the two, but he stepped forward at the wrong time because at that moment Jake tried to punch Trunks and ended up hitting Gohan in the jaw, who was not ready to fake falling over and so instead stood there, his head having not budged at all as his face conveyed his shock,  
"Uh oh" Trunks mumbled, "Jake...run" Trunks said quietly not moving at all,  
"W-What?" Jake asked fearfully as Gohan's eyes slowly began narrowing,  
"RUN!"

Videl was sitting in room 113 for her Maths class when Gohan was dragged into the room kicking and screaming,  
"Gohan! Calm...down!" Trunks demanded, holding his full-nelson firmly, eventually Gohan stopped struggling,  
"Alright, I'm good" Gohan told him, and Trunks let go and they both moved to their seats, "Dende curse that guy..." Gohan muttered, before turning to his friend, "So Videl, how's you're day been going so far?" he asked,  
"Uhhhh...good I guess" Videl replied,  
"Did you get alot of sleep? Because we can talk about that whole thing if you need some things cleared up" Gohan offered reluctantly not wanting to have to deal with Videl's questions, but only received a weird look from Videl,  
"What stuff?" She asked, for a moment Gohan was getting frustrated at her but managed to keep his cool,  
"You know, everything that's happened over the last few months" Gohan whispered to her,  
"Uhh Gohan, I've only known you since school started this year" she told him giving him a strange look, and at that moment it hit Gohan, she didn't remember! Of course! She technically wasn't a Z fighter and so she remembers nothing either, this was awesome!

"So Gohan, I hear you got punched in the face by Jake and didn't even move, you haven't even got a mark on your face, is it true?" Erasa asked as she sat down next to him,  
"What?! No Jake didn't punch me, if he did I'd surely be in a hospital by now right?" Gohan replied nervously,  
"Right..." Videl said looking at him skeptically, "Well if it hadn't been witnessed by a few different people" she continued, looking him over for any signs of him being punched, "And then there was the whole being dragged in the room by...who are you again?" Videl asked the lavender-haired boy beside Gohan,  
"T-Mirai, my name's Mirai" Trunks quickly amended casually,  
"Mirai? You're name is "The future"?" Sharpener asked,  
"That's a pretty neat name" Erasa thought aloud, suddenly a beeping sound was heard, Gohan watched as Videl checked her watch and a screen appeared in it, "What's up chief?" Videl asked the man on the watch,  
"Videl, there are some criminals down here who've fortified themselves in a kindergarten, we'd deal with it ourselves but they've got children as hostages and we can't risk gunfire, we need you here in Satan City Kindergarten to deal with them hand-to-hand, can you do that?" he asked Videl,  
"You got it Chief, I'm on my way" she replied with a nod, running down the stairs and heading for the door, "Sorry Sir, duty calls!" Videl called out,  
"Of course Videl" the teacher replied, as soon as Videl was out the door Gohan turned to Trunks,  
"Children" Gohan said meaningfully, his jaw tensed,  
"I know, you can go, as long as you keep your cool" Trunks whispered to Gohan, Gohan nodded,  
"Sir I'm not feeling well, may I go to the sick bay?" Gohan asked,  
"Yeah sure" The teacher replied as Gohan walked out the door.

As soon as Gohan was away from the door he took off running faster than a car on the freeway, leaping straight out an open window in the hallway and taking off, turning Super Saiyan in the process, and immediately he felt different, without having said or done anything he knew he was more cold and calculated now, also a little arrogant and sadistic, but he would contain himself,  
"I can't do anything unnecessary infront of those children" Gohan told himself, picking up speed slightly, as he passed over half the city in a few seconds, knowing if he went too fast here, he might cause some damage to the people down there. He soon found Videl's Ki right below him and so he dropped to the rooftop of the kindergarten, watching as Videl kicked a thug in the face, knocking him 6 feet back, she looked surprised at her own strength. Gohan chuckled, realising that her Ki was far above these criminals and she could one-shot any of these guys, and she didn't even know it.

"Alright, Gold-fighter time" Gohan thought with a smirk as he dropped down behind a thug who had Videl at his mercy with his machine gun, "Hey, you better take a better grip with that, the recoil will cause you to lose control of the gun, that's what that grip on the front is for" Gohan told him calmly,  
"Hey thanks bud, that's a pretty neat-Agh! Gold Fighter!" The thug yelped,  
"That's the reaction I like to hear" Gohan told him, his voice low and husky. The thug was sweating and he took a step back,  
"Y-Yeah? Well I l-like to hear your reaction to my lead!" The thug cried opening fire on Gohan who simply caught every bullet without moving the rest of his body, jerking his head to the side to dodge the last one, his expression unchanged from his glaring eyes and smirk, "W-How did you do that?! You're some kinda monster!" The thug claimed, causing Gohan's smirk to fall and his eyes to narrow more, the thug pulled his side-arm and cocking it, shooting as Gohan. This time however, Gohan was not in the mood to humor him and just allowed the bullets to bounce off his hardened skin,  
"Yeah, not gonna happen" Gohan told him, "This wont work" Gohan told him the thugs gun in his hand,  
"Wait when did you-?!" the thug demanded, realising that he no longer had a gun in his hand,  
"I am no monster" Gohan told him, suddenly appearing behind him, "I am a nightmare to your kind, I am the undertaker to the vile and the horrible, I am the extinguisher or this cities filth, and I will start, with you" Gohan told him, the thug turned, throwing a haymaker at Gohan who took it's full force in the face, without even blinking, the thug retracted his hand, nursing his probably broken fingers,  
"You aren't human!" the criminal claimed,  
"No...I'm not" Gohan told him truthfully.

Gohan thrust his open palm out, firing a Ki-pulse that threw the man back into a wall knocking him unconscious, he walked over to the door and jumped the next man's kick, while in the air he punched out into the man's right cheek, making him fly to the ground and bounce up once before stopping and lying still. Gohan turned his head to the right to look through one of the slightly barricaded windows where a thug was peeking through at him, sweat running down his temple as his mouth opened and closed and unintelligible sounds came from him.

**Criminal POV**

I watched as one of my guys stared out the window in surprise, doing a good imitation of a fish at the moment, a few of the otehrs began taking cautious steps toward the window when suddenly a foot broke through the barricade and hit the lookout in the face, throwing him back.

**Normal POV**

Gohan stepped towards the window and placed his hand on the window sill and then, using it as leverage, jumped up and kicked through the barricades, his foot hitting the guy at the window full on, as he landed inside the building he quickly used a kiai to knock the thugs to the ground, their weapons clattering to the floor, they stood and instead charged him head on. He caught one punch and stomped lightly in the back of his knee causing him to fall to a kneeling position, Gohan then elbowed him in the back of his head, he did a spinning kick to one and punched another in the stomach before kicking him in the head, he turned and kneed one in the chest before throwing a spinning elbow to the neck of the last goon.

He turned to the children sitting in a huddle with a thug with a broken wrist using his good hand to point a gun at the children,  
"Make another move and these kids cop it!" He screamed maniacally, Gohan's expression didn't change from his cold un-emotional stare, but inside he was angrier than he'd ever been before,  
_"He's really asking for it!" _Gohan thought, but he stood there, "If you put that gun down now, I'll let you walk out of here with your other wrist completely intact" Gohan offered blankly,  
"Yeah nice try buddy! Now take em off!" The thug yelled, to which Gohan just got angrier,  
"What!?" Gohan asked, his eyes narrowing slightly,  
"Not ya clothes you dunce! The gadgets! The one's you use to do all this!" The criminal shouted like it was obvious. Gohan's rage subsided very slightly,  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but it's all natural what I do, it's in my gene's" Gohan explained,  
"I said drop the gadgets or these kids die!" the man shouted, obviously in denial of the existence of a real superhero,  
"I'm not lying to you" Gohan responded calmly,  
"Not lying to me my ass! You think I'm playin'?" The man threatened, "Coz I aint playin!" he shouted pointing his gun at a child, firing it.

Gohan blurred and when it re-focused all the children were gone from the building and he had a bullet in his hand,  
"I warned you" Gohan told them in a low raspy tone, he phased infront of the man and grabbed his wrist and crushed it, before kicking him out the window of the building, the police watched as the man flew out the window and skidded across the ground momentarily before stopping, unconscious,  
"There, take care of those kids" Gohan told the police before taking back off for school, leaving Videl shocked,  
"The Gold-Fighter, he seemed so much colder then when I first met him" Videl thought aloud, remembering the prank that he'd pulled on her in their first encounter, "But despite the fact it was a little more brutal than necessary I have to admit, he was pretty bad-ass" she commented, jumping back in her copter and taking off, "He stole my fight though" She thought bitterly, flying in the direction of school.

**The Next day at Orange Star High**

Gohan and Trunks were flying to school when 17 pulled up along side them,  
"Sup guys" he greeted the two,  
"Hey" They replied, landing outside of town and walking the rest of the way there,  
"Hey 17..." Trunks began,  
"Yeah?" he replied,  
"The f*ck were you when we were being attacked by the androids?" Trunks asked him,  
"Getting a tan in Hawaii" 17 answered,  
"Hawaii was destroyed" Gohan said quickly,  
"Getting a tan in what used to be Hawaii" 17 replied in that same matter-of-fact tone,  
"Wouldn't that be kinda hard with all the smoke in the air blocking out the sun?" Trunks asked,  
"Not if you're above the clouds" 17 told them,  
"I thought you were in Hawaii?" Gohan asked,  
"I was within the perimeter of the island, I was just above the island" 17 told him. Just then they arrived at their school,  
"So where were you yesterday?" Gohan asked,  
"Oh you know, flyin around" he said distantly,  
"Flyin around?" Gohan asked for affirmation,  
"Flyin around" 17 confirmed,  
"Wailing on children?" Gohan asked,  
"Wailing on children?" 17 asked incredulously,  
"Were you?" he asked forcefully,  
"No"  
"Good, because that would be bad"  
"How bad?" 17 asked nervously,  
"I'd have to kill you" Gohan told him calmly,  
"That's bad" 17 replied still nervous,  
"Indeed" Gohan confirmed as they stepped through the doors,  
"Aight see you guys at lunch then?" Trunks asked,  
"Yep" the other two replied, 17 turned to Gohan,  
"So you don't have every class together?"  
"No just most of them, why would we have EVERY class together?" Gohan asked him,  
"Well ask the majority of highschool fic writers" 17 told him,  
"What?" Gohan asked confused,  
"What what?" 17 looked at him,  
"You just said something about writers" Gohan told him,  
"What was it?" 17 looked at him, "Writers?" But at that moment a tear in reality appeared and erased their minds of that conversation.

Gohan sat in class with Sharpener to his side, having switched seats with Erasa for the day so she could talk to some guy that I made up for the purpose of this plot point, what you want a name? He doesn't need a name... Fine let's call him f*ckin Bob, there, you happy? Now that you know his name you're just angry that he has a name that's as generic as Bob aren't you? Fine let's call him Marshmallows then okay!?  
"So Brains, what's the deal with you and Jake?" Sharpener asked him,  
"It confuses me to be honest, I never did anything to him, one day while I was eating lunch he just walked up to me and told me not to hit on Videl" Gohan explained, "You hit on Videl?" Sharpener asked,  
"That's the thing, I didn't!" Gohan exclaimed,  
"He's such an idiot" Gohan murmured, hands on his face,  
"Well if I were you I'd watch my back, he can be really extreme" Sharpener warned,  
"Oh trust me, he doesn't know the meaning of extreme" Gohan told him, his eyes glazed over,  
"Huh? Brains? Hello-o" Sharpener called, waving is hand infront of his face with no response.

***Flashback* Gohan hit the ground, Broly immediately stomping his head into the ground, Gohan fired a beam up into Broly's eye and flew away as fast as he could, before being grabbed by the leg and slammed into a mountain, Gohan rolled his ankle to escape Broly's grip and punched the larger man in the face, to no effect. Broly punched him and it sent Gohan flying, he managed to recover but didn't have the time to stop the knee to his abdomen that broke some of his ribs, Broly grabbed Gohan by the hair before he fell and punched him in the face with his other hand, before shoving a blast into Gohan's chest and blasting him at point-blank range, before tossing him into the air and elbowing him back down. Gohan hit the ground barely conscious,  
"Uh uh uh!" Broly shouted kicking him in the ribs, causing Gohan to fly up where Broly grabbed him by the throat, effectively keeping him awake, "When you're father is in ashes...then, you have my permission to die" Broly told him, grabbing him by the shoulder and dislocating his left arm painfully,  
"AAAGHHHHH!" Gohan screamed in agony, his cries lost in the void of space. *Flashback***

"GOHAN!" Videl screamed in his face, causing Gohan to strike out, punching Trunks who was standing there trying to get his attention, Trunks fell back,  
"Agh! Dude what the bitch!" Trunks cried, his lip bleeding as a bruise was already forming on his left cheek,  
"Agh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that!" Gohan cried out,  
"Dude, what were you daydreaming about that made you punch him?" Sharpener asked him, Gohan's eyes glazed over again for a second before returning to normal, "It's uh, it's nothing" he lied, facing away from them, but Videl had seen it and so had Trunks, pain, agony, rage. Now Videl wasn't particularly great friends with the nerd but he was friendly to her and seemed like a nice enough person, so she figured that this kid could use some more friends and decided to make that her next mission, befriend the class nerd.

As Gohan was packing his stuff into his locker Videl appeared at his side with Erasa and Sharpener,  
"So Gohan, we were going to my place for a DDR tournament, you wanna bring your friends and come with?" Videl offered,  
"Sure, it'd be great, I just gotta make a call first" Gohan told them, training could wait a day he supposed, he pulled out his phone,  
"Hey mom" he greeted, "I was just wondering if I could go out with some friends for a few hours?" he asked her, and paused as he got his reply, "Trunks, 17, Videl, Sharpener and Erasa" he said, pausing again, "Yes it's a girl" he said exasperatedly, and immediately pulled the phone away from his ear as a screech emitted from the speaker, and he rolled his eyes, bringing the phone back to his ear, pausing, "Mom I just met them!" Gohan shouted indignantly, pausing again, "I don't care how old you and dad were!" he told her, "No" he said simply, "I said no" he told her again, "No don't buy clothes!" he told her, "Why would I take my armor to a girls house?" he asked, pause, "If you didn't mean armor then what kind of protection?" he asked, silent for a few seconds when his face turned red, "Mom!" he shouted back, "No don't mark the calendar for 9 months from now!" he shouted, "We don't need to reserve anything" he told her, "Well maybe a gazebo-but that's besides the point!" he shouted back, "We're going to play a game! Nothing to do with a group organism or whatever you just said" **(A.N If these dirty jokes suck I apologize but I had to Google some because the only ones I thought of were lame and un-subtle)**

"No!" he shouted again, "No Organism's" he told her, "No, no gags" he told her, "No whips either" he informed her, "No, no grandchildren" he looked to his friends apologetically, "I don't need an immunization for HPV!" he told her, "No there are no warts!" he shouted, "Why would I have a golden cane and a fluffy coat?" he asked, "Honestly mother! What in the world do you think I'm doing when I'm out!?" he shouted incredulously, "No you know what? I'm hanging up, I'm hanging up! LALALALA I'M HANGING UP I'M HANGING UP I'M HANGING UP!" he shouted pressing the button to hang up, turning to the group to see Sharpener rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, Erasa with an "OMG" expression on her face and Videl with a red face and an expression that quite literally shouted, "Your mother is insane" Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously, "So uh...let's pretend that didn't happen shall we?" Gohan told them, using his ki to signal Trunks and 17.

Once 17 and Trunks met up with Gohan and the others they all began walking to Videl's house, on his way out the building however, Gohan had the feeling he was being watched from somewhere,  
_"Grrr, that guy again?" _Gohan thought frustratedly, referring to that hooded guy named Chain or Chan3 or however he liked to spell it. Of course Vegeta and his father thought he was oblivious to the presence of this guy but honestly how could he be? The guy had a massive power and didn't seem to be able to mask it, how the hell could he miss it?  
"Hey guys, you go ahead I just gotta make another call" Gohan lied, Videl looked at him skeptically but continued walking nonetheless, he pulled out his phone and pretended to be dialing a number until they turned around a corner, as soon as they did so his expression changed from his soft, round eyes and his happy smile, to his pointed, narrow eyes and his mouth set in a line, curving down slightly at one end, he placed his phone in his bag and put it down by a tree,  
"You can come out now" he said coldly, "I know you're there." The man stepped out from some shadows to Gohan's left,  
"Hmph, you're just as perceptive I see" Chan3 complimented, his eyes glaring into Gohan, "I thought I'd find you here" he said after a few moments of silence, "Though I very rarely let you out of my sight, you managed to evade me for quite a while with that little stunt you pulled" Chan3 muttered darkly,  
"You call almost dying a stunt?" Gohan asked with mirth, to which me merely received a shrug,  
"I'm virtually immortal, death has never really been a problem for me" Chan3 responded, causing Gohan's eyebrow to raise,  
"So are you actually immortal or just almost immortal?" Gohan asked,  
"That's for me to know and you to find out" the young-looking man replied,  
"Are you suggesting that I'll have to find out?" Gohan asked in an almost challenging way,  
"Well you never know until you try" Chan3 retorted, the two took a menacing step towards eachother when a girl popped up between them,  
"Chan3? What are you doing? Who's this?" the girl asked, pointing to Gohan. Chan3's mood seemed to visibly lighten with her presence,  
"Ah Rose, this is Gohan, Gohan, this is Rose" Chan3 gestured from one to the other accordingly.

The girl named Rose, was about 5 feet and 4 inches tall, had flaming crimson hair, yellow eyes, and had a thin build, a chibi-esque face and an hour-glass figure.  
"Now Rose, I need to have a, ahem, conversation with Gohan here" Chan3 told her calmly,  
"Oh? Well alright then, I'll be back at that coffee shop" Rose told him, running off calmly. Once she was far enough away Chan3 turned to Gohan,  
"Hmph, I'm sorry for the surprise but I have to test you?" Chan3 said mysteriously,  
"What surprise? What test!?" Gohan shouted concerned, and at that moment Chan3 charged at Gohan and punched him in the face, sending him flying back, Gohan flipped and landed on his feet and grabbed the incoming kick from Chan3 and tossed the boy over his shoulder, following up with a blast that Chan3 deflected, he flicked his arm towards Gohan and a massive chain flew at Gohan at surprising speeds, hitting him in the stomach,  
_"So that's where he got the name" _Gohan thought as he readied himself for a battle, "You've shown no interest in fighting me before, why now?!" Gohan demanded, "The answer to that is simple, I wasn't sure I could beat you up until now" Chan3 told him,  
"And you think you can now? Well think again you bastard!" Gohan screamed, appearing infront of him and punching him in the face, sending him flying back through a brick wall, Chan3 stood back up though, mostly fine,  
"Hmph, you think you can beat me like that? My power is now as great as Son Goku's Super Saiyan form" Chan3 boasted,  
"Pfft, you think Son Goku is the strongest on this planet? Well I don't need to become a Super Saiyan to beat you!" Gohan bragged arrogantly, his Saiyan instincts kicking in, "HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, he threw his arms up into the sky and let out an epic war cry.

"AAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!" came the scream of what sounded like Gohan,  
"Gohan?!" Erasa gasped, concerned,  
"Let's go!" Videl yelled, and they turned back around and started running back to Gohan. Gohan punched Chan3 in the face as hard as he could, managing to get a reaction this time,  
"Urgh! Clever boy!" Chan3 yelled in surprise, punching him back, both of them coughing up blood,  
"HRAGH!" Gohan screamed throwing a kick at Chan3's head that knocked him back slightly,  
"Grr, how did you increase your power so much without transforming?!" Chan3 questioned, elbowing Gohan in the head, Chan3 followed up with a side kick to Gohan's stomach that knocked him back, Gohan recovered and prepared as Chan3's skin seemed to be getting redder by the second, but at that moment, Videl and Co. came around the corner,  
"Gohan?" she questioned seeing the guy and then Gohan's rather beat up appearance. Chan3 at that moment shouted,  
"My skin is boiling at temperatures easily comparable to the sun!" Chan3 shouted at them, Gohan noticing the ground beneath him melting away and that he was very hot and already sweating,  
"It would be a shame if someone were to, oh I don't know, expel it!" he shouted, before allowing the excess of heat to emerge from his body, like a flame-thrower made from the sun, and it was aimed straight at Gohan, Gohan just stood there as the massive tongue of flames drew rapidly closer, his clothing singing in some places already,  
"Agh!" Gohan exclaimed, unable to think of anything at that moment, "Trunks, protect them!" Gohan shouted and Trunks, using an invention his mother made so as not to reveal his powers, put up a shield around him and the humans, which conveniently was mostly opaque so the others couldn't see through.

Gohan saw this and his face turned from concerned to serious again, but this time it wasn't anger, it was calm, and it was confidence, he let out a quick Kiai that stopped the flames from hitting him directly,  
"Flames huh? Well I've got just the thing for you!" Gohan shouted as the flames had already erupted around him and the stream of it was slowly getting closer, burning through everything in it's way, "KAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted, bringing his hands to his side, cupping them, "MEEEEEEEEE!" he continued, orbs of blue light spiraling around him and trailing to his hands, as a steadily growing orb formed, "HAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEE!" he continued charging the attack, even having to move his hands further apart to accommodate for the large blast, turning into a Super Saiyan, creating a wonderful combination of the bright Blue and the shining Gold, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed, throwing his hands before him, unleashing the massive beam, it tore through the flames, dousing them almost instantly like water, it hit Chan3 head on who was not prepared for the attack. Gohan then re-directed the beam so that it flew up into the sky, where he let it continue off into space.

Chan3 was stuck on the beam as he passed by the moon and continued travelling at ludicrous speeds into space,  
_"The Kamehameha wave? I thought that was the patented move of Son Goku! How could he perform it so tactfully and skillfully, as if he's used it for a very long time?" _wondering at the boy's ability to use such a technique so skillfully as to actually hurt him. But eventually he rolled off the head of the beam and blew it up, to stop it from destroying a planet somewhere else,  
"Hmph, maybe I'm not quite ready to fight him" Chan3 thought to himself, "I'll have to study him more closely, now what was the name of that school he attended?" Chan3 thought aloud, travelling back to Earth where Gohan stood panting, he touched down before him.

Gohan prepared himself to battle some more but the shield shut down and Gohan thanked the Kai's that he had dropped to his normal state when he did, Videl saw all the smoke and melted concrete around them,  
"Who is this guy?! What did he do to you Gohan!?" Erasa shouted in anger,  
"As I said before, I'm quite sorry for that" Chan3 apologised, "Fear not for this area as it had been evacuated previously for this purpose" Chan3 told them gesturing to the destruction,  
"So you went through the trouble of evacuating an entire area just so you could attack Gohan!? How the hell is he supposed to defend himself! Who the hell do you think he is? The Gold Fighter?" Videl shouted, receiving a raised eyebrow from Chan3 who then turned to Gohan with a small smile,  
"No I'm sorry, I must have mistaken your friend here for someone else, I'll be on my way now" Chan3 told them, giving a wave before disappearing faster than any of their eye's could track, but not fast enough for the senses of Gohan, Trunks and 17,  
"The nerve of that guy! Well atleast now we all get to cool off with some refreshments and DDR" Videl pointed out, "I hope you guys have a change of clothes on you, because I wouldn't want to stay in those if I were you with all that sweat, and blood and singing in Gohan's case" Videl told them beginning walking, ranting in her thoughts about Super weirdo's screwing with her.

At Videl's mansion later Gohan, 17 and Trunks checked their bags to find that they did have spare clothes in their capsule cases,  
"Oh thank god" 17 said dramatically, "I'll shower first" 17 proclaimed, entering the bathroom. Gohan was approached by Sharpener, Videl and Erasa,  
"So dude, are you okay? You've still got blood on your lip" Sharpener told him, Gohan wiped it away with his forearm,  
"Geez! That guy really roughed you up!" Sharpener exclaimed noting the cuts and that adorned Gohan's face, "I'll be fine" Gohan told them optimistically,  
"I'm gonna find that guy and have him sued for this! Right after I beat the crap out of him!" Videl declared,  
"That's really nice of you Videl, but honestly, he said it was an accident" Gohan assured her,  
"He was obviously lying!" Videl yelled,  
"Maybe, but I'm sure he had a good reason for what he did" Gohan replied with a smile, happy that atleast that had been honest,  
"Ugh! You're too forgiving Gohan" Videl huffed but a small smile broke through the frustration, amused by how easily he was willing to forgive someone who tried to roast him alive. There was a friendly quiet about the room where they all stood silently when suddenly a phone started ringing, breaking the silence.

Gohan looked surprised that his phone was still intact but answered it nonetheless,  
"Mom?" he asked, little did he know that he had accidentally pressed the loudspeaker button,  
"Don't forget to be gentle!" his mother said in a sing song voice,  
"MOM!"

_JJ: Chapter 18 is completed, as you can see we're getting a little more into the fun side again, which will last for awhile before the next plot point pops up, most of the next few chapters will just be about Gohan's training and his general drama in highschool, it's gonna be a pretty fun experience. Also, bit by bit, the fight Gohan had with Broly the first time around will be fleshed out, giving you insight on what really happened to him during that fight that changed him, so enjoy that. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE! Pretty please? Super pretty please? I need more feedback on my writing, the story and the improvements I could make, or even suggestions for the story, as there is still that request someone made through a PM that I fully intend to use. So please, RR._


	19. ANYTHING BUT CARAMELLDANSEN!

_JJ: Sup guys! I've been pretty bored lately and decided to start writing this next chapter, now the next few chapters are going to be mostly highschool based with non-plot related action here and there and then a bit of plot comes into the picture again._

_Also I recently posted a quick one-shot while I was blocked for this one, it's a parody fic about Vegeta and his french fries, if you're a Vegeta fan, check it out!_

_But back to this story, I have indeed read the reviews that I got this time around and was pleased that people enjoyed the last chapter, so let's get to replying to those reviews!_

**Review Replies**

**Sportsfan64: Hi again! And thanks for reviewing! Good to know you liked the chapter and the general dialogue of the story, and the TFS reference, never forget the TFS references XD Anyway, yes I expected that a few people would be confused and would dislike the whole starting again plot thing, but it's crucial to the plot as that was not how I planned for Gohan's abilities to be revealed.**

**BlackHawkSniper: Thwartin your plans?! ;)**

**SCStaff: Hey SCStaff! Thanks, good to know you enjoyed it. Oops! I thought I fixed all those! And that's alright, it's not your job to point out specific mistakes. And yes I enjoyed Chi-Chi's mandatory role of embarrassment And don't worry, Hercule will more than likely get his comeuppance, though I'm not sure how I'm going to go about doing it. Hmmm...**

**Janice Dowell: Oh no! I didn't mean to kill you! And yes, that's quite a suggestion, I'll have to ask Stikchan3 if Chan3 would do that, otherwise he'll be Out of character, nice suggestion though!**

_JJ: Now, to the story!_

_Gohan: I'm not gonna get another call from my mother am I?_

_JJ: Perhaps, perhaps not, you'll have to wait and see..._

_Gohan: *Groan*_

_JJ: Now to the story! Fo' shizzle this time!_

_**Disclaimer: The following is non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release.**_

_**Ps. I do not own Batman or anything to do with the DC Universe. I also do not own the rights to any of Micheal Jackson's or Tupac's songs, they are merely referenced in the story.**_

**Chapter 19: Anything but CaramellDansen! ANYTHING!**

Gohan had showered and changed and was currently watching Videl and Sharpener have a dance off to a song about beating it and never being defeated, the song was made by some King of Pop that Gohan was unaware of,  
_"Why would they have a King for music? That doesn't make sense" _Gohan thought to himself as he watched them dance infront of a little camera looking gadget that could pick up their movements. Eventually Sharpener proved victorious,  
"Yes! No one beats me at MJ's music!" Sharpener cheered,  
"Yeah whatever" Videl responded grumpily, not used to losing at anything,  
"Alright Gohan, your turn, come and meet your maker!" Sharpener challenged,  
"Ugh, I've never played this before..." Gohan told them nervously,  
"Really? Well it's simple, all you have to do is copy the movements on the screen as accurately as possible" Sharpener explained, "Not that it matters, you're gonna lose anyway" Sharpener smirked confidently,  
"Yeah? Well I guess we'll see about that" Gohan said calmly, his voice lower than the usual fake, soft voice he normally used at school, his Saiyan instincts boiling at the challenge. Sharpener was mildly surprised at his sudden change in tone,  
"Hey what's with your voice?" He asked nervously, "Normally it's soft, gentle and friendly, now it's deep, manly and kinda intimidating, and you're eyes, they're not sparkling happily like they normally do, now they're cold and glassy" Sharpener was slightly creeped out,  
"Let's just say I'm a little different when it comes to competition, I didn't mean to frighten you" Gohan explained apologetically, back to using his soft voice, getting up on the floor infront of the camera,  
"Hehe...Frighten me? You? Never" Sharpener denied, regaining his confidence, "Now I'll go easy on you Nerd-boy, but don't expect to win either way" Sharpener told the other boy, who simply nodded with a close-eyed smile.

Sharpener selected a song about a girl named Diana who apparently needed a bath because she was dirty or something along those lines, the music started and Gohan was rather uncoordinated and had trouble with his movements,  
"Haha! Don't sweat it Brains! We can't all be as awesome as I am!" Sharpener boasted, and it frustrated Gohan slightly, as up to now, he had purposely been going as slow as a human 10 year old,  
"No?" Gohan asked him, "Well I sure can!" Gohan declared, suddenly falling into rhythm perfectly and copying the exact movements of the man on screen, even managing to flawlessly do that weird dance move where you moved your feet backwards but did it in such a way that it created the illusion that you were trying to walk forwards,  
"Whoa! He even nailed the moonwalk!" Erasa cried out in amazement, Sharpener having stopped, his jaw touching the floor as he watched the resident nerd dance better than he!

By the end of the song Gohan's score had easily caught up to Sharpener's and surpassed it by a noticeable amount,  
"H-How'd you learn to d-dance like that!?" Erasa cried in surprise,  
"I'm full of surprises" Gohan told them with a smile, Trunks and Andy dancing off in the background,  
"Oh yeah?" Videl asked suspiciously, "Like what?" she questioned, Gohan suddenly feeling alert,  
"Uhh, not much, hey what's next guys?" Gohan asked quickly changing the subject,  
"Well we can all go an-" But Sharpener was interrupted by a loud shout of,  
"YEAH!" followed by a,  
"NO!" they turned around and saw Trunks and 17 fighting, 17 having lost the dance off,  
"Guys! Knock it off!" Gohan told them, getting hit in the ribs by a stray kick from 17, that knocked him over. Gohan stood up and fell into a stance glaring at 17 when, "Hey! No fighting in the living room!" Videl shouted at them, and they separated and brushed themselves off, pouting at eachother,  
"Gohan you could have been hurt by those two, what were you thinking getting in the middle of that!" Videl told him, and immediately Gohan's serious face turned back to soft and gentle,  
"Uh, yeah sorry Videl, but as I said I can get a little competitive sometimes" Gohan told her,  
"You know what though? You two look like you're pretty good" Videl told Trunks and 17,  
"So, how about you two, Sharpener and I spar a little in the gym, Gohan, Erasa, you guys finish the dance off tournament and then meet us down there if you want to watch" Videl told them, taking the fighters.

Erasa and Gohan were standing on the dance floor while Erasa tried to find a song,  
"Ah! Here's one!" Erasa said, finding a song that stood out. Gohan however immediately recognised the song,  
"No, not CaramellDansen! ANYTHING BUT CARAMELLDANSEN!" Gohan cried in terror leaping away from the screen,  
"Anything huh? Alright then, tell me the truth, you can fight, can't you?" Erasa asked, suddenly serious looking,  
"W-Wha?" Gohan asked nervously,  
"Tell me the truth, I know you can, I saw you catch that dodgeball without even looking on the first day of school, then the way you took a punch from Jake without so much as flinching, then once again you were kicked by Andy and got up straight away, and then the stance you fell into" Erasa recounted,  
"Those were just flukes" Gohan tried to say,  
"Well then what about at the end of the first day of school? You know, the criminals you beat up and commented on how they were scum?" Erasa told him, and Gohan knew then and there he was screwed,  
"Y-You saw that?" Gohan was berating himself for not keeping track of the energy signals in the area,  
"Well no actually, I just saw you standing over their un-conscious forms before calling them scum and walking away, I didn't actually see you beat them up but I fit the other pieces of the puzzle together" Erasa confessed, "But, you can't take it back now, you already admitted it" Erasa told him, a victorious grin on her face.

"Videl will be so excited that there's ANOTHER fighter in the group!" Erasa said,  
"No wait! Erasa, please you can't tell anyone! It's a secret!" Gohan begged her, "Please please please please please pleeeaassse don't tell anyone!" Gohan was on his knees, imagining the expression on Vegeta's face if he saw him begging a human girl to keep his secret,  
"Um, okay, but why?" Erasa asked,  
"I don't want anyone to treat me differently because they know I can fight, I don't want people challenging me all the time, or people fearing me, I just want to be normal" Gohan explained, hoping to Dende they she would do this for him,  
"Hm, alright I'll keep your secret, but Videl is going to figure it out sooner or later" Erasa warned him,  
"Well, that remains to be seen" Gohan told her.

Later that evening Gohan was training with Vegeta,  
"So this guy attacked you?" Vegeta asked him, blocking a kick in 600x Earth's normal gravity,  
"Yep" Gohan affirmed, jerking his head to the side to avoid a punch, countering with an elbow to the unguarded side of Vegeta's head, "He apologised afterwards, telling me he had to test me or something along those lines" Gohan added, not dodging a right hook in time, but managing to catch the follow up left knee, pushing off it to safety.

"Hmph, in my opinion an apology means nothing, if he attacked you without warning, you should have destroyed him" Vegeta commented,  
"Yeah? Well I couldn't have done it anyway, he was much more powerful than he was before the androids, and he seems unaffected by the wish as he remembers everything, which means he mustn't be from Earth" Gohan explained,  
"What do you mean you couldn't? He can't be that powerful" Vegeta told him, slightly concerned that their strongest fighter was telling him he couldn't beat the enemy, "It's not quite that, I could have beat him if I ascended, but that would have caused too much destruction, and on top of that he may or may not be immortal" Gohan recounted his conversation with the stranger, "Besides, I'm not sure if that was his full power, because as you've noticed, the enemies we fight generally have the tendency to be able to transform" Gohan pointed out,  
"A good point, so we need to get stronger, is that what you're saying?" Vegeta asked,  
"Mhm, while I have no doubt his intentions are good, I also have no doubt that his intentions include my death" Gohan confessed to the older Saiyan.

"Hmph" Vegeta was smirking slightly and he had stopped fighting,  
"What?" Gohan asked,  
"Just the way you said that, as if it doesn't worry or bother you at all, it's truly refreshing to see you act more like a Saiyan" Vegeta told him,  
"What about my father? Isn't it good to have another Full-blooded Saiyan instead of just a technically Full-blooded Saiyan around?" Gohan asked,  
"Hm, while your father may have a more Saiyan fighting spirit than you do, it is no longer much more than yours, now that you've taken an interest in fighting as well. And you're father is still soft, so it relieves me that you are stronger than he, as you, with your more rational mind-set, will destroy the enemy when necessary, you will not be merciful towards those who will not change, like that Tou character your father speaks of, he has been given far too many chances in my opinion, and you and Kakarot should have destroyed him when you found him at that village before the Cell Games" Vegeta explained, "But now, now if you were to come into contact with him while he was murdering people again, would you spare him?" Vegeta asked him, already knowing the answer. Gohan's first reaction was to say yes but before the words left his mouth he thought of how the man had already had 3 chances, and if Gohan were to find him, killing more than he already had, he would know that the safest option, would be to kill him, but the right thing to do, would be to spare him.

"I-I-"  
"You don't know do you?" Vegeta asked, "You want to say yes but you know that he doesn't deserve it, but then there's that inkling in your mind telling you that he's only human and that he should be spared, that's what's left of the human side of your brain sympathizing for human's" Vegeta told him, "But then what about if you were to find Frieza, up to his old ways again?" Gohan was about to say, "He'd tell him to leave and probably kill him if he didn't" but was interrupted, "But before you answer, keep in mind that Frieza annihilated the Saiyan Race" Vegeta reminded him, and immediately Gohan felt rage boil within him,  
"I'd kill him...He deserves it, my father already gave him his chance" Gohan said with a dark tone, making Vegeta smirk,  
"See that? That is your Saiyan mind telling you to avenge your people" Vegeta told him, "It's as I suspected, when the time comes you will have the strength to make the right decision, and Kakarot will not, and you will be the one to save the universe, and you will not feel any less for killing what does not deserve to live" Vegeta told him, walking over to the door,  
"Training's over for the day, we'll come up with a training plan later" Vegeta told him, "Oh and tell your father about that Chan3 guy, he needs to know as well" Vegeta called out, walking into Capsule Corp.

The next day Gohan had just arrived at school along with Trunks and 17, Trunks and 17 had English while Gohan had English with Erasa, Sharpener and Videl, Gohan arrived at his classroom,  
"Hey guys" Gohan greeted sitting at his table,  
"Hey Gohan" They all greeted,  
"So, what are we doing today?" Erasa asked the group,  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked confused,  
"Well we do stuff almost every day together, can you come today?" Sharpener asked,  
"Yep" Gohan said immediately,  
"Don't you need to call your mother and tell her-" Videl began,  
"Nope, not going through that again, I'll survive a slightly worried mother, but I might not survive another 'chat' like yesterday" Gohan explained,  
"Well our last class today is gym, so what do we do after that?" Erasa wondered aloud, her finger on her chin as she thought,  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" Gohan said, turning his attention back to the teacher who began rambling on about poetry and what it's made up of.

About 10 minutes from the end Videl's watch began buzzing,  
"Chief? What's up?" Videl asked, surprised at his very tired and worried looking face,  
"Videl, there was a robbery today that we managed to prevent, after we finished arresting all the robbers some big guy came along and started taking out our men, our bullet's can't pierce his skin, he isn't doing anything right now, but he said he'll kill all of us if you don't get there within half an hour! We need your help! We're at the Satan City bank in Hercule Gardens" The chief told her,  
"On my way, but it'll take me about 15 minutes to get there!" Videl told him running out the classroom.  
_"Class ends in 8 minutes, it'll take her fifteen, heh, I don't need to ask for an excuse this time around, I just gotta wait till lunch" _Gohan thought, happy with how things were turning out. Gohan heard the bell and quickly packed his things, put them in his locker and then began his trek to the roof, "I gotta attend to something guys, I'll see you after lunch" He told Erasa, Sharpener, Trunks and 17, disappearing in the crowds. As soon as Gohan made it to the roof he transformed into a Super Saiyan and looked out over the city, he prepared himself to do something that would look really cool, he floated up to the roof of the tallest building in the area and got the attention of a nearby news helicopter that was on it's way to the robbery, the helicopter landed down near him and the reporter and news crew came out,  
"Mr Gold Fighter! What are you doing?" The reporter asked,  
"I'm just about to head to that downtown robbery, and I thought I'd give you a bit of a show" Gohan explained,  
"What do you mean?" The reporter asked,  
"Are you live right now?" Gohan asked, and the reporter nodded in response, "Have you got a news crew already at the scene?" he asked, receiving another nod.

Gohan was watching the live news cast as Videl exited her vehicle, he pointed to the space right behind the big thug,  
"Tell your crew to point their camera's right there" Gohan told the reporter, after it was done the crew refocused on him, wondering what he would do, "Alright International news, I'm about to showcase some speed for you guys, now nobody blink, and keep in mind...what your about to see is nothing compared to what I can really do" Gohan said looking at the camera before turning in the direction of the scene, before crouching slightly and leaning forwards, he looked to the camera one last time before saluting to the camera, "See you guy's there" he said before everyone watched as he leaned forward on his legs and then he jumped forward, disappearing instantly, and he reappeared on their other camera right behind the big criminal, in the same position he was in before disappearing, he stood up straight and everyone turned to him in shock.

"Agh, it's-he-how?" the reporter on the scene stuttered,  
"Agh!" The criminal turned around to see Gohan standing there, smirking at him, the criminal was taller than Gohan but the Saiyan didn't crane his neck to look up, he faced his head straight forwards and looked up with his eyes instead to meet the eye of the man who was almost two heads taller than him. Everyone stood there in shock at the sudden arrival of the Gold Fighter.

Erasa, Sharpener, Trunks and 17 watched the live footage, along with most other students in the school, on their phones and laptops. People all around the world watched their TV's as the news channel was showing the footage they had. Videl watched on a screen the news crew just set up to review the footage. Videl watched as they had the screen split in two. Both recordings reading the same time, about a minute before the Gold Fighter appeared, they watched as Gohan talked before finally disappearing, and they noticed that at the exact moment Gohan disappeared, he reappeared on the other screen,  
"Folks! You all saw it just as I did! And it appears that we'll have to slow it down to see exactly how long it took the Gold Fighter to get from the other side of the city to here!" The reporter announced turning back to the screen, even the thug looked on as he was curious about the man standing before him. The tech team slowed it down as much as possible but no matter what they did, The Gold Fighter still seemed to disappear completely and reappear at the exact same time on the other camera with no signs of actual movement, after a few moments of the reporter listening to a tech guy whispering to her, she turned back to the camera and raised her microphone,  
"I just received word that we can't slow down the footage enough for us to tell how long it took!" and people all around the world were immediately confused, "It appears that The Gold Fighter was moving at supersonic speeds so inconceivable that we'll have to call in the experts later, so keep watching tonight as we have this mystery solved!" The reporter announced.

Videl was astounded,  
"Y-You m-moved that fast!?" she exclaimed,  
"Mhm" Gohan said looking past the brute, "My estimation would be that I moved at about twice as fast as light, give or take a little" Gohan told Videl, causing everyone at the scene to gasp as their jaws hit the ground,  
"T-Twice a-as fas-t as l-li-ght!?" The reporter cried disbelievingly, and at that moment everyone around the world watching the news was silent,  
"N-No way! It's some kinda t-trick or something to scare m-me off!" The thug claimed, unable to believe something so preposterous,  
"Hm!" Gohan laughed inside his closed mouth, his face turning to one of amusement, "Oh? Well believe it or not, it doesn't concern me, what does concern me is that you're one of Rayga's human henchman aren't you?" Gohan asked, already knowing the answer,  
"H-How did you know?" the thug asked,  
"That doesn't matter, I think we should focus more on the here and now, don't you think?" Gohan asked, "Ms. Videl, I suggest you don't fight this man, he is far above you" Gohan told the girl,  
"Agh! As if! Step aside Gold Freak this is my fight!" Videl demanded, fire in her eyes, she was determined not to lose this fight.

Videl attacked the man but she was immediately swatted aside, she flipped in the air and landed on her feet and jumped up with a kick ready that the man caught, slamming her into a wall, she stood up and was unable to block the knee that rose into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her, before being punched to the ground, she managed to get back up and continued throwing punched and kicks that the much larger man simply dodged and blocked, than man caught her hook and countered with his own that Videl barely dodged, the Satan Girl jumped up from her position, landed on the man's shoulders, and jumped off, grabbing the man's head as she fell, pulling the man backwards to the ground, she landed safely and the man was on his back, Videl jumped on him and immediately began dropping elbows on his face and neck, she did this for about a minute before the man grew tired of her and pushed her off him, before stomping on her back. She was barely conscious and unable to stand back up. Gohan frowned at this, he had told her not to fight the guy and she did it anyway, and even with her power that she gained while training with his Dad, she was still outclassed by this weirdo.

"Hmph, it appears that Videl is unable to battle" Gohan joked, picking her up and carrying her to an ambulance, thanks to the power she didn't know she had she survived the attack, if she hadn't had the training this guy would have killed her. What irritated Gohan the most though, was how this guy was also able to remember who Rayga was, "He must be more robot than man" Gohan theorized. Meanwhile, Videl watched as the thug was standing right behind The Gold Fighter and was getting more impatient by the second,  
"Well do we fight now!?" The man demanded, to which the Gold Fighter didn't respond, "Grrrr PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" The man screamed throwing a punch that Gohan turned and caught faster than anyone could see, "Agh! Ugh agh!" The man couldn't form words in his mouth and Gohan simply leaned back and kicked the man in the stomach so fast that no-one could see his leg move, one moment he was standing with two feet on the ground, the next the Gold Fighter had his foot lodged deep in the criminal's stomach, the taller man stumbled back before coughing up saliva and passing out.

Videl was shocked, after all the attacks she launched trying to atleast hurt that freak to no effect whatsoever! He did it with one blow! That was impossible, he couldn't be that far ahead of her... could he? Gohan turned to her and smiled a grim smile, but before he could say anything, all the unconscious goons exploded, and everyone was surprised to see the parts of computers fly out, and even more surprised to see those parts all hover over to the larger man, attaching to him and covering him in metal parts, there was a bright glow and when the light faded there stood the man, but made of metal and covered in circuits,  
"Hm hm hm hm hm" The man chuckled, his voice robotic sounding,  
"Agh!" Gohan exclaimed as the android-man fired a beam from his finger that was flying towards him, Gohan had been smiling confidently when the beam went past him, and everything seemed to slow down as Gohan's expression turned to confusion as he watched it go past him and pierce through the news reporter lady and several other people behind her, their expressions of shock lessening slightly as their eyes glazed over,  
"No!" Gohan shouted, he could have deflected that but he had been too arrogant, and it cost him possible deaths to innocent people,  
"Hm, my power is now 100 times greater than before!" The android proclaimed,  
"Grrrrrr, hrrrr!" Gohan growled at him, "You're gonna pay for that..." Gohan told the Man-droid in a dark tone, and Gohan held one arm at the wrist and brought them to his side, "HAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed powering up, his war cry going all over the city as a crater formed around him, "Agghhhh AGHHHHHH!" Gohan scream continued to slowly gain in volume, the wind having picked up beyond what anyone could open their eyes through, "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan finished his power-up, his muscles having grown slightly larger and his power had increased by quite a bit.

"You still wish to fight me boy? Fine but it will be your death" the man-droid boasted,  
"I don't plan on fighting you, I plan on making you beg for mercy" Gohan explained, dropping into a stance "and then I plan to kill you" he added after a second,  
"Grrr FOOLISH BOY!" The man-droid cried, punching out at Gohan who ducked it and came up behind the man, he turned around to try to punch Gohan but it was blocked this time, he followed up with a barrage of kicks and punches all of which Gohan swayed from or ducked under. He threw a hard kick that Gohan caught with his hand, he punched a hard as he could at Gohan's face but it was casually blocked by Gohan's forearm. Gohan stuck his palm out to stop a punch before kicking on the inside of his enemy's foot, causing them to lose balance before Gohan threw a strong uppercut that sent the man-droid flying up into the air before appearing behind him. The Man-droid turned around and caught one of Gohan's punches, however it took alot more effort to hold Gohan at bay then the Man-droid liked, the two began trading punches and kicks faster than anyone weaker than Goten could see, circling eachother and slowly hovering higher as they fought, Gohan jerked his upper-body to a side on position to dodge a kick before spinning along the outside of his enemies out-stretched leg throwing an elbow at the same time, hitting his opponent in the back of the head, he then caught the thing in a hold that had it's arms trapped by it's sides, Gohan then flew up slightly before arcing backwards and flying straight down, spinning with the murderer in his hands, he let go as it's head made contact with the ground and pushed away, firing multiple Ki-blasts at the point of impact.

The Man-droid was having trouble getting up or even moving when he saw his worst nightmare, through the smoke there was a shadow of something walking towards him that slowly began to look alot like the man that was obliterating him, the robotic villain tried to drag itself away but suddenly couldn't move it's arms or legs, it turned around and found his opponent with a hand full of his circuitry,  
"Please put that back" The Man-droid begged, "I need that to run from you" it muttered quietly, but was cut off by a foot swinging along the ground and kicking it up and in half, Gohan caught the upper half of his robotic body and placed a splayed palm against it's face, "No! Please no! STOP!" The Man-droid begged upon seeing the cold calculated face of this Gold Fighter, and Gohan found the irony of it all mildly amusing, before blasting the head off the robot and tossing it's remains to the side.

The members of the audience were all standing by as the smoke cut off their vision of the area and they cheered when they saw The Gold Fighter emerge unharmed, but before Gohan could leave Videl, who was feeling slightly better, walked up to him and snapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists,  
"You're going to prison for fighting illegally, acting as a vigilante, disruption of the peace, property damage and murder" Videl announced, a triumphant expression on her face, "You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be us-" The Gold Fighter had looked disinterestedly at the handcuffs during her speech and interrupted her,  
"Prison? That might be fun" he commented,  
"Uhhh, sure, but since you don't want to hear your rights let's just go now" Videl said, guiding him to the police car. The audience looked slightly sympathetic for their hero but knew better than to question the daughter of the world savior.

Once they arrived at the Satan Penitentiary, Videl guided him to get his picture taken for the police records, after that as they were walking to his cell, all the crooks got as far away from the bars as possible, hoping it would protect them from the two people who put all of them in there. On the way Gohan stopped,  
"Keep walking" One of the guards commented,  
"I don't like bright orange all that much, I've grown accustom to the orangish-red that my father wears but bright orange? Not my style, could I get this outfit in blue maybe?" Gohan asked neutrally,  
"I said keep walking!" the guard threatened trying to push him, Gohan didn't budge from the push, turned and kicked that guard away.

"I don't like that guard, can I get another one?" He asked Videl,  
"Agh, agh!" Videl gaped at the sight, "Y-Yeah you can get another guard" She told him, confused as to why he was complying when he could atleast try to escape her, "Could I also get different colour clothes?" he asked, somewhat hopefully,  
"Sorry but no, it's standard that you were high-viz colours" She told him,  
"Oh, that's a shame" Gohan commented, turning back to the alleyway, "So which of these is my cell?" Gohan asked,  
"It's that one, Cell number 1" Videl told him, pointing to the most secure holding room in the facility, with a bed looking table with restraints, which were locked with titanium padlocks, all inside a titanium room with bulletproof glass on the door,  
"That bed doesn't look comfortable" Gohan pointed out, walking into the room and laying on it, "Can you help me with these, I can't put them on myself" Gohan asked Videl, gesturing to the restraints,  
"Uhhh, okay" this just kept getting weirder every second.  
"This mask looks cool, can I wear it?" Gohan asked, gesturing to the iron prison mask.  
"I guess so" Videl said with a shrug, putting the mask on and adjusting it,  
"Hey Videl" he said through the muffled voice of the mask,  
"Yeah Gold Fighter?" she asked, wondering what he would say,  
"Do I look like Bane?...From Batman?" He asked her, looking around the room with great amusement,  
"Uh, yeah I guess you kinda do" she responded, wondering if he had some kind of mental disability or if he was really just this chill,  
"That's good, I like Bane" Gohan commented, laying back, closing his eyes,  
"Goodnight Ms. Videl" Gohan told her, leaning back,  
"Goodnight Gold Fighter" she responded awkwardly, walking out the room.

The next morning Videl noticed that Gohan wasn't at school,  
"Last we heard he had to take care of something at lunchtime, he never came back" Erasa told her, but at that moment she got a call from the Chief,  
"What is it this time?" Videl asked,  
"Well we kinda need your help at the Satan City Penitentiary, nothing serious, it's just...take a look for yourself he said, pointing his screen at a Gohan who was out of his Cell,  
"Hey Ms. Videl, the guards here aren't nice, they only gave me 1 piece of bread and a glass of water" The Gold Fighter complained through the screen,  
"Gold Fighter? Who let you out of your room, or your restraints for that matter?" Videl asked,  
"That's the thing" The chief said, "When we sent a guard to give him his food his restraint table was busted and he was playing tic-tac-toe with a mouse on a piece of paper with a pen, both items he had gone to our office room to retrieve during the night" The Chief told her with a sweat drop,  
"Ugh, I'll be right there" Videl groaned.

"Gold Fighter, you can't just break out of your prison to play tic-tac-toe" She told him,  
"Well why not? I was bored" he told her,  
"It's a prison, it's not supposed to be fun, it's a place where we keep bad-guys for doing bad-things as punishment" Videl explained exasperatedly,  
"Ok two things, 1: If your intended punishment was to starve me with only 1 piece of bread a day then it's a pretty solid system, 2: If this place is for bad guys, why am I here, I'm a good guy" He asked, confused,  
"No, you're not a good guy, you're a nuisance who uses Cell Technology, you're a bad guy Gold Fighter, a. Very. Bad. Guy" Videl said,  
"Cell technology? Agh! You're Mr. Satan's daughter!" Gold Fighter realised,  
"Yes I am" Videl said proudly,  
"So that's why you believe his Bullsh*t theory about Cell using "technology" besides, if I was a bad guy, why would I be protecting people?" Gohan questioned, "Because you're trying to gain everyone's trust so you can manipulate us" Videl suggested, clearly not trusting of the Gold Fighter,  
"That's a good point, but I'm a good guy, like, legit, crossies don't count" Gohan told her very seriously, as if that piece of information cleared his name.

"Sorry, no can do, you're gonna be here and then we're gonna find out where you've got that technology and have it permanently destroyed" Videl told him confidently,  
"Well unless you count my genes as technology then that work, if you do, you'll have a long job, destroying every one of my chromosomes and all my other genetic material" Gohan told her annoyed,  
"Pfft, whatever, you've got maybe 4 days left until we cut you open and see what makes you tick mister Cell technology" She told him, proud that she had got what she wanted, but suddenly The Gold Fighter's face seemed very serious, cold and intimidating,  
"You're really starting to piss me off with all that talk about me somehow being connected to the monster who killed my father and tried to kill me" Gohan told her seriously, "And here I thought we were friends, but now you're talking about cutting me open, but now I see you clearly, and I guess what Tupac said in the first verse of his song "Only God Can Judge Me" was true" Gohan told her coldly,  
"O-Oh and what was that first verse?" Videl asked nervously,  
"It was something along the lines of being blind to the facts, getting stabbed in the back and not being able to trust his friends because they're just a bunch of dirty rats" Gohan explained simply.

"Hmph, you know what, this place isn't so fun anymore, I think I'll leave" Gohan told her,  
"What!? You can't just-" But she was interrupted by Gohan shattering the titanium reinforced chains like pulling a leaf from it's stem,  
"I should kill you now, spare other people like me from your cruelty and close-mindedness" Gohan growled at her causing her to flinch, "But that means I'd have to stoop to your level, and I can't get much lower than that if I do" Gohan insulted her calmly and took off into the sky, bursting through the roof, knocking Videl over from his takeoff, leaving her intimidated and guilty. **(A.N **_**There you go Sportsfan64, was this something like what you wanted? Yeah that's right, Gohan is no wimp, but he's also not entirely cruel)**_

Gohan came to school the next day and didn't even say hello to the obviously bothered Videl, he was still hurt about what she had assumed of him yesterday, granted she technically felt that way about the Gold Fighter and not Gohan but he couldn't seem to separate himself as the two different people, and so Gohan was also angry at Videl,  
"Gohan?" Videl tried to say to him but he ignored her, "Hey! Gohan!? Why won't you respond to me?" She called out, trying to catch up to him,  
"I don't want to talk Videl" Gohan told her, walking away,  
"Wait! Why!...not" she gave up as he obviously wasn't in the mood, and she wondered what was up with him, feeling slightly put out about being snubbed by one of her friends she found Erasa and Sharpener already in class with Gohan sitting at the back of the room,  
"What's wrong with Gohan?" Videl asked as she sat down, Trunks and 17 saw Gohan and sat by the others, sensing that Gohan didn't want to talk,  
"Yeah, what's up with him?" Trunks asked,  
"All we know is that he's been hurt by someone" Erasa said, Videl watched Gohan, wondering who had hurt him when she saw Jake throw a piece of paper at Gohan's face,  
"Jake" she muttered angrily, turning to Trunks who nodded, confirming that he had seen it.

After class Jake and his group had Gohan surrounded,  
"Hey Cry-baby, how are ya?" Jake taunted,  
"Not. In. The. F*ckin'. Mood" he told them, his voice dangerously low,  
"Oooh, Nerd-boy is angry huh? Did we hit a soft spot talking about your daddy-waddy?" Jake continued to taunt, Videl stood around the corner watching this scene, _"They are so gonna get it" _Videl thought to herself,  
"Never, say ANYTHING, about my father" Gohan warned,  
"Oh okay, so basically don't talk about how he died?" Jake continued,  
_"His father is dead?" _Videl was shocked at this revelation,  
"Well you know how it goes" Jake told him in a mock attempt to console him,  
"If you act like a bitch, you die like a bi-hugh!" But he never got to finish as Gohan had thrown a hook at him, making it look like he put alot of effort into it, having sensed Videl nearby. Jake was immediately knocked out and Videl, while stunned that Gohan would do such a thing, jumped into action, taking out the other guys before they beat up Gohan,  
"V-Videl?" Gohan was surprised she'd helped him, despite the fact he didn't need the help,  
"Just looking out for my friend" Videl told him with a smile, and Gohan slowly began to smile too,  
"Yeah, thanks" he said, "Sorry for avoiding you before, I was just, you know, looking into things too far and being too sensitive, I'm good now" Gohan apologised,  
"It's alright" Videl forgave him, "Oh and Gohan" she said,  
"Yeah?"  
"Nice punch!" she told him, giving him a thumbs up, "But I suggest that you get your hand checked out and please don't play hero again" she jokingly begged.  
"Hey Videl?"  
"Yes Gohan"  
"How are we going to get out of this, aren't we gonna get in trouble?" Gohan asked, as they walked away from the unconscious bodies,  
"Don't worry, Trunks has got that under control" Videl laughed maniacally.

**Football Field: After School**

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU BOYS DO TO EACHOTHER!?" The gym teacher screamed, as the group of guys awoke hurting everywhere, bruises on their faces and beer bottles everywhere, they looked around and found that some of them were holding eachother by their collars,  
"Sir, Videl and Gohan beat us all up!" One of them called out,  
"Pfft, as if! It looks more like you thought it'd be funny to have a drunken brawl out here, detention for a month ALL OF YOU!"

_JJ: That's how good I am, another chapter already! I'm a god at this! But anyway, some real highschool drama in this chapter and friendships growing stronger, Gohan not backing down for once and it ended up better for everybody! Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't like, give me suggestions on what to do next for highschool drama, tell me what not to do, tell me if I made a mistake, tell me if it was perfect, just please god Review this chapter, I got 4 reviews last chapter, let's see if I can beat that with this one._


	20. I don't even know anymore

_JJ: 20th chapter! YEA! Woo! ANOTHER QUICK CHAPTER! My story is getting really fun to write now that I have time to write it, and I got some pretty positive reviews for last chapter! Thanks guys! Your reviews will be addressed momentarily! So for Chapter 20 I was kinda stuck on what I could do on such a special occasion, and I decided that I could do a slightly over-done but nevertheless fun highschool field-trip! What do you guy's think? You guys would have a large part of picking the location, whether it be to CCorp, The Wilderness, A forest, The Ox-Kingdom, or MAYBE, the mountain area near Gohan's home, The Satan Estate or whatever other suggestions you might have! Just give me a review at the end of this chapter about your thoughts on the idea and any suggestions you might have. Now, speaking of reviews..._

**Review Reply**

**Sportsfan64: Yeah it's fun to write that but Gohan is still Goku's son so unless he's a Super Saiyan he wont do that ALL the time. Yeah the prison scene was really fun to write, as he just found the concept interesting. You like how he and Videl j...? I think you may have pressed enter by accident because you're review just stopped. Unless the Ninja's got you, or Chuck Norris, or worse...Popo.**

**JaniceMae: Hellelujah! Oh so that's cool then, And unfortunately I just watched TFS, if I had been genius enough to create that work of art I wouldn't have to write this as **_**fan **_**fiction, as I would have found a way to make this canon.**

**SCStaff: Sup! Thanks and yeah Gohan is rather, "Vegeta-esque" but that was because he was a Super Saiyan. To give you the idea of how I write Gohan here is the guide. His Base form is still mostly the same as he is in the Anime/Manga, just less awkward and slightly more Attitude-ish because of his Saiyan Side. His first Super Saiyan form is quiet, slightly arrogant, but calm, cool, calculated and even quite cold and emotionless. Unless he powers up to 100% then he's a little more arrogant and angry and less level-headed. His Super Saiyan 2 form is much different though. It is very arrogant, ruthless, sadistic, angry, maniacal, cruel, cold, unforgiving and prone to loss of control. Now you know what to expect when I write Gohan in certain forms, hope that helps.**

**Stikchan3: I don't hate CaramellDansen, It just get's annoying after the second repetition, and I've heard it like a zillion times thanks to my sister, you know how she is DX. And make me! 1v1 me bro! Pistol trick-shots only! ;)**

_**Disclaimer: The following is non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release.**_

**Chapter 20: I don't even know anymore...**

Gohan rocked up to his History class **(A.N I have utterly and COMPLETELY forgot what classes Trunks and 17 have with Gohan by now so I'm just going to write them in whatever classes I want for the plot's sake, forgive me for that)**, thankfully not being bothered by Jake and Co. was in a great mood today, this was the 20th chapter of-*Insert Rip in time and Space*-what were we talking about? Well for whatever reason Gohan was happy. He and Videl were friends again already, Erasa was keeping his secret, and he had just kicked Vegeta's ass at Capsule Corp. Life was good. Well for him anyway, Vegeta was grumpy about something and it distracted him, so Gohan beat him, being punched only twice, and Vegeta was berating himself for being distracted. But the important thing was Gohan was happy, I mean, this whole story was about him wasn-*Rip in space and time*-What? Gohan opened the door to his room, grinning like a loon, nothing would get him down! Not Videl's questioning, not Erasa's loud, bubbly, high-pitched voice, and not Sharpener's over macho-ness, and certainly not Trunks and 17, or even Chan3 who was currently sitting in the desk behind Gohan's giving him a warm and friendly smile that was obviously fake, Gohan knew by now that he only smirked...wait what? Wait WHAT!? WHAT THE BITCH!?

As calmly as he could manage, Gohan walked over to his desk, where Sharpener was talking to _him_, while Erasa and Videl listened on,  
"Gohan!" Videl hissed to him, "Isn't this the guy who attacked you?" Videl asked,  
"Yea I believe so" Gohan responded, he touched Sharpener's shoulder, stopping his frustrated rant at the guy. Sharpener turned to see Gohan with his cold expression on and gulped slightly,  
"Chan3, what the hell are you doing here?" Gohan asked, and Chan3's fake warm expression never faltered as he replied,  
"Well my friend, that is one of man's great questions, what are we doing here? I theorize that we've all been-" but he never got to finish his theory on the existence of man as he was cut off by a pissed Demi-Saiyan,  
"Don't play dumb with me, after our last confrontation you expect me to be fine with you being here?" Gohan told him coldly,  
"But of course! We're great friends who go way back!" Chan3 insisted optimistically. Gohan could sense his own power rising in anger but decided to just let it go for now,  
"Whatever" Gohan said, his cold expression falling away revealing his bored looking half-lidded eyes as he looked at the board, giving the impression that his guard was down, when in actuality, he was ready to blast that weirdo to HFIL.

Come lunch time the group was sitting on the roof eating their lunches. The door to the stairwell opened revealing Chan3, who suddenly wore an agonizingly obvious fake expression of surprise,  
"Why what a coincidence! What are the chances that I should find you all up here together! Well may I join you for lunch?" He asked, faking innocent cheeriness, "Sure, why not" Videl told the weirdo. Chan3 politely bowed to her and sat down with them,  
_"They don't suspect a thing" _he thought to himself proudly. After a few minutes of random chatter Chan3 spoke up,  
"So...what's it like to be friends with Destruction God Gohan the Terrible?" Chan3 asked, _"DAMNIT!" _he thought, realising what he had said,  
"Construction Sod Gohan the Sterile?" Sharpener asked, not sure if that was indeed what he said. Chan3 was pleasantly surprised that they had misheard him at such close proximity, obviously Human and Saiyan hearing aren't that developed,  
_"Roll with it" _he told himself, "Yeah! What's it like to be with the Construction Sod himself? And is it true that he's sterile, what with being a half-breed and all? I'm sure that it was horrible news for you Videl, as you wont be having children anytime soon will you?" Chan3 asked innocently, everyone's attention turning to Gohan, who was angrier than he had been since that day he thought Sharpener died. Not only had this guy called him some weird name about destruction, but then he tried to cover it up, and proceeded to tell one of his secrets and insult him then insinuate something and insult him again all in 30 seconds.

Gohan lunged at Chan3 but Trunks caught him, Gohan's snarling face inches from Chan3's innocent cheery one.  
"No Gohan! Calm down!" Trunks told him, 17 pushing against Gohan's chest, "Come on, that insult wasn't even that great!" Trunks said, Gohan still not calm. Chan3 then turned to Trunks,  
"You too, wouldn't that make you sterile as well?" he asked with fake innocence,  
"Ask your mom, she sure knows" Trunks told him arrogantly, **(A.N Really proud of that Joke, it was 5 minutes well spent)  
**"Oh snap!" 17 called out,  
"Apply cold water to burned area" Sharpener laughed. Gohan had even calmed down to laugh, but at that moment Trunks was punched in the face and he flew back, smacking into the fence that lined the roof, he fell to the ground landing on one knee and hand, Chan3 stood there his fake expression gone,  
"Don't you dare talk about my family!" Chan3 warned, but Trunks stood back up,  
"Heh, guess who just broke character" Trunks told him, with a smirk. Chan3's eyes widened at this,  
_"How clever of him..." _Chan3 thought.

The rest of lunch proceeded normally, although Chan3 didn't eat anything, Gohan noticed. PE came around and they were tasked with nothing in particular, just to do something physical to finish the day. The gang decided they would do a little sparring,  
"Sorry Gohan and Erasa" Videl told them, and Gohan felt rather left out and jealous that they were fighting without him, Erasa looked at him with sympathy, knowing he wanted to join,  
"Why doesn't Gohan join?" Chan3 asked,  
"Are you kidding? Look how scrawny he is, he can't fight" Videl told him, "No offense Gohan" She amended,  
"None taken" Gohan told her. Chan3 looked at Gohan skeptically,  
"Hm, right" he muttered turning back to the group.  
"So how will we do this?" Videl asked,  
"How about you and Sharpener go, and me and Andy take the new guy" Trunks suggested, but Videl looked disapproving,  
"2 on 1? Not fair, you guys have to go 1 at a time" Videl told them,  
"Trust me ma'am. It'll take both of them" Chan3 boasted arrogantly,  
"Alright whatever, just don't complain when you get beat up, these two are really good" Videl warned him, starting her fight with Sharpener.

Trunks and 17 charged from opposite angles, Trunks going low with a kick and 17 going high with a punch, Chan3 jumped the kick and caught the punch, allowing 17's momentum to push them away from Trunks, 17 moved his fist away throwing an up-kick straight at Chan3's chin who backed away to avoid it before jumping forward with a knee, hitting 17 square in the jaw, knocking him back, but as 17 flew back, Trunks jumped over him and threw a kick at the side of Chan3's head that was blocked by his forearm before using his foot to hook onto Chan3's arm, pivoting to around behind Chan3, dropping and throwing a punch at the back of his head managing to hit him, at the same time 17 leapt back in kicking Chan3 in the stomach, giving both boys a sense of accomplishment, but Chan3 recovered and elbowed 17 in the temple turning and kicking Trunks in the ribs.  
_"It's no use, Chan3 is at about my Super Saiyan level, Trunks is useless at the small percentage of power he's able to use at school, 17 is only a little off my Super Saiyan though, he has a chance on his own, though not while he's holding back like he is now, perhaps these two could take Chan3 after school, get rid of him once and for all" _Gohan thought to himself, _"Though we still don't know for sure if he plans to kill me, it's just a hunch I've got, that's not enough to just kill him now, he might be innocent, I mean, Trunks attacked Dad when they first met and he wasn't evil, he was just testing him" _Gohan remembered, deciding to give this guy a chance before assuming he was evil.

The fight continued about the same for awhile, none of them being able to put any real power into their strikes, so the rest of the fight was about the same, with Trunks and 17 landing about as many hits as Chan3. Videl had beat Sharpener, who had a bruise on his stomach as a reminder. The bell had gone and it was time for lunch. Nothing especially eventful happened during lunch. Everyone decided on what they would do after school, while Chan3 simply listened. In their last class of the day, in which they were all in, they chatted to eachother as the teacher had given them a free lesson to study for an upcoming test.  
"So has anyone noticed how Gohan has the exact same hair as the Gold Fighter, only Black? Was there like a change in fashion that only you two got the memo for or what?" Erasa asked curiously,  
"Yeah, hey Gohan?" Videl asked,  
"Uh, yeah Videl?" Gohan asked nervously, hoping that she didn't suspect him as the Gold Fighter,  
"How do you get your hair to do that? It spikes up like a flame, yet I don't see any traces of Gel in it. Or wax or anything like that" Videl asked,  
"My hair does that naturally I guess" Gohan told them, not exactly sure why his hair did that, _"Must be a Saiyan thing" _Gohan thought, _"But then, Trunks' hair doesn't do this...hehehe, well I guess he's not a true Saiyan" _Gohan thought jokingly, planning to use that on him sometime.

"No way it does that by itself" Sharpener said disbelievingly, "It's gotta be a product, no one's hair is just automatically that cool looking" Sharpener argued, **(A.N Keeping in mind the hairstyle Gohan has here isn't the one he had in the Saiyaman saga where it was spiky in the front and flat at the back, it's the one he had at the tournament, just coz the other one looked lame...like...REALLY lame)  
**"Nope, it really is, check it out" Erasa told them, grabbing one of Gohan's locks, "His hair is completely soft" Erasa told them, bending it down to his forehead flattening it out and separating most of the individual hairs, before letting it go, the hairs sprung back up and then came together again, once again forming a spike, "Yet dis-obedient, you're lucky it already looks good on you, otherwise you'd have a bad-hair life instead of a bad-hair day" Erasa told him. After a few moments of silence Chan3 made himself known,  
"Perhaps it has something to do with Gohan's genetics..." he started thoughtfully, and Gohan could tell that he wasn't doing this out of spite this time but simply because he wasn't aware that Gohan was trying to keep secrets. Thinking fast Trunks quickly said,  
"Well his father's hair certainly does it so obviously it's genetics" Trunks said,  
"No I don't mean those genetics I mean-" but Chan3 was interrupted by the teacher suddenly standing up, his arm full of papers,  
"Now listen up everyone! You're all about to get a form, this is your permission form, you need to keep tabs on this as if you lose it, you won't get another one and you won't be able to participate in this free event" The teacher called out to them all,  
"Free event?" Gohan asked no-one in particular.

Gohan read through his note and his face paled visibly,  
"Y-You've got to be k-kidding me!" Gohan shouted incredulously,  
"That's right students!" The teacher told them all excitedly, "Were all going to...!"

_JJ: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for that guys but I still need confirmation on whether or not you think that a field trip is a good idea. I would just go ahead and write it now but I wont do it if the majority of people hate the idea, I mean if 1 or 2 people say I shouldn't I might still do it, but if more than half of you say I shouldn't, I won't. This is as much as I could write under the circumstances kay? So all of you! And I mean ALL of you, feel free to give me your opinion through PM or Review on what you think, preferably Review but I won't deny PM's. So please, everyone here, don't think your opinion doesn't matter, I want ALL your opinions, because if you guys wanna see a field trip, you gotta tell me! JJ out peeps!_


	21. The rage of a man who'd lost everything

_JJ: Hey there guys! Chapter 21 for ya'll. The reviews regarding the field trip were positive so I indeed plan to do that right now! Oh and speaking of reviews!_

**Review Reply**

**SCStaff: Yo! No problem, and yes I would love to see Vegeta become a mood for people. Yay! I edited properly this time no errors ftw! And yes I gather most people want to see a good ol' fashioned beatdown on Chan3 but if I know Chan3, and I do, pretty damn well actually, It wont be to easy. And yes I'm having a great night right now.  
-JJ**

**Redskinsceltics205: Thanks, good to know I'll get on that!**

**Stikchan3: Nuketown only! Kap40 no-scopes, I'll f*ckin jump on you like Mario! Is "anyways" a word? I'm not sure. Yeah I have quite a bit of time nowadays, having no assignments is great! Good, I got his attitude and personality down pat pretty much. Yeah he freakin nailed the coverup. YAY yours is up! I'll start directing people there, and yeah they'll be given fair warning.**

**Janice Mae: Yay! You think it's a good idea! Alright I'm on the job now. Thanks, it's always flattering to know that people think this story is awesome, it is my first time writing a fic so praise is a nice thing to get.**

**Guest: You do? That's great to hear! And I'd put it to maybe you're third priority though, after eating and...using the bathroom. Otherwise things might get a liiiiiittle bit messy. ;)**

_JJ: So five reviews for that chapter eh? Thanks guys! Oh and also my friend StikChan3, the owner of Chan3 from my story that is, has got his own Fic up, it's about Chan3's reasons for being there and it's shows his perspective on all these situations to give you all a little more clarity. You guy's should check it out after you've finished reading this, it's looking pretty good. Warning to you though, his writing style is a little different from mine and it will be slightly darker and probably more violent. But if you don't mind those things check it out, it's called Demon Guardian...or is it Guardian Demon...one sec... Yep it's Guardian Demon. Go take a look!_

_But enough of this meaningless chatter! To the story mobile! Caution however, this particular chapter is going to be quite dark and has a little plot in it as it sorts out some things. But after this it should be mostly normal and humorous again. _

_**Disclaimer: The following is non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release.**_

**Chapter 21: The rage of a man who'd lost everything.**

"...We're all going to Capsule Corp in 2 months!" The teacher exclaimed excitedly, as the students in the room went ballistic at the news. They were all going to Capsule Corp!  
"No..." Gohan said quietly, "No!" he said again slightly louder, "NO...NO!...N-!"

"-othing ever goes my way" Gohan said as he walked to his locker,  
"What are you so grim about brains? We're going to Capsule Corp, you'll fit right in there!" Sharpener tried to encourage, failing miserably,  
"Yeah, you'd think he'd be excited about this" Videl said, "So what's the problem?" She asked him,  
"Nothing, just forget about it" Gohan told her with a nervous smile. He finished packing his bag and headed for the doors, "Well I can't join in on the group activities today guys, gotta get home on time and give this note to my mom" Gohan told them, waving to them, "I'll see you guys Monday morning" He called out to them, leaving the school area and looking for an alley he could take off from.

About 5 minutes later, he sensed something unusual about the area he was in. He reached out with his Ki and found nothing unusual, Trunks' ki was flying to Capsule Corp, 17 was probably with him, Videl, Sharpener and Erasa were all walking together in the opposite direction to him, and he was surrounded by the dozens of Ki signatures that made up the public. But that's when he realised,  
"There's no one on this street" he whispered to himself in alarm, when suddenly all the Ki's came together into one huge signature right behind him, "Chan3..." he said without turning around,  
"Gohan..." Chan3 muttered back grimly,  
"So...this is it then" Gohan told him, his eyes going to the sky,  
"I'm afraid so" Chan3 told him, his eyes, though robotic, still conveyed sympathy, "If it's any consolation..." Chan3 told him, walking towards Gohan slowly, "...You are nothing like how I expected you to be" Chan3 told him, he didn't necessarily _want _to kill Gohan. It's just that he _had _to kill Gohan, for the sake of his home,  
"And what did you expect me to be like?" Gohan asked him in curiosity,  
"Let's just say that you were a good person Son Gohan, and you surprised me in many ways" Chan3 told him simply,  
"I'm genuinely sorry for the inconvenience and I'm sure you have a good reason to be doing what you're doing, but I'm not going down easily" Gohan told him,  
"That's quite alright, I wouldn't allow you to go down without a fight" Chan3 told him forgivingly,  
"You know that my friends are going to try to bring me back" Gohan pointed out,  
"The way that I intend to kill you, you wont be revived" Chan3 explained to him.

Gohan nodded in understanding, before powering up to Super Saiyan straight away, knowing that his normal state was no match for Chan3, Gohan turned and charged at Chan3 who did the same, they met with punches, their fists colliding, creating a shockwave, Chan3 kicked out at Gohan who caught the kick, turned, and threw him into the sky, Gohan phased out and came up behind Chan3 but it seemed the latter had the advantage in speed, turning and ducking under Gohan's punch, throwing both his legs up into Gohan's chest, sending him flying back before falling back down to the ground, Gohan regained his balance and stopped,  
_ "He can't fly" _Gohan noted.

He flew back at Chan3 and kicked him in the chest, using him to surf along the ground before jumping off him and allowing him to slide, Chan3 jumped back up and flew at Gohan faster than his eyes could detect, clothes-lining him making Gohan fly backwards but before he could even hit the ground Chan3 had turned around and ran straight back at him, kneeing him in the spine and moving around to infront of Gohan punching him in the stomach and back into the ground. Gohan pulled his legs up and rolled back slightly, transferring his weight to his hands, before pushing off with his hands and throwing one foot up into Chan3's chin, rolling backwards onto his feet in the process before leaping at Chan3 and punching him across the jaw, Chan3 managed to keep his balance and not fall over but he still slid backwards on his feet from the force of the punch. Chan3 stopped his sliding and blocked a kick that was aimed at his throat, he jumped and landed with his hands on Gohan's shoulders before jumping upwards into the sky and doing a somersault before coming back down with a kick to the back of Gohan's neck.

Gohan got back up and threw a kick into the side of Chan3's knee causing him to buckle momentarily, giving Gohan enough time to bring the same foot back up and side-kick Chan3 dead center in the middle of his chest, Chan3 threw some chains as he flew that wrapped around Gohan's arms and pulled him along, Chan3 dug his feet into the ground to stop himself, and then flicked his wrists over his head, causing Gohan to fly up with the chains, he turned and then flicked them again, launching Gohan straight towards a building. Gohan flipped in mid-air and landed feet first against the building in a crouched position, he then pushed off immediately, causing the part of the wall he had jumped off to crumble upon his launch. Using his momentum, Gohan stuck both his knees out hitting Chan3 in the stomach with them, taking Chan3 with him all the way to the wall, where Chan3 was smashed between the building and Gohan's knee's and of course the first thing to give with all that pressure and force that needed to be dispersed was the concrete wall.

The two of them stood back up,  
"Let's take this away from the city" Gohan suggested,  
"I agree, too many innocents that could be caught in the crossfire" Chan3 told him, receiving a nod from Gohan. Gohan turned and flew towards a wasteland with Chan3 running along below him,  
"I'll meet you there" Chan3 told him, disappearing and Gohan felt his Ki signature already at the location,  
"He's fast" Gohan muttered to himself. Deciding that using a little energy wouldn't hurt too much, he let himself reach a little over light-speed and appeared at Chan3's location.

"Hmph, well you certainly aren't slow by universal standards, just slow by my standards" Chan3 told him arrogantly,  
"Yeah? Well I'm sure fast enough to do THIS!" Gohan shouted punching Chan3 in the cheek, causing him to go careening off to the side, Gohan pushed off after him and right before he could follow up Chan3 disappeared and Gohan was hit in the back, then he was hit across the cheek, but before he could recover from that he was hit in the back of the head, this continued for a whole minute, Gohan could not track Chan3 with his eyes and he was getting hit from every side,  
_"Don't use your eyes...use your other senses" _Gohan thought to himself, and so he closed his eyes, he was hit across the cheek, but this time he saw it! Or rather felt it, the displacement of air right beside him before he was hit. He stood there and waited, he felt something next to him and he reacted, Gohan threw his arm out, hitting Chan3 in the nose with the back of his fist before turning and punching him in the stomach, Chan3 recovered quickly and elbowed Gohan in the side of the head, he attempted to follow up with a knee to the stomach but Gohan side-stepped it threw an uppercut into Chan3's jaw from beside him. The two leapt away from eachother,  
"Impressive, you were able to track my movements, that is quite the feat, unfortunately you won't be able to tell of it" Chan3 told Gohan charging at him, Gohan blocked a punch with his forearm, he pushed the fist to the side by swinging that arm away from him, leaving Chan3's right side open, he exploited the opening with a knee that caused Chan3 some obvious pain.

It looked as if Gohan had the advantage in combat skill so far as he barely dodged another punch, he felt Chan3's gloved knuckles brush past his cheek and he countered with an uppercut to Chan3's chest, Chan3 caught it with his free hand and headbutted Gohan in the nose, he followed up with a fireball, Gohan watched as his cheeks swelled up and as Chan3 opened his mouth Gohan watched the flames reach out in their attempt to engulf him, he jumped up over the flames and fired a Ki-blast in Chan3's direction, hitting him, the blast causing a crater that stretched for half a mile all around. Chan3 emerged with one of his arms completely gone, and hope filled Gohan's self, perhaps he might actually win this. But that hope faded as Chan3's arm quickly grew back, looking as if it had never been gone,  
"WHAT!?" Gohan cried in surprise. Chan3 looked at his new arm,  
"Regeneration" he commented simply.

Just f*cking great! How the hell was he suppose to beat such a strong opponent if they could regenerate. But that's when he realised.  
_"What if I'm not supposed to beat him..." _and as soon as Gohan had that thought, all hope of winning left him. It was obvious that Chan3 was doing this for a greater cause. Maybe he was suppose to die. Maybe it was his destiny. Gohan fell back to the ground with a whole new look on this fight and Chan3 could clearly tell,  
"What's changed? You seem different" Chan3 told him, somewhat concerned,  
"Hehehe, hehehehahaha! I just realised something!" Gohan said with a somewhat sick and twisted tone to his laughter, "Hahahaha! Y-You see-hahaha!-I'm going to die in this fight Chan3! Hahaha!" Gohan told him, amused by his own revelation, and now Chan3 was clearly concerned,  
"Then why are you laughing?" Chan3 asked nervously,  
"AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!" Gohan continued to laugh maniacally, "H-Hold on let's just make this clear, I'm the ONLY one you're going to kill right?" Gohan asked, "If you kill me you'll leave eh?" Gohan asked with a smile,  
"Yes that's the idea" Chan3 told him,  
"Hehehe, well that's good, for me anyway, you see Chan3..." Gohan said, his power rising dramatically as he began to transform, "I know for a fact I'm going to die, and I also know you're not gonna kill anyone else" Gohan explained to his opponent, "Nothing is going to change either of those things" Gohan continued, and Chan3 was worried that when the fight resumed, he was going to be doing alot more regenerating.

"Chan3, right now I no longer have anything to gain from this fight other than just that, a fight, which I'm looking forward to. I'm no longer a man with a good reason to live, my family and friends are going to be just fine, I have no pressure on me about winning this fight, there is no urgent need for me to win anymore, seeing as I obviously can't change the fact that this will be my final resting place" Gohan finished his explanation, "So answer me this, do you know what kind of man is more dangerous than one with everything to lose and a possibility of saving those things? Or even a man with nothing to lose and everything to gain?" Gohan asked him, lightning dancing across his body as his power more than doubled with his new transformation, and Chan3 backed up slightly, "A man with nothing left to lose and nothing more to gain" Gohan told him darkly, charging him recklessly, with no cautiousness, and Chan3 was somewhat intimidated by this side of Gohan, it reminded him far too much of the Gohan he knew.

Gohan hit Chan3 with a knee to the face and then a elbow to the temple, it knocked Chan3 down and he kicked him back up and punched his hooded opponent through a mountain, Chan3 regained his balance and started hitting Gohan from all sides, but this time instead of using his senses to detect Chan3's movement he simply chuckled sadistically as if he was enjoying this, before throwing Ki blast's in every direction, one caught Chan3 by the leg as he went to dodge another and it blew off his leg. Chan3 regenerated it just in time to see Gohan's fist fly out of the smoke from behind him and smash him deep into the ground, Gohan then fired a large blast at the area of impact and blasted Chan3 apart,  
"AGH!" He cried in pain, he regenerated his damaged chest and arm before breathing another fireball at Gohan, he however looked at it disinterestedly and powered up right before it hit him, the wind current caused by the power-up dispersing the flames.

"You act as if you're enjoying this!" Chan3 called out incredulously,  
"That's because I am!" Gohan shouted in reply, phasing infront of Chan3 in a crouched position, uppercutting straight up into Chan3's stomach, before pulling his fist out and standing up straight and throwing a hook into the side of his head with the other hand, "The way I see it, the last thing I'm gonna do before I die is fight, now that doesn't necessarily appeal to my Human mind who wishes I could say goodbye to my family but it definitely appeals to my Saiyan mind, who is very prominent right now" Gohan explained, "If I'm gonna fight to the death I might as well make it a memorable battle" Gohan told him, picking him up by the collar and blasting him in the chest at point blank range, blowing him apart once more.

Chan3 regenerated,  
"Come on! Fight for real! Otherwise this wont even be a fight!" Gohan taunted, kicking Chan3 in his recently regenerated throat, "I know you have more power than this" Gohan demanded, folding his arm to his shoulder and using his elbow to uppercut Chan3 in the chin, before grabbing him by his back and throwing him against his quickly rising knee, tossing him away afterwards, "Or maybe I'm wrong, this is going to be a real bummer of a last fight if you're only going to be able to kill me because I'm going to run out of energy a few hours from now, at this rate you'll just be thrashed around until I'm weak enough for you to do anything" Gohan taunted, waiting for a response, after not getting one though he flew at Chan3 and grabbed him by the back of his head and shoved it into the ground, dragging him along as he flew, "Show me your real strength! You're no match for me how you are now!" Gohan demanded, pulling him up from the ground and throwing him up about three feet and as Chan3 began to fall back down, Gohan gathered a blast in his hand and hit Chan3 in the back with it, letting the blast go and push Chan3 off into the sky. He waited a few moments before squeezing his fist closed, causing the blast to explode, earning him a pained shout from the sky above him, as the sky was lit up by an explosion as big as one would expect to see from some kind of Atom bomb, only the force of the explosion was probably about equal to 100 atom bombs.

He stood there and waited, and waited, and waited. But Chan3 did not regenerate,  
"Ch-Chan3?" Gohan asked, his dark amused expression falling away, he searched the skies frantically, "Are you there?!" He called out urgently. Gohan flew up to the sky and looked for him, "Chan3! This isn't funny! Come out and fight me already! KILL ME!" He demanded shouting out to the sky, he waited for an attack, or a response but he didn't get one. He suddenly began to chuckle nervously, his voice laced with doubt that he tried to disguise, "Oh I s-see, you're just tryna psyche me out! Hehehehe...well it wont work so you can come on out now!" Gohan said, almost pleadingly, but there was only silence, "Chan3...?" he asked almost silently, he had resigned himself to death and now that he was at that stage he didn't want to win, he just wanted to fight to the death, "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN3!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Gohan floated back down to the ground and sunk to his knees, staring at the ground, still not quite in his right mind. He had been ready to die and now that he was still alive his mind was confused as to why he was still alive, where was the pain, the thrill, the excitement and the battle? Not able to cope with it all Gohan just broke down in tears, crying. He didn't know what to do anymore, everything else just seemed too dull now, there was just...nothing. But that's when he felt a hand fall upon his shoulder, Gohan looked up quickly and met the Black yet warm eyes of his father, accompanied by Vegeta, who stood a little behind Goku,  
"D-Daddy?" Gohan asked, his mentality in shreds,  
"Son, I saw the whole thing, it's okay, you won" Goku told him, "No one else died, you did great" Goku encouraged him,  
"Father I-I was prepared to die and now that there's no death...I just...I don't know what to do anymore" Gohan admitted, hoping his father would know what to do. Goku merely shook his head slightly and smiled warmly,  
"Son, now you come home with me your mother and brother" Goku told him and then at that moment everything seemed clear, Gohan suddenly remembered that he did indeed have a reason to live in the first place, but in the gloom of what he thought was certain death, he had forgotten.

"F-Father..." Gohan said, hugging his father tightly, "Tha-" But he didn't get to finish as at that moment, there was a cry of,  
"THIRD FORM! RELEASE!" And then everything was a blur. Gohan watched as chains wrapped around his father's form, keeping him in place, and then his stomach dropped and Gohan resisted the urge to vomit as he watched several swords come out of his father's chest, drenched in blood, the look on Goku's face as he stared into his son's eyes would forever haunt Gohan as they turned cold and empty of life, Goku's body went limp and his heart all but stopped, the swords were yanked out of his back and the Chains unwrapped.

Goku's body fell forward onto the ground as blood cascaded from his wounds, a pool of blood quickly growing around his body. Gohan dropped infront of his father and rolled him onto his back. There was nothing, he faintly heard Vegeta scream in rage and power up to Super Saiyan 2 before charging off at the enemy but Gohan paid it no mind. He sat there as shockwaves rumbled around him and explosions landed all around him, and he was showered in dirt, but he paid it no mind. There were immense energies fighting above him in a battle that was awe inspiring, but he paid it no mind. He simply sat there, with his father's head in his hands, who surprisingly had the strength to talk,  
"G-Gohan...tell y-your mother that I'm sorry and that I love her very much..." He forced out, every word obviously causing him great pain, "Tell Goten t-that Daddy is v-very very sorry, and that I love him so much, and that w-when I see him n-next, I'll do whatev-ever he wants to do for a whole week" Goku forced out once again, blood beginning to leak from his mouth as well and he choked,  
"Father please, you can make it!" Gohan begged.

By now Trunks and 17 had arrived at the field of battle, Trunks also turning Super Saiyan 2 and charging. 17 came over to Gohan and was shouting something to him but Gohan didn't hear it, 17 shook him but got no response and so turned and engaged in battle.  
"...I'm so s-sorry Gohan...But...y-you have to remember...that...I'll always...love-you...son" And then he was gone, Goku was actually gone. He had just died in Gohan's arms. Gohan sat there cradling his father's head for hours as the battle raged before him, a sword flew straight at his head but Trunks kicked it at the last second and it landed right next to Gohan's leg. Gohan was having trouble comprehending it all. He saw 17 fall down off to his right, but what horrified him most was that 17 didn't have any legs and already seemed to be dead, next Trunks hit the ground, missing his left arm, his mouth wide open in pain as he grabbed at the wound and rolled around in agony, it all had to be some crazy nightmare, this just couldn't be happening. But finally Vegeta flew down and hit the ground, his arm bent in a weird way and his head turned in an unnatural angle, his eyes looked unfocused and he didn't seem right. it didn't appear that he was breathing at all. Then finally everything else focused, Trunks screams hit his ears like a jet plane, 17's condition became very real and Vegeta moaned lightly and gargled on his own blood.

The fool who did this had just signed his death warrant, Chan3 was now going to face the wrath of a kind of man even more dangerous then one with nothing to lose...a man who had just lost everything infront of his very own eyes.

_JJ: This is the end of this chapter, so the next chapter will probably be the last plot related chapter for quite awhile. I'm already starting on the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long. It'll probably be up by tommorow because I'm on a roll. But it also might not so don't get your hopes too high. As you can see, alot of sh*ts goin down in this chapter, and it is quite dark. Speaking of which don't forget to Go and check out Stikchan3's story, and give it a neat little review on what you think so far, for me please? Oh and also review this chapter and tell me what you thought! I'd like something warm or funny after all this dark and gloom. Till next time peeps!_


	22. Gohan's Reality Check

_JJ: Hey guys, I did promise you another chapter rather soon, so here you go! Epic fight scene commencing this chapter and everything will be explained to do with Chan3 and his motives as you all probably hate him right now, but trust me when I see he has good intentions. So let's hurry up and get past the disclaimer and get into the story shall we? Also people I'd like to thank the band Breaking Benjamin for the song "Into the Nothing" as it was the inspiration for this fight scene. To enhance reading experience, listen to this song whilst you read the fight scene_

**Review Reply**

**Stikchan3: Yeah not quite my friend, this chapter though! And thank you kindly sir!**

**pir84lyf: I tell you what just happened...sh*t just got real...**

**Janice Mae: Yep, just how I like it! Alright then here's your update faithful reader!**

_**Disclaimer: The following is non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release.**_

**Chapter 22: Gohan's Reality Check**_**  
**_

**Last time, on Poor Mr Son...**

_**I heard him call my name from the distance, but I didn't care. He was beating me.**_

_**Beating me. He was going to win. I couldn't let this happen, not now, not ever. There was too much riding on this for me to fail. I propped myself up on my elbows shakily, regeneration slowly (by my terms) working its magic, healing my torso and everything below it. The blast had taken away a good portion of my body. I felt tingling in my legs as they completely regenerated. I stood up but stopped before I could go anywhere.**_

_**Gohan the destroyer. Gohan the demon who waded through seas of blood. Gohan was being comforted by the legendary Son-Goku and Vegeta. The murderer of an entire planet being congratulated by Son Goku and Vegeta.**_

_**I could feel my rage building at an alarming rate, the more humane side of me was begging for me to stop, but the demon that I truly was became thirsty for blood. The demon side won. **_

_**I clenched my fists hard enough to draw blood and sunk down low, my body's growing heat soon became too much for even my presumably heat-proof clothing, wisps of smoke started to trail from my gloves until it all eventually became too much, the heat turned my gloves into dust, my hood was completely incinerated, my skin superheated to the point of becoming alabaster in colour and finally, my demon side possessed me. **_

_**"THIRD FORM! RELEASE!"**_

Chan3 stood before the boy trying to get his attention but the boy just shook as cradled Goku's head in his arms, suddenly, the reality of the situation seemed to be fully realised in his mind and he looked to the sky and let out a war cry with the volume of a thousand jet planes flying over head at once, his power rose far beyond what should be possible in his current state and it shook the planet itself, buildings collapsed all around the world and tsunami's could be seen if one were to look out to the Ocean. The wasteland in which they fought slowly became a massive crater as it was all torn apart around the enraged child he looked at Chan3 with eyes filled with hatred and fury,  
"Gohan...I'm sorry for the fate of your father, I did not mean for that to happen" Chan3 apologised,  
"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Gohan screamed charging Chan3 and throwing a punch that was easily caught, Gohan's hand was burned by the temperatures of Chan3's skin, but Gohan didn't give it any attention, he kicked out at Chan3 who blocked it, singing the material on his pants near his shin, he charged Chan3 throwing flurries of punches of kicks all of which Chan3 blocked or parried as he danced back away from Gohan's attacks as they slid across the ground, fighting at godly speeds.

Gohan threw a kick at Chan3's head but it was ducked, Gohan followed up with a haymaker but it was stopped easily,  
"Give up, you're no match for my third form!" Chan3 demanded,  
"Not until you lie dead at my feet!" Gohan seethed through gritted teeth, they continued to fight for a solid 10 minutes before Gohan was kneed in the stomach and punched into the air, before being smashed back down to the ground. Gohan tried to stand up but was immediately hit by a flying kick to the chest. Gohan lie there for a moment but was picked up and booted into the sky, before fire-balling him, consuming him in flames. Gohan emerged from the ball of flames and smoke, somewhat burned and injured as he hit the ground, his shirt mostly burned off.

Chan3 approached Gohan slowly, drawing one of his Katana's and holding it above his head in the correct position for thrusting or stabbing. As he began to thrust the sword down though it was blown from his hand, and he was staggered by a sudden burst of energy,  
"What?!" Chan3 exclaimed, taking a step forward to see Gohan staring into the sky with half-lidded eyes, and Chan3 noticed that his chest was visible pounding and Gohan seemed to be shaking, "What is he looking at?" Chan3 asked no one in particular following his eye sight and seeing a full-moon, "The Moon? What the hell is he looking at that for?" but his train of thought was interrupted by Gohan's sudden growling and thrashing.

"The hell is wrong with him?!" Chan3 cried, startled, as Gohan's chest burst forward and his arms got noticeable bigger, tearing apart what was left of his shirt. Gohan's overall muscle mass increased exponentially.  
"AAAARRRRRGGHHHH AAAAAAGHHH!" Gohan screamed, his fang teeth getting longer and his eyes turning completely red, "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM!?" Chan3 demanded, getting a response from Vegeta who managed to sit up,  
"Hehe, yo-you fool, you're a...goner now..." Vegeta taunted, "How I-I can't wai-ait to see you wiped completely from th-this world! Hahahahaha! Yes I can see it now!" Vegeta laughed, from his slightly propped up position as he attempted to stand up,  
"But I-I broke you're neck!?" Chan3 said, unable to comprehend how he could stand up after that,  
"You obviously know little of us Saiyans! You don't understand just how stubborn we are, and you don't even know what Gohan's going through! You were a fool to pick a fight with something you didn't understand in the slightest!" Vegeta taunted, "You know what's happening to him?! TELL ME!" Chan3 told Vegeta forcefully, "What and give you the advantage? I think not!" Vegeta replied stubbornly,  
"You don't understand! This is bigger than us! The fate of the entire universe depends on Gohan's death!" Chan3 told Vegeta frantically, picking him up by the collar, and suddenly Vegeta was concerned,  
"Are you an idiot? You already guaranteed all of our deaths when you killed Kakarot!" Vegeta reprimanded, "No one can stop him now! You'd have to destroy the moon to stop his transformation!" Vegeta told him, "But we can't, we wished for the moon to be immune to our blasts because it was causing problems here on Earth, we didn't think there'd be anymore of these transformations!" Vegeta explained.

"If this situation is as dangerous as it is then I can help you if I-" But Vegeta was interrupted by a growl. Then everyone stopped talking as they heard a voice whispering,  
"N-No I can't transform!" Gohan told himself, barely able to speak English, "Must...avenge! Must...kill...consciously!" Gohan urged himself, his snout already half-formed, and hair already thicker over his body, claws growing. "Must!...Not!...Lose!...Myself!" Gohan told himself forcefully, and slowly his nails regressed and the hair all over him began to recede, "I-Impossible! He's...resisting the tra-transformation!" Vegeta said in awe, "But his power isn't lowering!" Vegeta added in amazement, noticing that the boy's power was still increasing despite the fact that the transformation was regressing,  
"Why is he still getting stronger!?" Chan3 asked, incredulously, as Gohan's snout slowly shrunk and his facial structure returned to normal, his eyes and muscle mass however, stayed changed.  
"I-I don't...know" Vegeta admitted looking on.

Gohan eventually stopped shaking and he stood up and at that moment Chan3 saw something he never thought he'd see. The Gohan of this time looked the same as the Gohan from his, his sadistic smile, his glowing red eyes, his large muscle mass, his unbelievable power, and in those precious moments Chan3 realised what he'd done,  
"I caused it..." Chan3 whispered to himself in horror. "Vegeta! We don't have to kill him anymore! We just need to calm him down so I can explain myself! It's all a misunderstanding!" Chan3 shouted, suddenly getting Vegeta's attention, "I was trying to save the universe! I just realised that I've doomed it!" Chan3 said in a panic, and Vegeta looked surprised,  
"You...were trying to save us?" Vegeta asked,  
"You need to help me calm him down or the whole universe i-UGH!"

Gohan booted Chan3 in the stomach and elbowed him in the temple before punching him across the jaw, following up with a knee to his ribs and and a headbutt. Not letting up on his advantage, Gohan kneed Chan3 in the chin and blasted him away with a Ki blast, however before Chan3 could finish regenerating, Gohan caught up to him and punched him to the ground before kicking him up and uppercutting him in the stomach with his elbow, Gohan raised his foot above Chan3's head and then dropped it as an axe-kick. Gohan immediately grabbed Chan3 off the ground and began wailing on him at speeds well past light. he punched Chan3 left and right, up and down, the head and the stomach, the kidney's and the ribs, his fists hitting Chan3 in any place he could hit, he finished up this rush by kicking him into the air and appearing above him, backhanding him all the way back down, before ending it with a massive Ki blast of unadulterated fury.

As Chan3 emerged from the explosion he mused to himself in wonder,  
_"Amazing, he was able to deal damage faster than I could regenerate!" _but he had no time to continue that thought as Gohan had rushed him again, kicking him in the temple, but he had been ready fro the kick and managed to keep his balance and recover quickly enough to block the punch that came his way, and he countered with his own but it didn't even faze Gohan who merely powered past the punch and kneed Chan3 in the stomach before axe-handle smashing him into the ground. Chan3 managed to kick Gohan away from him and stood up, he allowed his wings to sprout from his back, allowing him to fly and so he chased Gohan into the sky, he dodged a punch and attempted a kick, managing to strike Gohan in the stomach but doing minimal damage, he then tried to dart around behind Gohan to try using one of his swords but he was alot slower in the air then he was on the ground, hence Gohan was able to turn and side-kick Chan3 easily, he chased after Chan3 and punched out, his fist hitting Chan3's forearm, causing a shockwave to erupt around them, the force shattering Chan3's arm,  
"Just DIE!" Gohan screamed at him, punching him in the throat and then kicking him in the knee, breaking his leg.

Chan3 managed to leap away just as Gohan fired a blast at him, and watched as it shot off into the, almost as fast as Chan3 could recognise, and destroyed a star off in space Chan3 recognised, luckily, as an uninhabited solar system's star.  
_"He's insane! He'll destroy the planet!" _Chan3 thought frantically, dodging a kick, and blocking a punch before returning with his own elbow that Gohan side stepped, countering with his knee but Chan3 jumped over it, attacking from above with his sword, but Gohan caught the sword between his hands and tossed it to the side, before lodging his fist deep in Chan3's gut and then he knocked him away with a spinning kick.

Chan3 had caused this, by coming back in time to stop Gohan from destroying the Universe he had killed Goku causing Gohan to gain the power to destroy the Universe,  
_"I've brought the destruction of my own people down upon them myself! And now Earth is doomed if I can't stop Gohan!" _Chan3 berated himself, dodging a kick and countering with a hook to Gohan's ribs and then followed up with a knee that Gohan blocked with his forearm. Gohan countered with an uppercut that knocked Chan3 off his feet momentarily and continued his assault with three quick punches into Chan3's stomach and then ended with a side-kick, that knocked him a fair bit back but Chan3 regained his balance and as Gohan charged him Chan3 flew as fast as he could toward the ground which wasn't as fast as Gohan's flight speed, and Gohan was gaining quickly,  
"I just have to make it to the ground!" He told himself, as Gohan gained on him. Gohan was only a few inches away from grabbing him when Chan3's feet touched the ground and he took off, disappearing almost immediately from Gohan's sight.

Chan3 darted away from Gohan to a whole other continent so he could come up with a plan,  
_"I'm going to have to calm him down somehow...but how?" _But apparently Gohan had already found his Ki, as he suddenly appeared infront of Chan3 with an intimidatingly vicious smile on his face, "Gohan! You need to listen to me!" Chan3 urged him,  
"NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF TALKING! YOU DIE NOW!" Gohan screamed, punching Chan3 as hard as he could, putting a hole clean through his chest, drenching his fist in blood. Chan3 pulled himself of the fist and kicked Gohan in the face as hard as he could with both feet, staggering Gohan. Chan3 regenerated his chest and flew into the sky, with Gohan in close pursuit, they arrived in the outer atmosphere and began fighting, with Gohan initiating the combat, Chan3 blocked a punch and ducked a kick before countering with an elbow that Gohan stopped with his palm, Gohan attempted his own strike with a knee that Chan3 blocked but was still knocked to the side by it.

Gohan lobbed a Ki-blast that destroyed everything below him,  
"No Gohan! You'll kill _everyone!_" Chan3 warned, but Gohan wasn't listening, not to him. Gohan charged and continued to savagely thrash Chan3. "Gohan! You have to CALM DOWN!" Chan3 screamed at him but was kicked into the ground, he stood back up on shaky legs, _"He wont listen to me! There has to be another way!" _Chan3 thought frantically, blocking a punch and jumping over a kick, jumped up and punched him across the wasteland with a Ki-enhanced punch. Chan3 stood up turned and bolted, arriving at scarcely populated city, "No! Not a city!" Chan3 thought in horror as Gohan caught up with him, punching him into a building causing rubble to fall to the ground far below, thinking quickly, Chan3 ran down the side of the building and onto the floor, grabbing all the rubble as it fell, saving the civilians below, before dropping it off to the side.

Gohan laughed at him and fired a blast that Chan3 deflected into the sky but could not prevent the explosion that engulfed the top of skyscrapers, thankfully, no one was working at this time of night and so the office towers were empty. Gohan dropped to Chan3's level and charged through a kick to his abdomen, headbutting Chan3 in the nose, Chan3 recovered quickly and blasted him with a fireball at point blank range. Gohan wasn't even fazed by this but it had distracted him long enough for Chan3 to get behind him and kick him in the lower spine, hitting the nerves near his tail and injuring Gohan a fair bit,  
_"I hurt him? But why did it work that time?"_ Chan3 wondered but used Gohan's pain as a time to strike him as hard as he could in the back of the head, throwing Gohan away from him. Gohan crashed into a smaller Domed building, and part of it caved in, but Gohan emerged from the smoke and fired a blast that almost hit a few panicked citizens as it flew past them, creating a gust of wind that knocked them over as it flew off into the distance and exploded magnificently in the distance.

Chan3 charged Gohan and they punched eachother in the face at the same time, knocking eachother over, Gohan stood up first picked up Chan3 by the throat, planning to asphyxiate him instead when,  
"Gohan! What are you doing!?" Called a voice. Gohan turned to see Vegeta floating there, "Look at all the destruction your causing! How would your father react if he saw you now?" Vegeta asked him, and at that Gohan loosened his grip on Chan3 slightly,  
"I have to kill him Vegeta! Don't question this! It's better for everyone like this!" Gohan argued back but just as soon as the words left his mouth Vegeta replied angrily,  
"Right now you're the biggest liability here!" Vegeta shouted, "Look, and I mean _actually look,_ at all this! Right now you're the one doing the most damage!" Vegeta argued, and Gohan looked around at all the cowering citizens, and the destruction that he'd caused, "Spare him Gohan...let him go" Vegeta urged, which Chan3 found kind of awkward as he couldn't really die but he digressed.

"Nothing good can come of sparing him! I let him go now and he'll cut my throat while I sleep!" Gohan shouted back,  
"Heh...No one thought that I could change, I was just as bad, if not worse, then he his when I first arrived, so believe me when I say, people can change" Vegeta told him with a slight smile on his face, before he succumbed to his injuries and fell to the ground, barely conscious. Gohan turned to him,  
"You told me! You told me when the time came my Father wouldn't be able to do this, but I'd have the strength! To do what was best!" He shouted at Vegeta, turning back to Chan3 but what Vegeta said next froze him in his tracks,  
"It's true, that it takes a great man to do what's best..." Vegeta admitted to him, "But it takes an even greater man to do what's _right_..." And at that Vegeta passed out, leaving Gohan with so many conflictions in his mind as to what to do and what was right or wrong. Vegeta's words echoed a thousand times in his head and Gohan couldn't help but feel what he was doing wasn't the right thing for anyone, not even him. Gohan suddenly doubted himself and immediately, his mind was made up and he dropped Chan3, he would do what was right. Gohan's eye's slowly turned back from there glowing red colour and his muscle mass decreased to normal, his power losing the tenfold gain he had received from his Oozaru power.

The fight was over...Earth was safe again, but at a price...a price Chan3 felt he should pay...with interest...

_JJ: That's the end of this chapter folks, hope you liked Vegeta's inspirational line at the end there, thanks for reading! Leave a review to tell me what you think, these next few chapters are going to slowly crawl out of the dark corner and back to humor again, seeing as I can't just go straight back to Humor next chapter, it wouldn't feel right, so I'll have to work my way back there, should only take a chapter or 2 until it's back to good ol' fashion humor. Also next chapter is when it's all explained, Chan3's timeline, his reasons, what he is blah blah blah, so get ready, it may take a 2 weeks or it may take an hour, it depends people so just keep your eyes open for updates. And don't forget to check out Stikchan3's story, Guardian Demon, so you get a better idea of what exactly happened where Chan3 came from and so you have his perspective on all these events, leave a review please as he's a friend of mine and I would appreciate it if he got that much needed attention, his name is Stikchan3, just search that and boom, you should find him._


End file.
